


Cold Case

by RhaesBane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dany POV, Detective Snow, Detective Targaryen, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphic Description, Modern Westeros, Slow Burn, Ups and Downs, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 179,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaesBane/pseuds/RhaesBane
Summary: The story follows Detective Daenerys Targaryen and her partner and best friend Detective Jon Snow as they solve crimes as part of a special unit inside Kings Landing PD, whilst fighting to keep a balanced life. Still, it isn't all plain sailing even for the best detectives in Westeros.Some GOT events with a modern twist.*temporary hiatus - Ive written and re-written the new chapter but it doesnt fit so im having a break from this for a bit. I hope it wont be too long. Sorry for keeping you waiting!*





	1. Case File: A9350

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a story I have been working on for a while now. It’s a hobby and I’m still learning so ill apologise in advance for the mistakes in there. There will be elements of other relationships, but it will be primarily focused on the pairing of Dany and Jon.  
> >Dany / Drogo – Years before the story begins.  
> >Dany / Daario – Short lived.  
> * I’m currently rewriting chapter One (It was bugging me)
> 
>  
> 
> >Sometimes life isn't all rainbows and unicorns.

**Monday 15 th January 2018**

 

**Case File: ICE**

 

 

Kings Landing PD, the words never failed to fill her with pride. _How long had it been? 7 years?_ She’d worked here for 7 years as part of a specialised crime unit straight out of the academy along with her partner who’d been with her every step of the way. The unit was led by none other than Tywin Lannister a veteran detective that was renowned for his earlier years on the force back in the seventies. She smiled to Gilly on reception as she made her way through towards the steps.

The unit had the entire second floor at their disposal; open plan, large floor to ceiling windows allowing a moderate view of the street out front. The room was divided by glass patricians filled with yet to be solved cases for each respective team, there were five teams in total with Tywin overseeing them all. As head of the unit Tywin claimed one of two offices on the floor and the other was converted into a conference room.

Taking the corner closest to Tywin’s office was Jamie and Brianne, the duo specialised in robbery, burglary and auto theft. They had an amusing brotherly sisterly vibe going on and she was sure Jamie made it his mission to wind Brianne up most of the time. Arya and Gendry took up the office space in front of the conference room. The youngsters on the team, they specialised in fraud, criminal intelligence and surveillance. _Arya was possibly the sneakiest person SOB she knew!_ They were half in love with each other, but too stubborn to see it.

In the back corner was Tormund and Sandor they focused on the organised and juvenile crime, the weirdest partnership in the precinct, but they were close friends and got the Job done. They were also the reason the office stank of fried Chicken by 1 O’clock more often than not. Cersei and her current partner Melara took to the centre of the room which made sense because Cersei sure did like to be the centre of attention! She covered aggravated assault, battery, sexual assault and domestic violence. She also has the tendency to scare her partners away…

There corner was the furthest from Tywin‘s office, not that she particularly cared, Jon however did. They specialised in in homicides, missing person and the odd Arson case if they were requested. She’d known Jon since she was a child; they’d always had each other’s backs, all the way through school, the academy until they managed to impress Tywin. He drafted them straight from the academy into the unit on a provisional basis at first though they were still there. _Jon probably pushed that boundary a few times too._

The unit was rounded off by three teams on the night shift that took over at 6 pm.  Though they shared the same office and the same desks, they mainly kept to themselves.

It was 7.35 AM when she finally sat down at her desk; she knew Jon could arrive anytime. _Probably closer to nine._ Dany personally preferred the chance to settle down and prepare for the day. Today marked the first day back in Tywin‘s good graces. All cases of interest seemingly passed over them for the last month and that was all thanks to Jon and his big mouth. It seems to barge into a meeting and call Tywin ‘a gold stained Cock End’ in front of the District Attorney Jeor Mormont has its repercussions.

It could only be described as _one of those days._ They were both admittedly pissed off to begin with and walking through reception they both stopped seeing Gilly on reception sobbing. Of course it was something Tywin said, he was known to be a little cold from time to time and it seemed Gilly took the brunt of it that particular morning and Jon? Jon really should have kept his mouth shut. He was always protective of those he cared about, a small group of people she had the privilege of being included in. _In hindsight, she should have stopped him._ Instead, she had the privilege of sharing his damn punishment. Jon, of course, was very lucky he wasn’t suspended and no matter how annoyed she was at being dragged into it, she couldn’t imagine having a different partner.

* * *

 

A whole month of punishment, _and what a month it had been._ Tywin had given them all the Jobs with little to no importance; Missing cat, noise complaints, suspected assault and a string of robberies. Undoubtedly the most interesting was the string of robberies, though not for the reason one would suspect. There was something off from the beginning, the crime scenes were simply too clean, valuables were left in reachable distances and to top it off the CCTV system was conveniently undergoing maintenance. All the stores were the same, the store clerk that discovered that the store had been robbed spouted the same stories and it was all pointing towards staged robberies. They just needed some way to prove it.

It was on the back of the 8th robbery when the manager of the store finally provided that for them. She felt herself struggle to keep up the pretence of being interested in what he was saying as she asked him the same questions she’s asked the other managers employed by Illyrio. 45 minutes of the manager, feigning something close to being scared though it could easily be mistaken for constipation. She also had to contend with Illyrio’s constant moaning. You must find those responsible. It’s not fair, why my stores, what have I done? _On and on it went…_ She was half aware that her partner was rooting around the shop, he was a lot like a child at times unable to stop himself from pressing buttons. He was done pretending to care evidenced by the ringing of twinkle twinkle little star drawing all their attention to him playing with a keyboard no less. He thankfully stopped the tune muttering an apology before he up and left the store.

Dany was more than ready to leave when he trailed back into the store with a uniformed unit and a bag of shopping from the shop down the road. He handed her a dragon shaped PEZ candy holder as well as an energy drink. _Just what she needed!_ Before he was pulling her to the far side of the store. He grabbed a teddy bear off the shelf and turned towards her with a smug grin on his face. She watched as he carefully fished inside the bear pulling out a small camera. He proceeded to plug the bear into the switch at the back of the room which in turn showed the image on the wall of TV’s. _How?_ The video went on to show the manager answer the phone. He seemed to panic and recording showed him mess with the CCTV system before he smashed the countertops. The highly expensive items were placed in a box and fast forwarding the recording they saw Illyrio arrive 45 minutes later to collect the box of goods. It was an additional 15 minutes before Illyrio arrived back in the store and made a call to the police. Thankfully the uniformed officers managed to stop the men from running not that Illyrio would have gotten far, he was on the big side. Still, what was bothering her was how the hell did Jon know? _When had he seen the bear?_

 “When did you find this?” his face dropped and all of a sudden he couldn’t look at her.

“Assoonaswearrived” he spoke the words, both quietly and too fast but she heard him. She didn’t quite believe him, but she heard him fine.

“You’re joking” He scrunched his face up and she punched him. Gods, he was an ass! Still, she couldn’t be mad, their punishment was over. They could go back to actually helping people now.

 

* * *

 

The file on her desk filled her with nothing but relief, but first she set out to grab a coffee, how Cersei managed to get the coffee machine next to her desk Dany would never know but she did. Freshly brewed coffee in hand, a quick stretch and she dived into the new case. The crime was of a woman's body found in a block of ice in an industrial car park. No matter how many times she read it, she felt at a loss for words. _What?_ She continued to read more into it, combing over the notes in finer detail. In truth, there was not much to go on. Body encased in ice found in a car park, it was like it appeared or so the notes said...

Every morning each team had to go in for a 5-10 minute brief talking about the respective case they're working on however she had to go it alone because Tywin and Jon still could not stay in the same room as one another and that was before the incident. The brief was thankfully quick and to the point, Tywin simply going on about the best course of action. “Talk with the person that found the body”, “Check surroundings for CCTV that could bring to light any clues”, “Speak with Elle in the forensic team regarding her findings” It wasn’t like this was her first rodeo still she nodded intently to every suggestion, and she even got him to smile. The body was of a woman with pale skin and long brown hair, she was around 5’6 in stature and from the pictures seemed to be wearing thick furs. The furs were of earthed colours with black, browns, and greys, torn in places. The image screamed ironic, whether it was intentional or not, the body was frozen and yet she wore clothes that would keep her warm. They wouldn’t be able to know more until they viewed the crime scene.

Jon was at his desk when she walked out the brief. He was wearing a grey T-shirt with slim black jeans, his black locks pulled back into a tight bun. _His badge around his neck…_ she briefly wondered if he knew the effect, he had on her. Blinking away the stray thoughts, she rounded to her own desk and took a seat thinking of something to say.

“Afternoon” she smiled as he looked up rolling his eyes.

“I'll have you know I’ve been waiting here for 10 minutes, ” she glanced at the clock, it was just going 8.15 AM. He was grinning as she looked back towards him.

“You could have come to the brief,” she did not like the way he licked his lips and relaxed into his seat seat interlocking his fingers behind his head in that smug way.

“I'll have you know I've already been briefed. I may have already seen our Jane Doe at the crime scene too _.” Oh, you bastard_! She frowned. How the hell?

“You couldn’t have waited?”

“I figured you’d want your brief with Tywin.”

“Ugh fuck you, so who told you”

“Elle text me” Elle looked up to Jon with stars in her eyes. Jon was blind to it, but even Dany could see the girl was half in love with him.

“I see...”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“I didn't know you guys’ text”

“Someone gave her my number. Anyways are you ready to go? Sam should be there by the time we get there.”

They left the office quickly jumping into his car. It was a four door, police commissioned grey Range rover sports courtesy of saving the commissioners' life around a year ago. She remembered how pissed Tywin was and how envious everyone, including herself was as well. Still, Jon actually declined it yet the keys were on his desk and the brand-new car was in the car park 2 months later. Jon was a car enthusiast, he had two other cars, well one and a half. He had an old GTO he was in the process of restoring (had been for the last 4 years) and her favourite the Mercedes AMG S63. Still, she hated actually having to put up with his driving or more the manner in which he drove. It was as if he was in a rush 99% of the time to say he liked cars so much he made sure the journey was quick and that he didn't have to stay in the car more than was necessary. Unless it was all a ploy to torture her, to see her hold on for dear life, but he was always happy with himself when they arrived a minute, 10 minutes, 45 minutes earlier than they were supposed to.

The journey was quick though they were struggling to find the actual car park even though Jon had been before. The industrial complex was home to hundreds of factories all looking various shades of Grey. Smoke chugging from the chimneys as they passed created a 24-hour blanket of darkness even at 09:00 that was not helping at all. She felt sorry for the postman; it must be a nightmare having to navigate this part of town.

“I thought you had already been to the crime?” He gave her that look that said ‘Really’

“Yeah, well, it’s easy to get lost in this place. It's all damn dark and grey.” He flicked her arm, and turned to see him, pointing at the inbuilt tom-tom, and so she keyed in the postcode.

 

* * *

 

They finally arrived on the scene the police officer waving them through the car park entrance. Police tape circled the perimeter of a white pavilion in the centre of the car park that harboured the actual crime scene. Jon parked next to the squad cars already there and they both headed to the tent. The first thing she noted was the three generators connected to the smaller tent inside to keep it cool. Cool would be an understatement inside the smaller tent it was absolutely freezing, it needed to be lest the women thaw out. Elle pulled Jon into a hug as soon as she saw him; she had caught him off guard as he gently patted her back, obviously uncomfortable. Elle turned then and Dany pulled into a hug too.

"The best detectives Westeros has to offer are finally here. What does it feel like to be this awesome?" Elle’s smile was contagious, but her words rendered her speechless.

"The best forensic is on the case to make our job easier. It’s clear you’re the brilliance behind our success." Elle’s face became as red as a tomato as she stared at Jon wide-eyed, Jon was still staring at the scene when he bit his lips and turned to leave.

"I'll go and search the perimeter, when will you be taking the body Sam?" Sam had that ‘lost in thought’ look on his face.

"You have about 45 minutes before we have the means to move her. Once I get her back, unfortunately, we’re looking at days before I can get under the ice." Fuck, that was a long wait considering so far they did not have anything. Jon nodded and left them to it to scour the perimeter. Elle finally got back to work and Sam left, which gave her the chance to have a proper look around... They weren't as many lights in the tent as they normally would be mainly due to the fear that the ice would melt a task that they would later need to complete in a controlled environment.

The cube of ice was around 3/3/8ft clear ice like glass, allowing her to view the women as if she was on display at a museum. The odd loose strands of hair frozen away from her face, eyes closed, she looked like she was at peace... Her hands on her stomach above the furs. Looking closer the words [Step by Step] etched into the block of ice. She moved aside as Elle took more photos of the ice. She then proceeded to draw what she found labelling everything. This part of the investigation was critical; nothing could be overlooked. She left, as Elle had to comb through the scene for the third time.

* * *

 

She found Jon on the main road looking over the building on the street. His eyes scanning for Cameras and the like. So far, this case wasn’t filling her with confidence there was very little in terms of things to go on. They had a woman in her early late twenties or early thirties and the block of ice entitled. It wasn’t much to go on at all; they had no witnesses, the body was just here when the caretaker arrived to open the building at around 04:40 this morning. Beyond that, there was nothing. They needed to find some video evidence, something to chase up, something to get them moving in the right direction.

It was something of a eureka moment they were scanning the buildings, walking along the sidewalk when this dodgy sickly looking pigeon just fell smack bang in front of them. Following the descent staring at a camera above them covered in tons of bird shit. The company 'Starsync' and they managed to spot three additional cameras as they made it to the door.

As they walked into the reception area, the receptionist who was too busy filing her nails to even bother looking up greeted them nonchalantly. Jon seemed to be casing the joint so moved to stand in front of the desk waiting to gain the woman's attention. The women named Harley judging by her name tag looked up wide-eyed, her eyes first catching her badge then meeting her gaze.

"Hi" a tight smile on her face as she regarded the girl.

"Hello, officers" It was amusing to her mouth parted upon seeing Jon now looking out the window. Clearing her throat, she continued. "How can I help you today?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Detective Targaryen and this is my colleague Detective snow, we have a crime scene in a car park down the road and we would like to take a look at your security feed of the last 24 hours." The girl's lips parted again before she straightened up.

"No can do. You’ll need to speak with my boss!"

"Can you call your boss so we can ask him?" The girl nodded and made a call to her supposed boss. Not long later, a small man possibly in his late thirties walked down the stairs Black short hair with flecks of grey his calculating blue eyes as he smiled brightly at Harley who licked her lips in response. It was hard to miss the grimace on Jon's face the girl on reception was 20 at best...

"Good morning detectives." He approached his eyes raking down her body, making her feel uneasy; he held his hand out for a shake, which she took. "My name is Mark Ryder CEO here at Starsync how may I help you today?” She pulled her hand away and Jon shook his hand too.

His eyes once again raked down her body and she felt her blood boiling. There were a time and a fucking place. This was neither; she had a job to do.

"We would like copies of the security feed from the last 48 hours please?" Jon was now glaring at Mark as he continued to stare at her. He wasn’t even fucking hiding it.

"Mark?" Jon clicked his fingers in front of marks face gaining his attention. "If you do not refrain from staring at my partner ill happily ill throw you out of that,” he pointed to the window and tilted his head to the side so Mark understood.

Mark shook his head, frowning. "I do apologise, it’s just that-"

"Don't say it. I would hate to take you in for harassment." She could have snorted at how pale Mr Ryder had come he shook his head furiously.

"I apologise, you will find the Security room at the end of the corridor just past the storeroom." He seemed genuinely sad as he pointed down the corridor and they headed off. They walked down the corridor past a few members of staff that looked at them quizzically before they finally came to the security room. The room was small, a desk with a computer and a wall of 24 cameras each showing the more important parts of the building. There was a small filing cabinet in the back corner with some kind of dead plant in a plastic plant pot, a small fridge with the odd rattling sound found under the desk. The room was hot and stuffy; she chanced a look at Jon who was staring at the lone chair in the room. The smile tugging at her lips and she quickened her pace almost diving for it, Jon’s groan was all but worth it as she looked at the numbered screens.

Screens 1-6 covered the entrances and the exits.

Screens 7-15 Covered the factory floor and loading

Screens 16-24 showed the perimeter of the building as well as two cameras viewing the long road that spans most of the industrial site.

Pressing the space bar on the keyboard, the computer came to life thankfully opening on the NVR webpage that gave them access to the security feed. Jon took over Mouse duty swiping across the screen, clicking and double clicking buttons before finally pressing play. She could feel his breathing on her ears as he leaned over her. Dany tilted her head to look at him grinning.

"So Mark Aye, looked like wanted to keep you." He was grinning eyes staring at the screen fast-forwarding. He defiantly did... In that creepy, way that made her want to hide.

"Oh, shut up, pretty sure he busy with his receptionist" He snorted as he paused the video and looked at her in contemplation.

"Would you like me to give you two some space when he no doubt drops by to check how you’re getting on?" She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He wouldn’t... Gods!

"He won't be dropping by...!" Jon grinned, his eyes looking at the door before they both got back to raking through the footage. Starting at the reasonable time of 23:00 and stopping every time they saw a car drive down the road. It wasn’t exactly a street bustling with activity at such a time, two cars, both going the wrong way was all that passed in the between the hours of 23:00 and 02:00.The door opened and Jon laughed aloud merging it into a cough as he excused himself when Mr Ryder walked in the room. She focused on the screen watching the clock in the bottom corner, as it shot from 02:13 – to 03:00 and paused the feed when Ryder leant against the desk. She tried hard to say anything.

“Oh, don’t mind me; I just wanted to see how you’re getting on?” She bit back the laughter bubbling from her throat and nodded. She was already racking her brain on ways to repay her idiot partner.

"Dany, I must say you’re beautiful!" she smiled it was a tight smile as she hit play deciding she wouldn’t be able to concentrate with the speed at [x3] if she had to hear him drone on. There were a time and a place for flattery and here sifting through hours of footage wasn’t one of them.

"Thank you, Mr Ryder, I'm sure when my partner returns, we’ll be able to finish and get out of your hair in no time." Dany chose to use Mr Ryder so he would understand this was a formal discussion. There was zero chance anything would be happening between them. She was still thinking of ways to get Jon back. Give Ghost one of those cherry gummy sweets that send him hyperactive and make Jon’s night miserable was so far at the top of the list.

"I was wondering Detective if you would like to accompany me on a date sometime?" Ohjesusfuckingchrist Taking a deep breath

"Sorry Mark, departmental policy. I'm unable to become familiar with anyone tied to a case." He wasn’t tied to the case, but it was a believable reason without coming across as an ass. 

Jon walked in with the shit-eating grin of his and at that moment, she wanted to punch him. The complete uneasy feeling, this whole encounter was his fault. Mark would have likely kept his mouth shut, and they could have been finished by now...

"Oh, yeah, I wasn’t thinking. No problem."

"No problem with what?" Jon asked innocently looking from her to Mark, who was starting to look a little embarrassed. She had to hand it to Jon he played mark impressively.

"Oh, we were talking about the security feed." Mark spluttered his face now fully red. She had to look away closing her eyes to stop laughing.

"Sure, you were. Do you need anything else mark?" Jon asked again a smile playing at his lips as he leaned against the desk between her and Mark

"No"

"Ok then." Thankfully, Mark left them to it and as soon as he left the room, she turned to Jon. She was about to punch him, but he moved quickly dodging.

"Aye calm your fiery temper"

"Fuck you. That entire ordeal was your fault. He wouldn’t have said anything if you stayed and you bloody know it." He took a deep breath face going seriously all of a sudden moving closer.

"Maybe, but the way he looked at you." He leant in, she could feel his breath against her ear and she felt herself shiver in response, and then he laughed. "Li-like he wanted to eat you whole" Chucking to himself as he turned away and started fast-forwarding the recording again. His laughter died down and she leant forward as they saw movement. It was hardly distinguishable more akin to a dark shadow creeping down the dark street. The time was 03:13 and she took over mouse duty rewinding and playing again.

A dark grey van that blended nicely with the grey-dark night crept up the road slowly, no plates, no headlights, windows a darker shade than is usually accepted on the roads. They had to be a driver but they couldn’t make out if there was a passenger, but it turned into the car park. It returned to the road 15 minutes later. This could be their van. To be on the safe side, they found Mark and asked if they could get copies of the last two days. It would be beneficial to hand to the tech department and get them to comb through it properly with all the software and tech gizmos at their disposal.

* * *

 

Back in the office, they didn't have much to go on at all. No one saw anything the only leads they had was the van and the yet to be thawed out the body. The tech team were deep in tearing the CCTV feed to pieces frame by frame and Sam in the morgue was starting a 48-hour procedure that would thaw the body out and prevent it from decaying.

Dany was still thinking of a way to get Jon back. He was currently leaning against Arya’s desk in conversation about something or other. Deciding a sweet revenge, she scribbled quickly on a piece of paper and quietly strolled to the centre of the room. Placing the note on Cersei’s desk trying not to laugh and give the game away. Jon caught her gaze as she sat down and her face must have betrayed her because he stopped talking with Arya and stalked towards her.

"What have you done?" Channelling her inner innocence, she blinked at him.

"What are you talking about?" He didn't look convinced at all, as he slowing sank into his seat with narrowed eyes.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by Gilly bringing up the files from the tech people. Jon wheeled himself around and Dany managed to focus opening the file and spreading the pictures out and quickly reading the notes. They weren’t able to get much from the vehicle though they did confirm the probability of the van being the perpetrators were high. Driving down the road the footage showed the van low to the ground likely with a heavy load, driving back up the road the van was higher off the road. Therefore, they needed to find a grey van... How hard could it be?

"I've already made a call to the DVLA for a run down, but we have a slight problem, there are around 20,000 vans in Westeros, 4000 of those a range between grey and silver." He was pulling at his hair as he said it; his tell that he was frustrated, likely due to the fact there was not much to go on… “Not to mention it could be a wrap that they peeled off” she hadn’t even thought of that...

"We could make a call to ford and see if they will relinquish the names of the owners.”

"Yeah- I guess it’s something…"

"Jon?" She tried to play it cool as Jon froze upon hearing Cersei’s voice.

"Yes?" He asked a little rigid

"I would love to." He blinked as if dazed staring at Cersei.

"You’d love to what?”

"There's no need to act all coy Hun, Of course, I’ll go on a date with you."

"Oh... oh... okay...” Cersei smiled and walked away and Dany could no longer contain her amusement.

"Why?" He let his face fall against her desk "Why would you do that?”

"Payback’s a bitch, huh?" She smiled poking his stomach…watching him squirm

"Ugh, if I cancel she’ll fucking tell Tywin I've done some bullshit that would likely get me fired. Gods, just you wait. "

"What you are going to do, hun?"

"You’ll see! Gods, I hate you." He was shaking his head as he wheeled himself to his desk.

* * *

 

After days spent clutching at straws, they visited the crime scene again too attempting to re-enact the scene. By re-enact they sat in the car staring out at the car park, it gave her the chance to think, though admittedly she came up with more questions than answers... 1. Where would they have kept the body to keep it frozen? Even an industrialized freezer wouldn’t have been big enough. A walk-in freezer would have been too big… 2. How was the body kept frozen in the van? If the van did not inhibit any way to keep the body frozen the drive must have been a short one. It was a cold night when the body had been dumped though the ice still did not begin to melt and it had been in the open for around 2 hours before the police were on scene. 3. Why here? Why in this exact spot? This they couldn’t answer… There were better places to dump a body, places where it would not be found but here? It was as if whoever did this wanted it to be found. Four ‘step by step’ the only things she could think about was songs. Step by step by new kids on the block and like toy soldiers by Eminem.

The coroner's report was finally handed over to Jon, who smiled brightly at both of them, she was going to be Gilly’s maid of honour, and Jon was to be Sam's best man come fall and she was dreading it. Weddings weren't something filled with happy memories… The victim a Jane Doe was around 34 years of age, 5'9 blue eyes. Post-mortem suggests she had been dead for 2 years, the body frozen at that point. The woman was 3 months pregnant when she died… She felt her heart twinge at this. The Memories threatening to pull her back in time, a baby never forgotten a painful reminder of something lost. It’s easy to be strong, but in that moment, she felt the need to crumble.

The water was boiled before it was frozen, making it denser, which is why the ice took so long to begin to melt. The Van must have had some kind of cooler in there… The water was 80% purer than that available in Kings Landing

* * *

 

The whole case suddenly became very real to her, her mind stubbornly stuck on the baby that was lost, on the baby that she lost. The tears would come, but she willed them to stay until she was safe behind closed doors at home. She lost the motivation at the life she had lost, newly married with a baby on the way. It was all gone now… At home, she was finally able to cry 3 years’ worth of crying. No matter how much she tries to forget it always resurfaces.

It all started at their shared home. They had been married for a year and a half. They started trying pretty much from the get go desperate to start a family of their own and after so much trying, she was finally pregnant. Over the year, the relationship strained, but the baby brought them closer than ever… They lost the baby, she could not believe it. After all the trying, she refused to believe it! She took it bad, they both did, but Drogo took it worse, getting drunk, becoming violent.

She was broken and admittedly wasn’t looking after herself as she should have been which was why Jon, Missy and Arya were there at the house. Cleaning up, caring, being that shoulder to cry on, and just trying to be supportive. It was late in the evening when Drogo, heavily intoxicated hardly able to walk sauntered in through the door rambling to himself. He proceeded to pull his jeans down exposing himself before he spoke louder. "One more good fuck, the last and then no mooorrre" his words slurred but understandable enough.

"Pull your fucking pants back up right now." Drogo finally looked up, eyes widening seeing Jon stood across from him. Arya wasn’t far behind him ready to jump in… Missy grabbed her hand and gently squeezed.

"No!" Drogo grunted taking a step forward, his eyes now on her.

"No? Drogo!" It was a warning, Jon now pissed. Arya pushed him back stepping in front of him.

"Drogo please pull your pants up." Arya was calmly trying to defuse the situation.

"I SAID NO. I WILL FUCK YOU ONE LAST TIME LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE." She cringed staring down at her lap as a crumpled up piece of paper fell to the floor. Grabbing it, her stomach lurching as she read the title.

**JOINT COMPLAINT, PETITION, OR DECELERATION FOR SIMPLIFIED DIVORCE…**

The first sob left her and she felt like she was breaking apart.

"You killed my star"

"You killed my Heart"

"Drogo stop-”

"Drogo I said STOP"

-Slap- her eye shot up seeing Arya on the floor Jon staring at his sister before he looked up. The veins in his neck on end as Drogo looked at him and then laughed.

"The bitch deserved it."

 It was a second, a flash and Jon was on him. The combination of all the sorrow, the painful nights as he rutted against her at night as fist collided with Drogo's face sending him flying onto his back. Drogo landed with a thud, his arms flailing, she could not explain it, but it filled her with satisfaction (?) though that turned to dread as Jon was hovering over him punching him in his face repeatedly. She could barely see through her tear-filled eyes, but knew she needed to stop this grabbing him screaming for him to stop and pulling him away. He wouldn’t budge it took the three of them to drag him off. Arya snapped her fingers in front of his face, he was shaking with anger as he stood there running his bloodstained fingers through his hair. Taking deep, slow breaths, he slowly calmed down his eyes flickering between Arya and herself. He moved forward pulling her along with Arya into him. He kissed their heads mumbled a sorry and stalked off.

Missy called an ambulance while Arya moved to be hovering over Drogo to check he was still breathing, he muttered something akin to "Killed my star" before Arya booted him hard in the stomach sending him into a coughing fit.

"He’ll live!” Arya muttered uncaring as she handed the phone over then walked out of the house, no doubt looking for Jon. There was a silence then as she stood beside Missy as they stared down at the unconscious Drogo that she will forever remember...

Drogo refused medical help shouting and swearing at the paramedics and that was when something snapped inside. She no longer wanted this; watching him sit at the coffee table pouring himself another glass of whisky, smoke another cigarette. She turned on her heels and marched upstairs grabbing a bag and filling her nightclothes and some fresh for the next day and left with Missendei divorce papers signed and thrown at Drogo on the way out.

-BANG-BANG-BANG-

Dany I know you are in there! Come on. Open up! It was Missy that broke her from her memories. A memory ever vivid in her mind, she had been cooped up in her home for 3 days calling off sick. Just wanting to be alone, she knows she would need to apologise to Missy eventually, but right now she needed to be alone.

She slept at Missy and Grey’s house that night, well stayed… there wasn’t much sleep to be done. Contemplating everything, questioning everything thinking back to happier times. The way Drogo lifted her up and span her around when she told him she was pregnant. The way he would hold her hand a little tighter as they walked past a baby shop on the town. The pure excitement she felt when they bought that house with the white picketed fence and the back garden for the kids to play in… it was all gone now…

She had missed calls from Jon. She refused to speak with him, maybe she blamed him. Maybe it was the guilt at enjoying that punch to Drogo’s face. Dany just knew she couldn’t see him. No matter how much he turned up, every day. Every single day at the same time. He was there. Grey stopped him from coming in so he sat out front against the hood of his old Ford Fiesta not making a fuss just waiting. The third day she couldn’t help but look out the bedroom window. The 5th day she confronted him…

They spoke at length and it was just what she needed. He had spoken to Drogo the day after it happened his friend Rhaeko wanting to start a fight. He and Drogo shook hands and went their separate ways years of friendship finished in 1 day. He apologised to her for his lack of control. He was soft and gentle, didn’t impose, didn’t ask stupid questions like if she was okay. He knew she wasn’t. Every night for the next week, he stopped by and they spent hours or so just talking. Eventually, all the emotions came out his arms strong around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He asked her to move in with him, he had a spare room and so she did.

The divorce was quick and she just wanted to get it over and done with. The house was sold along with every asset that they shared. She kept nothing to remember her time with him and pushed for a 60/40 split in her favour, which he accepted, no doubt wanting to be over with it as well.

She lived with Jon for 4 years not that he minded, they were closer than many. Closer than even Jon with his sister Arya a strictly platonic relationship. Though still cuddles on the couch for movie night or some nights cuddling in bed.

It was the clicking of the lock, this time that pulled her from her memories; she was laid on the sofa with her eyes closed as the door opened. There were two people that had a key and she was one of them. _I should have used the chain!_ She heard the steps as he walked through the kitchen, heard the rustle of a bag, as he placed it on the kitchen counter no doubt.

They had been friends for 17 years, partners at Kings Landing PD for 7. They did most things together. The only point in the last 11 years when they weren’t together was when Jon left to take a K-9 course at the Nights watch. Coming home with a German shepherd, Husky mix that he named ghost, and she fell in love with the white ball of fluff. He was always there for her. Still, she feigned sleep as his footsteps approached. There was shuffling, a brightness behind closed lids that had her scrambling to hide. She heard him laugh that noise that never failed to make her smile, but she held it back moving to snuggle her face in the pillow.

She felt the sofa dip and the warmth of his hand pressed to her back. His lips on her forehead as he wiped at her tear stains with his thumb. She could have melted at the moment, though in her feigning sleep, she wiggled and gripped his T-shirt pulling him closer.

He was now laid beside her, his hand brushing her hair from her face behind her ear. ‘You know, you’re not fooling anyone! She felt herself smile despite herself. Throwing her arms around him and burying her head in the nape of his neck. He was so cold, but it felt nice, almost refreshing. She broke down for what must have been the fifth time that morning as he hugged her there on the sofa. It was the comfort she needed and soon she found herself succumbing to sleep.

Dany woke up an hour or so later on the sofa alone, sitting up; she rubbed her sleep-crusted eyes, the smell of garlic and herbs making her mouth water. Wandering into the kitchen, stopping at the door to watch Jon fretting over the pans. He was wearing a tight plain Tee his badge loose against his chest. His sleeves tight around his muscles. Making her mouth water. Immediately catching herself. Shaking her head as he turned towards her with a bright smile. 

"Ah, you’re awake, I was worried about you." He approached pulling her towards him for a quick hug before turning back to his cooking. She leant back against the counter watching, waiting for him to say something.

"The table is set, it's about 4:50 so what would you like to drink? Tea to make you feel better or wine that makes you forget?" She huffed out a laugh

"Why are you so nice? It's infuriating, but I'm thinking the wine." She knew the one he picked would only compliment his pasta dish if it enhanced the meal and in turn made her forget it was only an added benefit.

"Because you’re my best friend and even though you set me up with a date with Cersei fucking Lannister the date, by the way, was awesome... I still care for you very much." She couldn’t help the snort

"Wait... Cersei's date was awesome?" He nodded with that grin on his face.

"Oh yes, I invited her to the park for our date. By park, I meant the dog park and she brought her son Joffrey, which I thought, was fitting. The kid was awful, I mean I love kids, but that little bastard was a cretin." He was still grinning and she couldn’t help but laugh.

"Ghost loved the Park, thankfully Arya met up with me. Nymeria in tow, but I had to actually pay my sister to grace me with her presence because she hates Cersei so much and when Arya came so did Gendry and Hot Pie, hells even the hound. You were invited, but you ignored my text." He was pointing the wooden spoon at her as she sat at the table.

"Why are there 3 dishes?" His eyes were alight now as he turned quickly continuing to cook.

"Oh nothing, just payback." Oh, fuck

"Jon, what have you done? Who have you invited?" Oh, Gods...

"You’ll see in time princess." He served the food and placed a dish in front of her and one to the left. A grin on his face as he quickly dug in, she followed suit. If there was one thing about him, he was a bloody great cook. A keeper for sure, but he’s never been committed. His longest relationship lasting a little over 3 months. She picked that habit up from him, her longest relationship being the 19-month relationship with Drogo. She wasn’t ready for a long-term relationship just yet. She was simply looking for fun. Dany wasn’t the girl to sleep with every guy on the first night and it was usually the same guy for a month before she got cold feet or the guy got what he wanted... Still, in the last 3 years shed seen two guys and Jon had been with three women.

One of these relationships was with a man named Renly, he was oh so gentle. Pushed the right buttons stroked the right places. Renly was tons of foreplay centred on her and no sex. Still, it was fun; he even introduced her to her first Threesome if you could call it that. It was also her first time seeing a man fuck another man and that is what she literally did for 30 minutes. It was amidst that, it dawned on her... He was gay... The story had Jon laughing his ass off for a good 10 minutes. The whole problem she had was that she was in a relationship with a known gay man for 3 weeks... 3 actual weeks and with her fragile confidence when it came to her personal life. She was a mess! The plus side Jon took her on a weekend trip up north with Ghost, which was great.

"So what you up for tonight?”

"Hmm?" She was mid-chew her eyes kept darting to his badge hanging loose. Pressing her thighs together, she looked up, meeting his gaze. _Why he wore that damn badge at home, she’d never know._

"To be fair, I think I need to get laid, well not laid I need a prospect for sex." He stared at her for a second before he smiled pushing his finished dish away.

"Well, I'm sure they’ll be all over you at our usual. So you are going to dress up or go casual? "

"Take it you're going like that?"

"This is a comfort, and comfort is my kind of usual.”

* * *

 

The uBer dropped them outside the Red Dragon; it was their local pub old stone wall,s old windows painted brown and chipped over time. The warmth enveloped her as she entered the inside vastly different to the outside. Freshly refurbished with mahogany flooring, cherry red cushioned booths. The walls left bare showing the brickwork with a big red neon sign in the shape of a great big red dragon. The bar was to the left merging with the floor with an abundance of alcohol behind it with a small archway to the kitchen.

They sat at their usual table, the table closest to the bar. Sansa, Jon’s cousin already heading over with their usual drinks. Sansa was working part-time while studying politics at KL University, as she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, the only one in the family to do so. Dany thanked her, taking a quick sip and letting her eyes scan the room. They were early and they weren’t many in the bar making eye contact with a man with sleek black hair, his eyes boring into her own it excited her in a way she hadn't felt in years. Dany tore her eyes away, taking a sip of her cocktail to calm her nerves. Turning back, he was approaching heart in her throat as he stopped short of the table.

“Hello.” His voice silky smooth, sultry and his smile? Oh, he was handsome that was for sure, but the way he presented himself oozed sex appeal and it seemed he wasn’t afraid to show it.

“Hi”. She smiled as he asked to join her, a glance to Jon who gave her a small smile before turning back to Sansa. They sat and spoke for hours he seemed a very intellectual kind of man. He came from Essos when he was 8-year old with his mother. Now he was a lawyer for ‘Second and Sons’ one of the big corporations in kings landing. He was funny, handsome, he wanted to get to know her better, and she told him bits of what she did.

It was not something that happened much, but she found herself inviting him over, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was how ridiculously great he looked in his suit. There was only one thing going on in her mind as she pulled him into the house, she wanted him. They made it to her sofa sitting and kissing and she pulled away, turning on some slow music to set the mood, turning the lights down and getting a bottle of red wine from the wine rack. She poured the drinks sitting back next to him on the sofa.

The drinks soon forgotten as she was sitting across his lap. His arm across her back, holding her to him while his other rested on her thigh. It was slow kisses until his lips began to wonder. Dany closed her eyes, feeling his lips along her jaw, sighing as he continued down her neck. Stopping and retracing the kisses to her ear. She shivered to feel his teeth against the flesh of her earlobe. She turned slightly starting on the buttons of his shirt, kissing at his neck. His hands shifted and she found her back pressed to his chest as his nose tickled the nape of her neck. She could feel his cock against the low of her back and gravitated her hips slightly. His hands stilled her movements and she could hear him sniffing. She turned slightly alarmed to see tears rolling down his cheeks. _What in the seven hells?_ Shooting to her feet trying to rack her brain around what she could have done wrong, she stood frozen watching him...

“D-Did I do something wrong?”

He gave her a tired smile “No, no of course not. Wi-will you hold me?” _Huh?_ She sat down next to him. Watching as he slowly lowered his head on her lap, looking towards the fireplace. “I’m sorry Dany, It-it's just you remind me of someone very special” She wasn’t sure what to say so she didn't say anything just sat there with Daario’s head on her lap. Her mind questioning her life choices and how she ended up here in this shitty situation. Yeah, she could easily ask him to leave, but he genuinely seemed to be hurting. The conclusion was it was Jon’s fault, if he hadn’t come over she wouldn’t have gone out and Daario wouldn’t be here at all. In fact, she would have never met him...

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure when or how she fell asleep, but she had, her neck hurt terribly. Irritated to be left to stew in such an aroused state it was a struggle not to lose the plot completely when she woke up to Daario’s head still on her lap. He got up and waited until she had gotten freshened up before he apologised and left and she followed, her annoyance growing as Jon was waiting outside her home. His fingers digging into those inky black curls of his.

Taking a deep breath a fresh determination to solve the case and forget last night ever happened. She pulled open the car door and climbed in closing the door behind her, only she didn’t use enough force so had to reopen the damned thing and then forcibly slammed it shut. He was staring at her lips parted

“What in the hells is wrong with you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Thought you’d be happy after taking Daryho, Dar...”

“Daario”

“Daario home with you...”

“As I said, Jon, I don’t want to talk about it...”

“You realise ill find out eventually, right?”

“O-fucking-K, if you must know, I blame this solely on you!”

“Oh, what have I done now?”

“Dragging me out.”

“I don’t see the problem here.”

“I just wanted to get laid okay. I fell asleep with him crying with his head on my lap.”

She could only glare at him as he burst out laughing.

“It's not funny.”

“Oh, it bloody is.”

“You know what... You know what. Pull over and fuck me or you’re going to have to put up with me being moody all day.” She placed her palm on his lap to emphasis the joke. However, the way he looked at her filled her with both fear and this unwarranted excitement.

“Oh, babe, I can do better than that!” She stared at him in disbelief as he pulled the car over in a back street. _He actually pulled the car over… what the fuck!_ He climbed out the car winking before closing the door. She couldn’t move frozen in complete shock. _He was willing to..._

Knocking on the passenger window, she stared at him through the glass. “Come on Daenerys I don’t have all day...”

“Jon, I was joking...”

“Nonsense, come on I can’t be dealing with your moody arse all day.” Steeling herself with a fortifying breath, she pushed open the door biting her lip as she climbed out the car. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest. They were really going to do this...

Dany felt her hand go all clammy when he grasped it and pulled her along the path and onto the main road. They turned the corner Jon letting go of her hand and she froze, unable to stop the laugh from bubbling out of her. There in all its glory was ‘Dunkin doughnuts’ she looked back at Jon who was doubling over chuckling to himself. She punched him in the arm as he stood back up with a grin plastered on his face.

“You should have seen your face!”

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah, we know you wanted to!”

“No, you’re like my brother for heaven's sake”

“And there’s me thinking we were having a moment...”

“Did y-you?” His laughing answered her question and she punched him again.

“It’s been a very traumatic experience for me”

“Well, we can’t be having that, can we, shall we go in?”

* * *

 

A happiness settled in her belly as she almost cradled the box of doughnuts in her hand, a dozen doughnuts as Jon carried the large hot chocolates. He was right this did cheer her up even if getting here, only confused her more. As they arrived at the station, she went straight into her brief with Tywin. He spoke more about her frame of mind than anything else and she left his office feeling worse for it.

The scarce leads they had, they reached out to some of the uniformed officers to see if any had come across the women before. Missing person cases usually go to a uniformed officer to obtain initial details about them before getting a risk assessment and then being passed on to one of the detectives. Jon was 100% sure he’s seen her before, but he wasn’t sure where… Not knowing whom the woman was left with them two avenues to investigate. One being the van, which they were unable to narrow down and the other the water. They had a meeting with a Hydrologist later in the afternoon,  to talk about the water and its composition.

Checking, double, treble checking. She knew she was fretting about, she knew this wasn’t healthy she just desperately wanted, no needed to solve this case. Put their Jane Doe to rest, let her family know. Jon stayed taking her back to the crime scene for the third time, he didn’t protest.

They sat in the car towards the back of the car park her eyes locked on the yellow square where the body was found. Jon was silent beside her as her brain went through everything time and time again.

We’re missing something I just. Know it. She felt frustrated helpless, as Jon sat silently regarding her.

“You are getting too attached Daenerys, you aren’t thinking about this rationally, we have one more avenue to look into and then we have to put it aside. Well, if… When more evidence comes to light. We can’t chase something that isn’t there.” His hand covered her own and he smiled gently. Dany knew he was right, but the bab- gritting her teeth she looked away.

* * *

 

The meeting with the Hydrologist turned more into a science lesson on water, its movement. Places that are said to have the purest water on the planet, places that had the most contaminated water on the planet. It was exhausting. Rainwater is said to be the cleanest form of water that is until it is polluted with dust or pollutants in the air. She tried to steer a conversation into whether he had any idea where the water had come from.

No. was all he said before turning the conversation on its head and talking about ice and the different components. Its structure his ideas on its properties and what he intends to research in the future. Hours, they were in there hours and Jon was fast asleep in his chair. It was evident the man just wanted to talk about his research, offering virtually nothing toward the case. Going as far as wasting her time. They had nothing!

Sitting back at her desk, Jon gave her that look. She knew he meant well, she knew what he was implying. Looking over the files for the last time. Dany took a deep breath, closing the file for the last time. Jon came around offering a sad smile and squeezing her shoulder gently. He took the file sticking the picture on the board in the section that said open investigation. The board was empty except for that one picture.

The other board with missing persons was not. They were 1000’s of tiny passport photo’s sons, daughters, husbands, wives, grandma’s, granddads, uncles, aunties… the list goes on. Every single one reported missing in the last 25 years. There used to be a lot more, but the number was slowly creeping down. 

* * *

 

Dany persuaded Jon to go to the pub again, she was ready to sit and relax and get super wasted try and clear her mind of everything. They sat at their usual table drinking and talking about everything and anything. Ghost had a vet’s appointment and Jon was dreading it. A fighting promoter had approached Arya but she declined, preferring to stay with the Kings Landing PD. She felt lighter just talking with him about random stuff; the music was low and relaxing. There was endless chatter from the others in the bar.

There were people there; a blonde that kept chancing a glance at Jon and Dany contemplated telling him, but that night for whatever reason his eyes didn’t seem to stray far from her own, he seemed more relaxed. On the back end of the day, she had she appreciated it, relished in being left alone. Just the two of them. She excused herself for the bathroom, Jon nodded, and he himself went to the bar.

Finishing up in the bathroom staring at her reflection, she thought back to the women in ice, her eyes closed.

_Her hands cradling her belly. Her eyes snapped open blazing red as the ice melted away._

_The woman took a deep breath_

_‘Giving up- ‘_

“Ello” gasping, shaken from her daydream she turned to face the blonde girl that had been ogling Jon most of the night.

“Hi”

“Yeah, I’m Val. I was just wondering if you and that guy you are with are together.”

“Yes…” _What?_  “No, err… As in here together, not together, together. We’re just friends.” Why did she feel so flustered saying that? _Seven hells._

“Oh, that’s great.” Dany could only shrug in response to that as the girl beamed and moved to quickly leave. Wiping her palm down her face, she followed frowning as the girl sat on their table Jon looking at her confused. She made it back to the table catching Jon’s gaze with a look that said ‘what the hell?’ she shrugged again.

“So what do you do Jon?”  Val asked in a sultry way.

“I work as a detective with my partner over there. What about you?”

“I’m a hairdresser.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

“I could cut your hair sometime.”

“Wait, why would you…”

“Yeah, I like my hair long.” Jon gave her a questioning look and she stared down at her drink.

The table was approached by an older man 50 at least as he hovered by the side of the table. She watched Jon roll his eyes a look of amusement as the man forcibly pulled the spare chair out and sat on it quickly no doubt having worked up the courage. Jon and Val both stared at the man before Jon coughed, no doubt trying and failing to stop the laugh as he excused himself. Val looked unsure what to do and even as Dany pleads for her not to leave, she pursued her lips and left too. Leaving her with this older gentleman. She regarded him still seemingly lost in his own mind. He was older, that was for sure. His blond/brown hair combed back. He had a short trimmed beard and blue eyes that were staring down at the table. She was really going to have to tell Jon to stop leaving her with random guys. It was getting ridiculous now.

The man was of an age with her dad and age group that was off the menu! She wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave her alone, but she would at least hear him out first. Jon sat back down on the table with a tray of fries and she quickly grabbed a handful.

“Your beauty knows no bounds.” She heard Jon nearly choking on a chip and looked up with a look that hopefully told him to shut up. She’d reprimand him later. At least the older man had the balls to approach her. Still, he was old weathered and nearly twice her age. That’s just a NO! She didn’t have Daddy issues that bad; she’d like to think she didn’t have daddy issues at all…

“Thanks” what else could she say to that. Declining would start a conversation she didn’t want to have…

“What's your name beautiful?” God’s he was so corny.

“Dany and you?”

“Joreh, I was wondering if you’d like to get out of here. Err, with me?” Christ on a bike straight to the point.

“Come on man this isn’t 1934, you have to talk a little. Get to know her, tickle her fancy before you get to do the deed.” Jon broke out laughing as Tormund sat in the seat vacated by Val. “Thanks, Jon, these are just what I needed, SANSA can I have a pint please?”

"I’m already here, calm your tits." Tormund laughed stuffing his face with chips, she was overtly aware the guy was still there. So she turned to him

“I'm sorry, Joreh, I'm just not interested.”

“Okay, would you mind if I stayed here with you?” The table became silent, even Sansa froze… It was a combination of a nod a shake of the head and a shrug in the end. Tormund slobbering Ketchup down his work shirt, releasing a bumble of curse words while they all laughed even Joreh.

Her attention was pulled to another figure approaching and she couldn’t help but frown she didn’t need this.

A very drunk Daario interrupted her as he approached the table, she remembered him. How could she forget? Tormund was eyeing him with confusion not knowing anything about the guy.

“Ah, there you are I've been looking for you. I want to…” He trailed off,  looking at Joreh for the first time who was frowning. His eyes then trailed around the table to Jon freezing as Tormund was now glaring at him. Jon put a hand on his shoulder to still him. For whatever reason Tormund didn’t like the guy at all…

“Sorry for bothering you, as you were” Joreh smiled… and she found herself getting up muttering a 'sorry' following after him. Jon gave her a small smile and a nod, as he no doubt explained to Joreh who the man was. Dany found Daario outside the pub no doubt getting some fresh air. She came to a stop beside him wonder what he wanted. He was still attractive, but the whole crying on her lap, she couldn’t deal with that.

“I’m sorry, I know I fucked up. I let things get to me and I’m sorry. If you’re willing, I’d like to start again…” she bit her lip thinking it over. She smiled, then she couldn’t deny she was attracted to the man… Playing along she looked to him.

“What do you have in mind?”

* * *

 

 **Case File ICE [A9350]:** With no leads to follow, the case comes to a close until more viable leads come up. Who knows what the future holds?

**Up next… Case File: The Garden**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> P.S If you're complaining about jonerys I get you, I do but it isn't going to change anything. All the relationships are in a way minor when it comes to the ever-changing dynamic between Dany and Jon.


	2. Case File: B7118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a new case for the team to crack and with every answer comes more and more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few liberties with Westeros as a whole moving the Gods Eye into kings Landing as a central park as you’d see in new York but it’s just a story and they’ll be a few more changes later in the story.

**Case File The Garden**

**Monday 12 th Febuary 2018**

 

The weekend had been wonderful; she had spent all of it with Daario. He took her on a date out of town in the Reach, to this beautiful little restaurant on the pier with stunning views of the ocean. It was a delightful day away, and she felt nothing but calm and a bubbling excitement in his presence. He treated her like he’d known her his whole life and it was lovely. The only blip was when the waiter who seemed to know Daario thought she was Mrs Naharis, and they descended into an awkward silence. Other than that, it was a perfect getaway. It was great to get to know him, finding out what made him the man he was. Then there was his sexual appetite just as good as her own, even surpassing her own in some regard. They stopped at a hotel for the night in a twin room thinking it was better to take it slow after the last time. Laid in separate beds, staring at each other they spoke of anything and everything. It took allot for her not to dive at him, but she didn’t want to scare him off, as the conversation continued they ended up squeezed into a single bed. The conversation continued until they got to the topic of sex, what each of them liked to do and the topic of role-playing came up. He was very open about it, sharing his kinks with her, about having a thing for nurses. When she thought about it, her brain inadvertently thought back to that damn detective badge hanging low around Jons’ neck. She was lost in thought as she felt lips on her own; it brought her back to the moment, the start of a long satisfying weekend.

Making the way back home, they stayed in bed most of Sunday. The conversation about roleplay surely came back up, and he asked if she was willing to experiment.  _Why the hell not?_  He left for a few hours, giving her the chance to freshen up before he returned with a serious looking authentic nurse's uniform in her size. She felt excited, as she dressed up, straightening the name tag [Charlotte] before she sensually walked back into the bedroom. It was like he became a man possessed, his eyes showing emotions she refused to read into as he took command and fucked her good and proper leaving her a breathing mess of satisfaction. When she wore the outfit, it was like he worshipped her; made sure she always reached her peak, always pulled her over the edge. Unfortunately, the real world pulled them from their little fantasy world, the weekend was now over, and she had work to do.

* * *

Jon was waiting outside in the car so no doubt saw Daario leaving a few minutes earlier. Climbing into the car she regarded him, he looked fresher than normal. Like he’d had a proper night’s sleep for a change.

“You’re early… Thought you finally got with that Val chick?” He shrugged regarding her as he pulled away from the pavement.

“Oh, and look at you all happy and smiling, could this daryho – guy be the one?” She couldn’t help but scoff. Sure Daario was a breath of fresh air, but it was way too early to be thinking of the beyond. Jon’s continuous mispronunciation of Daario’s name was becoming annoying though…

 “I’ve been seeing Daario for a week, give it a chance.” He nodded in acceptance now focusing on the road. She eyed him suspiciously fully aware he ignored her previous questions about Val

“So did you meet Val?” He groaned keeping his eyes on the road

“Can we just drop it? Please?”

“Absolutely NOT! I need this juicy gossip!” she sat up and regarded him expectedly as he turned to look at her with a frown before watching the road.

“Okay, if you must know, I did go and visit Val last night,”…

“And…” He took a deep breath before he continued.

“Well, she practically pounced on me before I could get through the damn door. Feeling me up trying to get my clothes off, you know… she was a manic pinning me to the wall, kissing, grabbing my,”… He coughed trailing off.

“Sounds like you had fun; I don’t understand your problem…”

“Well, let me finish! The lights came on and I opened my eyes, gods forbid I didn’t want to break anything as we moved further into the room. Well, that’s when I saw him and I just froze. It was weird.” he’s shaking his head now. “There was this big burly motherfucker sat there watching us…”

“No,” she tried to suppress the laugh watching as he shook his head and continued

“The guy was sitting on a chair in the corner of the bedroom smiling, watching as Val was… err… touching me. The first thing I did was push her away, apologising to the guy… seeing the photos lining the wall behind him.”

“How was I supposed to know she was MARRIED? Christ, I felt so bad… the guy just sits there, and then laughs, loudly, shaking his head and says in the deepest voice I swear to you…”

“The deepest voice that I’ve ever heard ‘I like to watch.’” That, she wasn’t expecting she broke out laughing so hard her ribs were hurting all while he was failing to suppress his smile still shaking his head.

“I swear I was standing staring at him for a good few minutes. He was seriously a big fucker too, towering over me. Phft he likes to watch…”

“So did you give him a show?”

“No, I excused myself to go to the bathroom and escaped through the window” She watched him through her tears as he was shaking his head laughing too. Gods, he was such an idiot.

* * *

Dany put her things under her desk before taking the new file and going into her meeting with Tywin while Jon stayed at his desk looking over the files. Tywin was thankfully waiting for her and they sat and went over what they had. The brief was longer than usual; it seemed this case had a lot more going on with it. A woman, 5’9 in stature, long red wavy hair, pale skin tinged blue and dead blue eyes staring skywards. The body was found naked near submerged in the soil as if displayed like a blossoming flower. A single incision just below her bosom following the orbs all along the top of her stomach and down her sides. There was no blood on the scene and no bruising on the body suggesting the body had been cleaned. The part that made her stomach recoil in protest was the woman’s intestines bound around her wrists and her ankles coming to a distinct shape of a love heart to the woman’s feet. Just looking at the file she let her mind wander over everything. The usual questions of how; why and who circling her mind.

Checking the time, she had been with Tywin for near on 40 minutes. Jon was leaning against her desk a rack of Starbucks in his hand with her bag and coat in the other. The only Starbucks in town was located near the park…

“Oh for goodness sake, you didn’t…”

“Oh, stop your moaning, I brought you coffee.”

“Tainted coffee brought on the back of deception.” She huffed out, grabbing her things and the coffee before walking to the stairs.

“Am I going to have to stop going to briefs so you don’t keep ditching me?”

“Well, I always come back don’t I?”

“So you forgot me?”

“How the hell could I forget you? You’re louder than anyone else.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“That’s what I thought!” she smiled despite herself. 

* * *

 

Pulling up across the road, she steadied herself before climbing out the car, she could already see the place teeming with bloody news reporters, once they get a whiff of news they swarm like bees. God’s eye was the largest park in Westeros and was the central point of Kings Landing. The crime scene was located next to a great white oak tree not far from the entrance of the park. The whole section cordoned off with police tape. There were a few officers standing sentry in hopes of keeping the growing number of reporters at bay. The camera operators almost jumping above one another to get the best picture. However, in truth all they could see was the white pavilion around the crime scene.

A dog walker found the body in the early hours of the morning. The dog walker in question was shaking like a leaf in the back of a squad car, his dog in there with him. Dany followed Jon’s lead as he carved his way through the sea of reporters. A grim determination as he expertly dodged the microphones thrust towards his face. She followed suit ducking under one, sidestepping another. It seemed the third caught her off guard using the words instilled in the team by Tywin. She smiled tightly looking directly at the reporter.

“Can you inform us what took place here in the early hours of the morning?”

“No Comment!” She pushed the microphone from her face moving past the final reporter and ducking under the police tape. Taking a deep breath and moved into the large tent. Elle was already on the scene her brunette locks pulled tight into a bun to the top of her head as her brown eyes expertly took in every detail she saw. Dany crouched to the side of the body trying her best to understand what she was seeing. Notable in the air surrounding the body was the distinct smell of a cleansing agent, the mix of bleach with a slight hint of lemon. The body pale, naked a stark contrast to the dirt and earth that surrounded it. A deep incision ranging from under the left breast to under the right exposing the intestines that bound tightly around the woman’s wrists and ankles. It was a horrific sight, showing that the murderer took his time; nails neatly painted blue, hair freshly brushed and makeup applied expressing a youthful look. There seemed to be no bruising or any evidence of a fight, the victim may have already been incapacitated before this was done to her. The scene showed a commitment to his work, the killer, or killers’ taking their time as the body was displayed in a place easily accessible for some poor sap to find.

They got back to the precinct for around: 14:05. Thankfully, Elle had already managed to ID the victim. The victim’s name was Ros Stone, she was an ex-prostitute born on February 18th, 1986 making her 33 years of age. Single child, her mother died 8 years ago, and they never knew the father so she had no known living relatives. According to the report, she was leasing a flat in the flea bottom area. The time of death was around 50 and 56 hours ago as of 11:00 this morning, which puts the time of death between the hours of 9pm Friday and 3 am Saturday morning. Cause of death was a drug overdose, a single injection under the woman’s tongue. Her body had signs of being refrigerated.

Jon hovered over her desk while she quickly jotted down Ros’s address. A quick phone call to the landlord from Jon and they were already heading down to Flea Bottom. Before leaving, she requested Tywin send someone from the tech team to sift through the camera feeds that surround the god’s eye

* * *

The flats were on the corner of Eel Alley, the block in question had around 24 floors though Ros’s flat was on the second.  _Thank the gods!_  The flat if not for the clothes would appear that no one lived there. There was no food in the fridge, the bed lay untouched. There were no pictures or personal effects, just endless amounts of clothing. They looked for secret compartments, under the bed, behind the mirror above the living room. There was nothing.

Getting back to the precinct the tech team was rather proud of themselves they had singled out an 80 minute stretch of tape that displayed a white van entering the park at around 02:35 am then later leaving at 03:54. The picture was dark and a little grainy but they could clearly see a white van; it was a Ford Transit though they had no way to differentiate it from any other Ford transit; it seemed to be a bog standard model; Standard wheels, no markings, missing number plate. The driver was wearing a balaclava and a dark-coloured hoodie so their face was obscured. 1 hour and 20 minutes they were in there, which made this their primary suspect. 

* * *

 

Over the next day, she spent the time trying to figure out the kind of person Ros was. Using the police database, she did a thorough background check on Ros while Jon followed other avenues in the investigation. She already knew Ros was an ex-prostitute and thankfully, by Tuesday morning they reached out to a few of her known associates Marsey, Tiffany and Lola. The conversations were brief, but it gave them a brief insight into who Ros was as a person.

Marsey was out of the game now and living in Essos. Reaching out to her, she agreed to a Skype call. During the call, she used the time to get ready for her date while sparingly answering questions on Ros. Using the Video call to do her makeup, she did not offer much of anything in terms of who Ros was. She shamelessly flirted with them and asked for opinions of her dress sense. The most notable thing apart from her mistakenly letting a nip slip was a reference to a ‘Mocking Bird’ as the Boss man. Though as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened, and the chat cut off. They tried to get back in touch with her, but it was futile.

Tiffany (Sue Mcglasson) off the record was still in the game. She did agree to come into the precinct, though, which made things a little easier. The struggle was getting her to concentrate. Throughout the conversation she continually went off-track, feeling hungry, wanting a drink, offering Jon special prices for her service. It was both frustrating and slightly amusing watching Jon struggle to keep it together. Sue was a handful that was for sure. She did, however, have more insight into Ros. Ros was apparently the head girl, the favourite. She was fun and bubbly and often the centre of attention. Sue also shared a rumour of Ros’ secretly wanting to quit and she hadn’t been seen in the last 3 weeks.

Lola (Lilly Giventh) was her best friend, the one who quit with her. Lilly was sobbing as they spoke about Ros. The conversation was insightful; together they were saving up to leave Kings Landing for good. They wanted to go back to university up in the Riverlands and work towards a degree in hospitality before hopefully going on to be air hostesses. They asked if she knew who or what Marsey would mean by ‘Mocking Bird’ and she closed up wishing to leave. So it was safe to say Mockingbird scared the women. Dany managed to get the conversation back on track talking about when she last saw Ros. Lilly and Ros both attended ‘Chains’ on Thursday night.

* * *

 

‘Chains’ was one of the most popular nightclubs in Westeros. Sitting in a dusty lot on the outskirts of the industrial side of town, ‘Chains’ is considered amongst the many to be one of the most desirable places in the city to kick back and have fun. Also, one of the hardest to get into, it has two separate dance floors; ‘Breaker’, a dark room where the DJ plays techno. ‘Obedience’, an upstairs loft space dedicated to Caribbean and house music. Then there’s ‘Silence’ the cellar dedicated to ambient music, sporting love nests and sofas.

‘Chains’ is a tribute to slavery in Essos, owned by a lady named ‘Dileya Brenin’ who is very popular for her very public view on a topic few have an interest in... Slavery. Dany herself is a big fan. The nightclub is adorned with chains hung from the ceilings out of reach. Colouring of brown, black and orange to depict the feel of Essos along with the Neon’s of orange and ambient light gave warm vibes and wooden oak floors gave the place a modern feeling.

They arrived at just after six having to park in the multi-storey car park a block away; they were still getting ready to open though there were some people already forming a queue outside. The manager, a Timothy Brown greeted them; he was an older gentleman with greying black hair wearing a tan suit. He escorted them to his office on the ground floor so they could have a chat before letting loose on his employers.

“So detectives, how may I help you today?”

Jon pulled the picture of Ros out and placed it in front of him.

“We believe this young woman, Ros, Ros Stone was last seen here last week on the 8th February with her friend. We would like to question a few of your employers to see if anyone saw her leave and with whom, if that would be okay?” She watched as Tim scratched at his bare chin his eyes lost in thought.

“I must stress that you have not picked a great time as we are getting ready for tonight but we can compromise if you will? I’ll round the team up tomorrow morning and you can ask your questions then so we don’t disturb the preparation for tonight’s opening?” She looked to Jon to gauge his reaction, it was a valid request and if they could get everyone in the same place, it would make their lives easier overall.

“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.” They made to leave, but Tim offered them a drink, they declined still on the clock. They walked back towards the car as Jon started pointing out the many security Camera’s on the way looking at both ‘Chains’ the entire square where ‘Chains’ was located. She wrote the company names and phone numbers where available so they could call them later on, back in the station.

* * *

Back in the office before Jon had the chance to run off to his desk she dragged him into Tywin‘s office. Tywin was sat typing at his computer when they entered, he looked up removing his specs and letting them hang off the cord around his neck.

“Good evening, detective Targaryen, Snow, how can I help you?”

“We’ve come to discuss our findings and what you might suggest.” She tried to ignore Jon sighing beside her as he whipped out his phone and started scrolling twitter.

“And your findings?” He gestured for them to sit, not that Jon noticed he just seemed to follow her lead. She exchanged back and forth for about an hour. Tywin instructs them to hand the contact information to one of the understudies before the end of the day.

Deciding they couldn’t be bothered to cook they decided to order in. Keeping the night easy, it’s around eleven when the second episode of 24 finished and he got up to help her tidy everything away. In her hearts of heart, she didn’t want him to go, but didn’t say anything and she hugged him and then he left. Laid in bed, she pulled out her phone showing the last text from [Daario: TAU Date night tomorrow! I’ll pick you up at 8 <3 x] to then see her response [Me: Yeah see you then! X] She wasn’t good at this, maybe she was looking too much into things. She just didn’t want to put him off and didn’t want to come across as too much. She knew she didn’t love him, yet. Love grows though! She just thought after so many weeks she would start to feel something towards him? You’re just being ridiculous, give it time. Time, she had plenty of time starting tomorrow. Dany fell asleep in a nest of optimism.

* * *

Jon wasn’t outside her house when he should be; her texts received no response so she got an Uber to work. The driver didn’t speak much, but it was a desirable trait in the morning. Not having to make small talk… The first thing she did was to head down to the understudies hopeful that they had something. There was a group of 10 in total supposedly the brightest in Kings Landing. They were the kind that’ll suck up to get further ahead, the more vocal garnering the most attention she preferred the quieter ones towards the back. Sucking up doesn’t mean squat; each individual would be tested properly at the end of their placement.

As she walked into the room, she watched slightly amused as they all straightened up shoving phones and makeup bags under the desk as they hoped to resemble some form of working. It was akin to being back in school when a teacher left the class for all of 3 minutes and all hell broke loose, but as soon as the door went again minus the panting for breath it didn’t look like they had moved from reading the textbook on frogs. 

“Good morning, Detective Targaryen.” They all greeted her in unison.

“Morning… Everyone, does any of you have anything for me?”

‘I do, ma’am’

‘Yes, me too’

‘Would you like a coffee getting miss?’

‘Didn’t have cameras’

She closed her eyes as they all but shouted over one another. Her head following the voices, this way and that. Clicking her fingers if there were going to act like children, she would damn well treat them like such.

“One at a time, please.”

Overlooking the annoying loud ones she started with the quiet ones at the back. The conclusion; Of the seven companies that seemed to have security camera’s outside the stores two declined, one didn’t have real camera’s and were only there as a threat deterrent and four accepted and have already sent the footage over.

* * *

She could have bollocksed him turning up an hour late, instead, she ignored his reasoning and petty apologies and waited by the car. He was trying his best to sweeten her up with a coffee and he’d even grabbed a doughnut from the main staff room. They arrived for the meeting later than they had planned not at all helped by the roadworks out in full force in and around the town centre. Temporary traffic lights that just seemed to change in spite as a ‘Ha Ha, fuck you’ to any and all timekeeping.

Upon arrival, she was led into the lavish staff room. It was very ‘Chill’, it had the same wooden oak flooring as the rest of the place. At the back of the room were lockers deep orange, unlike other staff rooms. This was adorned with bean bags for each member of staff. They followed Tim, who led them to the front of the room.

Jon pulled out a stack of pictures and began handing them out.

“Right, I’m Detective Targaryen and this is my partner, Detective Snow, We have reason to believe that those in this room were all working on the night of February the 8th.” she paused watching as many of them nodded. “The picture is of a lady named Ros Stone, please could you raise your hand if you recognise her from Thursday?”

Of the 22 staff members 8 remember her being at the bar. 2 of the bartenders remembered her talking with a younger black haired man with a cocky grin shamelessly flirting with each other on the night she was drinking Sangria while the man was drinking Jack Daniels and Coke. The doormen also saw her leave late in the morning with the man. Judging by the description, the man was 5’9 with black hair, lean, with dark eyes which thankfully gave them something!

* * *

 

Her frustration was numbing, replaced with a building excitement from her date with Daario later tonight. It was good to get her mind off the case and onto something fun and exciting. Getting back to the office, she ran up the stairs to sign out (something that was mandatory unless you were leaving kings landing). Dany said her goodbyes to Jon with a ruffle of his hair much to his dismay before she was skipping out the door.

She decided on dark blue jeans with some small black heels and a cream jumper, it wasn’t like this was the first time they had been out together, but it was the first time they’d been on a proper date away from the extravagance of their weekend away.

“Wow, Dany you look beautiful!”

“Thank you, you look very handsome tonight!” It was true; he was wearing black slim jeans with a purple shirt and a silver tie. He ushered her into the car before moving around and getting in the driver’s side.

It was a perfect night, though in some cases lacking, she worked out they had little in common. He liked the indoors, liked to work, the only sports he had an interest in was Cricket and Boxing. The one topic that seemed to bring him out of his shell was his travelling. Something she had a passion for. His eyes would cloud over reminiscing about the places he visited, spoke of some experiences with such passion she felt envious. Would he speak of experiences like that with her one day? The problem was beyond the initial excitement and the fun he brought she felt nothing. It was a bizarre realisation as they drove back to her house. She stared out the window watching the buildings go by in a blur feeling almost _empty…_

Pulling outside her house desperate to feel something, anything, she flung herself at him. Kissing they stumbled to the door, breaking apart as she unlocked the door. Before coming together again. They manoeuvred to the bedroom, shedding clothes in their wake before they were both stark naked.

Fumbling onto the bed, she grabbed a condom from the top-drawer rolling into onto his cock with a newfound expertise as she spread her legs and he lined up. She gasped as he sunk inside, hips to hips. Moaning overly loud with each thrust searching for that extra something, desperate for it. ‘Faster’ he increased his thrusts as he leaned back his cock hitting a spot that sent lights flashing behind closed eyelids. Her fingers digging into his forearm holding on tight with each thrust. He pulled out completely panting for air before pushing in slowly as her leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers. He pushed deeper, his eyes widening as she felt the change, but it was too late a deep thrust, the moan spilling from her lips as she felt the warmth of his seed fill her. The bitterness at hearing the name ‘Charlotte’ rip from his lips. She watched as he pulled out just to be sure seeing the condom remnants around his wet cock.

“Shit” his voice hoarse as he held his cock panting for breath.

“It’s okay, I’ll be right back” She left the room her hand cupping below her mound to catch any droplets of his seed from touching the carpeted floor. In the bathroom, she cleaned herself up looking at her reflection. Her eyes burned her loins ached. Maybe she was broken after all and no longer could feel anything? _Feelings grow…_ Making a mental note to visit a pharmacy in the morning she took a deep breath and went back to bed to get her fill.

It wasn’t as she expected, but it satisfied her in the least. _The man was good with his hands!_ Sticking TV on in bed (if It was up to her a TV should never be in the bedroom, but it was one of Jon’s conditions when he was staying with her when they cuddled on a night) but it came in handy tonight flicking through Netflix and finding her ‘to be continued’ episode of 24. She stopped, realising she hadn’t even considered asking what Daario wanted to watch.

“What would you like to watch? Or what are you into?”

“I have a thing for Hollyoaks at the moment… I know it’s not what you expected.” Nope, it wasn’t, but maybe watching something that Daario liked would bring her closer to him?

“I’ve never watched it; would you be okay watching it from the beginning?”

“Yeah, sure” He smiled as she lay back against him and pressed play. She wasn’t sure when but she fell asleep maybe during the first episode. There was a lot going on and she was sure there was no way in hell she’d be watching it again. Looking at the TV it was still on; she turned, seeing Daario still watching. She nudged him and he looked down at her with a tired smile. Pulling him down, she grabbed the control looking at both the time at the episode number… 03:12 and episode 11… switching the thing off. Laying down Daario snaked his arms around her pulling her against his chest. She smiled as his hand cupped her breast and just held it there as she dropped off back to sleep.

The morning she woke first climbing out of bed and moving to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Sitting at the table with the laptop to check her work emails. The vivid image of Jon leant up against the worktop fluttered in her mind. That damn badge hung low around his neck. It was her kink, being fucked by a detective. Thinking Daario could fuck her against the counter wearing her badge. Sneaking back to the bedroom to discard of her dressing gown and grabbing a T-shirt from her dresser too big for her that she ‘borrowed’ from Jon as well as a condom she went back to the kitchen placed her badge on the table and waited.

Smirking as she heard his footsteps. “Good Morning, Would you like a coffee or a cuppa tea?” he smiled, rubbing his eyes as he stood in the doorway his eyes raking down her body.

“Good Morning! Ah, coffee please,” She smiled, turning and walking to the kettle to switch it on. She made a show of searching in the back of the cupboard for a cup knowing full well the T-shirt was riding up her back exposing her bare bottom. She felt the anticipation bubbling through her veins as she heard the scrape of the badge on the table and him moving closer. His fingers moving up her tummy cupping her breast as he pulled her flush against him. A kiss to the throat as he pushed her down flat against the worktop, his fingers teasing before entering her. He fingered her with various motions each bringing her closer, playing with her clit until she was teetering on the edge. She could feel it, the wave ready to wash over her, but he stopped pulling back shuffling as his fingers were replaced with the head of his cock. His hand coming to her hip as he slammed inside her the nagging voice in her mind thinking of how different it felt, the other louder voice wanting to moan loud as his finger circled her clit with each thrust sending jolts of euphoria through her veins. The added pleasure of her badge around his neck skimming against her back, she wanted more. ‘Faster’ He complied both hands on her hips, her legs hitting the edge of the counter with each thrust. Pain and pleasure combining as she grappled for purchase. The tension snapped with a deep thrust as he cried out, pulling out shooting spurts of his warm seed against her core and her thighs before he pushed in again and she couldn’t help but moan as he pulled her back flush against his chest, the badge cold against her spine. The annoyance was there, but the pharmacy light bulb flickered once more.

They cleaned up and had breakfast before he left and she got ready for work knowing damn well she was going to the pharmacy as soon as possible.

* * *

Everyone from their mother’s aunt to their cousins’ vet seemed to be at that damn pharmacy. It was as If they knew she was going and thought ‘You know what would be fun, let’s go make Dany wait in a queue for an hour and thirty minutes’. It was a damn joke! So arriving at work 2 hours later with the feeble ‘Doctors appointment’ as an excuse didn’t save her from the disappointed glare given to her by Tywin or the ‘Well, hey princess, broody fuckers finally rubbing off on you aye?’ from Tormund. She doesn’t bother to respond preferring to get to her desk and slump in her chair feeling suddenly drained. And the day was only just beginning… _Yay!_

“Good morning” She smiled or she tried to, as Jon glanced up from whatever he was reading.

“Is it, you look terrible. You want a coffee?” He narrowed his eyes slightly before he sat up.

 _If only you knew…_ “Err, yeah, please” He got up and returned with a coffee for each of them. He placed the cup on her desk before moving to his own.

“So where have you been?”

“Doctor’s appointment,”

“Oh, you lie,”

“I’m not lying,”

“I’m offended you think I can’t tell when you’re lying,”

“Well, I’m offended you haven’t fucked off yet.”

“Your pharmacy bag is hanging out your purse.” Panic filled her as she all but dived at the damned bag shoving it as far into her purse as humanly possible as she sat up he was getting back on with his work. He wasn’t one to take her mood to heart, so it was fine. Staring at her computer screen, she decided she would get his opinion on something that had been bothering her with Daario. He was a great guy, handsome, had a great job, but she felt nothing beyond the excitement of a date and a gratitude for the distraction.

“Can I ask you a question, please don’t judge…” He looked up chewing the end of his pen.

“What’s up?”

“I’ve been seeing Daario for quite a while now…” He blinked once looking back down at his work before he hummed for her to continue.

“Is it wrong, I feel nothing for him, I want this to work. He’s a great guy, am I broken?” His eyes shot up, a frown etched on his face.

“The heart wants what the heart wants, Love grows, but feeling nothing at this stage doesn’t mean something is wrong with you. Maybe you’ll grow to love him, maybe you won’t. You can’t force it upon yourself. The best advice I can give you is to enjoy yourself. If you are not having fun, then there is no point in any of it. I know you; you’ve got a big heart if it happens, it’ll happen.” He gave her a proper smile somehow fighting that guilt that had been gnawing at her since last night.

She got to work chasing a few minor leads and calling to get a warrant for copies of sales in chains on the night of the 8th. It was a long shot, but if the male seen with Ros ordered both drinks, it would be a way to get a name without having to wait for the tech team to analyse the footage. It didn’t take long to have the paperwork on her desk. She emailed it on to Tim and he gladly replied almost instantly saying one of his secretaries will bring the records across later on in the day. It was great having someone comply like Tim as opposed to the arseholes that like to make it even more difficult for them.

They received an Alert from Aidan one of the Tech Guru’s that they had something. They made to go meet with him in his office. The man was typing evidently at his desk, clicking and dragging the mouse across the pad. A few more clicks and the screen mirrored onto the projector showing the sidewalk and what looked like a couple walking down it. Zooming close she could see the distinct hair of Ros though it looked almost brown in the dead of night. Aidan was still in the process of analysing the portrait of the male, but the footage was a big help showing how the two were interacting; holding hands, chasing after one another, the odd kiss and cuddling close together. They left with the promise that Aiden would send the males portrait through facial recognition within the hour.

* * *

Tim’s secretary stopped by just before lunch with a folder stacked of receipts from the February 8th. It was a testament to how popular ‘Chains’ was but it also meant a lot more work for them. It was a tedious affair a wash of faces and names. Some would even say a shot in the dark, but it was another avenue. Dany had been working on the receipts for around an hour as Jon shifted through the odd one or two. They had a pile of around 30 receipts showing purchases of Jack Daniels and coke and an additional pile of 15 with a Sangria.

Gilly approached with a gentle smile on her face; glancing at Jon she saw only relief no doubt already counting the steps in his head to the car.

“Here are the results from running the CCTV findings through facial recognition. I was told to bring them up to you guys.”

“Oh, thank the heavens! Gilly, you’re a star.” He gave her a smile almost jumping to snatch the file from her hand but he was too slow. She opened the file on her desk looking over the details of the

Name: Theon Greyjoy

DOB: 23rd June 1988

Known Aliases: N/A

Last known living whereabouts: Kings Landing

Criminal offences:

They set out to the address on the system of Theon Greyjoy following a marked unit to the house. It’s a nice terrace house with steps to the dark blue door a level off the street. The big paned window overlooks the mud slab of a garden. They ascended the stairs knocking firmly on the door.

The door opened and revealed the perp matching Theon Greyjoy; the man seemed to pale looking to his left at Jon before looking towards her. 

“Theon Greyjoy?” He wasn’t under arrest, they just needed to speak with him, figure out where he last saw Ros and when she was last seen… She watched as he nodded slowly inching his way back ever so slightly. It was sudden as he stepped back fully as Jon stepped forward the impact of the door hitting him in the side of the face as Theon ran back into the house. Jon stepped back booting the door through and giving chase. She could hear the distinct ‘WHAT THE FUCK’ before a baby started crying as she made her way down the stairs jumping into Jon’s Car. Spinning the car around, she floored it, wincing slightly as she missed the shift cranking the gears. She preferred the Mercedes! Tires screeching as she pulled off a hand-brake turn around the corner. Repeating the action and pulling into the back alley. She pointed her gun through the windshield at Theon as he slowed his sprint to a stop.

She had to press her lips together as Jon threw him against the hood. His eyes meeting hers before looking at the car and shaking his head. It was his way to say ‘Oh gods, not my car again’… She climbed out of the car as Jon read Theon his rights. “Theon Greyjoy, you have the right to remain silent. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

* * *

Following the rules to the letter, they placed Mr Greyjoy in a cell to recuperate from the ordeal of getting his arse hauled into the station. It was pushing on 18:00 and it seemed best to let him stew overnight before they came to questioning him in the morning. Something about Theon seemed off, his demeanour changing with a flip of a switch. It was as if he cowered in the face of men bigger in stature of himself. Jon wanted to ease this a bit by insisting stopping by with a quick meal of a sandwich and a drink. Theon seemed to latch onto that kinship with him. They sat in the cell with him as they talked about random things from football to pets; he apologised for slamming the door in Jon’s face too.

Dany believed she was a good judge of character and this man just didn’t seem capable of harming another person. As he was eating his sandwich his hands were shaking, he wouldn’t be capable of the fine incision to Ros’ body let alone arranging the body in such a way unless he was an extremely great actor… They would know more come morning. Jon left him an extra bottle of water for him as they said the good byes

Jon picked her up early the next morning moving straight into interrogation room 3. Jon would lead the interrogation today.

“The date is 16th February 2018 and by my watch, its 09:01. I am Detective Jon Snow; also present is Detective Daenerys Targaryen.”

“For the record, can you please state your full name and Date of birth?”

“My name is Theon Greyjoy and my date of birth is 23rd June 1988,”

“Thank you, right, let’s get started,”

“We have reason to believe that you were seen accompanying a Miss Ros Stone on the 8th February from Chains, Is that correct?”

“It is yes, what has Ros got to do with anything?”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but Miss Stone was found dead on Monday morning.”

“She’s n-not” He broke down tears in his eyes streaming down his face as he sobbed. They gave him a minute Jon no doubt writing a few notes.

“So, what is Miss Stone to you?” Thankfully, he calmed down a bit, but his eyes were red and puffy and he was sniffing.

“We are friends… I used to err, pay for her services before she quit. We grew closer and spent a lot of time together, even more so when she finally quit.”

“So I’m right in saying you and Miss Stone were together?”

“Yes,”

“On the morning of the 9th you were seen walking with her, Miss Ros, where were you going?”

“Yes, we were going to walk home, well to my home… But she received a call and said she needed to leave.”

“Can you explain what happened?”

“W-We got as far as the town centre when she got a phone call I couldn’t make out what she said, but it changed her... She was all smiles and happy then she got a call and it was like she became someone else. We said our goodbyes, and that was the last I saw of her.”

“Do you remember the time?”

“Between 2 and 3,”

“Where did you leave her?”

“We parted by the fountain. We hugged and then she walked back on herself.”

“Well, I think we can leave it here, for now, we have some things to check out. Thank you for being cooperative today, Mr Greyjoy. The time is 09:42.” He stopped the recording device before he straightened his notes.

“Do you want anything; to eat or drink?”

“Can I have some water, please...? Detectives?”

“Yes?”

“Please capture the bastard that did this!”

“We will do our best,”

“I’ll get you your bottle of water; you should be released in about an hour or so, anyway.” They sat there as the uniformed officers escorted him back to the cell.

* * *

 Hours later they had a somewhat timeline showing just as Theon said; Ros left him at the fountain near the city Centre walking back down the hill towards ‘Chains’ and entering the Taxi Rank across the road. She seemed uncomfortable going by how fidgety she was when she left Theon. She was almost hugging herself looking down to the ground. 

Jon’s suggestion of checking the traffic on the cell tower and cross-checking Ros’ number that Theon had handed over as he was released. It was complex and Aidan didn’t half moan about it while he sulked back into his office. ‘Saying he didn’t get paid enough for this’…

They headed to the taxi Rank ‘Essosi Cabs’ there was a teen in the booth speaking broken English with a mix of Dothraki. 

“Good morning we would like to speak with the boss please.”

“I’m sorry he’s not er here,  _you whore_ ,” he spoke the insult in a foreign tongue thinking she wouldn’t understand. She tried to look confused as they continued. 

“ _She’s short; I bet she’s tight_ ,”

“ _Tight, she’s a whore-_ ” That was enough. 

“ _Oh, you misjudge me does your mother know of the words that come from your mouth_?”

“I- I – I’m sorry,”

“Get your boss, now.”

“Fucking hate teens?” He made sure to look at the one on the Sofa. She smiled, she could handle this herself, she’d been called worse. Jon seemed to understand either way standing to his full height eyes narrowed as the clerk came back. He was pale when he saw Jon but paled even further when the old man saw Jon. The older man cursing under his breath. 

“What has he done?”

“Apart from the inappropriate comments about my partner, he also lied to a federal officer of the law. Under section 32 article B, he is also inevitably restricting the investigation of a crime and therefore becomes accountable for a waste of police time and the possibility of allowing a criminal to walk,” She had to school her face as Jon rambled on with that, it was all total bullshit but it worked. The boy’s dad pulling off his sandal whacking the retreating form of the boy screaming ‘Are you stupid, do you want to go to jail’ as he ran into the back failing at crying. The other boy followed before the old man came to the front and smiled. 

“Teens, they’re awful, he was cute once, believe it or not. Anyway, how may I help you, detectives?”

They showed him the picture of Ros and he recognised her immediately. They speak to the driver and he remembered her too. She was crying in the back of the taxi; he dropped her by the Docks and she sat in the car for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and climbing out. The driver watched her start to walk down the road before he did a 3-point turn and went to his next pickup. The Docks were vast, filled with fishing companies, Canaries, the coast guard’s office, deep sea diving Companies and surfing board manufacturers she could have gone anywhere.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, there was a small gathering for Ros that they attended. It wasn’t for anything related to the case it was just the right thing to do. Still she couldn’t help feel they were in the way. It was a small ceremony a few of those close to Ros; Theon, his sister Asha and the baby Marty. Clare an old friend of Ros’s and her small family of her husband and their daughter. They stood far enough away as it wasn’t their right to be there even if they weren’t here for investigative purposes. She vowed that she would capture the son of a bitch that did this as the Septon finished his prayer and she watched the black shiny coffin lowered into the ground. It was a moment of silence used to think of the one that was passing only her own memories were only of the crime scene. Which in turn led her on a path of trying to answer questions she couldn’t answer as Theon stepped forwards and crouched before the pile if dirt. He grabbed a handful and stood hovering over the hole that would be Ros’ home forever more. Tears were shining on his face from the sunset that could just be glimpsed through the trees.

Jon nudged her as he nodded his head to a blacked out Cadillac with a perfect view of the ceremony. It didn’t have a number plate and as soon as Theon released the gravel it drove off out of the grounds in haste.

They retreated back to the car, Jon deep in his thoughts when they were approached by Clare. Sat in the back of the Car, Clare opened up about her time as a prostitute and buying back her freedom. On questioning that she explained that they sign a contract with ‘Littlefinger’ with X amount as a buyout similar to footballers and their contracts. She felt sick! The more attractive the prostitute the higher the buyout clause. Ros was one of the highest sought after, her buyout would have been $50K at least. Clare’s toddler wanting her Mommy interrupted the questioning; they thanked her for her help. They had a lot to mull over now. Theon invited them around to his for the wake for Ros, but they declined in favour of heading back to the office instead.

* * *

 

It was late when they got back to the office neither have nothing on so they decided to go over what they know. They placed a picture of Ros in the centre of the whiteboard and drew a circle around it. Jon drew a ‘Mockingbird’ and circled it joining it to Ros while she wrote ‘Little finger’ and circled that drawing an arrow from the mockingbird circle to the little finger one.

They knew Ros was a prostitute, and she was working for a ‘Mocking Bird’, someone by the name of ‘Littlefinger’ signed the contracts. Ros had to purchase her freedom and that she would have needed around 50,000 to do it. They agreed that Theon had nothing to do with it.

“Mocking Bird as in the bar? Gods that place is filled with some filth” They turned to stare at Sandor as he closed his eyes and hummed with a smile on his face.

“Huh, it’s not so bad, the women are small but the chicken is great,”

“He’s not wrong…”

“Wait, Mocking Bird is a club? Where?”

“Jonny boy, I’ll kill you if you tell Brianne but it’s a Ladies club if you know what I mean… Not that you know what I mean, you don’t see a beautiful woman if she’s sitting in front of you!” it wasn’t lost that she was sat in front of him but didn’t let that thought take root. Focusing on the fact it was a bastard club.

“Ask your sister…” She couldn’t help but laugh as Tormund went red faced and moved to grab him, but Jon was quicker standing at the opposite side of the desk. 

“You’re such a slivery fucker” Jon winked and blew him a kiss.

“C’mon Brianne will kill me if I drop you home late again.” With that, they left them to it. A quick Google search and there it was. ‘Mocking Bird’ _Son of a bitch!_ The owner, a man named Peter Baelish who goes by the name Little finger, according to the various news articles on the internet about the entrepreneur that started off with nothing and was now a multi-millionaire seen partying with Mayors, celebrities, Judges.

Using the transcripts for both Clare and the other women, they put forward for a warrant for Littlefinger’s arrest. The request is declined instantly. She takes Jon to speak it over with Tywin both seeming to agree for once just to get this case solved.

* * *

 

Tywin was angry when they arrived, angrier than the time Jon called him a cock end. No, this was worse, it seemed that no one wanted to authorise the warrant for Peter’s arrest. It took a call to the mayor in the north Ned Stark to back the request before Judge Lysa Arryn finally agreed though stated they had 24 hours or he would be released.

They pulled him into questioning the smirk on his face already pissing her off.

“The date is 19th February 2018 and by my watch, its 09:08. I am detective Daenerys Targaryen, also present is Detective Jon Snow.”

“For the record, can you please state your full name and Date of birth, please?”

“Is this all necessary?” he rolled his eyes before sitting back “Petyr Baelish, 2nd November 1975 is that okay?”

“Is it true you own Mockingbird, the club on 6th?”

“Yes, I’m sure you’ve been,”

“I can’t say I have,”

“Well, if not you then I’m sure Jon has” Jon shook his head and Petyr frowned.

“I know you, well I know of you. I know your aunt Cat and your cousin, your cousin and I are _very_ close,” She caught on the way he said it making Jon tense up completely.

“Let’s keep on track ey, we-”

“Sansa is a beautiful woman, those long soft red locks. Those long se-”

“Mr Baelish that will be enough.”

“We have reason to believe you know a Ros Stone,”

“The name isn’t familiar…

“Does the name Little Finger mean anything to you?”

“Yes, when I was young I was a small boy, and I was given the name Littlefinger as a reference to that. It stuck and between you and me, I kind of like it.”

“How long would you say you’ve owned ‘The Mocking Bird’ as a rough estimate?”

“Oh, that would be 2 years, 3 months, 16 days, 5 hours and 2 minutes.”

“You seem very proud of that.”

“I am yes.”

“Do you own any other businesses or property?”

“No,”

“So you do not own a studio apartment near Red Keep Estate on Aegon’s Hill?”

“Oh, sorry I forgot about that, I-I usually stay in the room above the club.”

“Okay, do you know a Ros?”

“Sorry, but you’ve already asked that question detective.”

“And what is your answer?”

“No, I do not know Ros Stone. I have already told you.”

“Interesting, did you know, under the criminal law Act 1967, it is an offence to knowingly make a false police report. To do so may cause six months’ jail time and/or a fine.”

“That’s good and all but what does that have to do with me?”

“Exhibit 1A, for the record a picture showing Mr Petyr Baelish holding the victim Miss Ros Stone in his arms” The picture was of them dancing together Baelish wearing a sharp dark suit and Ros a Red gown as she was throwing her head back laughing.

“Oh, that- that Ros… Yes, I know her,”

“Interesting… So you have given us false information, is that correct Mr Baelish?”

“I got mixed up,”

“Mixed up? It was the background on your mobile device.”

“It escaped my mind…”

“Okay, moving on,”

“We have had reports from several anonymous sources bringing up the involvement of ‘Littlefinger’ the name you go by and prostitution, would you happen to know anything about this?”

“Maybe the Littlefinger name is more popular than I thought? But to answer your question, no, I have nothing to do with prostitution. My club is a gentleman’s club yes, but you’ll find everything is very much above board.”

 “Well, I think that will be enough for today. We thank you for your cooperation as before you are welcome to a lawyer at any time. “She stopped the recording before she pulled the sheets of paper from under her pad.

“This here is a copy of the search warrants to both of your properties. Here you can see they have been signed. We’ll be sure to share with you our findings”

“How did you- Under what grounds do you have a warrant to search my premises?”

“We have a source confirming you accepted and signed contracts on the account of prostitution. You have knowingly lied twice while being questioned by us. Enjoy your stay, you’ll be happy to know they have now extended it to 72 hours.”

* * *

 

The apartment was on the outskirts of ‘Red keep estate’. A closed off estate that housed the higher-ups of society, politicians, celebrities, government officials. The apartment complex was named ‘The Maidenvault’ after some long-forgotten king that locked his sisters in a tower. There was a studio apartment on each floor, Baelish’s apartment was vast. The floors adorned with thick golden Marrakech carpets, on slate wooden flooring, gold accented decorations filled the hall and living area, pictures of nude women playfully covering themselves.  The place had floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the city, the apartment consisted of the usual living room, Kitchen and a bathroom with four other rooms on the more extravagant side of things.

The Small office with its one grey wall opposite the wall to floor windows, central facing the window was a large rectangular mahogany desk carved with mockingbirds taking flight along the sides. The large screened computer with a mouse and keyboard lay on top along with a notepad and a golden pen to the side. At the side against the wall was a filing cabinet that held paperwork. They left this for the forensic guys to take care of, most of the paperwork looked to be taxing or something of the sorts.

The sex dungeon (?), sex cave? It wasn’t like the place had a name on the door or anything. Dany froze at the door as Jon pressed a switch on the wall, illuminating the room, somehow motorising the black leather sex swing that hung from the ceiling in the process. On the back wall was a 4 post queen sized bed with a… Yep, it has a mirror above it. A shelving unit holding various sex toys of various colours and sizes on the right-hand wall. A drawer unit in the wall by the bed filled with condoms, lube and everything else to get your freak on. To the left-hand side of the room was a bookshelf with anything from adult magazines to Erotic novels. Jon was having the time of his life flicking the switches on the walls, there were quite a few. A bank of four by the door and another bank of three by the bookshelf. It seemed Petyr had installed a black light that lit the room up like a Jackson Pollock painting. There was a switch that set the bed to vibrate [with 4 settings of various speed]. A switch removed a wooden panel showing a camera lens.

Testing the other bank of switches by the bookshelf they found one activated a scene. Dimming the lights, LED’s around the bed changed to a pale pink colour while slow calm music started playing. Unable to keep a straight face as led lights flashed rhythmically with the music. _Never judge a book by its cover!_ Never in a million years would she have put Petyr Baelish as a man that owned a sex room. She pressed the switch again as the song increased its pace like it was building for… It was too much; the laugh escaped her and they stood laughing as the music slowed again. She pressed the other switch marvelling as the bookshelf slid across the wall opening to a small broom closet with a small desk with a chair and a computer. A picture frame on the wall slightly crooked and an annoying flickering light.

“10 Dragons says there’s a hidden safe behind that picture.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Have you seen that damn room, the guy has a hidden camera, a hidden room…? He’s defiantly got a hidden safe.”

He wasn’t wrong… Unfortunately, the forensic team on site with them to ‘pull’ the place apart didn’t have the right tools with them but Jon persuaded Elle to come and help them out. She was still 45 minutes away, so they had the chance to continue in their search.

The Cinema Room for its huge projector screen against the wall, it was a blacked out room with wall lamps as you’d find in the cinema hung high against the walls. The screen lay against the back wall on top of a stage. There was a curtain draped over a door in the corner. They moved to check the room, it had a DVD player and a control panel with various levers and buttons; PWR (Power), Up, Down, L INT (Light intensity), Vol +, Vol-. Jon never, not one to press a button pressed down. They could hear the whirling of a mechanism and got up to investigate the cinema room marvelling as a stripper pole lowered from the ceiling.

“I can only imagine the kind of perverted things he got up to in here. The room could easily fit 20 people.”

“I guess he gives a good show…”

The Storage Room was less a room and more of a large cupboard full of shelving units with various objects on them. The shelves almost overflowing with random ornaments and sculptures just as they made their way around the small space. It looked like clutter; you know the kind that you have a draw for but on a much larger scale. Towels, expensive looking weird ornaments, a gun safe and at the back of the room behind a picture leaning against a wall was another safe, less hidden than the others but something else for Elle to break into.

They had been searching the property for around four hours when they climbed into the car to get food for the team; it was her idea, not particularly wanting to be stood waiting around for Elle to cut the safes open. What was certain is that Petyr led a lavish lifestyle; no expense spared when it came to his apartment which seemed off considering the man said he hardly stayed there? They ended up getting food at a small sandwich van handing over the list of the food for everyone.

They ate outside by the cars, everyone on break. While they were away Elle had managed to get into two of the safes so as soon as they had eaten, she led Jon back up into the apartment to sift through the findings. The safe found in a hatch in the living room was filled with gold bars, each bar weighing in at 12.5KG at an average price of 220K. There was 8 in total totalling up to 1.760M along with the gold bars were stacks of blank legitimate passports with names already printed on them but no pictures.

The safe found in the sex cave held documentation of a compromising nature. Pictures showing Judge Lysa Arryn serving Petyr Baelish himself on her knees; Grand Maestar Pycelle with two hardly of age women. It didn’t stop there; there were hundreds of them, even police officers. Along with the pictures were 20 or so tapes with names and dates. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was on those. It did, however, open them to the bigger picture. _Could Baelish be bribing Lysa Arryn?_ It took Tywin 3 days to get a warrant approved with the help of Ned Stark, something that would only usually take at most a few hours, it was defiantly plausible.

It was a little more waiting around until they cracked the final safe. The storeroom safe as they called it was mainly empty, but held inside it leases for various properties, some abroad some closer to home. In the north, the Riverlands, an additional one in Kings Landing and finally one that changed everything… One on the docks.

Jon was already drumming his fingers against the steering wheel no doubt mulling over everything they had. The pictures suggest Petyr had some form of relationship with Ros, but they have no way to confirm it. Theon openly says he was in a relationship with Ros showing texts of a Romanic nature. They needed to get hold of her phone… There were grounds for it being a revenge murder, going as far back to the idea of the crime, itself being a crime of passion and that the murderer may have harboured feelings for the victim. What was more interesting was the ground to the potential blackmailing scandal, but they would need to look more into that. Then there was the additional property Petyr declined to share.

Getting back to the station with Elle and the various boxes of evidence. There was a lot, so they took over the conference room to get it all out and properly look over it. Arya and Gendry under Tywin’s orders already searched Petyr’s club. It was evident that their search was not as fruitful as the search in the apartment. Mainly returning with a ledger of some kind as well as a few KG of cocaine. The man seemed to have a hand in everything; bribery, drugs, prostitution and even murder…

Before heading home for the day she had a quick look over the ledger, at this point, no one really had any idea what it meant, but it was only a matter of time before they deciphered it.

000001

| 

2

| 

M

| 

13.7

| 

BR

| 

BR

| 

O  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
00000B

| 

2

| 

K

| 

15.0

| 

P

| 

BL

| 

O  
  
000003

| 

1

| 

O

| 

08.2

| 

R

| 

BL

| 

I  
  
…

   
  
0000JA

| 

1

| 

Q

| 

11.3

| 

BK

| 

BR

| 

O  
  
000262

| 

2

| 

N

| 

10.1

| 

BL

| 

GR

| 

I  
  
 

* * *

 

The next morning they arrived at the office early, everyone eager to get this factory searched and as soon as possible. Today Arya and Gendry would accompany them with Elle and her team she felt the anticipation bubbling as they drove there, the calm before the storm. The hope that they found something, hell’s anything that would tie Baelish with Ros’ murder. The property was a decommissioned cannery, pretty much a shell of the factory it once was. 

Squawking of the seagulls was prominent over the silence in the car, the thrum of the engine almost calming as they pulled off the main road and down the ramp into the factory car park. The place seemed abandoned as they approached the main entrance. The chain fell loose thanks to Gendry and his bolt cutters as Jon and Arya pulled the doors back revealing a dusty, weathered main reception.  Covering the desk was a thick layer of dust on the surface. Shining the flashlight on the floor there were fresh footprints leading to the stairs in the centre of the room and upstairs. 

Upstairs the corridor was lined with small offices, Arya and Gendry taking those on the right while she and Jon took the ones on the left. They were followed up with Elle’s team who would tear the place apart once they had done a thorough search. Room by room, the search continued, the top floor was completely empty. 

“All the rooms are exactly the same, empty…” Arya grumbled, she looked rather bored, like she would prefer to be anywhere else.

“Patience we still have the whole of downstairs to go” Jon replied diplomatically as he nudged her shoulder.

“Ugh, I’m hungry” Arya drawled making Jon roll his eyes as Gendry starred at her.

“Are you ever not hungry?”

“You‘re supposed to be on my team stupid, it’s us against them,”

“So are you two finally like together?”

“Ha, he wishes” she went a pretty pink in hue before Jon started chuckling it seemed even through his embarrassment Gendry tried to hold it together. 

“I hate the lot of ya.” Before they continued on.

They finally headed downstairs; the loading bay, as well as the ground floor offices, were pretty much the same as upstairs, desolate. The main floor had a container situated just off the centre of the room along with something under a tarp but they’d come back to those last. It was the back rooms that caught their attention. Three thick wires around 15cm in diameter kept one of the doors open so they could just about make out the light in the corridor. 

“What the fuck?”

A response died in her throat peering through a window of some kind with the view of shower cubicles. On second thought, the back wall to the shower cubicles was one-way glass along with chairs and a pedestal with a gavel as if he was holding auctions for something. This part of the factory seemed to be freshly refurbished, evidenced by the still lingering smell of paint in the air. The second room seemed to be an examination room of some kind, consisting of yet another one-way mirror. In the centre of the room was a Cadaver dissection table with a drain and a showerhead.

“Snow, Targaryen you really need to see this,”

Walking back to the main floor she froze watching as Elle pulled back the tarp revealing a white transit van that matched the one found on the CCTV recordings. 

“Oh, thank the heavens!” she high fived him, they finally had something on the bastard. 

**Bang**

Everyone went silent, her gaze followed the sound to the red shipping container

**Bang**

**Bang**

With the third bang came the sound of something sliding against the wall of the container. Jon grabbed the Bolt cutters as they neared the container. Popping the lock she pulled at the chain before Arya and Gendry pulled open the doors. The first thing that hit her was the smell; the warm smell of faeces, urine and sweat. Arya shone her torch into the darkness slowly before she froze on a figure. The figure of a little boy no older than 12/13 hugging another figure. As the light panned there were more figures laying in the soiled ground wearing rags. Her heart broke as Jon slowly lifted the first from the container, placing the child on a blanket, Gendry got the second while she helped Elle with the spare blankets and bottles of water in the van. Altogether they were 12 of them between the ages of 11 and 17 all hugging themselves and whimpering. 

Trying to help them as best she could before the paramedics arrived, they covered each of the children in blankets and gave them a bottle of water. There was no way to say how long they had been in there, but they each had poor nutrition. It was a harrowing sight watching these children shed tears because they were free. Dany didn’t feel a relief, she felt an anger burn deep inside her at the fact these children had to go through this and all because of Petyr Baelish.

Dany stared into the now empty container, the children thankfully all taken to the hospital to be examined. Elle, shaken up moved to examine the ‘Examination room’. Under UV light the room showed remnants of blood. Though the biggest piece of evidence was when they found the viewing area. It was safe to say that Petyr never thought this place would be found as he didn’t really hide anything. There was a video recorder angled to record the exam room. Upon rewinding and playing it showed Baelish in examination gear defiling Ros’ body while he walked around humming a tune smiling as he washed the blood away. She couldn’t take much more, leaving the room in search of fresh air. Her eyes burned, but the cold kept it at bay. It was easy to say you shouldn’t let a crime affect you but they do. No matter how many times you see them. They always affect you. 

Jon came to stand beside her, she could feel the anger radiating off of him. Like a taut string ready to snap. He was staring out at the ocean. She wasn’t sure how long they just stood there, but it helped. Not that it simmered her anger any less…

The FBI got wind of the case and wanted to take over it as they do everything, Tywin was holding them at bay, but he wouldn’t let anyone on the team near Baelish either so they could only wait. It gave them the chance to properly sift through the evidence and build a proper case. It was Aidan who finally deciphered the book a disgusted look on his face and it was easy to see why. The book was a ledger recording the sale and purchasing of children between the ages of 10 and 17. 

 

Number

| 

Gender

| 

Age

| 

Cost

| 

Eyes

| 

Hair

| 

Bought or Sold  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
000001

| 

Female (2)

| 

13

| 

£13,700

| 

Brown

| 

Brown

| 

Sold  
  
00000B

| 

Female(1)

| 

11

| 

£15,000

| 

Blue

| 

Platinum Blonde

| 

Sold  
  
000003

| 

Male (1)

| 

15

| 

£08,200

| 

Blue

| 

Black

| 

Bought  
  
…

   
  
0000JA

| 

Male (1)

| 

17

| 

£11,300

| 

Brown

| 

Brown

| 

Sold  
  
000262

| 

Female (2)

| 

14

| 

£10,100

| 

Brown

| 

Blonde

| 

Bought  
  
The moral of the unit took a nosedive, everyone was handling it in their own way 262 children and they didn’t know if this included the ones they released. It was simply a waiting game now. 

* * *

 

“The date is 21st February 2018 and by my watch, it's 09:15. I am detective Daenerys Targaryen, also present is Detective Jon Snow.” 

“Before we begin would you like your lawyer?”

“No, thank you,"

“Could you please state your full name and date of birth?”

“Petyr Baelish, 2/11/1975. Are you ready to release me?”

“Not just yet, we would like you to explain some evidence we have come across if that’s okay?” He nodded, and she stood up and knocked on the glass window for Tormund to come into the interview suite with the box of photographs as well as the blue book. As the door opened, she watched as Petyr turned to Jon. 

“So how is Sansa doing, I hope she doesn’t miss me too bad.” Tormund froze after placing the box on the desk. Jon’s, chair scraping against the floor. His knuckles tight, Tormund thankfully grabbed him and escorted him out before he could strangle Baelish. She enjoyed the way his face paled as he finally regarded the stack of evidence.

“I think I would like that lawyer now.” Before she could utter her response, the door burst open and in walked two men as well as a uniformed cop. 

“Petyr Baelish?”

“Yes,"

“Excuse me, this is an interrogation,"

“According to this document Petyr is now in our custody,"

“Under whose authority,”

“My boss Miss Targaryen, if you have any complaints talk with Tywin. Good Day.” He grabbed Baelish and left the room. She made her way up to Tywin's office, Jon was already in there having a heated discussion.

“You handed him over?”

“Jon it was out of my hands,”

“For fuck sake” she placed a hand on his arm trying to calm him. Attempting to calm herself. 

“Why?”

“Our investigation into Baelish has uncovered some of his exploits, but also a few of his contacts, however the FBI are only interested In one. A man known only as Mighdal," it did nothing but infuriate her that she couldn’t be the one to nail Petyr’s ass down, Jon didn’t seem too happy either.

By the end of the shift, she felt only drained. 

* * *

 

Clocking out she was tired, the entire day catching up with her, she wanted to go home cuddle on the sofa and watch TV. Unfortunately, Daario was on a business trip so she invited Jon over to keep her company. They ordered Italian on the way to her’s and thankfully it was delivered just as they got to the door. 

Walking into the kitchen, Jon grabbed the plates while she moved to put the heating on, it was surprisingly cold. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine rack, making a mental note to purchase more she moved to the table and set the food. They sat in silence eating the spaghetti Bolognese the only noise the slurping of the spaghetti. 

“Dr Targaryen," What?

“What are you talking about?”

“That nurse's costume you have there” his eyes were alight, his lips pursed no doubt holding in a laugh. She knew what he was referring to, she felt embarrassed it was surprisingly nice feeling opposed to the sick feeling she'd been carrying around all day. 

“What can I say, we’ve tried a little roleplay to spice things up," He was shaking his head grinning

“You’ve never done it?” 

“So what does he dress up as; Patient, a fellow nurse, the boss. What's the role?”

“You really want to know?”

“No, but it’s better than the other thoughts whirling in my head.”

“We don’t really act out, I dress up and become Dr, Charlotte” he was mid-chew when he began coughing, nearly choking on a piece of meatball. 

“You become who?”

“Dr, Charlotte.”

“Okay,” she expected him to tease her about it, expected him to laugh, but instead, he frowns staring down at the table with a borderline grimace. She sat back wanting to get the reason for this almost change in demeanour.

“What's the matter?” she made sure to watch his every move as she sat back pushing the plate away from him. He met her gaze before looking back at the table and drumming his fingers against in deep thought. 

“Oh, it's been a long day. Those poor kids are haunting my mind. ” He was lying, he had a tell his jaw would twitch, but she dropped it as the fresh images assaulted her mind. She felt a chill ripple down forcefully thinking of anything else, blinking them back thinking of a distraction. 

“You up for watching some 24?” he smiled, she’d get the answers sooner or later. They moved to the sofa, and she laid with her head on a pillow with her feet on his knee whilst they watched the show. It was quieter than usual, just the sound of the TV as Jack Bauer rushes to save the day. She was honestly looking forward to Daario coming back so she could rewind and well… _get laid!_ The sooner the bloody better! 

* * *

 

The days blurred together filled with the fallout of the case. It was like watching through foggy specs as the FBI  came and took everything they had on the case and they had to sit there and watch it happen. It had been 2 days of desk work and trying to settle into a normal frame of mind. Thankfully Daario was back tonight, and she wasn’t sure how she did It but she somehow managed to bribe Jon into being their chauffeur for the evening. Well, pick Daario up at the airport and drive him to her house. Thankfully, he decided to drive the Merc, and he played the part well, putting Daario's luggage in the boot, opening and closing the door. To say Daario was surprised would be an understatement, he seemed reluctant to speak as they made it to his house. 

She hadn’t been before and he was going to grab a bag and they’d go back to her’s while she waited in the car. 

“Did I tell you I think I may have something on the ice case?” interest piqued, she sat up straighter leaning against the gap in the front seats. 

“No, but go on”

“Well, I've seen her somewhere before, so I got Aidan to do some magic on that computer of his and try to depict her as a few years younger. I'll drop you a text if I find something.”

“It’s better than nothing, ill be honest, my minds on other things at the moment.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to know.” She winked at him through the rear-view mirror and moved back as Daario came through his front door. 

The drive back to her house was thankfully quick filling her with anticipation for what was to come. They almost flew out the car hastily waving to Jon before they made it through the door. Kicking it shut as her lips found Daario’s and they became lost in their own little world once more. The bed, the sofa, the floor, she could feel that over the weekend it became more than just sex. She realized she could get used to this, more specifically used to him and for once she wasn’t scared about it. Taking a breather from the bedroom to have a picnic in the garden, she decided it would probably be a good idea to check her phone. There were a few new messages. 

[Jon: 1 New Message*]

[Missy: 2 New Messages*]

[Vis: 1 New Message*]

Leaving Viserys message till she was either drunk or completely forgot about it, she clicked on Missy's first

[Missy: We still on for lunch with Gilly on Wednesday? Let me know x]

[Missy: Sorry, J tld me u were occupied srry to bther u :P x]

[Dany: Drinks break lol! Damn, right we are! Don’t be late ;) x]

The smile fell from her lips as she opened Jons message

[Jon: I've found her.] There was nothing really to be done with that until Monday morning so shoving her phone away she went back to enjoying the weekend. 

* * *

 

Monday morning reared its ugly head again, she’d text Jon a few times during breakfast, but for whatever reason, he wasn’t receiving them. Arriving at work she was abruptly called into Tywins office who went on to explain everything. Jon left Saturday evening heading up to Hardhome where the women disappeared from. The victim’s name was Karsi Thoror, and she disappeared 5 years ago. Jon was going to acquire information from the police branch that ran the investigation into the woman’s disappearance and hopefully reach out to her family. She was slightly annoyed that he just up and left without telling her, but what could she do? Jump on a plane and surprise him? Moan and sulk when he calls? Deciding to just get on with it, she decided to clear her desk and when that wasn’t enough she cleared Jons too.

She caught a glimpse of the ‘Breaking news a sting operation in a villa in Bravos has resulted in the capture of the one known as Mighdal. Mighdal, real name Usman Mignarha is to be expedited to Westeros to face a trial for his crimes of human trafficking and prostitution. More to follow after the break.’ That was all thanks to Petyr Bealish, but they’d never know what he got out of it.

Grabbing her phone as it rang, smiling as Jon’s name popped up with a face-time request.

“Hey, you!” He was smiling, his nose red from the cold.

“Forgot me again, huh?”

“Aye, I sent the text as I promised. It’s not like you’d enjoy hiking through the snow.” He had a point there.

“How is it?”

“Not so bad, Ghost is enjoying it and the company’s pleasant. How are you?”

“Fucking bored!”

“Better you than me. Oh, keys for the Range are in your top draw.” Almost diving for the draw like a child

“Thank you! Have you seen the news?”

“Hmm, Baelish is probably relaxing in some beach villa now with that shit-eating smirk on his face. How was the weekend?”

“Yeah, probably, hopefully, we won’t cross paths again. The weekend was good, I enjoyed it. ”

 “Hopefully not” the screen went fuzzy braking up “ah shit. I have to go, have a good week, ill try and keep you up to date.”

“Thanks, you too!”

* * *

He was gone for two weeks and beyond an additional face time call she hadn’t spoken to him at all and with Daario on yet another work trip she broadened her horizon. She had the girls’ lunch with Gilly and Missy in which they spoke about relationships, well her new relationship with Daario, spoke about Marriage plans as well as fashion and girly things for a change. It was great to just let her hair down and talk about mindless things. Then there was the movie night at Arya’s though the amusement was more in the dynamic between Arya and Gendry. They were still in the ‘would they, won’t they’ stages but obviously attracted to one another but both too stubborn to admit it. Along with Hot-pie and a group chat, she started a wager pulling the detective card it didn’t look like they’d last a month without falling over each other. The sexual tension was almost suffocating!

As there were no new cases she tried to be useful in lending her hand with other teams giving her own two cents. Dany honestly didn’t realise how much boring her life was without Jon or Daario there with her, her friends all having their own families; Missy with Grey and Gilly with Sam it kind of left her apart. Daario had text saying he was back, but he was unfortunately busy until tomorrow and she was glad as it was something to look forward to once more. Her mind was more occupied and eager for Jon to be back, hopeful of receiving some information on the ice case as they called it.

She was stood talking to Gilly as he walked into reception his hair flowing down his shoulders, his beard grown no doubt to keep his face warm in the cold. He had a bruise under his eye, but he smiled as he saw her. Ghost bounding over to her as soon as he saw her. Her fingers sinking into his long fur. She embraced him noticing a figure behind him. It was a brunette with Hazel eyes. She was short, but she was pretty.

“Daenerys, this is Roxanne. Roxanne this is Daenerys.”

They exchanged pleasantries, and she escorted him to debrief with Ghost trailing behind. Thankfully Roxanne was waiting in reception for him with his luggage. She didn’t quite know the logistics from here. Was she to take him home? Was he to take her? At this moment it didn’t matter as they entered the conference room. It was quite a chilly evening and there was Jon peeling his coat off, followed by his jumper leaving him in a sweat riddled T-shirt.

“Gods, it’s too warm,"

“I’m guessing you became accustomed to the cold?”

“It’s surprisingly soothing,”

They waited for Tywin to enter before Jon recounted all he’d found out. Minus his brawl with a Stan Thenn, the police chief up beyond the wall the trip went smoothly. The procedures in place up there were out of date, borderline unprofessional. They closed the missing person case a little over a month after she had gone missing with no reason as to why. He explained that he did meet with the woman’s widow and her now 12-year-old. The man was happy to be filled with peace finally  as he could now find closure.

Other than that they spoke of the circumstances of her disappearance, apparently, a storm had taken a hold and it was a struggle to leave the house but Karsi had a doctor’s appointment. He spoke to her on the phone just before the appointment. That was the last they heard of her. Fast forward 2 years later they found her bag washed up on a beach… Jon showed them pictures of the bag and its contents still untouched. He couldn’t remember what she wore that fateful day.

As the brief ended, she witnessed something she never thought she ever would as Jon stood up Tywin nodded and clapped him on his back.

“Good Job, Detective Snow” Even Jon looked surprised, she was glad she was sitting down at that moment.

“Thank you, sir” Slack-jawed they left to reception meeting, Roxanne.

* * *

**Case File - Ice [A9350]:** With new insight into ice, it uncovered allot more questions, questions they would no doubt come back to another day.

 **Case File - The Garden [B7118]:** As the investigation progressed, they found that Petyr Baelish dabbled a lot in the illegal pool. The evidence strongly proved that Baelish was, in fact, guilty, it was his dealings in other criminal matters that drew him in the crosshairs of the FBI. What is known is that Usman Mignarha is being extradited to Westeros to face charges. It is unknown at this time what became of Petyr. Maybe they would cross paths again?

**Up next… Case File: The Shallows**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that... This is a learning game for me and constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Case File: C1911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of sorts see's the team against the clock to find a missing girl. While a historic feud is resurfaced in the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should reveal a few things.  
> Lyanna is very much alive and Jon and Arya's mother and she'll be popping up from time to time. I kept the father as unknown for now with the surname Snow. 
> 
> Rhaegar isnt in this story at all.

**Wednesday 14 th March 2018**

**Case File: The Shallows**

 

It was thankfully a quiet few days in the office, giving her the ability to settle herself after what had been a turbulent few weeks of work. Focusing on yet to be solved cases in hopes of finding the missing link. After that, it was the paperwork, signing and completing write-ups against the older cases. Everything was simply falling into place; her relationship with Daario, work, hell's even the weather. They were currently on a 26-hour shift and admittedly, she was knackered, they'd drawn the short straw and were covering for Simon and Carol on the night shift. Looking up Jon was out cold; feet up on the desk, his left arm hanging awkwardly off the chair. He hated the night shift, that was a given with his constant moaning. He preferred to be out in the field as she did, but here they were.  

The worst part of the night shift was how different everything was. The office was pretty much a ghost town, the few detectives on rota preferring to lounge in their cars opposed to sitting in the office. It was a different work ethic all around, more nitty and gritty with detectives staking out suspects in hope to find them in the act. Even things in the office were different, the coffee, the smell even the radio. 6.01 Hear Me Roar FM Radio going from actual music to ambient noise at around 2 am, well until they switched the damn thing off.

Beep – Beep – Beep

Grabbing her phone, it was thankfully a new case. Looking at Jon she threw a pen at him in hopes of waking him, watching as he didn't even seem to move. Climbing from her chair she moved around towards him nudging him. He didn't respond, she'd honestly be worried if not for his steady breathing. Flicking his ear, she leaned over poking his nose. Watching with amusement as his nose twitched and he took a deep breath before he grabbed her. Pulling her across his lap and hugging her against his chest.

The small thrill in the pit of her stomach, she narrowed down to the shock of it. "Err Jon..." she felt him stir under her before he froze.

"Oh," he released her and she moved to her feet quickly

"Sorry," he rubbed his eyes, leaning forward, he honestly looked knackered.

"Oh, don't mention it!" He grumbled before he grabbed his phone off the desk.

"Jon we-"

"Oh sweet a new case," she rolled her eyes as he was up and out the office in a flash. She stretched sticking on her coat and trailing after him. All tiredness seemingly dissipated as the cold, crisp air assaulted her face. Climbing into the Range Rover she smiled, feeling the warm air already blowing from the Air con. The smell of freshly made coffee drew her attention to the centre console where they were in fact, two coffees, one for each of them. She honestly hadn't even heard the coffee machine brewing them.

* * *

 

The drive was quiet, the warmth almost lulling her to sleep although she soon snapped from it when they arrived on scene. They were called to ‘Kings Landing Central' and pulling up outside there was already Elle's van on the scene with 2 marked police cars.

‘Kings Landing Central' is the main train hub in all of Westeros; tens of thousands of commuters pass through the doors every day and it was just past 4 am. Whatever the crime they had 3 hours to be in and out before the morning rush and there was no way they could authorize the closing of the station. Even now it seemed the Front entrance was cordoned by police tape and a uniformed officer standing sentry. The left entrance was still in use to the public with an officer stood on the corner to redirect the few catching a train at such a time.

Ducking under the police tape they entered the landing area, she could already see Elle crouched over what looked like a piece of paper on the floor. It was eerily quiet, filled with only the flash of Elle's camera and the distant sound of a train screeching into the station. Descending the stairs to the ground floor, she spared a glance at Jon who was surveying their surroundings. His eyes resting on a portly man sat frozen in the chair.

Their steps drew the attention of Elle, who climbed to her feet, throwing a bright smile their way.

"Ah, look who it is-" Her voice was way too loud and her eyes widened as all eyes turned to her, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as Jon started chuckling. Slowly pulling himself together when Elle gave him a pointed look.

"It's a strange one today detectives." She gestured to the ground and to three evidence bags already collected and sealed. In the first bag was skin of some kind determined by its wrinkly texture, it was around 10cm in circumference. In the second was a lock of brown hair bundled together with a pink bobble. In the third was a photograph. The picture was of a girl between the ages of 8 and 11, brown eyes wide and scared, mouth bound by a thick woven rope, tear-stained cheeks. The lighting in the picture showed the girl surrounded by mud, perhaps in a hole of some kind, in the top right-hand corner was what looked like a giant Hogweed. The girl looked terrified. Turning the photograph over was a time and date. [Tuesday 13th March 2018, 16:00] this was around 12 hours ago. 

"Here we have a letter, read it at your own discretion."  Grabbing a pair of gloves she observed the letter. It was A4 in size, clean and crisp, at the foot of it a sigil depicting a flayed man. Which, If memory served correctly was a sigil of old referring to House Bolton. Jon took the paper; even from a distance, she could smell a freshness to it.

_‘Oh, how I like little Eliza. Hm, she liked to play games. A lot like myself actually. This letter was placed here tonight at exactly 02.22am._

_Between you and I, Eliza is very much alive! Now_ _,_ _detectives_ _,_ _I have a game for you._

_Can you save her?_

_There are clues to be found on two separate platforms and time is of the essence. So_ _here's_ _a clue to get you on your merry way!_

 _Eliza's_ _hope is fading with every breath_ _I'm_ _taking. I can neither stop nor do I feel anything._ _I'm_ _unable to smile or frown, but_ _detectives'_ _maybe you should stop looking down..._ _'_

She took the paper from Jon feeling the material through gloved fingers in her peripheral she could see Jon looking up and round again.

"Hey, how long has that clock been like that?" the question drew her to the big clock overhead. The time displayed as 03.05, however, the time was actually 4.45.

"I'd say last few days give or take." _This could be their platforms._ Glancing at Jon, he was already looking her way.

"I'll take 5 you take 3" she nodded before they set off running. Jon's long legs carrying him ahead as she ran after him,  the squeak of his trainers and the clap-tap of her boots their only company down the empty hall. She watched him take a left jumping down the stairs on to platform 5 while she continued towards 3. Descending the steps two at a time panic set in, seeing a cleaner exit the maintenance cupboard, luckily he was just starting.

"This is an active crime scene please do not touch anything." She showed her badge as he grumbled something she couldn't quite hear before he took off up the stairs. Starting at the closed end of the platform she did as thorough sweep as she could. Checking the floor, on top of the benches, in bins, on and around the columns as she made her way to the end of the platforms. There it was at the very end... Taking a deep breath to calm her now erratic breathing Dany wiped at her brow with her sleeve before crouching to observe the envelope. It was clean and crisp like the other, and picking it up with her gloved hands she felt something moving around inside it. Opening the envelope as carefully as she could. Inside was another letter folded, behind the letter seemed to be another piece of the same skin only this seemed to be in the shape of a Wolves head. Placing the envelope where she found it, she grabbed and carefully removed the letter.

‘ _Well, detectives it seems you_ _aren't_ _as dense_ _as_ _Westeros would have me believe. The question is can you solve the next test?_

_What runs but never walks, often murmurs, but never talks. Has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?_

_I would suggest you get a move on. Time is, after all_ _,_ _of an essence!_ _'_

It was all so far pointing to the girl being still alive so there was a chance... Like the other letter, there was a picture of a flayed man to the bottom. She looked up at the squeak of trainers and saw Elle approaching, a roll of forensic bags in hand and her camera around her neck.

"Jon's waiting in the lobby, there was 6 more pieces of skin and another letter. You should go see for yourself, I'll see what I can get from the tissue samples and get the report on your desk ASAP"

"Thanks, Elle, you're a star," she gave her a smile before hurrying back to the lobby; she could feel the vibration of a train engine pulling from the station the distant chug-chug-chug as she rounded the corner. Her mind was reeling with all the information. They had a girl with the name Eliza; she was presumably taken so there must be someone looking for the little girl in the picture. From the picture, the girl seemed terrified and may have been tortured or something of the sorts. The letters point to the girl being alive, though they had no proof, if the perp wanted them to play along, they would need to do so. It was simply a race against time.

Descending the steps, she found Jon pacing back and forth before the front row of seats, his fingers raking through his hair. He turned as he spotted her and took a seat and she sat in the chair next to him, angling her body so she was facing him. He looked troubled as he handed over the bagged piece of paper and she handed him hers. She soon realised why he looked so troubled. The piece of paper was just like the others with the flayed man towards the bottom, though this letter also had water droplets marred into it, as well as blood drops. A single word in the centre.

‘ _Shallows'_

"Right what do we know?"

"Our perp likes to play games. They have given us clues on how to find the girl. A part of me wants to believe that the perp wants us to find Eliza, though a part of me really doesn't want to see what the girl has gone through." He was staring at the ground as he finished before he looked towards her.

"I was thinking the same, these clues will either send us on a wild goose chase or they will lead us to the girl. We have a wolf's head, leaves. A riddle of ‘ _What runs but never walks, often murmurs but never talks. Has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?_ ' and the single word ‘Shallows'"

"What does that tell us? Well the leaves could be in relation to the woods and well, wolves live in the woods so we could be looking for a river by the woods?" she looked towards him again watching as he bit his thumbnail, a habit he did when he was thinking. His eyes widening slightly as he met her gaze.

"Not just any woods, ‘The wolfswood’s' it runs along the river that follows the highway between Winterfell and Dreadfort. A river that is currently getting renovations in the form of improvements to flood defences, work has been ongoing since the 13th and should be wrapping up by the end of the day today."

 _Fuck, fuck fuckerty fuck!_ It was a 9-hour drive to Winterfell and with the time being 5:05 that would mean they would arrive at around 2 pm or there around about and that was more or less dependent on traffic. Realising the issue Jon jumped from his seat almost dragging her out towards the car with him. Getting in the car she felt hot and flustered, needing to take a second to collect herself.  Jolted back to the present as Jon put his foot down, making her scramble to put her seatbelt on. After she secured herself, she gave Elle a call.

"Hey, what's up detective?"

“Hey Elle, we are heading north, so please can you send a copy of your findings onto mine and Jon's email, please?”

"Oh yeah, no problem. Good luck!"

"Thanks"

She hung up checking the time again 05:03 and debated whether Tywin would be up or if she should just leave it for a couple of hours.  Realising they would potentially need clearance she pressed dial. She did not get the chance to prepare herself for the call was answered on the very first ring.

"Good morning, Detective Targaryen, how may I help you this morning?" she glanced at Jon as he rolled his eyes and changed gear.

"Morning sir, we are working a case that came in this morning and we need jurisdiction to continue our search in the north. We have reason to believe a girl's life may be at risk."

"Of course I will make the call, will you need more hands on?"

"If we could"

"It'll be the Rangers, the stubborn swine's hopefully they'll oblige to the request."

"Thank you, sir"

"Oh, and detective Snow, please refrain yourself from punching anyone, you are not exempt from mandatory behavioral courses if you do..."

"I won't, sir" She ended the call pressing the red button on the screen in the centre console.

"Gods imagine you in therapy."

"It's a behavioral course"

"Therapy!" she laughed as he scowled and shook his head leaning back to get comfortable for the long drive ahead.

* * *

 

It was the biting of the seatbelt in her neck that finally woke her, that accompanied by the hum of the engine bursting into life. The smell of fresh coffee and she rubbed her sleep crusted eyes looking towards Jon, who graced her with a warm smile.

"Oh, have you had a nice nap?" Taking a breath through her nose, she exhaled, looking out the window, they were parked up at the services just past Moat Catelyn.

"Yeah, thanks"

"I've got you a coffee and a sandwich for lunch when you are ready for it."

"Lunch, what time is it?"

"11:40 we're about an hour and a half out so if you need a restroom break now is the time."

Climbing back into the car and taking a quick swig of coffee, she felt much better though looking at the windscreen her throat tightened slightly at the first signs of rain. It was only the fine stuff, but it still added to the urgency to get to the Wolfswood as soon as possible. Checking her emails she received one from Tywin of the girl's profile. Her name was Eliza Wilding, she was 8 years old and she'd been missing around 50 hours as of midday. This missing person case was not prioritized as the girl was sleeping at her friend's house the night prior and she didn't turn up in the morning. The officer that was investigating believed the girl would be at her friend's house and left it at that.

Since they set off there was a nervousness at what they would find once they arrived, but as Jon rightly said it's _better to think positive_. They were back on the motorway in no time at all Jon sticking the siren on the roof the flashing light paving a path between the cars. Getting closer to Winterfell the traffic seemed to get worse and they used the hard shoulder for the last stretch. They arrived at Winterfell at 13:05: Jon amazingly cut the time back on the journey.

They headed for the construction site though in truth it was more the remnants of a construction site a high wall off the bed of the river now with a bannister and benches so pedestrians and come and sit and enjoy the beautiful surroundings. As Jon said the river was empty and looked to have been cleaned. Jon was peeved that no Rangers were yet on site, but new they still had a job to do. Grabbing the bag out the boot, she grabbed a walkie-talkie, changed her heels into some all-weather boots, grabbed a torch and finally a small first aid kit. Jon did the same, though made sure to put a few blankets to the side should they find the girl.

According to Bill, one of the few remaining builders on site to oversee packing up of the equipment, they drained just shy of a mile [1.6KM] stretch. There were two makeshift walls in either direction and time was certainly of the essence and the only way they were going to have the time to search the entire stretch was if they split up. Crossing the bridge to the path that runs across the edge of the woods, covered in the shadow cast by the branches laying overhead she nodded his way before parting ways. It was surprisingly dark for 13:02 and it made looking down across the bogs at the bottom of the river rather difficult. Grabbing the torch from her pocket, she started by drawing the beam of light lengthways across the riverbed with every step. A double take at anything remotely out of place, it was a time-consuming task. The further in she got, the more she felt the need to check again.

The riverbed was vast with only uneven twigs now protruding the surface of the thick, gloopy mud, signs and indents of manmade foreign object were there too only making life more difficult. Comparing the surroundings from the picture found in the train station, the texture of the mud definitely did look similar to that here. So there was a high possibility of  the girl being here. _Its was just where?_

"Jon any luck?"

"No, fucking hate this god damn place. I've just reached the wall at this side-" The line cut off abruptly and she froze. _Could this have been a trap?_

"Jon?"

"Sorry, i fell" Shoulders slumping in relief

"Idiot"

"A thorough search, I had to jump in the bed twice, but there's nothing on this side. I'll start heading your way now, I noticed on the picture you can see the making of a giant Hogweed on the top left of the photograph. So maybe keep a look out for one of those..."

"Ok and will do."

Dany continued walking the path scanning for anything out of the ordinary, but nothing was really calling out to her. The more she walked, the more her hope began to fade. A slight movement in the peripheral she turned her head slightly shining the torch low to the ground. There was movement, without thinking she jumped into the riverbed the mud almost coming up to the top of her all-weather boots. Striding over to the movement alarmed at seeing the water slowly drifting across the surface, filling in all and any holes. _The water was coming from the Winterfell side... They didn't have long!_ Her heart almost stopped seeing the girl, tears streaming down her face as she fought against the bindings to keep her head above the water. She Knelt next to the girl who was covered in mud.

"Are you okay?" The question seemed to fall on deaf ears as Dany tried to survey the situation. The girl was tied down. Following the rope it circled her ankles, her knees, her elbows and torso as well as her hands before disappearing under the mud. Pulling the end of the rope it would not give, flashing the torch down she could see why. The bastard who did this attached the rope to dumbbells to weigh her down. Checking her pockets for something sharp to cut the rope she found nothing. Splurging in the mud drew her attention to Jon approaching, mud patches up to his knees from where he had fallen.

"Throw me your Swiss army knife" he handed her the knife as he knelt by the girl's feet clearly observing the situation.  She cut the rope to the torso and her hands first before moving to the ones around her knee's which fell away easily enough. The water was rising and she moved to lift Eliza's head on her lap to keep her above the water while she passed the knife back to Jon to cut the bindings around her ankles now under water. She tried to comfort the girl as best as she could in that difficult moment as they waited for Jon to cut the rope around her feet.

"Right, let's get you out of here, okay?" Jon lifted the girl in his arms gently as they quickly climbed out of the river and made their way back. By the time they were back the water had risen to 75%, she couldn't quite believe how lucky they'd been, any later, and they may never have found the girl. As they neared the car a deep-seated anger swept through her as the cavalry had _finally_ arrived and were currently walking around like majestic lemons.

"Oi, you, yes you. Make yourself useful and grab me any spare blankets you guys have." The man blinked under Jon's gaze before running off to see the task done. Thoughtfully Jon requested an ambulance as he made his way to her, though it had yet to arrive. As they neared the car she grabbed the blankets they set aside earlier watching as Jon opened the rear door to the range rover. She placed a blanket across the back seat before Jon place Eliza on the edge and wrapped it around her now shivering form.

"Right this will warm you up okay?" The girl simply stared at him, teeth chattering, she seemed to be in a state of shock, which is to be expected with what she had been through. Jon lifted the girl up and moved her further onto the back seat before he turned towards her. "Hop up," she did as he said swapping him her mud-soaked jacket for a blanket. He helped remove her boots before he moved to the boot quickly wrapping another blanket around them as the girl clung to her side. He closed the door and she could hear him rummaging in the boot for a moment before he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car up.

The engine vibrated into life and she stared at the clock, surprised... It was 16:50 her whole body responding and slumping into the seat. They were on a 40-hour shift and she was now feeling it. Looking down Eliza was fast asleep in her arms, the warm air against her feet almost lulling her to sleep. Jon's phone vibrated but he stopped it and climbed out of the car. She closed her eyes, hearing his deep voice raising slightly before he climbed back in. She caught his gaze in the rearview mirror.

"We have a problem, there's a building fire and all ambulances have been routed to that, they've asked that if she's stable that we take her to Winterfell General. Though if we drive her anywhere it might as well be back to Kings landing..." it was a good idea, but they still did not know if Eliza was suffering from any unknown injuries.

"If we can get her a check-up, then I guess it would be best to get her home to Kings Landing. Will any GP's be open at this time?"

"You're right; I might just know the man."

They arrived at the private GP just on the outskirts of Dreadfort, Jon grabbed her heels from the boot and carried Eliza in covered in blankets. They met with Craig Wolkan and Eliza had a quick check up. Though mud-soaked, she would not remove her top and they could not really force this issue. Dr Wolkan confirmed her suspicions that the girl is in shock and it would perhaps take reuniting her with a familiar to get her to open up a little. The girl had been through a trauma, there was no denying it. It was simply going to take time. Other than that, the girl vitals were fine.

They got comfortable in the back seat again as they made their way back down to Kings Landing. The car smelled of earth, mud and whatever else and she knew deep down Jon would be fretting about it. At that moment  like her, his priority was the getting the girl home and in the meantime offering as much comfort as they could. Jon stopped at Moat Cailin to get some supplies, she declined a coffee, and he returned with two hot chocolates a coffee for himself and a big bag or random sweets and snacks. Once cooled Eliza drank the Hot Chocolate and picked at a cookie. There were bouts of crying, moments where she just held the girl close until she stopped or fell asleep. She was glad to be able to offer a comfort and she soon found herself drifting off as well. 

* * *

 

It was the jostling that woke her this time, Eliza still pressed against her. Looking out the window, she wiped her eyes, seeing ‘Kings Landing General Hospital'. The car slowed before jostling over another speed bump as they made it down the narrow stretch to the front of the hospital. There were two squad cars parked up and a small group of people waiting for them. Eliza stirred as the car came to a halt. She looked down as the girl glimpsed out the car window, saw a flash before hiding back down again. She caught Jon's tired gaze in the rear-view mirror before he climbed out opening the back door. He covered the girls head in a blanket before carrying her into the hospital entrance, she followed his lead nodding to the uniformed officers to keep the reporters at bay.

Jon placed Eliza to the ground as they got beyond the door and she watched as the girl ran sobbing into the arms of her older sister Ygritte. It was a heart-wrenching moment and she steered Jon away to give the family a little privacy. This was why they did the job; this is what it was all about. Watching Ygritte whisper sweet nothings to her younger sister as she pushed her to the elevators heading up towards the children's ward. They waited for the next elevator, wanting to know the results of the check-up before heading out.

Sitting in the seats near the reception area all they could do was wait, she was tired even with all the sleeping she'd done. Jon looked half dead as he paced back and forth trying to keep himself awake. He stopped finally sitting down beside her. "You did good Dany" he gave her a tired smile and a squeeze to the shoulder before he leaned back and closed his eyes. It wasn't long after that they were given the update on Eliza's condition. The girl had shapes of skin carved out of her back and legs though it seemed the cuts were done clean and showed no signs of infection. There were a few abrasions from the rope specifically to her wrists and ankles and was physically fine. She was in a state of shock though the comfort of her sister was doing wonders she just needed time. A uniformed patrol stayed for protection and they signed off. It was 03:05 and she was ready for some proper sleep. _It was time to go home._

* * *

 

Taking the keys for the car off him, she decided to drive. He was asleep as soon as they set off and feeling a little lazy she decided he could stay at hers. They tumbled into the house and she manoeuvred him into the chair while she reclined the sofa back into a bed. Pulling off his jumper and helping with the top button of his jeans she watched slightly amused as he pretty much buried himself into bed and was quickly asleep. Grabbing a glass of juice she undressed quickly and climbed into her own bed relishing the warmth. It didn't take long before she was drifting off to sleep…

 _It was dark and cold, the mud damp against her bare feet, but she knew she needed to go on. The_ tree's _surrounded her. She could hear movement and turned freezing on the spot. There in the silence of the forest stood a man, no. Not a man. A clown; face powder white, hair messy and red to match his big red nose, eyes wide as it stared at her. In his hand was a shovel his head tilted to the side ever so slightly._

 _‘Would you like to play a game detective?_ '

 _His lips_ didn't _move before he laughed, like a hyena and stepped forward. Instinctively she stepped back, he quickened his pace and she ran, getting far enough away to hide._

 _‘Come out; come out, wherever you are!_ '

_Her breathing was laboured but she tried to keep it under control and quiet not wanting to alert anybody. Trying to look around the tree she could see him thankfully looking the other way. Turning back around her eyes widened as a gloved hand covered her mouth._

_‘Found you!_ '

 _Slamming her eyes shut, she was suddenly surrounded by light. The lights flashed brightly as she tried to shield her eyes from it. There was a huge red and white_ striped _circus tent ahead with crowds of people huddled together talking and laughing. Looking down she was wearing nothing but her sleep T-shirt, but it_ didn't _matter. She set off running, ducking through the crowd,_ sidestepping _another to the entrance of the circus tent. The entrance to the tent was thick green bushes. It grazed her bare arms and legs as she pushed her way through. On the other side was realised she was standing in the middle of the river and set_ off _running again. The thick mud almost like quicksand but she fought on. She was panting by the time she came to the hole, peering down her breath caught in her throat. The girl staring up at her had platin- it was her. Violet eyes staring up at her wide and scared. Dany knelt down to remove the gag from her mouth._

 _‘_ He's _coming… run!_ '

 _Looking up, he was stood there laughing like_ a _hyena as he took a step forward._

 _‘Welcome to the shallows detective!_ '

* * *

 

Coming to she licked her lips, smiling feeling the man pressed behind her, after the dreams she'd had there was one thing that she could definitely do with. Grabbing his hand that was thrown over her she interlocked their fingers and pressed her arse against his cock. Moving his hand slowly into her panties, down over her curls ‘Ohm' the moan escaped her as his fingers touched her nether lips. She froze as he snatched his hand away and moved back. _That was NOT Daario. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"You could have at least brought me breakfast first!" she rounded on him so fast he almost jumped. Why the fuck is he in her… _What the fuck._ She covered her eyes, seeing that she was in his bed on the sofa. _Jesus!_

"I, er" what the hell is she supposed to say? His face was flushed red and he was shaking his head staring straight ahead.

"You had a nightmare, I do remember telling you I don't care," he finished and started chuckling to himself.  Oh... yeah, it was all flooding back now. After the nightmare, she wanted comfort and asked him to join her in bed. He groaned and said ‘I don't care' before he rolled over and went back to sleep and she climbed in.

"Sorry, I thought you were Daario" he grimaced all humour draining from his face.

"Yeah, well, I'm not"

"Sorry, went pretty dark, then didn't I…" she watched him closely as he bit his bottom lip, she didn't quite get why he didn't like the guy so much. She watched as he lay back down only to sit back up as he realised his cock was tenting the duvet.

"Can you get out of my bed please?" she couldn't, even though she wanted to. Her arousal was almost sticking her legs together.

"You mean my bed, right?"

"Your house, my allocated bed"

"What time is it?"

"Just after 4 am though I'm pretty sure we both got up at some point to eat and what not, but that was pretty much 23 hours of sleep high five" She couldn't look at him, scared that the vivid thoughts now flashing in her mind would show on her face. Instead, she rolled over hiding her face in the pillow.

"Let's go back to sleep for a bit"

"Yeah, sure," she heard him roll over and mumble something akin to ‘If you can stop using my cock as a back scratcher' which did nothing but make her flush more trying to suppress the almost vivid thoughts in her head before laughing at how ridiculous this was. 

"Yeah, you laugh, I feel violated" she turned to face him, his back was turned.

"You liked it," he recoiled and turned to face her a look of disbelief on his face.

"I liked it? I was asleep"

"No, you weren't" she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I bloody was"

"So what woke you up then?"

"I don't know Daenerys I thought I was being attacked by a bear." He pressed his lips together and then it hit her, the bastard.

"Wait, are you saying I'm hairy? You're such a dick" and he burst out laughing as he climbed out the bed. She almost choked seeing is tenting boxers before he pulled his jeans on and moved to the kitchen, no doubt going to stick the kettle on.

* * *

 

Hours later they were back at the hospital to check on the progress of Eliza, she was in an observation room so it gave them the opportunity to see how she was getting on without hindering her progress. She looked a lot healthier, cheeks red and rosy as she laid in bed watching some show or other about a toothless dragon on Cartoon Network. She'd yet to find her words and wasn't open to strangers, but she was interacting with her sister more which was good.

"How is she Dr Yaris?" he was a short man with short grey hair, gentle eye's, his spectacles on the very end of his nose as he looked down at the clipboard.

"Miss Wilding is a brave girl, her sister got her to bathe and she's been a lot livelier since then, playing with the toys she has. She does not let strangers near her which is to be expected. A stranger did this to her after all..."

"When do you think she'd be ready to speak?" Yaris scratched his chin, watching as the girl slid off the bed and grabbed a doll before climbing back onto the bed and burying herself deeper under the blanket sucking her thumb.

"It's a delicate situation. We can't rush her and you have to understand that the questions will only be a reminder of what has happened to her. A day, maybe a week, Time will tell" She fully understood where he was coming from though they still needed to catch the bastard that did this. Eliza was likely to either have heard what they sounded like or would have seen them, but they couldn't hinder the girls progress.

Taking their leave, they very nearly careered into Eliza's sister Ygritte, her blue eyes moving  from hers to Jon's widening slightly.

"You must be detective Targaryen and detective Snow?" she smiled and nodded

"Gods, I cannot thank you both enough. I was worried sick for her and you brought her back to me. Thank you." She was about to respond when the woman engulfed her in a hug. She was a little caught off guard, but hugged lightly back. She pulled back, smiling teary-eyed.

"Thank you" Ygritte turned to Jon hugging him a little longer than suitable before she pulled away.

"We were just doing our jobs." Jon smiled

"We're glad to see Eliza looks to be getting better" Ygritte nodded slightly a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes, it's a slow road ahead. I can promise you this, I'm not letting her out of my sight again!" She chucked and Dany couldn't help but smile at the sheer determination on the woman's face. That of a mama bear protecting her cubs.

They said their goodbyes heading to the precinct for the day. At some point, they'd need to speak with Ygritte though it was too fresh for her at the moment.

* * *

 

The precinct was an abundance of noise as they entered, Gilly waved their way before shouting down the phone to someone or other that she ‘couldn't hear them properly’. They made their way upstairs basking in it all. _Gods, it felt good!_ As Elle said the files were waiting for them on the desk, she quickly moved to get them coffee's before diving into it.

There was DNA from the victim Eliza, though beyond that there were no other forms of DNA. The paper had been analysed properly and found to be recycled and to a professional standard at that. Beyond that, there wasn't much to go on except the coat of arms found on the paper. It was the old sigil of House Bolton back in the day, all houses of old had them. The Targaryen's had the three dragons, the Starks the Dire wolves head etc… The Bolton family still resides in the Dreadfort. Their perp could be a fan of the old lore which would explain why the body was placed closer to Winterfell. In days of old a flayed person turning up so close to Winterfell could be seen as a slight to Winterfell itself and would be the start of a great war between the two old houses. Nothing like that would happen these days though.  

"What the fuck?" She looked from the computer screen to him and raised her eyebrow for him to continue. He looked more confused than anything until he held a small torn piece of paper up.

"You remember Eliza's sister?" trying to see the piece of paper properly, she narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"She planted this on me" he finally handed the piece of paper over and her mouth fell open. On the torn up piece of paper was a note ‘You should call me' with a smiley face, Ygritte's name and her number… _Just how did she manage to plant that on him?_ She tried to stop herself laughing but failed miserably.

"It's not funny, she's trying to pick me up when her sister has been in such an ordeal?" schooling her face she handed the piece of paper back over to him.

"Maybe you should call her and express just how you feel?" his face dropped and he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh Fuck you." He rolled his eyes throwing the piece of paper in the bin.

"You do realise you need to question her?"

"Me? You mean we?"

"No, I think its best you so it."

"When did you become a comedian?"

"Overnight"

"You're doing a terrible job…" she flipped him off as she got up to get them both a coffee.

* * *

 

They managed to get in touch with Ygritte by calling Dr Yaris who was the doctor in charge of little Eliza and with the doctors help managed to organise a private room on the ward where they could speak privately. They needed to work the case backwards, treating it as they would a missing person's investigation, find out when and where the girl was last seen and work from there. It was one thing Jon saying that Ygritte dropped her number on him without him knowing, it was another to see the woman actually making advances on him… They walked into the room together,  in the centre was a 4 seated table. Jon sat down and she was going to sit next to him as they usually did, but Ygritte made a beeline for it and moved her chair closer.

Unlike typical questioning, they just wanted to have a friendly one instead though it was still being recorded.

"Right, let's get started, when did you recognise that Eliza was missing?"

"Well, she was sleeping over at her friend Alice's house, but she didn't come home by 11 as we agreed. I left it till half-past before I called Alice's parents to ask where Eliza was only to be told that they dropped her at the end of the street at 5 to 11 and they waited as she started walking on before they left. I ran upstairs thinking she may have sneaked in only her room was untouched. I then went to check the street, maybe she had fallen down or something? The street was empty" Ygritte seemed distraught as she retold them when she realised Eliza was missing though it was hard to concentrate with the grimace Jon had on his face. It wasn't lost on her that Ygritte had somehow managed to manoeuvre herself so she was pretty much laying her head on his shoulder.

"That's when I called you guys"

"You spoke to Simon, is that correct?"

"Yeah, they sent an officer to ask me questions, but she wasn't very helpful. I'm sorry, but the _bitch_ thought Eliza was just at one of her friends' houses and that if she wasn't back at around 24 hours since I first reported her I would need to call back."

"I'm sorry about" So between the end of the road and the house, Eliza was abducted off the side of the street. No one saw anything and no one was alerted to any kind of disturbance… Glancing at Jon she could see he was lost in thought. She'd need to pick his brain when they could speak in private.

"How is Eliza and has she spoken at all as of yet?" Ygritte untangled herself from Jon's arm and Jon audibly signed. Ygritte smiled, tears brimming in her eye's releasing a breathless chuckle.

"Still getting there, the first thing she said was ‘no’. That was to the idea of watching something that wasn't ‘how to train your dragon.’" She smiled, happy with that.

"We think it best that we don't ask Eliza any questions, but if she does tell you anything please could you let us know?" Ygritte nodded and she pulled out a card that had their contact number on, she had to press her lips into a tight line at Jon who replied with a tight smile. As Ygritte left they stayed sat down to hopefully hash out a plan of action, but before she could open her mouth Jon jumped in.

"She was stroking my leg throughout that whole god damn conversation."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"You're not funny… I get she's hurting but god damn it was weird. Okay, I'm cool now."

"You sure?"

"We probably need to go door by door to see if anyone saw anything out the blue…"

"You beat me to it…"

* * *

 

With being off for 24 hours give or take Tywin had thankfully sent Aidan and a few lackeys to the train station to comb the security feed. As of yet, it didn't really do them a load of good because they weren't sure what they were looking for. The feed was cut 2 hours before they were called to the train station on the morning of Wednesday 14th.  It was cut for just 20 minutes, which was ample time to plant the clues.

The clock had indeed stopped working 4 days prior due to natural causes or so the maintenance company stated so it wasn't hard to imagine that the perp had incorporated that upon scouting the train station because they could hardly believe it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. This was planned, they didn't know or why, but it had to be. Much to Aidan's displeasure they had asked for the last 2 weeks to be checked which was a painstaking process apparently…

Door duty was a unique experience, door to door asking questions to the neighbours of Ygritte with Jon, most were out and the ones that weren't were about as helpful as a chocolate fireguard. They would give vague answers that could describe any kid running up and down the road. There were 3 in particular that she was sure she'd never forget.

Mr Palmer at number 10 was an older gentleman that came to the door wearing nothing but a hat. He did NOT try to cover himself and she was acutely aware that his member grew in her presence. Trying not to look at IT was harder than she anticipated not helped that Jon pretty much waited for the door to open before saying quote ‘ha, no. I'm sure you can handle this one Daenerys' which had her grappling with him to stay where he was. This turned into a rather unprofessional show of forcing him to stay where he was stood which in turn Mr Palmer thought was hilarious his _whole body_ shaking as he laughed. Jon pulled the hat from his head to cover his member and then they were finally able to speak.

They didn't learn much though he was complaining about Ms Woodkins stupid gardening service working from ‘stupid O'clock' all god damn morning. He liked to Yoga in silence, apparently…

Ms Elemin was a strange one, young and highly religious judging by how she answered the door with a crucifix in her hand. She offered them entry and she wasn't sure how but the topic of baptism came up and she offered to baptise them in her attic. _Oh_ , _that was lovely._ It was safe to say the offer was declined and they tried to stay at least 2 meters from the woman because she was… unique to say the least.

‘The little angels run up and down the road constantly, they're so loud. WHY ARE THEY SO LOUD?' _Smile and wave boys, smile and wave._ The Penguins of Madagascar were the only thought going through her mind as they smiled and waved heading towards the door.

Ms Woodkins or Miss Woodkins as she liked to remind Jon was a stay at home grandmother, her own words and she oozed the confidence to match her age of 62. She'd never seen Jon this uncomfortable before which only made her accept the cuppa tea and biscuits on offer…

Again there wasn't much to be learnt, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary though she did have a gardener there in the early morning so maybe they could speak to them… The company was called ‘Fresh Open Space' and Miss Woodkins was kind enough to give them the flyer for the company. They were based just outside Kings Landing and according to said flyer had been in business for 7 years now.

* * *

 

It was 16:25 by the time they were heading towards Fresh Open Space, they knew from the leaflet earlier it was open between the hours of 8:30 until 17:30. It was quite chilly out and she ranked the heat up enjoying the warmth.

"You got plans for the night?" she turned towards him, today had been a day for repressing the memory of that morning being honest with herself. In her head she knew it wasn't Daario, hells it couldn't have been. He doesn't have a key to her house. _Not yet_ anyway _._ The issue was she had never been so turned on in her life and that was the problem. _Jon is Jon. Jon her best friend._ They'd slept in the same space thousands of times yet this morning it was very different. _It was on the back of a fifty_ - _hour shift._ Yes, that was it. She was simply overtired. Maybe she should invite Daario over next time?

"Hello, Earth to Daenerys." Blinking, realising she was just staring at him.

“Yeah, Daario's taking me out, what about you?” He nodded.

"Sounds fun, I've been ordered to stay home and watch a movie with Arya, some film about monsters and being quiet. You know what Arya's like..." He rolled his eyes. She knew exactly what he meant Arya loved movies that no one really wanted to watch.

"Just you, no Gendry"

"He's away visiting his uncle" The ringing of his phone directed her attention to the centre console. It was an unknown number and Jon accepted before turning back to the road.

"Hello, is this Jon Snow, Detective Jon Snow?" the voice was almost panicked and she watched as Jon's brow furrowed.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Hi, it's Dr Yaris from the children's ward at KLGH"

"Hi, Dr Yaris is everything alright?"

"No, it's regarding Eliza Wilding. There has been a complication and you should get here immediately." She felt that pit of dread heavy in her belly watching as Jon's grip tightened on the steering wheel. _This was bad…_

"We'll be there as soon as possible"

"Thank you" The call ended and a heavy silence consumed them as Jon spun the car around and they headed towards Kings Landing General hospital. _Gods…_ The worry was almost painful as Jon floored it, her brain conjuring up every single worst case scenario she could think of. _Please be okay!_

* * *

 

They were panting by the time they got to the children's ward. It was a worrying sign as the ward was on lockdown and they had to show their badges to gain access. This morning the girl was thriving, building herself up and now… she was barely hanging on by a thread. The nurses still fighting to get tubes down her throat and into a steady condition, she couldn't watch. Looking away Jon stood and watched the whole thing, she knew what he was doing. He was making himself watch, letting the anger wash over him and then whoever he deemed responsible would feel the repercussions. 

"Dr Yaris, what in the seven hells is happening?" ' Dr Yaris looked sweat ridden and in a panic, stunned speechless as they watched the nurses rush Eliza out of the room and into surgery.

"She had been fine the last i saw her about 2 hours ago. I have been taking care of my other patients when Ygritte screamed a bloody murder. We rushed to find the girl in that state. The symptoms appear to be the result of poisoning" He was shaking his head before running his hands down his face in exhaustion.

"Who's had access to this room?" Jon's voice was low close to a growl. He looked close to snap his fists and jaw clenched tight.

"I saw her about two hours ago. No one on my team has seen her, though I suspect you should ask Ygritte she's in the Staffroom." This was not good; they left Dr Yaris and walked out of the room and into the corridor, Jon stopped as he spotted an officer stood sentry by the door.

"Oi, what's your name officer?"

"Hardeep"

"I have two questions for you; have you been here all morning? And where are the other officers on duty?"

"Two of us stood by the entrance and one of us were at the door; Simon and Harris are with Ygritte in the staff room."

"Okay, Can you get them and meet with me in that room in five minutes?"

"Dany, go speak with Ygritte. I don't think I'm in a supportive frame of mind at the moment." She understood what he meant. He was probably going to do a whole lot of shouting at the uniformed officers. This happened under their watch and by extension it was their fault if someone managed to get past them to harm Eliza. She squeezed his arm in a hope of calming him down just a tad and he took a deep breath a smiled, it was one of those smiles that didn't entirely reach his eyes before turning on his heels and marching into the room.  Right now they needed answers.

They walked towards the staff room while avoiding the odd nurse and doctor that were tending to children that were unhappy or making a fuss.  Her mind fighting the image of Eliza withering on the bed as nurses fought to stabilize her. Shaking it away, she took a deep breath, pulling the staff room door open and walking inside. Inside, she took note that the officers were talking amongst themselves laughing at something or other while Ygritte was curled in a chair sobbing her heart out.

"Harris, Simon, Snow -" she raised her brow and looked towards him.

"Detective Snow wants a word." The humour drained from Harris' face as the three of them trailed out of the room. Once they left, she crossed the room towards Ygritte and knelt before the woman. In all honesty, her words escaped her, she felt bad, but she wanted to catch the fucker that did this.

"I'm so sorry; I need to ask you a few questions. The bastard that did this, is still out there and we need to catch them." She paused grabbing the pack of tissues and placing them closer to the chair. "Whoever did this had access to the room so you may have seen them." Ygritte sat up suddenly wiping her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her jumper. Her eyes and nose were red and sore as she worried her dry bottom lip between her teeth.

"I-is-is she going to be okay?" How could she answer that question? Ygritte needed reassurance in knowing her sister was going to be okay.

"Dr Yaris seems hopeful" it wasn't a lie...

"How many doctors other than Dr Yaris came to check up on Eliza?"

"On-only 2; a woman with blonde hair, a man with black hair but that was it"

"Did you happen to catch their names?"

"No" Ygritte looked down to her lap, seemingly disappointed with herself so Dany placed her palm on her shoulder, hoping to give her the reassurance that she'd done nothing wrong because she hadn't. Doctors usually come in and out like robots. This is a safe environment or it's supposed to be…

"If you saw them again, do you think you could recognise them?" She nodded. There was a silence as Ygritte regarded her before she threw herself forward, knocking her to her arse as she caught Ygritte's embrace patting her back. _Gods only_ know _how_ she's _feeling._

* * *

 

The officers were stood sentinel in the hall as she exited the staff room, Harris smirked and nodded towards the security office. With hurried steps, she walked into the room and there he was. He was talking to a security officer that had his back to her.

“I appreciate that you need to see the security feed but you cannot without a warrant.”

“A little girl is fighting for her life and the person responsible must have been seen on your fucking security feed. So fuck the warrant if you do not move ill-“

“Jon!” he closed his mouth and he and the office turned their attention towards her. Looking towards the security office her mouth fell agape before she pressed her lips together. _It had to be_ , didn’t _it…?_ She remembers him from the bar the same age as her dad. Keeping a hold of the shiver that threatened to ripple down her spine, she steadied herself as Jon began to pace in the small space the room offered.

“Mr Mormont“

“Please, you may call me Joreh“ she heard Jon scoff though he didn’t stop his pacing.

“ _Joreh,_ I apologise for my colleague. It’s been a stressful day and a little girl has been hurt. As Jon said the perp must have accessed the room at some point,” she quickly glanced to the TV screens displaying the live feeds finding the one she knew to be Eliza’s room. “At some point, the perp entered that room today and we need to catch this person before they hurt anyone else.” She all but pleaded, calling in the office, getting a warrant and then coming back would take too long. They needed the information now so they could make progress now. They couldn’t allow the fucker who did this the ability to harm Eliza again.

“I- You can view the security feed in exchange for a date,”  _What?_ She stared at the man in disbelief as Jon stopped pacing and a silence enveloped the room. _What the actual fuck?_ Blinking, she felt her anger rising. _Always keep a level head. Always keep a level head._ Jon was the one to be angered easily, especially when someone was obstructing his path; she was the calm one unless provoked. She held her breath stopping herself from saying anything too irrational. That, of course was thrown out the window when Jon opened his mouth

“WHAT?” the anger was radiating off him in waves as he stepped towards Joreh. She swallowed hard pushing him back this was not happening.

“I’ll tell you what’s going to happen. You’re going to leave this fucking room right now and-”

“Jon, stop,”

“Right, Mr Mormont you’re going to excuse yourself and we’re going to look through the last 5 hours of footage or I’m going to report you for being unprofessional and inappropriate in your workspace.” She didn’t spare him another glace rounding on Jon trying to calm him the fuck down. The last thing either of them needed was him being suspended for punching someone. He fell into the chair pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry,”

“He’s a weird arsehole though…” she grinned despite the situation before they delved into the feed. They sat watching the feed that showed the corridor, and the door to the room Eliza was staying in. Like Ygritte said only 2 doctors entered the room, and they managed to get a clear picture of the woman’s face though she was wearing a scrub hat. The man had his face obscured with a surgeons,  facial mask and a scrub hat too. Printing a picture of both they sent a copy to the tech guys back at the precinct to run through the database.

They left the room as Mormont came back.

“I apologise for the way I spoke with you, this is a difficult case as it is without people getting in the way, but it was inappropriate to try to bribe my colleague with a date for information.”  She stared at Jon in disbelief as he nodded and made for the exit.

“I didn’t think you’d apologise,” He smiled

“I didn’t want to get reported to Tywin again. He’ll make me take one of those behavioural courses” she couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her, making her feel lighter. Still, this was a trying time and they needed answers. 

* * *

 

Pictures to hand, they went to see Dr Yarris again in hopes of getting some much-needed answers. They sat, placing the pictures in front of the doctor, he was visibly stressed notable by his knee bouncing as he sat and regarded the pictures of the two suspects intently.

"The woman is called Stacy, she's been working here for as long as I have, her job is to check on patients, making sure they have all they need; food, pop, blankets and pillows, etc." The best way to poison someone would be to infuse the poison in a drink or food. It would be the easiest form of consumption, she watched as Dr Yaris placed the woman picture down and picked up the one of the male. He looked at this picture a little longer than the other one.

"The man, I can't say I've seen before. He doesn't look like someone on my team. His uniform does look legitimate, though, so he could be new or one of the interns. You might want to speak to Angela on reception."  Two perps one a veteran that had access to the girl's food consumption and the other that was unknown to Dr Yaris.

After speaking with the very busy receptionist they had a name. Well, they didn't have a name it was more an alias of the perp. The name he used was Rogar Bolton aka Rogar the Huntsman, the last Red King. The one that knelt to the kings of winter or so history says. They certainly had more to go on now. This person knew the history of the Boltons which strongly tied the man to the flayed sigil on the letters. Someone delusional enough to believe the war with kings and queens and dragons would still matter today. To be fair, if it did her ancestors would have won, with fire and blood.

They needed to speak to Ygritte again to figure out what exactly happened in that room, before heading to the staff room they paused at the hot drinks dispenser for a pick me up grabbing a cuppa tea for Ygritte. Hot chocolate _was out of order._ They sat around the table in the staff room Ygritte again moulding herself against Jon much to his annoyance. They had good news, Eliza was now stable. It took a little weight off, and Jon had thankfully calmed down.

Ygritte grabbed his hand, no doubt needing the comfort, it was a fair assessment after the day she'd had. Everyone copes with grief differently, seeking comfort in other people and Ygritte was doing just that. Way back when she'd done something similar. The first few weeks after her divorce, she slept in Jon's bed for about a month it was new, _different,_ and her mind was muddled enough to see it for more than it was. He rebuffed any move she tried to initiate and held her, which was just what she needed…

"Do you remember exactly what happened in that room with the nurses and if they said anything?" Ygritte bit her lip before taking a swig of her cuppa tea with her free hand.

"I'm not sure if I remember everything but I do remember some things. The woman was really nice, Eliza was asleep so she asked me if I needed anything. She did check Eliza's temperature on her forehead. She has been having night terrors and she was burning up." So it seemed like Stacy was doing her job checking on them both. Still, she got close enough she could have easily slipped Eliza with something.

"Did she give anything to Eliza; leave anything for when she woke up? Like sweets or some medicine?"

"No, she just brought me a pillow and a blanket." So that left the man _Rogar_

"What about the male nurse?"

"He had one of those mask things on when he came in. He checked her pulse and her temperature. He didn't speak much beyond ‘hello' and I think it was ‘This simply won't do'" Ygritte scrunched her face up and she imagined Jons' face was close to her own showing signs of confusion.

"Did he say what he was referring to?"

"No, he didn't say. He checked her forehead again, shaking his head before he pulled a syringe from a packet of some kind" _Wait, what? She caught_ Jon's _gaze. This had to be their guy._

"What did he sound like?"

"A little like _Jon_ but less gruff" Holding the grimace at bay as Ygritte looked at him with heart eyes. He took a deep breath and untangled himself before climbing to his feet and beginning to pace. _Seems like_ he's _had enough._  The suspect could be from the north, which again would tie with where they found the girl.

"Has Eliza spoken to you at all?" Jon's question drew Ygritte's attention to him. _Not that_ he's _ever lost it._ She seemed to think on it before a small smile took over her face.

"It wasn't much of full sentences just bits and pieces." she trailed off a faraway look in her eyes. Dany knew she needed to be patient, but a part of her wanted this to hurry up so they could go out and find the fucking guy.

"She spoke of a wooden house surrounded by tree's and about lots of colourful butterflies." She smiled then, her gaze sweeping from Jon back to herself. "She spoke of being rescued by a princess" Eyes widening, heart melting in her chest, she smiled and squeezed Ygritte's hand that was on the table. They had enough information to go on for now. Asking to be kept up to date on Eliza's health they left Ygritte promising to stop by as soon s they could before they headed down to the car.

* * *

 

Leaning up against the car the cold air was helping her to think, Jon sat on the floor by the wheel. He was in a world of his own no doubt mulling of what they'd just found out.

"She had her hand on my leg under that table you know…" she snorted, _why didn’t that surprise her?_

"She didn't..." He gave her that look that said he was deadly serious.

"A wooden house surrounded by trees. Do you think they'd be any shacks in the Wolfswood? " It must be a log cabin or a shack and the most logical place would be the Wolfswood. Possibly close to the river?

"Yeah, these are probably countless up there. I might be able to narrow it down though…" before she could question what the hell he meant, she followed him as he jumped into the car pressing buttons on the centre console until he clicked on his cousin’s name. She was even more confused when he hit dial and closed his door so he could hear properly.

"Hey, Rickon."

"Hi Cuz"

"How are you?"

"Mom hasn't told you to call me has she?"

"What have you done Rickon?"

"Nothing."

"I need a favour. Do you still run that drone club?"

"Damn right its bigger than ever now."

"Do you think I could commandeer one of your classes? I'll make it worth your while?"

"How much we talking?"

"£20"

"lol, I'm not a kid anymore £200"

" _lol,_ £50 or ill kick your ass."

"Fine, just let me know when,” The line went dead and Jon stared at the centre console before he mumbled something and started the ignition.

"Road trip?"

"Yeah, I was thinking they could sweep the forest quicker than we ever could." He sighed "If you want to stay here and go on your date, you can." In truth, she hadn't thought about her date since the news but it was more important anyway.

"You can’t get rid of me that easily… " He gave her a knowing look.

"I'm sure he'll understand…" she shrugged before he put the car into gear and they set off.

* * *

 

They'd made plans to stay with the Starks for the night and she was worried about how Daario would take not going on their date tonight. Typing out the message, deleting the message before rewriting it again. In all honesty, she had no idea how to word it. _You’re_ overthinking _this._ She knew and yet…

[Hey! Sorry, not going to be able to make it tonight. Something has come up at work. I miss you x]

 She really did miss him, it was a nice feeling to have. Sticking her phone on charge in the car as they drove up. Jon even relinquished driving duties after stopping at ‘the crossing' on the twins. Something was off with him, she noticed it earlier with the way he flipped at the security guard. He was pissed and so far he'd put it down to being _tired,_ but she wasn't buying it.

She loved driving, it made her feel at ease. The boss, there was a rule only the driver could control the radio station, though it was an ongoing argument. Adele became her only friend on the long journey, especially when Jon finally dropped off to sleep. They arrived at around 11 pm. Grabbing lunch at one of the takeaways on the way which they'd eat when they got to the Stark household.

* * *

 

Pulling into the grounds of the Stark residents, it had been ‘in the family for generations' or so Jon told her the first time she was here. It was more akin to a castle than a house with the number of rooms it had. Grabbing their bags and their food she followed Jon's lead as they got to the door. Catelyn greeted them with a quick hug with that rat of a dog in her arms. Biscuit unlike the other dogs in the family was a Chihuahua and Catelyn's pride and Joy. The dog was a right pain in the arse; nothing like Ghost, Nymeria or Grey Wind.

The place was pretty much empty now that the majority of the Stark kids lived down in Kings Landing so she had ample rooms to choose from though ultimately ended up picking the one next to Jon's. They ate in her room and emailed a few of the interns as well as Aidan for help narrowing down a search window. They had clues, but the Wolfswood was a large place. They knew it was near the water, there was likely a high concentration of butterflies which narrowed it down further. They knew it wouldn't be far from where the girl was found, especially if she had to be carried. The girl weighed around 4 stone and if the perp was the man from the hospital, he wouldn't be able to carry her such a great distance. A mile or two, perhaps? So that gives them an area of around 28 Square Miles to search.

Jon received a text and excused himself so she climbed in bed flicking through her phone, she still hadn't received a reply from Daario and she was beginning to worry. Had it bothered him that much that she couldn't make their date? Biting her lip,  she penned another message.

[Hey! Sorry again x]

She huffed out in annoyance before burying her head in the pillow she wasn't sure how long she was tossing and turning for but she couldn't sleep and decided to get Jon's thoughts on the matter. Pushing into his room the shower was on and she could hear talking. Curiosity getting the better of her, she moved to the en-suite bathroom door peering through the gap. _What the fuck._

The gap in the door gave her the perfect view of the shower and through the clear glass, she could see a woman murmuring as Jon ploughed her. His eyes closed as the woman gripped on for dear life. _Oh my…_ Slamming her eyes shut, she span fleeing from the room.  A vivid image ingrained in her mind. _Fuck._ Climbing back into bed it was still there. _Daario, Daario, Daario_. It was a mantra. She was sure she was hyperventilating. Opening her eyes and closing them again Jon and the girl were still there the way the brunette gripped on to him. _No. No no no._ She was not getting turned on by Jon. No, no. She groaned loud burying her head under the pillow, willing herself to go to sleep.  _Seven Hells!_

* * *

 

As she came too, she could hear it. It was abuzz with an underlying whirling sound. The Buzz neared and she instinctively hid her head under the duvet. The sound seemed to hover over her head and she pulled the cover down so she could see. The sun shone from the propellers and she squinted taking in the impressive looking drone.

"Oh good afternoon sleepy head," Her eyes adjusted to the light and she noticed a red balloon hanging from a claw on the drone.

"What time is it Jon?"

"It's time for you to get out of bed." He was laughing and before she knew what was happening the balloon dropped. Right onto her lap popping instantly the cold water had her scrambling out of the bed. She could hear him laughing as she rolled to the floor with a not so subtle bang. She groaned before she stood up. His laughing, becoming mute with the angry gaze, she landed on him. He was stood by the opened door before he turned and legged itm she couldn't help but laugh as she gave chase to the door before stopping in her tracks when she remembered last night. _Who was the girl? Where was the girl?_ Deciding to get dressed before she kicked his arse.

* * *

 

Payback exacted, they ate breakfast before she showered and got ready, it was an early start and they were back at the site for around half past nine. It was different being there again, with the river now full and flowing. It was like nothing had happened, the water washing away any and all evidence that could have been there. They stood to the side, watching Rickon command the little group of Drone enthusiastly like a Marshall. He may be 16 but he was taking this seriously. He was still a momma's boy and as such when it came to drones no expense was spared.

The club strategized splitting the woods into quadrants. Little Rickon was smarter than he looked. Though they really made progress when Bran arrived with his laptop and his personal hotspot. He asked them for their clues, sat down typing away for all for 3 minutes before he had several possible locations that Rickon and his team were able to scope out using the drones.

It took them 3 hours before they were finally able to locate the outline to two literal cabins in the woods. It made her feel old, these kids managing to do something that would have potentially taken them days to do. Once they had the coordinates they sent Rickon and bran on the way with £150 cash. She may have needed to push Jon to hand it over, but they definitely earned it.

They had to wait around for the rangers to arrive, but once they did, they thankfully moved on to the first location rather quickly. The Rangers had had their fingers on the trigger as they surrounded the first cabin. It was an old weathered thing around 20X20 ft partially collapsed along the western facing wall.  It looked old the wood in some places rotten and in other places torn away completely. One of the Rangers gestured them to halt their advance while he called out. The last thing they wanted was to spook someone and turn this into a gunfight.

There was no response and they slowly made it to the door. It was leaning against the frame, still attached to the top hinges. Jon took point using his flashlight to shine behind the door, he gestured for her to look and she peered around the door. Behind the door the floor was clear, meaning that someone had been here, using the door because the rest of the floor was covered in dead leaves and muck.  The place was much worse on the inside than on the outside, the smell of waste and fungus was strong. There was a makeshift bed In the form of an old green mattress that had her grimacing with the footprints from it to the front door. The cabin was not in a liveable condition and to think someone may be sleeping here didn't sit right with her. They scoured the cabin looking for any signs of life or any signs that Eliza had been held there. There was still a forensic team on route, around an hour out but they needed to find something. The Rangers moved to secure the perimeter, leaving them alone to properly look around. There were more trails in the cabin specifically to the bed and to a moss-covered window that hardly allowed you to see through it.

The second cabin was newer as in freshly built not more than a week old at best. Jon kicked the door in and as she crossed the thresh hold she froze. The place was completely empty. 4 walls a window and a now broken door. There were a brand new wood burner and the fresh smell of fresh cut wood, but beyond that nothing. By the time they had finished the Forensic team had arrived and wanted to start on the first cabin.

* * *

 

With the forensic team taking boot prints and looking around the cabin for DNA she decided to take a walk around the perimeter. The fresh air helped her think, could there be more cabins out there? Just looking around at the endless trees she knew there must be. Walking aimlessly around, she stopped in a clearing watching as dozens of butterflies, a tropical of colour swirling around this great white tree. It was something Ygritte spoke of butterflies and lots of them. It was clear they were missing something but where?

"Daenerys?" she turned as her name was called seeing Jon emerge through the trees.

"You need to see this" She almost sprinted back to the house. Staring dumbfounded at what she was seeing. _What in the seven hells?_ The green manky mattress lifted on a metal panel, exposing a step ladder into the unknown. One of the forensic guys was leaning over the hole with a flashlight trying to look down while Jon stripped off his jacket a grabbed a torch. She followed suit shining the light down as he descended the steps. There was a silence when he hit the solid ground while he turned to scan his surroundings. It was a decade before he gave her the all clear.

By the time she made it down, the lights were flickering on. White tiled walls and a splash-proof floor greeted her with a wooden table centred in the middle. There was just enough space to allow you to walk around the table. On the wall at the foot of the table was a whiteboard the words ‘Our blades are sharp' bold and centred in red. At the head of the table was a shelf at waist height with dozens of knives in various sizes. The table itself had straps on each corner that could be used to tie someone down.

* * *

 

They were taking a break while the forensic team tore the place apart so they weren't getting in the way. She switched her phone on smiling as she saw the alert.

[Daario: 1 New Message*]

She smiled clicking on the notification, though the smile merged into a frown when she read the message.

[Daario: No Problem, let me know when you are available (Y)]

She desperately wanted to go on that date, but work is important, this case more so. Someone was playing a game with a little girl’s life. She couldn't just put a pause on that she needed to see it though.

"What you are frowning at?" she turned to face him, stomping on the images of him in the shower with that girl. She had so many questions, but how could he ask him without revealing that she snuck into his room and saw him. Deciding to forget that, she thought about her problems.

"I was supposed to be going on a date with Daario as you know and I just feel bad, you know." he had an unreadable expression on his face, his jaw tightening just a fraction before he shrugged.

"Don't feel bad. Any guys lucky to have you besides, we'll be home before long. Hopefully, the forensic guru's find something and we can catch the guy and put this case to bed. "

* * *

 

Oh, they found something alright in the shape of yet another hidden compartment. _It was like_ labyrinth _of hidden compartments._ Someone clearly took the time to do this. The second compartment accessible by a hidden wall in the first revealed a living area big enough for a bed. There were; books, documents and even clothing suggesting someone was actually staying there, but that wasn't the best news. They had a name, thanks to a bag found in the corner of the room with a small laptop.

Their perpetrators' name was Ramsey Bolton. He had an interesting rap sheet with several accounts of stalking offences as well as aggravated assault to two ex-girlfriends when he was in his teens.  The pictures of the girls were horrific though it was the second one that truly showed the kind of man Ramsey was at such a young age. At the age of 15, he was dating an older girl that was 19 years of age. The picture shows her almost disfigured face covered in bruises. The report goes on to say she had 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist, eye socket and 3 missing teeth. The girl changed her story going on to say that she fell down the stairs and the case was dropped… He seemed unstable, but capable of cruelty, not that it meant much. Another interesting piece of information was the fact he was the last heir to the Bolton family and as such the Bolton sympathiser theory did now make sense. Now they just needed to catch him.

It was something they couldn't agree on whether to stay up north or head back down to Kings Landing. Ramsey could be anywhere and Jon didn't fancy driving down to drive back up and admittedly she wanted to go back home for her date. It was wrong, she knew, but delaying it any longer any longer would drive her mad.

They ended up turning one of the spare rooms at the stark mansion into a temporary office. They had found that Ramsey inherited several properties in the north and they were waiting for the paperwork to be approved so they could search the properties. To the south he had 3 further properties; His main office, a house on the outskirts of kings landing and a storage compartment.

* * *

 

The waiting around was long and boring and the only thing of note they received was a dinner invitation from the Starks for tea. It seemed Lyanna as in town so she couldn't really say no, well Jon couldn't and he wasn't going without her. To be honest, it was amusing seeing Jon getting a dressing down by his mother for not settling down or having a baby in the oven. He was a mommy’s boy, it seemed it was something the stark boys all picked up even though Jon was a Snow. He was given his father’s name though Lyanna divorced before Arya was born and Arya was given her mothers name instead. It bothered him allot when he was younger, but he ever admitted it.

It was a meal at a very beautiful restaurant in the village thankfully she was able to borrow a dress from Sansa's stash. To say Sansa lived in Kings Landing her walk-in wardrobe was full of designer clothes. Dany picked a simple blue dress that came down to just above her knees, it was a high cut showing a little of her neck at the top and exposing her arms. Jon wore a grey suit with a white shirt, but left the buttons open to the top, his hair was loose running down to his shoulders. It felt like they were going to prom, walking down the stairs to Catelyn saying how cute they looked.

They made their way to the restaurant, it was a beautiful exclusive little place called the ‘Winter Rose'. The whole family was there when they arrived; Ned, Catelyn, Lyanna, Bran and Rickon. It was Lyanna that shot up out her seat crushing Jon in a bear hug and he lifted her up in his arms smiling. Lyanna looked ridiculously too youthful to be the mother of a 26-year-old. Her beaming smile was contagious as she was pulled into a hug.

"Hi mom, I've missed you" They were sat around a rectangular table off to the side of the restaurant; she was sat in between Jon and Bran. Lyanna was sat next to Jon at the head of the table with space to her left, Rickon was across sat next to Catelyn and Ned was at the other end.

"Gods I've missed you too" she watched as Lyanna smiled and squeezed his hand before shifting her attention to herself

"Is this-" The way Lyanna said that she could probably have guessed where she was going with it.

"Mom..." Jon said in warning making both Ned and Catelyn laugh while Bran and Rickon played with their gadgets. Lyanna rolled her eye's a smirk playing at her lips.

"So Daenerys, how do you put up with my idiot son?" Jon covered his eyes, groaning and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Alcohol lots and lots of alcohol..." It was the furthest thing from the truth the question would be how wouldn’t she cope without him.

"Ey, now that's uncalled for" He poked her leg, but she thought better than to respond lest his mother get the wrong idea...

"Well, you must be an idiot if you let this beautiful woman slip through your fingers." She refused to look at Jon all of a sudden finding the cutlery on the table extremely interesting. She could neither confirm or deny if the room was too warm or if she was too warm.

" leave the kids alone, gods you're embarrassing them. It's not like we don't hear Jon..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence..." Jon cut him off in an almost panic and she watched as Jon gave him a pointed look. _Interesting_...

"What are you talking about Ned?" Lyanna sounded as intrigued she felt.

"Aunt Catelyn would you like to know what happened to Biscuits-" Jon was pursing his lips staring directly at his uncle.

"JON!" It was an almost cry from both Rickon and Ned in unison that drew many peoples attention to the table, that and the fact Jon was openly laughing. She was in the dark with Catelyn and Lyanna looking between them trying to figure out what they were hiding. Thankfully, they were saved when the waiter came by to take their orders. Food was served in record time and soon the topic of conversation changed. Ned was talking about an upcoming edict he was working on. Catelyn spoke about a clothing range for dogs she was working on. Lyanna spoke about the humanitarian tour, she was going on in the next few weeks and asked Jon if he with his sister would come for dinner before she goes. The mood changed when she brought up the topic of her wanting Jon and Arya to meet someone. Jon's face dropped and a hush came over the table.

"I'll have to check the work calendar"

"Jon, this one is real. I'm not a kid anymore. I want to-"

"I know mom, I get it. I just don't want you dragging Arya into it until you're sure"

"I'm sure." Lyanna squeezed his hand and Jon nodded in acceptance. She felt sorry for whoever the guy was because Jon was an overprotective snarky arsehole when it came to his mom.

There was a commotion by the door as a lone figure wearing a Ski mask walked in wielding a large knife in their left hand and a 9mm in the right.

"OUR BLADES ARE SHARP" the words were screamed, it was a man's voice Jon shot up and she followed suit moving to intervene before things got out of hand. They didn't have their guns, but they could try to calm the situation before someone got hurt.

"YOU STOLE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE" He was scanning faces clearly looking for someone. ‘ _Our blades are s_ _harp_ ' where had she seen those words?

"YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF THE NORTH"

"THE BOLTONS ARE THE TRUE KINGS IN THE NORTH" The Boltons, of course… Ramsey Bolton.

"Mate what the fuck" the man surged to his feet in the hostiles face and the hostile lashed out with his blade catching the man across his mid-section. The man screamed in pain as he fell to the floor grappling his stomach. Many people screamed and Jon signalled the victim. Allot of things happened then, Jon sprinted at the masked man, a gunshot echoed the building. The screaming followed even louder and then a bang as Jon tackled to the man through a table. Lyanna rushed past her to the victim to apply pressure and she moved towards Jon fighting with the hostile. The knife was laid on the floor as was the gun and she reached for it stopping when she heard the crack. Rushing to Jon seeing him continually reigning down punch after punch. Her body responding grabbing Jon and physically dragging him off the man who was withering on the floor in blood. He was in a blind rage, red-faced, flying on adrenaline. She grabbed his arm, pulling away to look at her wet fingers. _Blood._ Having looked at his arm, he had a gunshot wound. , Lyanna was there in a second checking him over as he slowly calmed down.

"Gods, you stupid boy are you okay?" It was first the shock of it from his mother

"You could have died Jon. What in the seven HELLS were you thinking?" then came the anger as she fretted over him.

"I was actually looking forward to my dessert…" She couldn't help but laugh she was thinking the same. Mirth fading away as a ranger tore the man's mask off revealing his features.

"Jon it looks like we'll be going home sooner than later..."

"You've got him."

"We've got him."

* * *

 

Jon had a sling around his right arm. He was insistent that he was fine, but as soon as the adrenaline wore off he was complaining a lot more so with the fact Lyanna went full momma bear fretting over him to the point where Ned had to drag her away because she was scaring the paramedic on scene. Though the owner of ‘Winter Rose' thanked him with dessert, it was simply a bowl of ice cream that he was nice enough to share.

Tywin was furious when he heard the news. More so with the fact Ramsey shot one of his detectives but also that he targeted such a high profile target in Ned Stark. Bran and Rickon were a little shaken up as was Catelyn. The worst part was they were taken off the case as it became too personal which was understandable. She wanted to nail Ramsey down, but she was at least satisfied that Jon managed to beat him down and they were finally back home. She dropped Jon at his house and took his car because the doctor said he wasn't allowed to drive. The bullet wound was hardly that, simply a flesh wound that wouldn't obstruct Jon in anything.

It was already getting late by the time she got home. She was nervous for their date, the plan was to meet at the usual, it would be the first time she'd seen him in about a week. Yes, she was looking forward to it fretting over what to wear and taking longer than she should to get ready. Calling Missandei for help and then filling Missandei in on the case while her makeup was applied. She chose a lilac summer dress that had a moderate cut showing just enough cleavage but not too much. The dress again came to just above her knees and she wore her Grey Vans much to Missy's displeasure. It was the best she had ever looked going to her usual, but it was for a good cause, she was seeing Daario again.

* * *

 

The uBer stopped outside the Red Dragon and she climbed out heart beating furiously, she felt like this was the first date. It wasn't, shaking her head, she caught sight of Arya's Yamaha Motor Bike parked out front and closed her eyes. Gods, she really didn't want any more of the gang to meet Daario just yet. Walking in the door the warmth enveloped her, the sound of idle chatter and laughing. She smiled, freezing on the spot. _What?_ Jon was sat with his back to the door with Arya, Gendry and Hotpie _._ Contemplating going over, she decided against it finding Daario luckily on the opposite side in a booth. Daario looked fidgety as she approached looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, you!" He smiled albeit a little distracted as he stood to kiss her cheek.

"Hey yourself, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"What would you like to drink?" She didn't want to get drunk, it was a Friday night and she wanted the night to be a long one.

"A pims with Gin please?" He left her at the table to get the drinks from the bar. She glanced over her shoulder watching Arya arm wrestling Gendry. Gendry never could beat Arya it had nothing to do with strength, once their hands were locked Gendry lost concentration. He was in love with her, everyone knew it. She was pulled from her thoughts as Daario sat back down, something felt off. It was if he was troubled.

"Are you okay Daario?"

"Me, yeah of course" his words came off a little defensive and she was unsure what to say. _Was he mad about her putting off the date?_ _Was he getting second thoughts about her?_ Each thought was worse than the other and she gulped her drink in an attempt to distract herself from her mind. He leaned  forwards the warmth of his hand on the back of her own and she looked towards him and smiled only he didn't smile back and pulled his hand away.

"We need to talk." It felt like a physical blow to the chest. _What?_ Her mind trying to figure out what she'd done wrong… Dany knew she'd been working a lot recently, but was it enough for him to break it off with her?

"Ha-Have i done something wrong?" she finished her drink with one gulp grimacing at the taste left in her mouth. Hating that she felt so small, needing her walls to go back up.

"No, it's not you, it's me..." _what kind of cliché bullshit is that?_ She sat up straighter regarding the man in front of her again.

"WHAT?" She said a little too forcibly drawing the attention of more than a few people in the place. She could feel eyes burning on the back of her head, but ignored it in favour of the man in front of her. She watched as Daario spared another glance over her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Can we speak somewhere a little more private?" She sat staring at him for a moment before she nodded. He stood and she followed as he made for the exit, trying to get her head around how very different the night was going to how she envisioned.

"What's the matter?" he closed his eyes lost in his mind, whatever he had to say couldn't be good. Thinking back to how this all started, Daario constantly looking over her shoulder a stray thought locked in her head. _He_ wouldn't _… Would he?_

"Has someone said something to you?" He nodded his head and she felt her heart sink. **Jon!** _Why?_

"Has Jon said something to you?"

"We have spoken yes." That was enough, now she was furious. Gunshot wound be damned, she'd kill him. Fists clenched, she was ready to stomp back in there only to be stopped by Daario. 

"No! He only has your best interests at heart and made me realise something. So we spoke and there's something you should know," He took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember when we first met? Our first night together?"How could she forget? He was crying on her lap for goodness sake. She remembers sitting there annoyed, thinking nothing would ever work between them. Things change, and he surprised her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she nodded for him to continue her stomach filling with dread. _What the hell has Jon said?_

"Well on that day, it marked the 2 y-year anniversary of when I lost my wife" Her eyes snapped to his she didn't know that, but it would make sense why he was hurting that night. She felt sorry for him, wanting to comfort him so she moved closer and spread her arms in an attempt to embrace him, but he shook his head holding his palms up to stop her in her tracks. _What?_

"You need to hear me out," She stood attempting to calm her nerves. _This_ wasn't _going to be good…_ "My wife's name was Charlotte, she was, is my everything." _Is? Charlotte?_ The name left a funny taste in her mouth, it was the name he called her during…

 _NO, no. Oh no, no! He cleared his_ throat, _staring at the ground._ " _My Charlotte, s-she was a nurse_ " She blinked, staring at him in disbelief. Eyes clouding she refused to let any tears fall. She would not cry here, not now and certainly not for him. He'd _been dressing her up as his dead..._ Bile rising in her throat, she swallowed hard in an attempt to keep it at bay but it was futile. Clutching the wall and doubling over as she spewed up all over the gutter. Her throat burning, eyes clouding over body shaking with disgust and an underlying anger. He moved to help, but she recoiled from his touch

"Do **NOT** fucking touch me" Disgust, hurt. She didn't spare him a glance as she walked away. _How could he do that?_ The tears came then, but she didn't stop walking. She heard the footsteps catching up to her and only increased her own pace, down the street, around the corner.

"Seven hell's Daenerys wait" _How did he know?_ She stopped mid-step turning to look at him. He was approaching slowly with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" He closed the distance before she could think pulling her against him. They stood in the middle of the path for some time in silence. Her brain trying to pinpoint clues and things she missed. _The restaurant in the reach…_ How did that escape her? _The fucking nurses uniform? Authentic uniform. **HIS WIFE'S**_ FUCKING ** _UNIFORM._** She shivered involuntarily and Jons' arms tightened around her. Sniffling and wiping her face on his shoulder. He winced and she remembered the gunshot wound and more pointedly what the paramedic said, _keep it elevated!_ And here's Jon doing the opposite. _What is life?_

"How did you know?" She pulled back, staring into his eyes watching as he stared at the ground. He scrunched his face up clearly embarrassed.

"You’re my partner and it's my job to watch your back. You’re also my friend and I care about you a lot," he took a deep breath before he continued "and because of that…" he was stalling and she made sure to give him a pointed look. _No more lies, or bullshit_

"I run a background check on anyone you date for longer than a week."  He finished the sentence so fast she could hardly figure out what he was saying. _Seriously?_ She turned away, suppressing a smile. _What are the chances?_

"What's that look for?" he moved to poke her, but she shook her head, not in the mood for games. _S_ he felt drained and just wanted to go home. No matter how bad she felt he always could make her smile, but this was different. Hiding her face against his chest, she held him close.

"For the record, I run a background check on the women you date too, but i wait 3 weeks." She was sure her voice was mumbled against his chest, but he must have heard her if the rumbling vibration of his laugh was any indication.

"Oh, gods, you don't?" She nodded, smiling as his he tightened the embrace. She was unsure what she would do without him stood there not yet ready to pick apart every feeling she'd felt recently.

"Come on, let's get you home."

He took her home and they sat in the back garden. Puffy eyed, bunged up nose, her hair a mess as she cuddled next to him in front of the fire pit. They didn't talk all that much and she found solace watching the flames dancing into the night...

She was jolted into the present as Jon now with his sling back on got up and marching into the house, moments later returning with the nurses uniform in his hand and a lob sided grin on his face.

"Do you want the pleasure or can i?" It took her a minute to realise what he was going to do. A small part of her feeling bad for Daario the bigger part wanting to watch it burn to a crisp. She climbed to her feet feeling that all too disgusted feeling surging in her tummy. _Fuck Daario!_ Without a second thought, she threw the uniform in the fire. The flames licking at it slowly until Jon poured the rest of the vodka onto it breathing new life into the flames. He put his arm around her and they stood watching the uniform burn. She pulled away long enough to grab their beers. She made her mind up, she would put this behind her and move on. Holding her beer to his he clicked it and nodded his head. She cleared her throat playing with the words on her lips...

"To Charlotte" If he was surprised he didn't show it

"To Charlotte..."

* * *

 **Case File – The Shallows** **[C1911]**   – With the evidence Ramsey Bolton didn’t have a leg to stand on.

 **Ramsey Bolton:** He was charged with two accounts of attempted murder on a minor the attempted murder of an off duty officer of the law and an additional aggregated assault on a member of the public. He was given life in prison.

 **Eliza:** It was going to be a slow recovery for the little girl. Her body may heal, but some scars take longer. Things were looking encouraging when they finally met the girl properly with Ghost in tow. Everyone loves Ghost and Eliza was no different. The meeting actually gave Ygritte an idea, so who knows Eliza may have a puppy running around soon. They also promised to drop in, in the future and stay in touch.

And well... Fuck Daario!

 **Up next… Case File:** **Poision**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters seem to be growing. This one was 17K words, if you'd prefer I split it across 2 chapters let me know. :)
> 
> So that's that... As always I apologies for the mistakes.


	4. Case File: D1615

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany tries to distract herself while there's a new case for the team. A body is discovered in the woods but not everything is quite as it seems.  

**Wednesday 28 th March 2018**

**Case File:** **Poison**

Busy, it was the only way to describe the week she had. Trying to keep herself as busy as she could, keeping her mind from straying to places she didn’t want it to be straying too. All she had to do was keep herself occupied which wasn’t so easy. There was only so much to do at work, no fresh crimes for them to dig into and no fresh leads into any of the missing person’s cases. Then there was Jon he was trying his best to cheer her up, she knew. He’d been staying at her house with her and he honestly meant the world to her. The problem was it was as if she was seeing him in a new light, how many times had they cuddled in bed? It was a countless number, but now it elicited new feelings.  _Unwarranted feelings..._  She knew her mind was playing tricks on her, but it was there all the same. _All the time!_ This new found whatever it was and another thing she needed distracting from.

To top everything off, there was Daario, not a week after she left the bastard outside The Red dragon he came knocking at her door. She wasn’t sure what to expect as she opened it, perhaps an apology? _It still wouldn’t be enough_. She swallowed hard holding tight to the door feeling her anger simmering just below the surface, her hand readjusting into a tight white grip stopping herself from lashing out, from hurting him. Wondering what it would feel like to punch him, release all the feelings she’d had brewing inside.

“H-Hi Dany, there are no words to describe how sorry I am. I can never make it up to you. I was wrong, I know that, and I don’t want you to give me forgiveness because I don’t deserve it. I’m here to collect my things please” She could accept that, there was no forgiving what he’d done. He used her in some sick fantasy. It was unforgivable.  Saying nothing, she tried to picture what he had at her house, but she couldn’t think of anything. The confusion must have been clear on her face because he cleared his throat and continued.

“Could you please return m-my wives, uniform?” She blinked, unsure if she heard him correctly before stepping back and closing the door as calmly as she could. The disgust was there again; the bile rising in the back of her throat; her eyes burning as she took deep steady breaths hoping to keep herself together. A comforting hand on her shoulder and Jon was there his presence warm, calming as he pulled her into his side and looked through the peephole. It was all too sudden when he stepped back his warmth drifting away as he left her by the door, returning moments later with a Tupperware tub full of a grey substance. Taking a proper look she felt torn looking at the half-charred name tag knowing Jon was going to give it to Daario. She regretted it in a way, knowing it would hurt him even though he’d hurt her.

Jon pulled the door open so suddenly Daario nearly fell through it; jumping back almost immediately seeing Jon stood there, his body language changing as if he was expecting to defend himself. It was as Jon pressed the tub into Daario’s palm. The realisation drawing across his face, he looked horrified as he looked down at the charred remains. At that moment, she lost it; she could feel the tears streaming down her face even as an alien laugh escaped her mouth. Doubling over in the hysteria she was half aware of Jon slamming the door shut. He held her tight as the laughing merged to crying. It was decided then she needed a change and thinking long and hard over it; she peeled time away from Jon and headed into town with Missy.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon as they got into town; sunny with clear skies but with a nice delicate chill to the air. The town was relatively empty which was to be expected as most people were home preparing a Sunday roast. The quiet helped to think and inevitably try to talk herself out of doing something that could be seen as drastic. Dany wanted to do this, she needed to change something; she needed to do something for herself. After walking around town aimlessly for about an hour she finally mustered the courage to head into the hair Salon. Simone discussed the countless things she could do, the styles that were  _in_  right now. Some, more  _wow_ than others, but she’d already decided. Something simple. Though she treated herself and Missy to a pedicure as well. It was a nice afternoon away and too soon Missy was leaving her in search of a new story. 

Heading home she felt different, but she wasn’t half nervous. In all her 27 years she had never coloured her hair, the one time she wanted to Viserys talked her out of it. Something about platinum blond being powerful or something equally strange like that. It just so happens he wasn’t that wrong. The boys in high school did love her hair. 

Taking a deep breath at the front door and checking her reflection in the glass, she twisted the handle and pushed open the door. Ghost was there in a second tail wagging as he fussed at her in greeting. She bent down to scratch behind his ears finally getting him to settle down but also giving herself a few more moments before Jon saw the  _new_ her. 

Walking into the living room she rolled her eyes seeing Jon doing push-ups with his earphones in. No doubt aggravating his still injured arm. He had no idea she was there, toeing his ankle he dropped to the floor before he pulled out his headphones. He was panting heavily as he stood up. She smiled as he turned around. His mouth falling open before merging into a bright smile. 

“Wow!” how he made her feel like a shy little girl she would never know, but he did and she looked down at her feet as he stepped forward. 

“Do you like it?” Still looking away, she twirled around. 

“Aye, you look beautiful,” she felt her face burning as she looked up watching him twirl a strand of brown locks between his fingers. 

* * *

 

Monday, Tuesday came and went. It was Wednesday, and she was already feeling drained both mentally and physically. The feeling of just wanting to go home, lie in bed and forget about the world was there, but she couldn’t dwell on it more than she already had. Dany’s new coping mechanism was trying to annoy Jon, maybe it wasn’t fair, but he took it on the chin like a trooper. It was annoyingly hard to out right annoy him so searching for new things to try was a constant fun distraction.

When that wasn’t enough they went back to the Ice Case. It was the first time since Jon went to Hardhome that they have put aside some proper time to sift through what they know about the case and air fresh questions in relation to some answers they now had. How does a woman lost in a snowstorm up in the far north appear south in Kings Landing? That was the question. The logistical nightmare alone in having to keep the body frozen on such a long trip was inconceivable. How does someone disappear in a snowstorm near Hardhome and appear south in a block of ice? She didn’t know how, but it was the question that was burning in her mind.

“It doesn’t make sense!” He’s said for the 2569th time, every time her brain losing its train of thought. He was right; it made little sense, nothing made sense.

“Disappears December 2016 amidst a snow storm and reappears 26 months later. Why now? Where has the body been for the last couple of years? How did it get in Kings Landing?”

“You know Jon If you shut up and let me think, I would appreciate it.” How would you transport ice from north to south? It would need to be refrigerated in some capacity and large enough to store the large size and weight. The train goes as far as the Umber region in the north, which was some 200 miles from the summit of Castle Black. “How would you do it?”

“Shipping from Hardhome to East Watch and then shipping by a container to Kings Landing. Shipping containers aren’t as thoroughly searched as they should be,”

“A refrigerated shipping container would keep the ice intact doesn’t explain where it was stored all this time though.”

“Or how they got the body from the outskirts of Hardhome to the port East watch,”

“I don’t know Jon, how would they get a body from the outskirts of Hardhome to the port of EastWatch?”

“You have all the answers Kiddo,”

“Don’t,” she hated it when he called her kiddo, it made her feel small. 

“What’s the matter little one,”

“I swear to god Jon.” He chuckled to himself pleased to have annoyed her in some way. She flipped him off, staring at the words.

“Oh, bite me.”

“Why would I do anything you want me to?”

“What?”

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.” She suppressed her laugh watching as he blinked in confusion.

“What like you’ve lost your damn mind?” That’s was fair. Fair, but rude.

“Fuck-” before she could finish the sentence she heard the shuffling at the top of the stairs meaning someone was coming their way. She sat up straighter expecting Tywin though smiled brightly as Sam came around the patrician, nervously peering over his shoulder no doubt looking out for Tywin.

“Hi guys,”

“Hi, Sam,”

“Hello, Sam. What can I-” he looked at her rolling his eyes “We do for you?”

“I-I have something I would like you two to look into if you’re free?” The thing about Sam is that he is magnificent at his Job, point him in the right direction and off he goes. You insert people in his path and he struggles. Though admittedly he has gotten much better since he started hanging around Jon and Gendry.

“Okay, let’s hear it.” Jon stood up and gestured for Sam to sit while he stood behind her with his hands on the back of her chair. Annoyingly, every time he pushed down, she was thrown back and her legs flew in the air. She steeled herself, realising that they needed to be professional. Sam placed a file on her desk and she dug in as he explained what he wanted them to do.

“There was a body found in the woods that had been mauled by a boar. It was already marked off as a hunting accident before the toxicology report was in.” The file showed pictures of a middle-aged man on the bigger side with a round belly. He was wearing hunting gear, his eyes were open and his head tilted to the side, he had a large beard. To his abdomen, his hunting gear was torn open with a dead boar attached to a gaping wound there. The thing was half hanging from the man’s stomach, it was a gruesome sight. It was clear to see why it was already marked as a hunting accident.

“As you can see the boar tore open, our victim’s stomach after being hit by a gunshot to its hind leg. Still, it attacked the man and dragged him an 8th of a mile before it succumbed to exhaustion and died from blood loss.” He paused to pull the toxicology report from the bottom of the file and placed it on top so they could both see it. “This is where it gets strange; the toxicology report shows signs of a tranquillizer in his system. A tranquillizer which would harbour his reactions,”

“Couldn’t the tranquillizer have come from the boar?” It was a plausible theory

“In this case no, the dose found in the victim’s blood would have been enough to kill the boar twice over.”

“Who found the body?”

“The body was found two days ago by a group of cubs.”

“Ouch, poor kids,”

“That’s not all, there were remnants of Human saliva on our victim’s face, but unfortunately that matches no DNA on the system,” her stomach revolted at the sight of the victim Robert Baratheon near naked in the 3rd picture.

“I know this isn’t really special, but clearly something is not adding up,”

“No, not to worry Sam, Truth be told I need to get this one out this office or I fear she’ll go crazy.”

“Hey,” she tilted her head back, frowning at him. Watching as he tried to hide the makings of a grin.

“It’s better than wanting to throw you out the window,” she rolled her eyes as he pushed back on the chair again. Legs flailing, she quickly remembered where they were and who they were with and looked towards Sam who was watching them looking somewhat amused. 

“He’d never do that he loves me too much!” she smiled towards Sam as she heard Jon scoff. Sam laughed, shaking his head “If you find anything, let me know.”

They watched Sam leave before diving into the file. It was much harder to get the feel for a case without being there to have a proper look at the scene. Looking at the pictures it really looked like a hunting accident. The other issue was she really couldn’t be arsed, she needed a break.

“Right Jon, I’m thinking it’s open and shut,” she drawled 

“100%, in fact, I think we should put a bet on it,”

“I’m listening,”

“If you’re right, I’ll come to Viserys‘ party with you and well if you’re wrong, you have to come out with me instead,”

“You’re coming with me to Viserys party either way!” He frowned because he knew she was right.

* * *

 

Robert Baratheon was an odd one; he married young to none other than their very own Cersei Lannister which was a strange revelation to find out. They’d worked there 7 years and not once had Robert Baratheon so much as been mentioned by any of the Lannister clan. It seemed they had divorced just after the birth of her son Joffrey and well as soon as that Robert was pretty much dead to her. Robert Baratheon was a 50-year-old with an interesting rap sheet, mainly revolving in incidents around alcohol, though it strayed as far as offences of indecent exposure and assault with the intent to kill when he was 17.

Robert was the middle child with two brothers.  _One she knew all too well._ Renly the youngest and an elder brother in Stannis. Growing up, he was close friends with Jon’s uncle Ned too. It was strange seeing these families so woven together in the past. His later life, namely after his divorce seemed to revolve around 4 things.

  1. Alcohol
  2. Guns
  3. Hunting
  4. Prostitution.



He didn’t reach out to see his children; he cut ties with most of his family and seemed in a way to keep to himself.  _So how did you get yourself poisoned with tranquillizers?_  In trying to get themselves into Roberts shoes they tasked Aidan with tearing into everything known of Robert.

It was his Facebook that pointed them in the right direction, a private event hosted by the victim for Saturday 24th.

His Facebook was open to the public pictures of him standing next to his hunting trophies. Some woods allowed such things as hunting and there was only two now in Westeros, but you had to have a permit to do so. The woods were the Kingswood and Rainwood and it seemed Robert hunted in both. His plans on his page pointed to a recently planned hunting trip with a group of fellow hunting enthusiasts. According to the thread a group of three was supposed to be with him during this trip. It was odd. If these people were with him why wouldn’t they have been in touch? Unless? That was an easy way to look at things, but it was plausible.

“Right, are you ready to head out?”

She nodded sighing, she really couldn’t be bothered, but hopefully drowning in work would keep her wandering mind busy. 

* * *

 

The drive was quick, but it gave her time to think.  It was the curiosity that made her ask the question. How did Jon know? She wanted to know everything, and she didn’t let him give her the ’I’m a detective, it’s what I’m good at’ line either.  So he told her everything. He runs a background check on every guy she dates which was amusing considering she did the same with him. 

The background check revealed that Daario was squeaky clean, he was a great guy, had a great job, but he saw that he was a widow. The woman was named charlotte; she was a nurse, and she happened to have platinum blond hair. Still there was nothing wrong with that the guy had a type, most people do. He didn’t see anything wrong with it at the time but when she divulged her sex life with him the alarm bells were ringing. 

He let curiosity get the better of him and went to have a  _chat_ with the  _bastard_ ; he knew where he lived and stopped by. She’d never been in his apartment but from what Jon said it was pretty much a shrine dedicated to his late wife. At seeing all those pictures of a woman with similar features but brown eyes, he admittedly lost his cool. After a nice chat he left him with a warning. 24 hours or he’d tell her himself. It just so happened that they had the Shallows case which delayed the inevitable and well Jon got shot.

The whole ordeal could have had a very different result. If she didn’t divulge the roleplay story Jon would have never suspected a thing. She may have never known, they could have got-

”What, you thinking about?” Turning to look at him as he side eyed her. She thought about something to say settling on food. 

”What do you fancy for dinner? I was thinking Chinese at Lucy’s” Lucy’s was the name of the best Chinese restaurant in town named Lucy after the owners Wife. Mr Wu was a chirpy fellow that loved Jon so they always got free spring rolls. 

”It’s a deal but we probably should go on a Jog tonight I don’t want to get fat” she rolled her eyes. He had a six-pack for goodness’ sake. 

”Okay, whatever.” 

Robert rented a small bungalow and thankfully the owner was nice enough to let them take a quick look around. The landlord didn’t know much about Robert nor did he seem to care. He cared more about his rent, well the lack of rent now. Walking into the kitchen she took in the surroundings. The kitchen was of relative size, white wooden units against the grey-tiled walls. A big dining table with a fine deer bust mounted above it. The living room was cream walls with a thick brown carpet. A huge 60” TV with a small coffee table with opened bills piling on top. A wood burner centre to the far wall though judging by the dust and rotten wood it hadn’t been unused for some time.

The bedroom had black walls with a golden carpet; the curtains blacked out making this the darkest room so far. The smell of sweat and sour grapes was thick in the air. There wasn’t much to the room, a large queen sized bed, and a wardrobe built into the wall filled messily with clothes and boots.

The final room (not including the bathroom) was a small storeroom which piqued their interest. 3 white walls and a one that was a dark grey used to mount his many weapons. Centre to all the weapons was a massive war hammer like one you’d see in a fantasy movie or something. Surrounding it was around 30 guns of various makes and models. Notably missing was a combat Bow and arrow and a 50. Cal, both were in the station. To finish the room there was a stuffed boar and a desk with a chair and a computer. 

Robert Baratheon seemed to live his life to the fullest albeit naïve enough to believe there were no problems in the world. He kept to himself, drunk, slept with whores and went hunting.

* * *

 

From Roberts they moved to Robert’s cousins’ apartment. They didn’t know much about Lancel just that he was a cousin and they spent a lot of time together. This part of town left little to the imagination gangs in their youth standing on corners as they drove past. The worst part was the smell… On second thoughts that was them. It seemed the scent wafting around Robert’s bedroom sunk into their very pours. Coming to stand before the door Dany took the incentive to knock [the police knock they call it]. They waited a beat scanning the corridor before she knocked again.

It wasn’t loud but she could just hear the static of a TV coming from beyond the door a louder shuffling and the slight creaking of the floorboards. She caught the shadow pass across the peep hole and knew someone was watching them. 5 minutes and whoever was inside made no move to open the door. Jon tried his hand at knocking before they gave in. Things like this just prolonged the investigation. Lancel didn’t have to speak with them and they didn’t have the grounds to get a warrant to arrest him.

Descending the stairs there was a gang towards the bottom of the stairwell and she closed her eyes knowing full well what would happen next. The tallest guy kicked out towards Jon attempting to trip him down the stairs, she didn’t know. The next moment Jon had the guy pinned against the wall the others moved to protect their friend but stopped upon seeing her gun.

“Did you think that would be funny, huh?”

“You think you‘re a big man?”

“Wait, a minute… what’s that smell?” Jon proceeded to smell the air he looked to one of the other guys and smirked. The rest of them scattered which was a telling sign. The guy in Jon’s grip was dropped and for a second she could have sworn he smiled before he schooled his face. 

”I‘ll ask once, do you have any drugs on your person?” the guy shook his head looking to the ground. Jon was suppressing a smile now no doubt enjoying this all too much. 

”I‘ll not ask again, if I search you and find anything I’ll take you into the station right now.”

”Man, I don’t know you‘re talking about.” Jon took a step forward, and the guys stepped backwards. 

”Okay, okay, fine,” He fished in his pocket for a moment emerging with what looked like a hand full of cannabis pouches and a piece of paper.

”Hmm, what are the charges for handling cannabis with the intent to supply?” The guy seemed to try to keep a straight face, his eyes filled with mirth…

”Last I checked 14 years. How Old Are You?”

”23” Jon scoffed

”What‘s your name, boy?”

”Harry” Jon whistled he seemed to be taking too much enjoyment from all of this.  

”Any more stunts like this  _Harry_  and ill drag you into the precinct myself. Am I understood?”

”Yes, sir” Harry saluted him as if he was in the army.

”Fuck off!” Jon rolled his eyes and nodded to the door giving Harry leave. 

”Can I get my-”

”No” Jon was shaking his head as they walked out the apartment building, mumbling something to do with ’Harry and 23’. They climbed into the car and Jon threw the handful of pouches into the glove box. 

”That was fun and all but what now?” He mulled over the question before he turned in his seat as best he could to face her. 

”We need to figure out what the hell happened and our best chance to do that is talking to Barristan Selmy” she nodded  somewhat dazed as he input the post code. Her mind wondering back to the last time she went to the Reach and immediately catching herself and thinking about the case and what just happened in that stairwell. Lancel choosing to ignore the door was a little suspicious though everyone had the right to decline them. Something wasn’t adding up.  _Why didn’t any of the group call it in?_  Maybe they hoped the body would never be found? Before heading out they had to stop at the precinct and drop Ghost at Gendry’s because Arya was lazy, or so Jon says… They grabbed lunch on the way, stopping at Lucy’s. Keeping her mind occupied, she volunteered to drive first while he fed her the odd chip until they stopped at around the halfway and swapped. 

* * *

 

Barristan lived out of town in the Reach to be specific. As they neared, there was an unpleasant feeling building in the pit of her stomach. Those who say it’s easy to put things behind them are liars. Needing a distraction she turned the radio to the worst station she could find and turned the volume up only for Jon to turn the volume down. 

Staring out the window she realised something, she couldn‘t let Daario and her own plagued memories control her future. She needed to replace those memories with something better. Something new. All this time she’d spent running from the past. _If I look back, I am lost!_  When she should have been learning from it. Building her future from it…

She was brought back to the present from the warmth of Jon’s hand on the top of her own. They were at the traffic lights around the corner from their destination. He released her hand as he continued to drive; this part of the reach was filled with small beach houses a variety of light summer colours. It was all so beautiful and breezy she could hear calls of the gulls overhead.  

Jon knocked on the door firm enough for anyone to hear. The door opened and a tall gentleman with white hair greeted them; he had blue sad eyes, but a bright smile on his face as he regarded them.

”Good Afternoon, how may I help you?”

”Hello, I’m detective Snow, and this is my colleague detective Targaryen. We were wondering if you wouldn’t mind answering a few questions regarding a Robert Baratheon; we believe you’re a friend of his?” She watched from beside Jon as Barristan furrowed his brow looking from one to the other.

”Of course, detectives please, come in.” As they passed the threshold they were greeted with the smell of flowers and the smell you can only describe as an ‘old person smell’ though saying that he looked great for his age. They were ushered on through into the small, cosy living room. The living room walls were two-tone; the bottom a brown and the top a pale cream. A cream sofa was facing the fireplace with a recliner facing towards the small TV in the corner. Once they sat down Selmy rushed off coming back with a platter of 3 cups a Jug of Tea and a plate of biscuits.

“So what’s Robert done now?” he poured them each a cup before gesturing to the sugar, they both nodded as he quickly added sugar and stirred the mugs. 

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this but Robert Baratheon was found dead on Sunday morning, initial reports suggested that it was down as a hunting accident but upon the autopsy, we have a few other theories.” Barristan‘s face dropped in surprise as he readjusted in his seat and leant back covering his face with his hands. She looked to Jon who was staring intently at the plate of biscuits now like a child but he stayed his hand giving Barristan a few minutes to collect himself. 

“Where was he found?” the question pierced the silence, he looked devastated. 

“The body was found in the King’s woods in the early hours of Sunday morning.” A look of confusion crossed his face as he took a swig on his tea before sliding it away. He must have noticed Jon looking at the biscuits because he slid the plate towards him and he grinned  _like a big kid._ She shook her head focusing.

“Well, that was our scheduled hunting spot this month.”

“We have reason to believe you and two others accompany him on the hunting trips, is this correct?”

“We were supposed to, but they didn’t turn up, me and George waited for around an hour before we headed home.”

“You said they?”

“Well, Robert usually brings Lancel while I bring George.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what kind of man would you say Robert was.”

“Well, I’ve known him since he was young. I remember he used to be infatuated with this girl named Lyanna.” Interest piqued she felt Jon stiffen beside her. “She never paid him any attention mind you. He married a woman named Cersei but after a rocky divorce he kind of changed, he became a broken man.”  _Cersei Lannister does have that effect on people._   “He turned to alcohol, and whored about not listening to reason,” She watched carefully as Selmy teared up a little before he continued “He was a good man, he didn’t deserve to die.”  _No one does…_  well, some people do.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I worry for his cousin they were always close.”

“So, can you explain what usually happens on these hunting trips, and what was different on Saturday?”

They drank the tea and ate a few biscuits as Selmy went into details about the usual hunting trip and what was so different about Saturday. They usually met up at a rallying point on the outskirts of town before heading up an off-road trail to a small opening around a half mile into the King’s wood. This was their staging area; they’d leave the cars there and head in on foot.

On Saturday they waited at the rallying point for an hour and 15 minutes before they packed it in and went home. They called Robert‘s phone 12 times as well as Lancel‘s an additional 6 proven by the call log.

Upon asking why they still didn’t go hunting he explained the dynamic of the group; Selmy took the knives and cleaning equipment, George provided the transport for the prize. Lancel brought the alcohol and food while Robert brought the ammo. This meant they couldn’t go hunting without Robert but it didn’t explain why Robert would go hunting by himself unless Lancel was with him…

Robert was indeed a complicated man though he seemed to change for the worse after his divorce with Cersei. Still it didn‘t shine a great light on him that he pretty much pushed his children aside and didn’t bother even attempting to see them. They needed to speak to Lancel; he was the only one that could explain what the hell happened. They knew Lancel accompanied Robert to the rallying point, but why would they go hunting without the others? It was a question only Lancel would be able to answer. 

As they climbed in the car, she didn’t want to go home just yet. The revelation on the drive down was constantly playing in her head. The Reach was a beautiful place and she wanted new memories. 

”Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

”Can we stay for a bit, do something different?”

”What do you have in mind?”

”I don’t know…” She mulled over what they could do while Jon made a quick call to Tywin. He was intrigued with their findings so far and agreed to put in the paperwork for Lancel to be brought in for questioning. It seemed Tywin was suspecting it wasn’t a hunting accident either. 

* * *

 

They parked just off the beach to the south side of the front it was a nice day. Leaving their valuables in the glove box they purchased a beach towel from a vendor before they got on the beach. Ridding themselves from shoes and socks, relishing as the warm grains of sand tickled her feet as they walked by the surf. The beach was more deserted than usual and she couldn’t help watching as the few children chase each other around. It was something she always envisioned and made her wish they’d brought Ghost.

“You know… I think you need to cool off.” she looked towards him noting how he wasn’t looking at her, he was watching the waves. 

“What you talking about?” that got his attention, and he stopped and turned towards her. 

“I can hear you thinking, it’s annoying.” he pointed to her head, and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, shut up” she was suddenly hefted up legs wailing as he sprinted towards the waves. “Jon, gods don’t you dare” he didn’t stop the spray of the water hitting her face.

“Dares a dare!” he manoeuvred, so she was in his arms, her arms looping around his neck. He let his arms drop, but she clung to him bending her knees just out of the water.

“Can we go back to the beach now?” she asked moving her face away so she could see him. He shook his head a grin plastered to his face.

“Oh, of course.” His arms pushed her legs around him and he dived into the water with her attached. She didn’t let go holding her breath as the cool water enveloped them. The side of her face pressed against his. He kneeled up, the water just above her chin and she took a deep breath pulling back to look at him again.

“You’re such a dick” Clinging to him with one arm while she wiped her face with the other. 

“Tell me you don’t feel better?” he had a stupid knowing look on his face.

“Now I’m cold and wet,”

“Oh, no… you’re burning up again.” He feigned worry, his hand stroking her face slightly before he winked.

“Jon, don’t you-” she couldn’t finish the sentence as he pulled her under with him again.

“I hate you” she rasped through half a chuckle as she stood. He stood too leaning in and kissing her brow making her close her eyes. “Sure you do!”

Drying, they walked the beach talking about random things, chasing after each other. Jon removed his shirt to dry, and she felt both annoyed and slightly aroused as she wrestled him under the water as payback for her ‘cool down’. The bugger disappearing under the water only to jump out minutes later nearly giving her a heart attack. They also collected some cool stones and shells off the beach sticking them in their bag. Even though her hair was a mess, her jeans were ruined, and she was sure half the beach was stuck to her, she felt much better. It was nice just enjoying the moment,

As they reached the other end of the beach she felt scared, scared of the unwarranted want  _that_  just seemed to grow as the day went on. They secured a Taxi from the northern end of the beach back to the car. There were horse-drawn carriages too, but she knew it would take considerably longer and they still needed to head back and pick Ghost up from Arya.

He allowed her to drive home, and she wasn’t one to say no to that while he switched on their phones to check for messages. She had 6 while he had 4, an unwarranted jealousy as she saw the name.  _What the fuck!_

“Are you okay?” He regarded her before looking back at his phone. 

“Yeah just raring to get home.” 

“Next time we come down here we’ll bring spare clothes and Ghost.”

“Next time?” She was more surprised there could be a next time. She couldn’t remember the last time they did anything in the spur of the moment before her relationship with Drogo.

“You don’t have to come,” 

“That’s not what I meant…”

“And what did you mean?,”

“I don’t know…”

“So how’re things going with you and Roxanne or that other brunette?”

“Who, what?”

“The girl that went up north with you or the girl that met you at Winterfell?”

“Roxanne is crazy and I’m not just saying that, she’s in some kind of weird sex cult. Things had to be a specific way, and blood was needed…” he closed his eyes grimacing.

“Can’t say I particularly want to think about it… As for Winterfell, how did you know about that?”

“I saw you and her enter your room…”

“Weird…”

“Why?”

“She climbed through the window,"

“Yeah, I know… I don’t get why though.”

“How the hell could you have possibly seen that?”

“Who is she?”

“Alice, I’m surprised you didn’t recognise her…”  _It’s a bit fucking hard when you’re pinning her against the shower wall fucking her brains out._

“And you and her?”

“Sometimes we just hook-up,"

“Why not get with her?”

“It’s one of those things where you say never again, you mean never again and she turns up in your  _room_ naked and you fall for the trap”  _How would he react if she did that?_ It was an amusing thought, he’d probably have a panic attack. Realising how ridiculous this all sounds…

“What?”

“How did you see her exactly?”

“Well I-”  _Think god damn it_ “When you left, I went to the window and saw her.”

“You didn’t.”  _How is that so hard to believe?_

“How do you know?”

“Because she was naked on my bed when I entered my room,"  _What a skank_

“It doesn’t matter Jon”  _Naked on his bed when her entered the room, Christ on a bike._

 “Have you got any potential?”                                                                                              

“You’re asking an awful lot of questions Daenerys, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, what’s next for you?”

“I give up on love and get a bunch of cats and live happily ever after,”

They stopped off for a burger on the way back while swapping driving duties. Her brain consumed by the man next to her. This wasn’t her, but she wanted to melt against him, hide away and just be content and it was slowly driving her mad.

Ghost was happy to be reunited with them wagging his tail licking their faces before they decided to go on that damn Jog that Jon suggested earlier. Her legs were killing her by the time they got back and she was ready to curl up on the sofa. Though the tiredness was long forgotten as she found a new way to annoy Jon in the form of nipple cripples and he hated them.  

“Will you bloody stop it!” he battered her hand away as he dodged the assault putting the dining table between them. She was half tempted to climb across it but instead she changed tactic moving to the kettle as he slowly rounded the table before giving chase. She laughed as he sprinted away putting the living room door between them. 

“Jon, let me in”

“Stop giving me nipple cripples”

“Fine,”

“Promise?” she held back a laugh as she crossed her fingers. 

“Promise.” The door creeped open, and she pounced on him. He dodged the first, but she managed to clamp on to the other. He yelped and her hand was slapped away as he stepped backwards putting some distance between them. It was sudden, and she found herself pinned to the sofa panting hard wrists held above her head. He was  _sat_ on her stomach though he wasn’t putting any weight behind it but he was looking rather pleased with himself. Narrowing her eyes she rose to the challenge squirming from his grasp nipping his butt which made him jump off her. She laughed aiming to tackle him to the floor, but he weaved away. She found herself on the defensive as his probing fingers assaulted her ticklish spots but that meant he needed to get close. Allowing him to press the advantage she sidestepped and grabbed at his left nipple twisting slightly enjoying as he grimaced and battered her hand away again. 

“Seven hells, stop it!”

“What you going to do, huh?”

“Nothing,”

“That‘s what I thought!” she stepped closer accepting his defeat. Her hand slowly moving up his side before going to his nipple again. She peered up at him as his eyes narrowed before she pinched slightly. A yelp escaped her as she was tackled to the floor this time. He straddled her stomach while his left hand pinned her hands above her head. There was no escape as she tried to squirm free. Closing off her neck and trying to avoid his tickling assault whilst attempting not to laugh in the process. 

“Yield” he pulled back slightly, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. 

“No, Never” he gave her a pointed look.

“Yield” His tickling assault continued even as she attempted to bite his fingers probing her neck.

“O-Okay, ughhh!”  He relinquished her hands, and she closed her eyes relaxing slightly, well as much as she could with him still sat on her. Filling her lungs with air she finally opened her eyes seeing him pretty pleased with himself. 

“You going to get off me huh?” Realisation dawning on him he jumped to his feet, and she kicked out jumping up as he tumbled to the ground. His arms under her knees she sat across his stomach. He signed before finally looking at her. 

“You yielded”

“I had my fingers crossed” he rolled his eyes. She traced the scar from his gunshot wound delicately before moving to her objective. Her finger traced his right nipple before she clamped down and twisted, not too hard. Just hard enough to coax a few curse words out of him. She smiled before releasing and doing the same with the other leaning forward slightly enjoying his reaction.

 “I’ll get you back, I swear”

“No, you won’t”

“Just you fucking wait.” He managed to roll slightly pulling his arm free. His hand moving quickly under her T-shirt to below her breast. She leaned forward wanting him to touch her. Heart near beating out her chest she gave him a challenging look before she leaned further forward.

“You wouldn’t dare” It was a whisper, and she bit her lip as his hand pushed her bra up over her breast. The warmth of his hand surrounding it, she closed her eyes as warmth tingled through her body. His fingers pinched her nipple slightly. Dany moved back watching him; his eyes met hers and a wicked grin stretched across his mouth. It was a sudden pain that had her scrambling from his grasp. 

"Fucking hurts doesn’t it” fixing her bra she climbed to her feet in a huff and laid on the sofa watching as Jon got up and dimmed the lights. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her, her body was on fire and then the fucker twists her nipple.  _Bastard!_ It fucking hurt too! Dany knew deep down she was getting carried away, she didn’t want to ruin what they had. Still, it was difficult getting that message across to her body. She laid across the sofa, stretching while he grabbed the remote.

“Feet” she rolled her eyes picking her feet up while he sat down and then placing them on his lap. He started off there, but she knew he’d eventually lay behind her. It was always this way when neither had commitments. He’d take it upon himself to keep at a distance when either one was in a relationship which was nice she guessed.

“Can you lay down before I get comfy?”

“Can I pick a film first?”

“No,"

“So I was… what the hell?” she chuckled seeing suggestions such as ‘Twilight’, ‘friends with benefits’, ‘Valentine’s Day’ and ‘Fifty Shades Of Grey’ a telltale sign that Sansa had been using his account again.

“Are these your suggestions?”

“Yeah sure let’s watch that shite,”

“Twilight or friends with benefits?” she sat up trying to squash the thoughts that suddenly roamed around her head.

“Neither I was thinking Upgrade, it’s new,”

“Whatever” she sighed as he laid down his arms pulling her back against his chest as the movie started up. Her body involuntarily shivered as his body heat enveloped her. She must have dropped off at some point because there was a car chase going on. Turing over she found Jon asleep all the serious lines replaced with an innocence that few had seen. She watched as he took calm steady breaths, his brows furrowing, his pouty lips twitching. The whisper in the back of her mind; Kiss him! He shifted filling his lungs with air before he moved forward his arms pulling her flush against him, she could feel his nose in her hair and she couldn’t help smile as she fell back asleep.

* * *

 

She woke up in bed surrounded by Jon’s warmth. Her heart was heavy, she kept trying to push the feelings that had been swimming around away but they wouldn’t go. Suddenly she felt suffocated, too warm, too cold. She couldn’t breathe, her eyes were burning. She needed space. Untangling herself from him she moved to the edge of the bed tearing the duvet away. Eyes blurring she closed her eyes as the first sob left her throat.  _Used._ That’s how she felt. That’s what she was. Was that all she’d ever be? Happily married or a means to create a new life? Girlfriend? Jesus… She allowed the emotions to flow through her. There was just her and her emotions. It didn’t do well to bottle them up and Jon was asleep. The sheets drifted  _so maybe he wasn’t asleep…_  His arm snaked over her and she wanted to cry more. Not sure if she wanted his comfort. Not sure if she didn’t. Not sure what she wanted anymore. 

“No, no, don’t touch me” her voice was weak to her own ears as the warmth of his hand ran up and down her arm and she was pulled back slowly. 

“It’s alright.” it was a murmur as she was finally flush against him, her meagre attempts to move his arms away forgotten as she felt his heart against her skin. Her heart seeking comfort, wanting him to touch her. Wanting to touch him. 

“Get off me.” He didn’t move, and neither did she try to escape his hold. Pressing her face to the pillow in an attempt to calm herself. It was quiet at whatever time it was. Taking a deep breath, she moved from the pillow and slowly turned in his arms. Even with his tired eyes he was studying her intently. Aware of her runny nose she moved closer rubbing her face against his warm chest. 

“Thanks” It was a mumble but she could feel it vibrate through him. Pulling back she smiled seeing the pout on his lips, scooting up the bed so they were level. Reaching out so her fingers were tracing his jaw.  _Why was he so…?_ Leaning in, his lips soft on hers. It was a chaste thing hoping to portray her gratitude, but she wanted more. Moving impossibly closer.  _She wanted to press against him. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted to touch him._ Moving her leg over his waist she hid her face against his throat feeling his pulse against her lips. Eyes closed, a hand on her thigh stilling her movements, she wanted to cry again. 

“Daenerys stop” she recoiled from him but he wouldn’t let go. Bottom lip trembling he pulled her into his chest. Eyes closed his fingers drawing shapes on her back until she succumbed to sleep. 

* * *

 

Waking up alone she stretched she could smell the tang of bacon in the air as she wiped her sleep crusted eyes. She wasn’t sure how many times she woke during the night, sometimes Jon was awake, and other times he was asleep. Grabbing her dressing gown she stopped in the doorway watching as he went about lost in his own world cooking breakfast. Ghost was already eating from his bowl by the table as Jon nodded along to something the radio DJ was saying. 

“Good morning to you” He didn’t turn around though she smiled seeing his reflection in the window.

“Morning,”

“What’ll be bacon, egg or bacon or a BLT?”

“What are you having?”

“BLT with extra bacon and an egg, you want the same?” she nodded as he placed the cuppa Tea on the table. She sat gently stroking Ghosts fur as Jon finished up and placed her breakfast sandwich in front of her. He sat quietly trying to get a read of her, she could tell. She remembered last night clearly wincing again. Lips on the warmth of his pulse. She could feel her face blossoming in embarrassment as she quickly dug in. They ate in silence only the odd song from the 80s coupled with the witty remarks from the radio DJ. Free Folk FM was his because he liked 80's music. It was something Lyanna instilled into him and truth is most of it wasn’t so bad. 

* * *

 

Getting ready they were at the precinct in no time. Tywin had an actual smile on his face as they entered the briefing room. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever get used to them ever being friendly with each other. Still, it took the pressure off in a way and she was grateful for it. They were given the warrant for Lancel in hand and she was excused as Tywin wanted to speak with Jon alone.

Deciding to grab a coffee for their trip back to Lancel’s. Thankfully Jon wasn’t long, he didn’t make a move to explain what that was all about he just shrugged, and they went down to the car park. Elle’s team was already in the van and a uniformed unit was waiting in their Sudan. Jon let her drive and she led the pack back to Lancel‘s Apartment. In the car park they readied up with additional body armour in the form of a bullet-proof vests before ascending to the apartment.

**BANG – BANG – BANG**

They were all stood poised ready to crash through the door. It was the calm before the storm, Lancel would either open the door or they would open it themselves with the battering ram.

“LANCEL BARATHEON, THIS IS THE KL PD. OPEN UP” the announcement pulled a few others from their rooms wanting to know what was going on. She saw the shadow pass the peephole again hoping this time he would open the door debating if taking the door down was worth the paperwork. Jon stepped forward and knocked again.

**BANG – BANG – BANG**

 “LANCEL BARATHEON WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR YOUR ARREST IF YOU DO NOT COME TO THE DOOR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE TO ENTER YOUR PROPERTY.”

He stepped back, and they waited to give the man time in case he was indisposed, there was a rule of thumb to usually get in as soon as possible knowing damn well the perp could run but here on this floor there was no chance of that happening. Checking her watch as the seconds ticked by she finally nodded to the uniformed officers to take their positions. George stood to the left of the door while the Michael took his place in front of it.  George signalled the countdown at 5. She took her position to the right of the door as Jon stood across from her against the wall of the hall. He would be entering first.

Blood pumping she took a deep breath; they had no idea what was awaiting them on the other side of that door. No matter the protection they had anything could happen. This was the calm before the storm, a few seconds to gather themselves before they headed to the unknown.

**3**

Everyone relaxed, Jon rolled his shoulders and she rolled her neck. She watched as Michael slowly pulled the battering ram back.

**2**

Battering ram locked in position, George turned to look at the door again. Everyone now focused on the task at hand.

**1**

The battering ram collided with the door just below the handle. Already poised to sprint through the damn thing Michael pulled it back and swung again. Growling as the door tore from the frame only to be held by a thin chain. Jon pushed Michael out the way and booted the lock in, the door smashing hard against the wall as she followed him into the apartment.  It was a small thing, the living room warm, the curtains drawn and a small floor lamp in the corner. An exotic scent lingering in the air as the lights flickered on revealing an almost too tidy room.  The living area had no clutter a corner piece sofa, a table with the Bible on it and that was it.

A quick glance to the small kitchen revealed much of the same, there were no boxes of food on the counters, no wrapper or grime it was clean, too clean. They quickly moved ahead, the bathroom was empty as was the bedroom before stopping as they came to the last room on the corridor.

Dany took point with Jon in step behind her as they branched out. She stood to the left of the door nodding to Jon as he booted the door in.

**BANG!**

Gun aimed high she scanned the room as the light from the hall slowly revealed the contents of the room. The light illuminating a figure knelt before some kind of alter. The light glinting off the blade in his hand.

“Lancel Baratheon put your weapon down and place your hands behind your head.” He made no move beginning to chant some form of gibberish before he brought the blade close to his head. A breathy scream escaped his mouth before she holstered her weapon and quickly gripped his wrist tearing the knife from his hand. Blood was pouring from his forehead as he flailed with his left hand for the knife again. She pinned him down pressing a knee to his back as she gripped his left wrist and brought it around his back in the cuffs.

“Lancel Baratheon you have the right to remain silent, anything you mention when questioned will later be relayed in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

 She took a deep breath pulling herself to her feet as Michael and George stumbled in and grabbed Lancel bringing him to his feet before escorting him into the living room.

Jon pressed the switch, and the room lit up. White walls covered in carvings, words representing the faith of the seven.

Father – Mother – Maiden – Crone – Warrior – Smith – Stranger

The words each a different size covering the walls. Finishing the room was the altar with the Faith of the seven on top. As Jon lifted the book up to have a look, she spotted a smaller book underneath. Picking it up she realised it was the man’s diary. Flicking through it, it was safe to say Lancel was in some ways manipulated by the seven. There were countless extracts from his faith. Dany took note that some writing was in another hand, much neater than that on the walls. The only other thing of interest in the apartment was in a large wardrobe that opened revealing a mannequin with worn away rags and a thick black chain dangling around its neck.

“Well, he’s certainly no Batman!”

* * *

 

A DNA test from Lancel against the DNA found on the victim was a match. The problem was it was circumstantial at best. Unless he confessed they had nothing. Tearing his apartment apart they found no traces of tranquilizers of any kind. Checking his recent purchases, they had nothing. What was worse is that when they actually got around to talking with him he closed off completely demanding to see ‘him’? In his holding cell he would curl in a corner hugging his knees to his chest, rocking slightly from side to side repeatedly saying the words

“I need to see him”, “I need to see him”, “I need to see him”, “I need to see him”, “I need to see him” with tears in his eyes. At that moment she felt somewhat sorry for him, Lancel was clearly an unstable individual his body language suggested that he genuinely had a ‘need’ to see  _him_  whoever that might be. It was abundantly clear they weren’t going to get anything from him unless he was given the help he needed. Thankfully Tywin had already been on the phone to Kings Landing General, specifically the psychiatric ward to get him the help he needed. An ambulance arrived just after 2 O’clock and he was escorted with 2 uniformed officers to make sure he didn’t try to run for it.

They would no doubt need to talk to him when he was in a more stable condition but until then they had the opportunity to figure out the kind of person Lancel was by reaching out to those close and also by going through his diary.

The diary, A5 in size was black with the logo depicting the seven on the front as she suspected back in Lancel‘s apartment. Aidan confirmed that they were indeed two separate writing styles. One, the much neater of the two issuing tasks and commands. The commands started with simpler tasks moving on to more demanding ones. The tasks going from selling your favourite game to giving anything you have of value to those in need. It was clearly a buildup, the manipulator needing to test how far they could push the individual.

_’The gods have spoken child; you must cut ties with those who seek to control you. They are not your friends they are heavens. You must see this child. The gods have spoken.’_

The second was a lot messier as if the person was rushing to reply, respond. Seeking approval from whoever was manipulating him. It was in a sense a child seeking his father’s love. 

_’Father, see I’ve seen to it. I have cut ties with those who tried to control me. Father please allow me to see you. I want to see you again.’_

All in all almighty was referred to a total of 237 times in less than 125 pages.  The last 3 pages filled with the words  _HIGH SPARROW._ In the back of the book was again the depiction of the Seven. On each point of the 7 was an initial.

  1. L*
  2. J
  3. B*
  4. H
  5. E
  6. S
  7. K



The only difference between the letters were that some had an additional Star next to some of the letters but at that time they had nothing to relate that to. They had the understudies researching into cults and religious beliefs of the seven. To say the religion was popular no one in the precinct seemed as updated on it as they perhaps should and then there was Jon and Tormund that believed in the old gods. Personally she was a nonbeliever when it came to the gods. Was there something beyond controlling her destiny?  _She didn’t know._ She knew herself and her team and she could believe in that. 

* * *

 

Jon had reached out to one of Lancel’s old friends, specifically Harry the boy who nearly tripped him down the stairs and they were going to stop by his place after work on the way home to have a chat with him. As they arrived outside the apartment block Jon got out and let Ghost out putting on his lead before locking the car. They made their way up the stairs knocking on his door. Jon had a smirk on his face the entire time.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh, nothing,”

“He knows we’re coming right?” Before he could answer the door swung open and Harry stood there as pale as snow which answered her question. Ghost growled and pulled which was odd considering he was usually calm and collected.

“Detectives this is a crime against my-”

“Oh, shut up  _Harry_  and get your ass in there.” He turned, and she followed them in closing the door behind her. The place was surprisingly tidy not depicting at all the  _chav_  persona he seemed to have.

“Alright how can I help you detectives?” lips parting as he spoke properly; Jon rolled his eyes taking a seat.

“What, aren’t you going to offer us beverages?”

“Fuck off Jon.”

“Now, now language,”

“Err Jon, what…”

“This here is Kevin, we met at err,”  _Kevin? What?_

“On that K9 course back in the day,” he said as he started stroking Ghosts fur, that explained allot.

“And that on the stairs?”

“Reputation is everything; they needed reaffirming that I’m no snitch.”

“I see,”

“So how can I help you?”

“Lancel Baratheon, I know he used to be in your crew,”

“He did, I heard what happened to him. Must have been fun?”

“Awesome,”

“Can you tell us what kind of man Lancel was?”

“Sure, he was a unique kind of person, even before he stopped hanging with us he visited the Great Sept at least 3 times a week. It got worse to almost daily before he left. I’d say he was an arrogant, but damn could he be a tad melodramatic… He also had the tendency to look down on the younger ones, pushing them around like sunshine beamed from his arse.”

“That’s something for sure,”

“If I were you I’d check out the Great Sept…”

“You stick to your undercover work, we’ll stick to ours.”

“Well Snow, it was a pleasure as always, Targaryen,”

“It’s Dany,”

“Yeah well, I’ll stick to Targaryen if you don’t mind.” He walked them to the door give Ghost a scratch behind the ears before Jon passed her his lead. She walked ahead opening the door before Jon stopped and turned to him.

“The next time I ask you a fucking question you answer do you understand?”

“Man, fuck you officer.” She watched as Jon punched him in the stomach and then kicked him on the ground before he turned and they walked out to the car.

“That was intense,”

“I’m a great actor what can I say…” she couldn’t help but scoff.

“I’m better,”

“Don’t think so. The names Bauer, Jack Bauer.” She watched as he did the James bond hand signals leaning up against the side of the car, his eyebrow twitching as he tried to act all serious. Laughing they climbed into the car and headed home.

* * *

 

They didn’t do much over the weekend heading into the office for a few hours on Saturday but other than that. It was nothing spectacular. They went on another Jog and Jon volunteered to be on call with K9 on Sunday morning but he fortunately wasn’t called in so they had a lazy Sunday. 

It was now Monday; the morning was a quiet affair getting ready in silence before they were heading to Kings Landing General. The distinct smell of what you’d associate with a hospital was strong and visiting only brought memories of the last time they were here with little Eliza. They arrived on the ward and it was eerily quiet, no music, no TV. Just the occasional squeak of a trainer as nurses and doctors walked to and from the rooms. Showing their badge through the glass the lock was disengaged, and they were allowed to enter. Dr Evens was a rather younger nurse around the same age as them. Her dark eyes piercing and unyielding no doubt due to the gravity of her work. Raven locks pulled into a tight bun she stood by the reception with a clipboard in hand waiting for them. 

“Good morning detectives if you will please follow me,”

They followed her down the corridor moving past several rooms concealed by closed doors and closed blinds. They finally stopped at the room third from the end. Ms Evens opened the door, and they slowly walked in. It was too damn quiet; she was half expecting Hannibal lector to jump out behind her. Entering the room Dr Evans came to a stop beside Lancel. He looked to have gained colour, his head was still bandaged, but his eyes responding to them as they stopped at the bottom of the bed.

“Good, morning Lancel, this is detective Snow and detective Targaryen and they’re here to ask you a few questions okay?” Lancel nodded his head and looked from her to Jon.

“Will you let me see him, please?” She met Jon’s gaze, it was the first thing that came from his mouth and he was asking to see  _him_  again… 

“Now Lancel we discussed this, let the detectives ask their questions.” Nurse Evans reprimanded him delicately writing something on her clipboard.

“Who do you want to see Lancel?” Jon’s question drew Lancel‘s attention. He was worrying his lip with his teeth, fingers picking at his nails before he looked to his lap. 

“My brothers,” It was a whisper, something new. If this almighty was seen as a father figure could there be more people out there like Lancel and if they were, were they getting similar tasks? It was a worrying thought…

“We won’t be able to bring them to you unless we have the names,”

“I want to see Almighty, I need to see him” the Bruce almighty joke was on her tongue and she shook herself out of it. They knew he was referring to real people. The problem was who? How would they find out? It was as they left Lancel that  _Harrys_ or was it Kevin? The idea of them heading to the Great Sept.  Parking in the multi-storey car park in town, Jon left his badge and gun in the car before they walked towards the square. The great Sept was one of the few places that could take her breath away. The marble square as it was called that surrounded the towering marble domed structure with seven crystal towers known as the great sept. As the religion everything was based in sevens. 

Jon pulled the band from his hair making himself look younger and in his plain T-shirt he looked just like a tourist. It was damn hard not to reach out and touch him. It was infuriating. They parted ways before entering the sept; she would scoop around casually talking pictures while Jon inquired about the faith. She could hear him from near the doors. 

 “How can I help you, child?,”

“Err I’ll be honest, I feel lost and I want guidance. I’ve never really been to a Sept before and I’m not sure where to start.”

“Oh, do not worry my child it is never too late to start,”

They walked into the main sanctum chamber though she hung back looking in awe at the huge statues depicting the seven. The crone stood tall clutching a lantern; the warrior stood holding twin swords, the mother with her arms open, The father holding scales; the maiden stood naked; the Smith holding a blacksmith’s hammer and finally the stranger. It was clear she wasn’t supposed to be taking pictures in such a holy place, but she had a job to do and tried to complete the task as quickly as possible. There were five septon‘s in total and 4 septa’s after getting the pictures she left and waited outside even as she saw Jon pinch the bridge of his nose at something one of the septon‘s had said to him. She managed to find a bench. She was waiting 45 minutes for him and when he came out, he looked as if he been through a war.  She grinned as he pouted and shook his head not even bothering to stop at the bench and walking back to the car. 

 Catching up to him he was still shaking his head. 

“Have fun?”

“Never again. It’s apparently barbaric to believe in the old gods” her mouth fell open.  _Barbaric… Oh._ They drove back to the station to print the pictures out before running them through facial recognition. None came back with any results which seemed right because they are Septon’s, holy. Supposedly the example to society… With pictures in hand, they went to see Lancel again watching his reaction as they placed the pictures on the lunch table over his bed. His eyes lingered on a photo of a man by the name of Ian Holt though a more appropriate name could be ‘The high sparrow’.

“Who is this man to you Lancel, and more importantly what are you to him?”

“I am a soldier of faith” He said the words with such conviction he knocked them off guard. Nurse Evans narrowed her eyes and moved towards the panel on the wall but she stayed her hand. 

“What does that mean Lancel?” Jon lowered his voice trying to keep a handle on the situation. 

“The gods give me guidance” Lancel‘s voice was barely a whisper as he closed his eyes. He blinked, his head twitched ever so slightly.

“WHERE IS HE? I NEED TO SEE HIM. I NEED TO SEE HIM. I NEED TO AGHHHH” he was fighting his restraints as Nurse Evans pressed the red button for additional help. They were herded out the room as nurses and doctors rushed in to get Lancel into a stable condition. They didn’t stick around, they now had a name and they knew where to find him. 

* * *

 

The high sparrow was lead into the interrogation and they watched through the glass partition. He was a small man, his face heavily wrinkled by age. His clothes a white robe that was almost see-through that travelled to his knees and a Police Jacket they supplied so he could keep his dignity. Watching as he mumbled a prayer she turned to Jon. He really didn’t want to be the one to question him, wanted nothing to do with it but he gathered himself. It was amusing to watch the battle within him trying to stay detached. This man manipulated Lancel, and they weren’t sure how many others were out there but there must be some. Gathering their notes they entered the room sitting at the opposite side of the table to Ian.

“Good Morning Mr Holt are you well?” She smiled attempting to create a friendly atmosphere.

“Yes, and how are you detective Targaryen?” he was regarding her which was weird. He didn’t seem to spare Jon a glance.  

“Good, thanks.” She nodded averting the gaze to her notes.

“How is your mother?” She didn’t react knowing he was trying to control the conversation.  

“So Mr Holt we have reason to believe you know Lancel Baratheon. Is that correct?” Jon’s voice relayed calm but she could read between the lines enough to know he already wanted to strangle this man before them.

“Yes” it was a nonchalant reply as he tilted his head back looking towards the ceiling.

“And what would you say your relationship was with the man?” she watched as he sat up a little straighter and for the first time really regarded Jon.

“He comes for guidance as do many.”

“So you wouldn’t say you have a special relationship with him?”

“He’s very devoted to the faith as are many. What god‘s to you believe in detective Targaryen?” he turned to look at her.

“None,”

“Maybe I should introduce you to my faith?”  _Fat chance buddy._

“I’m good thanks,”

“What do you know of the diaries of the seven?”

“What do you mean?”

“The diary that Lancel has?” he simply shrugged. She could tell by his change in posture that he was holding back. It bothered him that they knew about the diary. The writing of which was currently being compared to a sample of Ian’s very own. It certainly would be interesting to see what the results would be.   

“Ok, why would Lancel refer to himself as your soldier?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,”

“I’m thinking you have soldiers, boys similar in age to Lancel and you are manipulating them. Getting them to do your bidding building some kind of rebel army. I want the names of all these  _soldiers_.” Jon leaned forward as he spoke and Ian leaned back

“And I want to smell your hair.”  _What?_  She didn’t react leaning back in her seat as Jon did the same.  

“Yeah that’s not happening.”

“You want me to tell you of my soldiers?”

“Yes, and one way or another you will tell me.”

“I have been here 8 hours detective, even I know my rights.”

“Do you have the same rights as everyone else? I thought you were the almighty?”

“You know nothing of god.” The shit-eating grin that spread across Jon’s face had her poised.

“Oh, I do! The true gods. The old gods.” It was sudden, Ian lunged at him. She was quicker smashing his face hard on the table before she sat back. He looked dazed, his lip bust.

“Hmm, Lavender” She could hear Jon’s growl before his eyes darkened.

“You know Ian; we have Lancel in the hospital as we speak getting the help he needs.” Finally, the high sparrow looked rattled.

“Lancel? I need to see him, let me see him, he needs me,” he was almost begging.

“Why? For what purpose?”

“You give me the other boys’ names and I’ll see what I can do.”

“No” Ian hung his head in defeat.

“Well, do enjoy your time in here.” They exited the room to go over their notes and their thoughts on Ian Holt. He was a strange man that was for sure. With his appearance you’d mark him as humble but it almost felt like a front. Like he was 3 steps ahead of them. All they could do was wait for the results to come back and hope for a match. 

* * *

 

It was just after 4 O’clock when there was a loud commotion in the reception area; they were alerted to it by Sam who was down there with Gilly. She wasn’t sure what to expect but seeing the 6 boys between the ages of 18 and 23 was not one of them. The boys/men were all wearing clothing similar to the mannequin found in Lancel’s apartment. Of the boys, the taller two held leather clubs as they stood in a circle facing outwards. Jon whistled loud, and a hush came over the entire reception area. Ghost bounds up the stairs and has chance would have it, Tormund and Sandor walk through the entrance at the same time. Jon nodded towards her and she turned looking to the man facing the front.

“What are you doing? Leave now. Final warning.” She directed the comment at the one at the front scanning the others for any sudden movements. 

“We have come for our almighty” she cringed; it still didn’t feel right hearing it.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen robin hood, you and your bunch of merry fucking men better leave or you’ll find yourself in the cells for the night,” Tormund squared up to the tallest one though the guy held his own looking down upon Tormund like he was a piece of dirt. 

“You do not frighten us, you heathens. With the Gods will, we are protected.”

“With the Gods will, we are protected” The group all repeated in unison. Scanning the group again it wasn’t lost to her how ratty the one to the left looked. His eyes darting from Tormund to Ghost to the gun at her hip, it was as the leader lifted the club in his hand that Ghost growled and Tormund moved to grab him. It was a split second as the club connected with Tormund’s face. She saw Ghost dive forwards, and she jumped in to get things under control. Of the six, five managed to escape, and that was only because they managed to get the drop on Tormund. The bear of a man was out cold a lump on the side of his head. Jon poured water on his face waking him from his dreams. The man looked to be ready for war, lunging at him, pushing him to the floor in a red mist till he realised it was Jon. It took all of 2 minutes for Tormund to Zero in on the kid and if he was scared before she was sure he was shitting himself as Jon stood in front of him pushing Tormund back as she tried to shield the kid from the abuse Tormund was throwing his way. Her initial thoughts were wrong, he was just 18.

Moving him into the conference room Jon stood at the door, making sure Tormund didn’t come back. It seems he wasn’t yet ready to let it drop. He wanted the fucker’s name. She realised she needed to be delicate she softened her voice as she spoke to him.

“My name is Dany, what’s yours?” He looked frightened, a little unsure of himself.

“J-Jeremy,”

“Do you understand what happened earlier?”

“We j-just wanted him b-back.” she was sure he was going to start crying there and then. 

“Who,” He didn’t answer looking down on his lap

“I’m going to need the names of your friends Jeremy, luckily for you; I saw you before the incident even happened. You were the only one there that didn’t seem to want to be there.” When he made no move to answer she continued. “Look I want to help you, but I can’t do that unless you help me.” He looked up before commotion could be heard outside.

“You let me in there and I’ll get the bastard names, Snow,” Tormund was understandably pissed off, but they knew he couldn’t be allowed near the boy. 

“Tormund you need to calm down, go get some fresh air,”

“No, I’m not letting some punk ass kid blind side me,”

“What will happen to them?” They’d be brought in for questioning and they’d push to have them assessed before questioning them in relation to Ian and Lancel. The one that hit Tormund would probably need protective custody so Tormund didn’t kill the guy but she didn’t want to scare the kid. 

“It would depend what they’ve done. We have CCTV of what happened in reception so it’ll be only the one that assaulted the officer that will face the charges.” 

“Okay, I-I want to see him,”  _Why? Why did these boys NEED to see him?_

“I can’t allow you to do that.”

“Okay,”

The door opened and in walked Jon rolling his eyes at something or other before he sat between her and Jeremy. He met her gaze, and she shook her head.

“So, Jeremy, I’m Jon.”  He held out his hand and Jeremy shook it.

“I’ve been speaking to Lancel, and I was wondering do you have a diary?” The boy nodded

“I always wanted a diary you, know, but I found that talking to her helps much better. Look I’ll be honest with you; I’m going to need the names of your friends. One of them hurt my friend and I need to have a chat with him.” Jon ran his hand down his face. 

“Help me, help you.”

“I can’t” he seemed genuinely scared but of who? 

“You can, no one will hurt you. I Promise.” She watched as he pulled his diary from under his top and placed it on the table. He moved to the back pages and pointed to the Star depicting the 7 with the initials at each point.

Lancel

Simon

Edwin

Hunter

Ben

Kalum

Jeremy

A name depicting each of the seven.  _Of Course…_ They question the boy for around an hour. He seemed a tad unstable. Lancel was aggressive and arrogant but the boy seemed shy and quiet. Of the 6 boys, only 2 have a star next to their names. It meant they were the chosen. The ones that relayed the commands. Lancel was their leader but if Lancel wasn’t there, it would fall to another.  According to Jeremey tonight he was supposed to complete his final task to become a sparrow. It was meant to be the task that tested their commitment. Reading the command it horrified her, and also brought  an urgency to bring the boys in. 

_‘I see true power in you child but you need to unleash it. To join this family, you must cut ties with the old. Alexa Greenway must die, in the ways of old. You know what you must do. Tonight marks the night of your rebirth. Join our family.’_

The task was to murder Alexa Greenway, his aunt. The ‘Ways of old’ referred to him first raping her and then killing her. It was a sacrificial rebirth Ian had instilled into them.  If Jeremy was supposed to do that, what were the others supposed to do? Jeremy was kept in the conference room while they pushed to find the others. 

* * *

 

Tracking the 5 of them down was a mundane task that took hours. She was knackered as she stood with Jon commanding a few police units to collect the other boys while she and Jon went for the last one. They had the police radio on something they never did so they could keep in touch with them and hear the other units as they zeroed in on their targets.  They were using a channel on the radio reserved so it was quiet except for dispatch and the officers on call.

Dispatch: Adam 4-5-1 10-20 [Location?]

Adam 4-5-1: Officer Khan and Dodd 10-23 [Arrived on scene]

Dispatch: Adam 4-5-1 10-0, Advise caution, suspect listed as highly dangerous

Adam 4-5-1: 10-4

Dispatch: 10-3

They cut off, and she chanced a look towards Jon, suppressing a yawn. Which in turn made her yawn.

“Tired?” she hummed leaning further back in the seat, giving her eyes a break while they drove to the destination.

Dispatch: Adam 4-5-2 10-20 [Location?] It was quite in the car and she could feel the warmth nearly lulling her to sleep, it was 9 pm and they were still 30 minutes out from destination.

Adam 452: 10-76 [En route]

Dispatch: Adam 4-5-2 10-77 [Estimated Time of arrival?]

Adam 4-5-2: 10 minutes out

Dispatch: Adam 4-5-2 10-4, please move to 10-3

Adam 4-5-1: Dispatch 10-26, we’re going to need ET on scene. 10-31C

Dispatch: 10-9 Adam 4-5-1

Adam 4-5-1: Reporting a 10-31C [Homicide], Request for 10-52 [Dispatch Ambulance] and 10-79 [Notify Coroner]

She looked to Jon to get his thoughts on the matter; he seemed to speed up. It dawned on her that each of the suspects was potentially a ticking time bomb. They each had a ‘task’ to do as more reports came in she was beginning to worry.

Arriving on scene it was the cool crisp air that Jolted her awake. Blood now pumping, focused only on apprehending the boy they hurried to the door. Dany took the front while Jon moved around back. Keeping check of her watch.

**BANG – BANG – BANG**

“Simon Bridges, This is KL PD. Please come to the door,”

She waited a minute before trying again.

**BANG – BANG – BANG**

“Simon Bridges, This is KL PD. Please come to the door or we will enter by force.”

She could hear the door and windows opening at the other houses down the street but she didn’t turn only focused on the door in front of her. Pulling back she swung her foot at the door close to the lock. Her leg bucked, but the door stayed firm. Taking a step back she put more force in it hearing the bang from inside the house she charged ahead the door tearing clean from the lock. Ignoring the slight pain in her knee she powered through it lifting the torch and gun and panning the entrance to the house. It was dark though she could just make out Jon’s torch at the end of the corridor. Peering into the Living room the place was fashioned with old-fashioned furniture, with fancy swirly wallpaper. Satisfied she quickly checked the dining room as Jon came down the hall.  **HISS**  jumping back as a demon cat appeared from nowhere Jon winked towards her and nodded to the stairs.

They were careful not to step on anything as they climbed the steps with gentle movements. On the landing, there was a room at the end of the hall with its door pulled to but not closed. She could just make out a flickering light. She nudged Jon, and they slowly made their way towards it hopeful not to make a sound, not wanting to startle the person in the room. It was quiet as they got to the door, she tried her best to get a look in the room but she couldn’t see anything but she could just about hear a slight whimpering. It was muffled but there all the same.

Charging into the room Jon panned left, and she took the right, the torch panning from right to left meeting Jon’s in the centre. Their perp Simon turned as they entered his face distraught with tears as he buried his face into the stomach of an older naked woman tied to the bed.

“Simon Bridges, you are under arrest. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” Jon cuffed him before he placed him on the ground. Dany worked to release the bounds tying the woman to the bed. She was shaking, crying as Jon wrapped a blanket around her. She was staring at Simon with contempt and Simon was now staring at the ground.

They had an ambulance called to check up on Sofia Bridges, the perp’s mother. She was disgusted with her son about what he was going to do with her, to her. They were lucky he couldn’t go through with it. Sofia handed over his diary; she’d confiscated it from him earlier that day. Possibly after he fled from the precinct… She explained that she’d read the diary, all of it. Someone was brainwashing her son. Making him do vile acts. She found out he’d killed the cat.  _The other cat_ , spot. So she confronted him and he snapped. He ran upstairs, and she followed him but when she entered the room, he wasn’t there. As she turned to exit, she felt a pain to the back of her head and next she woke she was tied to the bed naked as her name day. She cried as she continued telling them that ‘the boy that was my son’ pulled at the buttons of his jeans before he stopped and fell to his knees begging for the strength to do it. It was a long moment until he begged for her forgiveness.  They arrived 15 minutes later.

Dropping Simon in his new cell for the night they found that there were two others already there. They headed home for around 1 O’clock in the morning and she couldn’t think straight, feeling flustered, too warm, and too cold. The woman’s voice ringing in her head, ‘He was a good boy once, but that changed when he went to the Sept’ Jon and his pouty lips. ‘Hmm’

“You alright?” his voice started her, and she looked at him with tired eyes. 

“Just tired” she rubbed her eyes, as they pulled up at her house. Sagging against him as they entered the house. Half dazed she was ready to climb into bed clothed and all but she was stopped from falling into bed clothed. She stood still watching him. Her eyes focusing blinking the tiredness away as he unbuttoned her coat and removed it gently. Pulling the jumper over her head followed by the T-shirt. His eyes didn’t linger as he grabbed one of his T-shirts (her sleeping t-shirts). Arranging the hole over her head, she lifted her arms up and met his gaze. She couldn’t stop the smile if she wanted to.

“You going to be able to finish up?” she shook her head, heart in her throat. Shivering as his cold fingers brushed against her stomach he popped the button to the jeans, followed by the zip as he pulled the jeans down her legs. She winced as he moved past her knee and he stopped looking up frowning.

“Are you okay?”

“Nothing a little deep heat won’t fix.” He nodded lifting her leg by the calf so he could remove the jeans. Once ready for bed she waited for him to finish up, following him to the bathroom to brush their teeth before they got back to the bedroom. She hugged him then tight before he kissed her hair and they climbed into bed.

* * *

 

She was raring to finish up, they were given the body cams from the officers and they ‘borrowed’ the conference room to watch through them and take notes. They’d heard the rumours of what happened during the calls, theirs being the least disturbing which didn’t fill her with anything but dread.

**Officers Khan and Dodd tasked with apprehending Edwin Warnock [Adam 4-5-1]**

The footage laid side by side showed the officers readying up by the door; they knocked twice before entering. Just as they did they moved through the house room by room. There in the living room sat on the floor before the fire was the perp, Edwin Warnock, he looked up and Officer Khan shone his touch in his eyes. This gave officer Dodd the opportunity to apprehend the suspect. As Edwin was cuffed officer Dodd looked down showing the perp. It was the gasp and Dodd’s violent reaction that followed.

‘What have you done?’ Edwin blinked his tongue glazing his lips before he closed his eyes and looked to the sky.

‘THE GODS ARE LOOKING DOWN ON ME. PRAISE THE SPARROWS!’

The search continued with officer Dodd as Khan stayed with the perp, upstairs, the bedrooms one by one before he went to the bathroom. Crocking the door opened slowly the red of the room glistened under the torchlight. The lights flickered on revealing a room covered in blood; the floor lined with it; the walls dripping. The sounds of the officer gagging before the camera focused on the bathtub.

**Dispatch 10-26, we’re going to need ET on scene. 10-31C**

The victim, Eddie Warnock, 64 was the perp’s uncle. Was found to have had his throat slit and showed signs of being raped before Edwin attempted to dissect the victim in the bathtub with a manual saw. The attempt was unsuccessful tearing through the carotid artery in the neck before the perpetrator threw up twice and moved back downstairs presumably to finish up at a later date.

-

**Officers Ferry and Monaghan tasked with apprehending Hunter Jones [Adam 4-5-2]**

As before, the officers knocked twice before entering, as they walked through the entrance Hunter stood a deer caught in the headlights, the torch shone brightly on his face before he sprinted up the stairs. The officers gave chase Officer Monaghan leading. The slam of a door and an audible click. They could hear faint whimpering growing slightly as Officer Ferry kicked through the door.

Hunter straddled a naked woman tied to the bed who was fighting against her restraints.

“Please, no. Please stop. Hunter NO!” Hunter didn’t acknowledge the girl as he lifted the blade high.

“Mr Jones, this is your only warning put the knife down and interlock your fingers behind your head.”

Just as the knife slowly began to descend toward the woman

**Bang-**

It was sudden, clear as day. Hunter’s body lurched forwards slightly before he tumbled off the girl onto the floor.

The girl was thankfully unharmed; the officers arriving too soon for Hunter to be able to carry out the sick acts given to him. Hunter was now in intensive care having taken a bullet to the lungs. He’d make a recovery not that it would matter he would be charged for attempted murder as soon as he was up and running again.

-

**Officers Maguire and Whitehead tasked with apprehending Ben Phillips [Adam 4-5-3]**

It was more the same the officers entering the house they found the perp knelt at the body of a corpse covered. ‘Why does it smell of gas?’ The comment was from officer Whitehead.

Ben Phillips put your hands up. Ben turned to look at the officers seemingly startled that they were there. The recording showed that Ben smiled; the smile was a vile thing before he moved his hand. It was a second when officer Maguire reacted. Tackling officer Whitehead out the room. The feed cut off as flames engulfed them.

**Dispatch this is Adam 4-5-3 reporting a 10-18 [Urgent] officer down, in need of medical attention. 10-52 [Dispatch Ambulance] is requested. I repeat officer down 10-52 [Dispatch Ambulance] is requested.**

**Dispatch reporting 10-82 [Fire in progress].**

Once the flames had been fought, they found the remains of two bodies, the perp and the victim in the same positions as on the video recordings. The victim had yet to be identified but looking at the other crimes the feeling was that they must have had some form or relations to the perp. Thanks to Officer Maguire’s quick thinking officer Whitehead escaped with a minor concussion while Officer Maguire had a small burn to her left wrist.

-

**Officers Ramos and Carney tasked with apprehending Kalum Green [Adam 4-5-4]**

And finally Officers Ramos and Carney before they could knock there seemed to be shouting of some kind and they could hear something smash. With signs of a disturbance the officers responded; Officer Ramos, more the loose cannon climbing through an opened window while officer Carney waited at the door. Once they were in they followed the noise.

‘You don’t want to do this Kal’

‘You don’t know what I want to do; only the gods know of my wants.’

‘The gods? Are you mad? Ha, I’m mad for needing to ask!’

‘Tell me what would you be without that?’

‘No, no stay away from me.’

The officers barged into the room, both freezing at what they were witnessing.

“Kalum Hunter drop the knife and put your hands behind your head.”

Kalum was hovering over another man’s genitals, turning his head he looked at the officers as the man kicked out. The sharp blade slipped slicing the man’s upper thigh as the man threw his head back in agony. Officer Ramos reacted tackling Kalum to the floor and cuffing him while Officer Carney applied pressure to the wound.

**Dispatch this is Adam 4-5-5 10-52 [Dispatch ambulance]**

The ambulance was quickly on scene and Sim the perp’s older brother was on the mend in a hospital in no time.

* * *

 

Overall, there was a pattern, only Lancel’s crime was the anomaly. Ian Holt AKA the ‘almighty’ or ‘High Sparrow’ or ‘High Septon’ manipulated the boys into raping and murdering someone in relation to themselves. Why then was Lancel’s so different? Having the ability to compare the diaries that they had confiscated. Where the others seemed confident and sure, Lancel’s seemed to be more delicate (?) like Ian was testing the waters. Crafting the idea before moving it to a larger scale. It was the perfect cover ordering the boys to do whatever he wanted disguised as the will of the gods. 

They were kept up to date on boys as they were taken to the hospital, after a few days it seemed Lancel was a lot better, well better for them. He was guilt-ridden, stable and reality had come crashing down on him. He cried most of the time and would be transferred back into their custody after another day so the nurses could monitor him.

The other boys would have a 5-day stint in there as well. This gave them the opportunity to build a case around Mr Holt. They had agreed Lancel was the key to the investigation. They just needed to wait to speak with him.

They issued a warrant to search Ian Holt’s living quarters, unfortunately; he was housed in the Great sept and they were certain restrictions in place. She fumed as they were led around by a septa named Lady Sarah. She remembered her from school the girl was obsessed with Jon and it seemed even giving herself up to faith didn’t stop her from touching him. Jon pulled back and stayed at her side, he gave her a puzzled look before he nodded to Sarah and motioned the crazy signal with his fingers.

For all the glamour of the Great sept, the living chambers were rather humble. Ian’s room was rather small, able to fit just a double bed, a desk and a wardrobe. On the desk was more penmanship. The worse of it was more diaries though these were blank.  _For the next victims._  The real prize was what they found under the floorboards. Wrapped in cloth was a diary, similar to the others only bigger. While the boys’ diaries were black, this one was white leather, with gold writing.

It was a list of the progress each boy had made and an estimation of how far he believed he could push them. There was even more names, names they hadn’t come across though those had only moved on the first task. All in all the boys were grouped into sevens. There were currently 3 groups so far and Lancel was the test that morphed into something more, the leader. 

* * *

 

The questioning of Lancel Baratheon was not done as they normally would. Instead, Lancel sat with his lawyer for a few hours and when he was finished, they were handed a statement.  _He confessed._  He was so grief ridden that he confessed everything. The most important thing was he implicated Ian in everything too.  The most interesting news was that Ian was there on the hunting trip with them.

Apparently it was Ian that gave him the tranquilizer drugs and the literal Holy Grail was… He had proof. Specifically audio recordings. Lancel struggled with people, it was something he knew all too well and to combat this he would always carry around a voice recorder in his pocket. Recording anything from everyday interactions to people conversing with him. He would then upload them to his online space at the library.

She listened to most of the audio tapes but it was three recordings that really set the precedent. The sound was in some places flaky but even so she was able to get the image in her head.

-

As the recording began, there was some shuffling. It sounded like Lancel was pacing where ever he was the theory is matched by how his voice sounds in the clip…

“High Septon, do you really think this will work?” He sounded unsure of himself, like he needed the reassurance. In this case from Ian.

“Child, you do not need to call me that.” The voice grew louder as Ian moved closer. To offer a hand to the shoulder? They weren’t sure but there was a silence then, only filled with the sounds of them breathing.

“Yes, father” Lancel‘s voice was one relief or defeat.

“The gods have shown me, it will work” A little more reassurance on Ian’s part as he sat down.

“4 tablets?”

“Yes, you need 4 tablets.”

The voices were that of Lancel Baratheon and Ian Holt. According to Lancel they were in the Septon‘s living quarters at the time of this conversation.

-

As the recording began, there was a hum of a car engine in the background. They were in a car from the conversation they deduced they were waiting at the rallying point. Lancel was able to confirm the third voice in the car was in fact Robert Baratheon.

Robert Baratheon: “Are, Are you-you” there was a silence before he continued “sure, they’re not coming?” he finished with a yawn, he sounded drained.  _The tranquilizers now taking effect._

Lancel: “Yes Rob, they’re busy with the family” Lancel was speaking to Robert as if he was a child.

Robert Baratheon: “Pity” his voice was devoid of emotion

Robert Baratheon:  “Wh” another pause, longer this time as if he dozed off “Why bring- y-your priest?”

Ian Holt: “I’m here to keep track of Lancel‘s progress,”

There was an audible grunt

Robert Baratheon: “I’ll not,” yawn “I’ll not put,” a short silence “put up with your gods gibberish”

Ian Holt: “I’m here to observe, nothing more,”

Robert Baratheon: “Good”

It was painful to hear, his mind slowing down, and it only seemed to get worse with each recording after that. The next extract was of the incident.

-

“Lan, gods” silence “T-t-that’s a big one” they could hear shuffling the large inhale of air.

**BANG**

The shot echoed through the trees and they heard an audible squeal. Before the trotting gaining in momentum. 

“Fuck” the next sound was the airy sound of Robert Baratheon screaming in pain. The grunt of the boar and a helpless squeal. Shuffling as it tried to break loose from the man and then the sound of the beast panting and the sound of something slowly being dragged away.

“Lan’s h-help” it was the last sound on the recording before it cut off and it was Robert Baratheon pleading for help.

The voice recordings stopped on that day as if Lancel was now a changed man. They had Ian’s voice on record guiding Lancel to murder his cousin. The handwriting matching that in the diaries. All the boys’ collaborated similar stories, though there was variation in how some claimed they received guidance from both Lancel and Ian. It seemed Lancel in a sense was the prodigal son.

* * *

 

It had been a long draining case and no matter how much she persisted Jon was cashing in on that damn night out and even protesting that her knee was shot didn’t help. She laid on the sofa as Jon massaged the offending knee. It was the purest form of torture she’d ever received and may or may have forgotten she had a knee at all at some point. Persuading him to massage her other leg was more of the challenge but this new power of sticking out the bottom lip and he was at her beck and call. She knew she couldn’t abuse this newfound power but how could she resist?

Surprisingly, the massage helped, and she was given the orders of dressing up. He was very tight-lipped on the whole thing but she went with it. Mouth falling open as they arrived at a very 80s themed dance hall she wasn’t sure what to expect. ‘Relive a night in the 86’, she followed his lead as they entered the hall. It was set as a prom in the 80s the jazz band playing up on the stage. She grinned like an idiot seeing Gilly, Grey, Missendei and Sam already there.

The night was filled with dancing, laughing goofy pictures using the props from the 80s before they hit the dance floor again. She smiled watching Jon dance with Gilly albeit slowly for the babe. While Sam danced with Missendei like a gentleman possessed. He may not be good with people but, boy he can dance. Soon enough the host called out the accolades for the night beginning with best dance. The host pointed to the band, and they began a little goofy drum roll before he opened the card in his hand.

And best dance goes to Kyle and Martin; she smiled as the due  _danced_ their way to the stage to collect their trophy. They were asked a few bogus questions about dancing and what was next for them but she switched off taking a sip of Jon’s coke before giving it him back. The dance floor cleared allowing the dancers space before the lady in the cover band took centre stage. The lights dimmed focusing on those couple now in the centre.  Cheers erupted as the tune slowly faded in and she smiled recognising the song instantly.

 _First when there’s nothing_  
But a slow glowing dream  
That your fear seems to hide  
Deep inside your mind

The dancers started off slow arm in arm poised and elegant smiling and singing along with everyone in the hall especially a rowdy group of women in the back. Wolf Whistling at the man and making a fool f themselves. She lent against Jon and he wrapped his arm around her swaying to the song.

All alone I have cried  
Silent tears full of pride  
In a world made of steel  
Made of stone

The dancers picked up their moves with the beat, preforming elegant twirls. She had no idea what half the things were, but they were good.  _The song was better though._

Well, I hear the music  
Close my eyes, feel the rhythm  
Wrap around  
Take a hold of my heart

The couple twirled once more, and the song was finished with a quick

**What a feeling.**

She applauded as the dancers bowed before all eyes turned back to the stage. Next was Best couple and from the looks of it Sam and Gilly wanted this more than anyone else. The drum roll and the host opened his card. Looking their way, she looked to Sam and Gilly on instinct but was not ready for the words from his mouth.  And best couple goes to Dany and Jon. Jon nearly choked on his drink before Missy laughed and pushed them towards the stage to the ‘oohhs’ and ‘ahhhs’.  She was sure this was the most embarrassing moment of her life. More so with the fact that Jon managed to pull himself together before her and was at one point almost dragging her to the stage. Just before they got up there Jon leaned in. She could feel his breath against her ear and struggled not to turn into it.

“Let’s see how well we bullshit our way out of this” she smiled realising what he meant. She pulled back to kiss him on the cheek before clasping their hands together and marching up there.  Up there her confidence faltered as all eyes were on them.  _Seven Hells._

“I must say, you two are an adorable couple” The host eyed they with a huge smile, before moving to place the crowns on their heads.

“Thank you”  _It felt like prom._  She was unsure if that was good or bad.

“So how did you two meet?”

“Well, it’s not at all romantic,” The crowd laughed

“I was mean really, 8 at the time running around with water guns and I thought it would be funny to chase this one. I didn’t expect her to chase me around with a pan of water for 3 hours.” She remembered that, she hated him so much. He drenched her from head to toe but he played the ‘I can’t get wet’ card. So she chased him until he gave up and then poured water all over him but then the bigger kids wanted to play so they teamed up.

“We’ve been together ever since.”

“Truly, adorable.” She snorted merging it into a cough.

“Are you married?”

“No,”

“So something to look forward to in the future huh?” the host winked at her though she held her nerve and smiled giving Jon’s hand a squeeze.

“He’s got to propose first” the crowd laughed before they were ushered to the dance floor. They moved in close flipping off Sam and Missy who were recording the spectacle. The tune started up, and she laughed as Jon stuck his nose in the air pretending to be professional. He held out his, and she grasped onto it as she was suddenly pulled flush against him. The world fading away leaving just the two of them.

 _I can’t fool myself I don’t want nobody else to ever love me_  
You are my shining star my guiding light my love fantasy  
There’s not a minute, hour, day or night that I don’t love you  
You’re at the top of my list ‘cause I’m always thinking of ya  
I still remember in the days when I was scared to touch you  
How I spent my day dreamin’ plannin’ how to say “I love you”  
You must have known that I had feelings deep enough to swim in  
That’s when you opened up your heart and you told me to come in

She was planning on the slow dance only to be twirled around and led around the damn hall, and then he slowed down again. They didn’t need extravagance it was nice to shimmy across the dance floor to the music, hand in hand.

 _Oh my love, a thousand kisses from you_  
Is never too much, I just don’t wanna stop  
Oh my love, a million days in your arms  
Is never too much, I just don’t wanna stop  
Never too much, never too much  
Never too much, never too much

_Never too much, never too much_

The song faded and finished and the lights came back on, the crowd erupted in cheers and wolf whistles though  _she didn’t know why. The other couple was miles better._  Still she grinned towards Jon and they bowed managing to keep the crowns on their heads before leaving the dance floor back to their table; Missy, Gilly, Sam and Grey looking at them weirdly.

“We weren’t that bad were we?”

“No, you were good. It was great.”

“Thank you” she sat down debating to get another drink, but sharing Missy’s instead. They didn’t stay much longer than that having to set off for Viserys’ tonight. The bags were already in the car. Saying good bye they hopped in the car and set off. Dreading the weekend and everything that came with it.

_How bad could it be?_

* * *

  

 **Case File A9350 [ICE]:**   With more questions to answer, the case is still on the back burners. Maybe when they get a few more pieces to the puzzle will they finally solve the case?

 **Case File D1615 [POISON]:** With Lancel’s guilt, they managed to build a case around Ian.

 **Ian Holt:** He was found guilty of several accounts of murder by direct intent, 5 accounts of conspiracy to commit murder and 3 accounts of murder by transfer of intent. Ian Holt will be spending the remainder of his life behind bars serving the maximum penalty.

 **Lancel Baratheon:** Though very much changed Lancel was found guilty of the murder of Robert Baratheon and as a co-conspirator with the other boys was charged with 3 life sentences. He has very much given up his beliefs of the gods and is undergoing rehab.

 **Simon Bridges:** The odd one out in that he couldn’t do it was given a 15-year prison sentence with the chance of early parole. He took both counselling and rehabilitation in hopes of rekindling the relationship with his mother who seemed reluctant.

 **Hunter Jones and Kalum Green:** Both caught in the act of attempted murder and could both face up to 15 years in prison both seemed reluctant to give up on their faith. They forwent rehabilitation and were instead given mandatory counselling throughout their sentence.

 **Edwin Warnock:** Even with medical help, Edwin believed what he did was right and grasped onto the belief that the gods were looking down on him. He was found guilty of murder and given a life sentence with mandatory rehabilitation and zero chance of early parole.

 **Jeremy Greenway:** 5 Years prison sentence, but officially 3 with good behaviour, at 18 he was the youngest of the 7 boys and with rehabilitation will have a bright future.

 **Ben Phillips:** Deceased.

**Up next… Case File: The List**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took quite a while trying to get my head around police codes and it’s all still very confusing. I just hope it makes sense. (:
> 
> This is one of those chapters that did originally have a Jon bit to make it easier to understand Dany’s frame of mind. Emotions are hard to grasp especially as I’m trying to write something that I hope is realistic. 
> 
> Im sorry for the mistakes in there.


	5. Case File: E1290

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turbalant week see's the team heading up to Riverrun on a new case.

**Sunday 1 st April**

**Case File: The List**

 

Eyes still closed, the monster headache raging between her ears. She wasn’t sure which was worse that or the gods awful taste in her mouth. It was the warmth of someone’s head pressed to her stomach that pushed her to finally open her eyes and face the mistakes but thankfully it was misguided. Squinting, willing her eyes to adjust to the light she peered down curiously, revealing Jon’s head pressed against her stomach trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. She was still in her underwear and Jon was wearing shorts so that was good right? Eyes panning the bed there were three empty bottles of tequila a forth on the nightstand and the remnants of limes coating the floor.  _They didn’t, did they?_ It was the salt shaker that Jon had pressed to his face that gave it away.  Dany didn’t know how to react; she was worried how he’d react. He probably wouldn’t remember if there wasn’t the evidence to back it up, all she needed to do was get him off her and tidy up. It was a task easier said than done; it felt as if she was disarming a bomb, any slight movement and he’d cling on, it was heart-warming and irritating at the same time.

Lifting his head as gently as she could, she shimmied off the bed. Gathering up the bottles, the salt, a random chewed up tube of lipstick under the edge of the bed and the limes before she grabbed a sleep T-shirt and climbed back into bed. Burring deeper for warmth, she closed her eyes again, fighting off the throbbing of the headache.  _What the hell happened last night?_ Viserys’ party went as she expected it to go, well the bits and pieces she remembered. Viserys was going out his way to introduce her to some of his collector friends, but she didn’t care to know any of them. It felt like an auction only she was on offer.  The slobber on the back of her hand and Jon’s laughter after she glared at the man, though it was another that inevitably led to them spending the remainder of the night in her room. She wasn’t sure what his name was, but he was originally from Pentos and felt the sun shone from his arse; the man became a little too bold, touching. Jon quick to temper ready to strangle the man, if he was able to find his neck, from there it was anyone’s guess… Jon was definitely juggling with the limes at one point; she remembered that because he wanted to throw them at Viserys’ head, but beyond that everything was foggy.

**BANG - BANG - BANG**

The knock was something a police officer would be proud of but at that moment it filled her head with nothing but pain.

“Dany?” It was Viserys’ voice and Jon stirred groaning, she could feel his arm pull her towards him and she smiled opening her eyes. Eyes widening, she starred at his face, his mouth and chin was covered in red lipstick, pulling away, he had a trail from his belly button all the way up his chest to his mouth. She had to stifle a laugh at looking at him; he looked a right mess. His eyes opened in alarm, his eyes scanning her face and she turned away looking towards the door unable to watch his reaction.

“What the hell happened last night?” he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, no doubt taking note of the mess all over his chest, She swallowed hard starring at the door wondering if it was worth opening it.

“I have no idea…” it was too warm, she could feel her cheeks burning.

**BANG - BANG - BANG**

“ **DANY?** ”

**“WHAT?”**

“ **OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!** ” He was going to drive her mad.

“If he keeps shouting, I‘ll strangle him,”

“Get in line, my heads, killing me.”

“Same, you got any paracetamol around here?”

“I’ll have a look.” She got up to make her way to the door only Jon’s hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned confused, and he pointed to her face, specifically drawing an invisible line around her mouth. Her eyes widened a heat, filling her cheeks as she turned and rushed to the dresser grabbing the pack of baby wipes she always kept in there. Wiping her face, her mouth, jaw, and chin was covered in red lipstick.  _It’s safe to say he knew exactly what they did!_ Throwing the pack at him still on the bed, trying to ignore as he started to wipe his chest, she opened the door which prohibited Viserys ability to see the bed. She froze seeing Viserys stood there with narrowed eyes and another fucking businessman, one who was smiling at her. Slamming the door shut, she turned to see Jon with his suit pants on he was now clean, his hair pulled back and an unreadable expression on his face as he busied himself getting dressed. He was either still trying to figure out what they’d done, or he knew and he was internally freaking out.

Throwing the T-shirt over her head, she paused as Jon coughed before bending over to grab her dress off the floor.

‘Seven hells’ she turned on him again narrowing his eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing why, Just get dressed,”

“If you shut up id be dressed already,”

“Well get on with it then,”

“Is my state of undress a problem?”

“Yes, now get dressed,”

“I don’t get what your problem is. Pretty sure we kissed. Don’t see how that’s a problem.”

“I didn’t say anything, did I?”  _That’s the problem._ Instead of arguing she simply rolled her eyes and got dressed.

**BANG-BANG-BANG**

**“VISERYS IF YOU BANG ON THAT DOOR ONE MORE TIME, SO HELP ME GOD”** Running her fingers through her hair to try to get it into some form of semblance before taking a deep breath and approaching the door. Deep down, she knew she needed to get over this infatuation with Jon, and that’s exactly what it was.

**BANG-BANG-BANG**

Temper flaring, she was in half a mind to charge through the door and punch her brother straight in the nose. Ripping the door open she gave her brother a tight smile, trying to figure out what was so important.

“Sweet sister this is Hizdahr Zo Loraq, a good friend of mine. He’s been moaning about wanting to meet you for a while now and is wondering-”She looked at the man; he was tall and slender with dark skin.

 “I can speak for myself friend, Hello Dany I must say you are an image,” empty flattery, perfect.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but is this going anywhere?”

“Yes, I would like to take you to dinner, err, tonight if you will allow me?” to say she was surprised would be an understatement, but the more she thought on it the more it sounded like a good idea. Some much needed space between her and Jon. Licking her lips she nodded more to herself

“Er sure, just text me where to be” He smiled giddily before clapping Viserys on the shoulder.

“I’ll see you tonight,” she smiled, waiting for them to leave and giving herself a few more moments before facing Jon. He was laid on the bed scrolling on his phone before he turned to look at her.

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be silly, I was being childish. Anyway, let’s get you home, I’m starving, my heads banging and you’ve got a date to ready for,” he finished up with a smirk.

“Don’t,” he put his hand up in mock surrender

“No idea what you’re talking about,” she rolled her eyes starting to grab their things up.

 

* * *

 

As the day went on the reality set in that she had a date with a friend of Viserys’, of course she could have cancelled at any time but it was Jon’s stupid knowing look that caused her to see it through. To prove that she was going on this date and she would damn well enjoy herself, she asked him to take her. Truth be told, she took longer to get out the car than she had to get ready. The idea of having a date with one of Viserys friends was unfathomable yet here she was. It was a beautiful romantic restaurant called ‘A little Essosi’ bringing a little Essosi into Kings Landing. The food was amazing, and it probably deserved a revisit.

Hizdahr was a nice man, just not someone she could ever be interested in. The chasm between them was bigger than the Dothraki Sea, but it wasn’t unbearable the main issue was the proposal,  _an actual wedding proposal._

_“Dany, you are a beautiful woman, any man would be lucky to have you, I-I want to take you home and show you off. I’m leaving for Essos on Tuesday and would like you to come with me as my intended.”_

Very few things have left her entirely speechless and that right there was one of them, she half expected Viserys to jump from the back of the restaurant with the punk’d crew, but no, he was deadly serious. It was safe to say the answer was no, and that’s when things, perhaps became uncomfortable, Hizdahr demeanour changed to one of anger. He didn’t speak again until the waiter asked if they would like dessert and it was then she thanked him for the meal, paid her half of the bill and left. Managing to purchase a lemon meringue pie before she waited for Jon to pick her up, thankfully he wasn’t long and in no time she was climbing into the car.

“I thought you’d be staying out later,” he gave her a pointed look before looking to the pie.

“Ha Ha very funny,” he rolled his eyes, pulling away from the curb, the night on the tip of her tongue wanting to tell him everything.

“There’s something about a marriage proposal to a man I don’t really know that kills the mood y’know…”

“I’m sorry, what?” he gave her a disbelieving look, it sounded crazy she knew. He wasn’t from Westeros, but she didn’t think the custom over there was that different.

“You heard correctly.” To her utter disbelief, he lost it completely, his body shaking violently as he laughed his arse off. He needed to pull the car over and get out to calm himself down.

“If you don’t get your arse in this car ill drive myself?” He righted himself leaning against the opened door; his face flushed red, tears in his eyes.

“Shit, you’ll want to be getting home to pack won’t you?” she closed her eyes fighting the urge to smile.  _He’s such a dick._

“You’re not funny!”

“Why are you smiling, then?”

“If you don’t get your arse in this car you aren’t having any of the lemon meringue”

“You shouldn’t bribe an officer of the law you know.”

Getting home, she spent the night fending off Jon with a spoon, watching die hard before climbing into bed and cuddling. Stray thoughts wandering back to that very morning and what they’d done, the fact she couldn’t remember it. How easy it would be to turn in his arms and surprise him. The last time she tried to kiss him, he stopped her.  _Maybe he’s not interested at all? Was it fair to force the issue?_   

* * *

 

Waking up groggy, showering, and climbing into the car, they were on the way to work in no time. Parking up they headed in together noting quite a high presence of uniformed officers mulling around the TV watching the news. The bulletin of a multi-car pile-up on ‘The twins’, a live stream from a helicopter showing multiple cars and a coach mangled across four of the seven lanes on the motorway. The Twins named for the two 7 lane twin motorways that entwined once at the crossing. Arriving on their floor they were called into Tywin‘s office immediately, he was crouched over his desk looking at his computer when they entered thought he stood up as soon as he saw them. He signalled them to follow him as he grabbed files and walked out the room, she chanced a look at Jon who looked as confused as she felt before following Twin back down the stairs into reception. There were two coffee’s waiting for them on reception which didn’t spell anything good.

“There’s a new case, I’ll need you both heading up to the Riverlands as soon as possible. Read the files in the car. I’m already getting people breathing down my neck on it. You’ve seen the news, the pileup. Well, it’s not just a crash.”

“But-”

“No, I need you there as soon as possible, now go!” _Why in the seven hells were they covering a car crash?_  They didn’t argue grabbing the coffees and climbing into the car. It was just going 7.55 so with any luck they’d be arriving any time before midday. Minus the occasional moments when she had the hold on tight when Jon decided he wanted to be a formula one driver she had the opportunity to have a proper look over the file whilst also trying to relay the information onto Jon while he concentrated on the road.

“Okay, so far there isn’t much information, only that there are so far. 9 confirmed dead and 6 fatally wounded and 23 with minor scratches. There were 15 cars, and a coach caught in the accident.”

“Doesn’t really explain why we’re covering it...” 

“I believe it may have something to do with the cause of the accident.”

“Any word on that?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Arriving in the Riverlands they passed through quickly, 4 of the 7 lanes (Including the hard shoulder) on the southbound Twin was closed and a steady stream of traffic was cuing from the 3 lanes still open. The twins were the longest motorway in Westeros and on top of that were the quickest way from the Riverlands to the Neck and the entrance to the north. They drove up on the closed off section thankful that a patrician had been put up around the scene to give the paramedics privacy.

It was a few hours since the crash had happened and it was still a mess. There were people still stood around half dazed, some being seen to by paramedics. It gave an eerie vibe akin to a war zone with mangled metal, blood and people crying amongst themselves.  Climbing out the car the smell of fuel, smoke and burning rubber was strong in the air, the bustle of firefighters, fighting to put out the last of the blaze. Tow trucks on call waiting to be allowed to start hauling the cars off the bridge. Frey industries harassing Elle and her team no doubt wanting an answer to a question she couldn’t answer.

“Oi, you” the question was directed to Jon and she could feel his annoyance already as the man, Jared by his name tag sauntered over. He was a tall and lean, in his mid to late thirties, balding to the front of his head. Clean shaven, but for a thin grey moustache above his lip, he was wearing a grey polo shirt with the logo depicting two blue towers united by a bridge.

“That’s detective Snow and we’re working. Put a cork in that thing you call a mouth. We’ll let you know when we’re done. Until then Fuck Off!” she couldn’t stop herself from laughing as they moved to join Elle who was already working around the scene.

“That was mean,” she watched him as he shrugged. _The man was after all only doing his job…_

“Yeah, well at least they’ll leave us alone for a bit,”

The first point of the crash seemed to be indicated by thick black tire tracks signalling the pressing of the breaks. The car was a grey fiat 500 the front undamaged except the wind screen the back of the vehicle was still attached to another vehicle. The second vehicle was blue, but the make indecipherable careered into the back of the fiat, rearing to the left, which started a chain reaction across the seven lines. It was all in the road markings.

“Morning detectives” Elle’s wasn’t didn’t look up merely focusing on taking pictures of the bodies she was crouched over.

“Hey Ell,”

“Morning, what you got for us.”

“It’s a big one latest count is 12, 4 in intensive care and 22 with minor lacerations’ however we’re here for just 2. An older woman, I’d say around forty and a young male around twenty. Where the bodies from the crash are still warm, these two certainly did not die today.”

“What do you mean?”

“Taking in factors such as the body temperature and the stiffness of the muscles the bodies have been dead for the last 12 hours at the very least. We can tell that these-”

“Excuse me? Can you tell us how long you are going to be? This is a very busy-”

“As my colleague has already told you, we will let you know when we have done, now **FUCK OFF!** ” Elle nodded in appreciation and Jon burst out laughing as the fucker left them to it.

“You realise that was a different guy don’t you?” she turned watching the man walking away, same hair, just as tall…

“It wasn’t...” _Was it?_

“He didn’t have a tach...” _They looked exactly the same, sounded the same... Oops._

“Don’t worry, they all look the same” Elle whispered and Jon nodded suppressing another chuckle.

“Anyway, as I was saying these bodies differ as they have injuries not caused by the crash. The woman has a laceration to her throat, suggesting her throat was cut with a 12 inch knife. The male has multiple puncture wounds to the chest, one fatal to the heart. It doesn‘t look like a bullet wound, but we’ll know more when we get Sam’s results.” The women looked to be in her late forties or early fifties, red-haired filled with grime and muck. She was wearing blue jeans and a winter coat with fur now marred with blood and various other foreign objects from the crash. The boy with similar striking features had red curly hair. He was wearing grey jeans with a blue hoody. The hoody had a large patch of blood on the chest. In the pocket of the woman’s coat, Ell had found a purse with ID. The woman’s name was Jennifer Lark she was 51 years of age.

They waited around for the cars to be taken away, another argument with another of the Frey personal. As the road cleared, the pattern could be seen more clearly. A blotch of blood just before the thick black tire tracks indicating the driver was trying to avoid it; it was the start of a chain reaction that resulted in the entire catastrophe. The biggest question was how?

* * *

 

The drive back to the office was long, but gave her the opportunity to think about the case properly, she was sure Jon was doing the same.  _Where the hell did the bodies come from?_  It didn’t make sense. Even from initially looking at the marking on the road it was easy to see the bodies landed on the road. How, that was the question, but one that could not be answered as of yet. It was important not to dwell on it until they had more information, but it was a mystery she was eager to solve. 

Back in the office they were reminded of the importance of getting this case solved properly and quickly, this was the most fatal crash in ‘The twins’ history and the pressure was already mounting with every minute that passed.  It was late when the bodies arrived for Sam and with nothing on she decided to delve into the victims’ life. The female was named Jennifer Lark; she divorced at 31 after the birth of her son Luke, the second victim. With a small family being murdered it gave them a new suspect profile.  _Was someone targeting the family?_ Jon reached out some friends and family of the victims before leaving for the night. 

Driving back home it felt different, in truth, when she thought about it things had been different since Viserys’ and the evidence of their fooling around. It felt like it blanketed them, and she wasn't sure how to move past it.  She released a deep breath, staring out the window. Pulling up outside her house, Jon made no move to turn the car off, and she knew what that meant.

“Not staying tonight?”

“Err, no; I need to run some errands.” She tried to mask her disappointment by smiling towards him.  _Maybe this would do her good?_

“Good night, then.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before climbing out the car. Her brain in turmoil, listening to him drive away. Entering her empty house, she stuck the kettle on and ran the bath deciding a hot chocolate and a bath would make her feel better. The scolding warm water steamed against the cold air as she rushed to get undressed lighting a candle in the corner of the bathroom. Gooseflesh erupted over her skin, breasts pebbling as she stepped into the warmth of the bath a sigh escaping her mouth as she enveloped her body in the water, closing her eyes under the relaxing lull of the heat.

_She was enveloped in warmth only this did nothing but excite her as he held her close. Tilting her head to the side, he was already looking at her a shy smile on his face before he rubbed his nose against her shoulder followed by placing a chaste kiss there. She turned in his arms, her breath leaving her as his hand found her bare bottom and he pulled her flush against him._

_She whimpered feeling his cock hard against her stomach and took charge, pushing him onto his back while straddling his stomach. Leaning down, she kissed him positioning her hips for him to finally enter her. Moaning as her fingers found how wet she was. How ready, she was for him._

She opened her eyes staring at the ceiling swallowing the annoyance at herself.  _Gods, she needed to get back out there. This couldn’t go on..._

 

* * *

 

Frustrated, and much more than she had any right to be. She was sitting in the kitchen reading ‘Remote’ a magazine she stuck in the basket on the last shopping run. There was an article in there that confused her to no end ’The secret relationships’ it wasn’t something she would note usually but it was a decent read. She peered up from where she sat as Jon entered, newspaper in hand as he stuck the kettle on and grabbed her empty cup from the table. 

“Good morning,” he smiled as he rushed about preparing the cups. She’d already had a cuppa Tea, now it was time for a coffee and then they’d be off to work. 

“Morning,” he placed the cups on the table before he dropped into his chair. 

“How was your night?” she felt his eyes on her and peered up noting he was watching her. 

“Okay, yours?”

“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong with you or what?” _How in the seven hells?_  She frowned, not sure what to say

“Nothing’s wrong with me,”

“Yeah, so what’s with the face?”

“I’ve just woken up Jon, give me a break,”

“Ha, funny, why do you look like you’ve just drunk sour milk?”

“It’s your terrible coffee making skills,” 

“You have-” before he could finish his sentence she gulped back the coffee, wincing as the hot liquid burnt her tongue and throat. 

“Was that hot?” she cleared her throat not reacting to the burn. 

“No,” he rolled his eyes looking down at the newspaper headline ’Huge motorway pile-up kills 12 at least with dozens injured following a crash on the Twins’ the picture showing the wreckage showing nothing in comparison to what it felt being there. Looking down, she scoffed, looking at her article. 

“I have a question for you,” he looked up intrigued

“Would you date me?”

“I don’t follow...”

“Would you date me?”

“What’s brought this on?”

“Can’t you just answer the question?”

“Yeah, who wouldn’t” she froze, not expecting that, swallowing hard hoping not to react.

“Interesting,”

“How so?” his eyes narrowing slightly as he sat back.

“Just something I read in an article about partnerships. 20% apparently hate each other. 15% are couples. 35% are like family and 30% are neither here nor there. The bit that made me laugh was that around 80% would date their partner and you are among those 80% Jon,” It was loosely based on the article but Jon flushed which made her laugh.

“So would you date me?” she closed her magazine before looking up at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know...?” she couldn’t tame the grin as she sat back. 

“Ugh, go get ready...”

“Would you like to watch?”

“I hate you!”

“Love you too Jon,” he rolled his eyes, and as she got up placed a big wet kiss to his cheek before she moved back to her room feeling almost like a kid again. She got ready quickly before they headed to work. 

* * *

 

“What the fuck?” it was Jon’s comment that drew her attention to the towering stack of files on her desk. Catching a glimpse of the file names the top two seemed the only ones with recognisable names as Jennifer and Luke Lark. On top of the pile was a note from Elle

_D/J_

_10 reports of bodies found near or on the road from the North to Dorne. Bodies with similar MO. Knife wounds or now (bolt-like wounds) on the bodies, all had similar time of deaths. Spent the night reaching out to get the files for you._

_Elle :)_

That beautiful woman. _Gods._ The files changed everything; they now had a mass murderer on their hands. They started out by writing the names on the whiteboard;

 

Jennifer Lark - Luke Lark - William Manderly - Sarah Manderly

Rose Kennedy - Matt Kennedy - Alfie Jenkins - Saffron Cook

Zara Smyth - Kalum Owens - Jimmy White-Kennedy - Molly White-Kennedy

                                    

Just looking at the board she already felt exhausted. The bodies all showed similar causes of death, though beyond that they knew next to nothing about them. The first port of call was to find out as much information about each of the victims as possible, mainly looking for links between them. As they were all killed in a similar way at around the same time, it was safe to assume they were all killed at the same place and this was the perfect task for Aidan while she and Jon focused on other aspects of the case.

“What’s your thinking?”

“The bodies couldn’t have just appeared, so they must have been dumped. Out the boot of a car?” It was a good question though going back to the blood splatter on the ground, it must have been from quite high off the ground, and was this the same for all the victims?

“Couldn’t have been a car, would need to be something higher.”

“Good point, I’ll ask Elle for her theories when she gets in. The bodies were all found near or on a road between Dorne and up North. It almost looks random.” He grabbed a pen marking the locations down on a map.

_Jennifer Lark – Twins [Southbound towards Riverrun]_

_Luke Lark – Twins [Southbound towards Riverrun]_

_Rose Kennedy – Torrhen‘s Square [To the side of road, on the bend]_

_Matt Kennedy – Winter Town [Outside the loading bay to a factory]_

_Zara Smyth – Wendish Town [On an off-ramp to a warehouse complex]_

_Kalum Owens – Mummers Ford [Off the side of the bridge]_

_William Manderly – Prince’s Pass [Vultures Roost Truck stop]_

_Sarah Manderly – Princes’ Pass [Vultures Roost Truck stop]_

_Alfie Jenkins – Hayford Castle [Industrial Retail Park]_

_Saffron Cook – Hayford Castle [Industrial Retail Park]_

_Jimmy White-Kennedy – Planky Town [On the top of a shipping container]_

_Molly White-Kennedy – Planky Town [Slumped at the side of the truck]_

“How do they end up in places so random? William Manderly lived with his parents in White Harbour, why the hell would he be anywhere near Vultures Roost.”

“The question is where did they originate from and when were these people last seen,”

It was all very strange Jennifer Lark went to school with both Saffron Cook and Kalum Owens while according to Facebook Luke Lark was in a relationship with Frey’s Inc.’s very own Roslin Frey. Rose Kennedy and Sarah Manderly are cousins related by blood while Matt Kennedy and Molly White-Kennedy are brother and sister. Zara Smyth and Alfie Jenkins worked for Jimmy White-Kennedy between the years 2006-2014 so it was safe to say they all knew each other to some degree.

With Luke’s relationship with Roslin it was also a link to ‘The twins’ could someone have dumped the bodies on the twins in revenge of some kind? A jealous ex perhaps? There were simply so many questions. 

* * *

 

They focused on Jennifer and Luke Lark and worked from there. The files were stacked with countless traces found on the bodies. As initially thought Jennifer Lark had her throat slit with a blade while Luke had 7-bolt like wounds to his chest the most fatal to the heart. The crash had compromised the bodies with additional wounds and traces of foreign substances on the victims’ clothes. Perhaps the major anomaly was the heavy duty Velcro straps to the back of the victims Coat/jumper, it looked as though someone has attached them to something. 

What was clear from the autopsy was that the victims, both sustained injuries after the time of death, Miss Lark had sustained a crushed femur while Mr Lark suffered a crushed wrist and several crushed fingers. 

The blood splatter points to the bodies being dropped from around 4 meters high and this supported by the additional Shattered Elbow that Luke Lark’s body sustained from the fall. 

Elle also found traces of;

  * Dust
  * Oil
  * Gravel
  * Sand
  * Salt
  * Blood
  * Clay



Though what got her attention was more the DNA under Jennifer’s finger nails.  The DNA was run through every major database available, but as of yet had Zero matches.

They had a meeting with Jennifer’s ex-husband later in the afternoon while Roslin was booked in for tomorrow morning. They also had two of the cars on route to the police lock up and they needed to speak with the driver of the Fiat 500 if they were able, last report was she was put into and induced coma but only temporary. It was a waiting game, but gods… It was frustrating having all these victims, having the link between some of them, but not having the answer they need to progress in the case.

It was 2pm when Tony down in the garage called on them. The cars had been thoroughly searched and taking into consideration various factors the Fiat 500 did cause the crash on the surface of things, anyway. The Holy Grail was the still intact dash cam that could hopefully provide them with much needed answers. 

* * *

 

Thankfully, Mr Lark arrived sooner opposed to the designated time. He was visibly distraught, having lost his son which was to be expected, shown by the countless times he removed his glasses to wipe at his eyes. He was a man in his fifties, blue eye’s full head of grey hair in the style of ‘the dad hair cut’ short back and sides with it a little longer on top.

“Good Afternoon Mr Lark, my name is Dany, and this is Jon. We’re the detectives that are working your son’s case and we would like to ask you a few questions if that’s okay?” he gave them a pained smile before nodding once.

“Before we begin, I just wanted to add I’m sorry for your loss,” he took a deep breath through his nose and ran a palm down his face.

“T-thank you,” he cleared his throat. Jon placed a box of tissues on the table between them and poured a glass of water for him.

“He was a good kid; h-he had a bright future. Impulsive but happy and he wasn’t one to dwell on things… The last time I spoke to him was last Wednesday. We have a monthly family dinner where we try to get him and all his siblings in the same building, even Jen came along, but he needed to reschedule…”

“Gods last time, Luke and Tommy thought they’d prank Mia, but the girl is always one step ahead of them. Pushing Luke through the door, he was covered from head to toe with flour. Jen was crying with laughter,” he went quiet; he was staring at the table lost in happier memories. Before he took another deep breath and sat up.

“Anyway, he rang me Wednesday as I said. He had exciting news; he was going to be a dad. I’m unsure who was more excited you know, but I recall squealing like a little girl down the phone.” She smiled, watching as he wiped the fresh tears from his face a reminiscent smile across his lips.

“Is the girl okay, Roslin I think her name is,”

“We believe so; we have a meeting scheduled with her in the morning.”

“Oh, thank the gods.”

“You probably want to know about Jen too?” she nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

“We divorced mutually, we loved each other, but she wasn’t in love with me and I accepted that. We stayed close friends; she’s close to Emily and the children too.”

“Do you know of any event that Jen and Luke attended or were supposed to attend?”

“Me and Jen were married for 3 years before Luke was born and we used to do these get together’s. There was a few of us and we all took turns to host.”

“Do you perhaps have the names?”

When Mr Lark began listing the names, 6 matched those of the victims though that still left 4 which suggested that they had added new names to these ‘get together’. _How were they supposed to find the names?_ They did still have Roslin to question; maybe Luke had discussed it with her? Before leaving Mr Lark asked them to pass on his number to Roslin. He was a nice man and genuinely wanted to be in the life of his first grandchild. The only part of Luke he had left.

_Who was hosting the get together?_

_How many people were at said get together?_

It was the 2 addition questions added to the board.

An alert from Aidan and they were headed down towards his office for the results. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. The dash cam was of a model that recorded over pre-recorded footage every 3 hours. Nothing seemed out of place as the car sped ahead, the driver was someone you’d call a ‘steady Eddie’ not too aggressive behind the wheel, keeping to the centre of Lane, the model driver. The driver indicated and changed lanes pulling behind a 16 wheeler, it was all above board, perfect. It looked like it started spitting though the drops that were hitting the windscreen seemed darker and she wasn’t sure if it rained that morning.

“Okay, so this is where it gets weird…” She met Jon’s confused look with one that looked similar, she was sure before focusing on the footage. Aidan pressed play, and they watched as the Fiat slowed cleaning the windscreen. As the windshield cleared everything happened so fast. The truck slowed a tad more aggressive than it probably should have and in reaction the Fiat slowed down too. She imagined the driver had a few choice words for the truck driver. _Arsehole, wanker etc.…_ When the truck went to accelerate again, that’s when she saw them, clear as day. First, it was an arm hanging off the top of the truck before both the bodies were rolling off. At that point the driver of the Fiat slammed down hard on their brakes. It was a split second before the car jolted, shaking violently before it began creeping forwards. The feed cuts a few moments later. So now they knew how the bodies turned up on the motorway. They thankfully had the make, model and registration plate number of the truck so they could at least track that down.

Chasing up the truck was a pain in the arse as she was stuck on hold till around 4.55 when Sandra _the stupid mare_ let her know the person that she needed to speak to had left for the day… _Lovely._ Jon chased the truck up by other means trying to get in contact with the company associated with it. A company by the name ‘West to East Logistics’ though it seemed he was having just as much fun as her as he slammed the phone down muttering something akin to _‘wankers’._

“You ready for heading home?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

The drive to work the next morning was calm, they had the radio on for a change listening to Jon’s preferred station of ‘6.06 Free Folk FM’ and there was a nice mix of songs for a change. 

 _We’re leaving together_  
The final count down  
We’ll all miss her so  
It’s the final countdown  
It’s the final countdown  
Oh  
It’s the final countdown, yeah

**“And that was Europe: The final Countdown. My name is Howard James and you’re listening to 6.06 Free Folk FM, up next we have Michael Jackson: Bad after this short break…”**

She turned her attention to the window getting her thoughts up and running. They had a meeting with Roslin Frey early on in the morning. So they arrived earlier than they normally would in hopes of tracking down that damned truck beforehand.

Jon figured out pretty quickly that he was sent on a merry-go-round; from one department to the next while she sat on hold  _again_. Cupping the speaker in her hand she looked up at him.

“Do you think they’re doing this on purpose?” He copied her movement.

“I hope they hurry up I need to pee” she rolled her eyes waiting for  _Margret? Mary?_ To take her off hold. Forty-five minutes later they had the driver’s name and the Lojack on the truck.

“Dany, Jon there someone here for you, Mr and Miss Frey” checking the time it was just after ten. Grabbing a note pad while Jon ran off to grab a jug of water and cups she moved to the conference room. Stood by to the top of the stairs was a bald older man leaning heavily against a cane. His head covered in spots. His eyes dark as he looked around the place with distaste.  _That must be_   _Walder Frey_. Next to him was a much younger woman who had to be Roslin. She was small and very pale though a very pretty girl. She had her hand on her very round belly. Walder seemed like a good parent wanting to be there for his daughter in such a difficult time.

“Good Morning Mr Frey, Roslin, I’m sure you know Mr Frey that we are the detectives working the crash on the Twins.”

“Aye a whole lot of good you’re doing too.”  _How wonderful?_

“Anyway, we would like to ask you a few questions regarding Luke Lark if that’s okay?”

“Y-yes,”

“You mean the bastard that impregnated my daughter and hasn’t stuck around to help?”

“Luke Lark was murdered Mr Frey.”

“So Roslin could you tell us what kind of man Luke was please?”

“I’ll tell you the kind of man he was. He was arrogant, selfish and didn’t care about anyone but himself.”

“My Frey I mean no disrespect, but I didn’t ask you. Let your daughter answer the question.”

“Women detectives. What is the world coming to…? Though I must say,  _Dany_ is it? That you are a very exotic specimen,” She glanced at Jon who was looking at the man as if dazed.

“Mr Frey would you say you hated Luke Lark?” She schooled her face as Jon sat forwards regarding Walder properly now.

“Would you say that you held a grudge against the man for impregnating your daughter?” He held his pad up scribbled down a few words so that only she could see. ‘What a knob’ she pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing, needing to get the conversation back on track.

“W-W-what No…” beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he stared towards Jon.

“Okay well the more you talk the more it’s looking that way. Let your daughter speak,”

“She’s under age; I will not be bullied by the likes of you.”

“Luke was a great person, he loved me and I-I love him. The little one wasn’t planned, but he was happy, we were happy.”

“Did Luke share many things with you as in if he was to go out?” She’d be lying if she didn’t see Roslin jump slightly.

“N-no h-he was his own man.”

“And how long had you been together?”

“3 years and 6 months,” She took her eyes off Roslin looking towards Walder who was staring at her chest now. Grabbing her pen a little tighter she felt like stabbing him with it.  _Old arrogant Arsehole!_

“Well we can leave it at that for now, if you think of anything else he’s my card. Just give me a call.”

“There’s no need for any of that.”

“Please sir,”

“No, we are leaving.” Walder grasped Roslin and stormed out the room.

“Oh, and Dany if you’d like to,”

“It’s detective Targaryen and no to whatever requests you have.”

They sat there in silence trying to process what the hell just happened. Walder seemed intent on not allowing Roslin the freedom to speak. There must be some kind of history between Walder and Luke, but as to what they could only hope Roslin decides to call in and let them know. There was something about Walder that threw her the wrong way, he was of the older generation sure, but he was sexist and genuinely an arsehole too. Jumping slightly as Jon’s hand pressed against her leg. She looked at him, though he was nodding more to himself.

“Did you see how Roslin jumped slightly?” oh

“You’re thinking Walder is making her keep her mouth shut?”

“Yes,”

“There’s something off with him, might be worth looking into?”

“Yeah, I agree.” There was defiantly something fishy with him, especially this verbal vendetta against Luke Lark.

* * *

 

The truck was pinged near Vultures Pass after ‘East to West Logistics’ decided that they wanted to help. It was all adding to the picture though it was Elle that finally figured it out.

“Let’s think for a second that the bodies were planted on the truck in a way to get rid of them.”

“Wouldn’t they all fall off sooner?”

“Well, we don’t actually know where they were planted…” They had 2 bodies found in the north, one in Torrens Square and one in winter Town, the small town outside the city of Winterfell.

They had two in the storage container area in Planky town in Dorne. 

Two more found in Vulture Roost in the car park off the motorway towards Dorne. 

Four found in locations across the Riverlands the two on the twins and then one found on an off ramp to a warehouse complex and one found off the bridge to Mummers Ford. 

The remaining two were found just outside kings landing in a small town call Hayford known for its old castle Hayford Castle.  It made sense in a way; if the trucks did carry these bodies around it would explain why the locations were so random. Still, she felt sceptical her brain not seeing it as logical and she aired her opinion on such.

“I don’t see it...” which opened up a back-and-forth an argument about physics that she really didn’t quite understand though Jon was latching on to Elle’s reasoning like a dog with a bone. The Velcro element was brought up and though it was plausible, the question was more to do with the adhesive. 

“I’ll get a hold of a truck and we’ll do some experiments. Driving around the car park,” she left them with that as they waited for the driver of the truck to be questioned by uniformed officers down in Dorne. Usually they would have liked to question him themselves, but they couldn’t be driving from north to south constantly. The questioning would be recorded and they get to watch it back.

Meanwhile, using the records given to them by ‘East to West Logistics’ they were able to plot a course of the truck, by law truck drivers are only allowed to drive up to 11 hours for every 24-hour period and it showed as the driver stopped twice on his journey for the night. The first was at ‘The crossing’ and the second was in ‘Kings Landing’ for the night.

 _Could the bodies have somehow been dumped on the crossing?_ They received the video package, from their colleagues in Dorne. First was around 100 pictures showing the truck, its contents, and the surroundings. The trailer a dark red had remnants of now dried blood across the roof. There were also markings where the Velcro strip was glued down to the roof. Still, it didn’t explain how the bodies showed up in such random locations. 

* * *

 

The driver of the truck was foreign and had to have a translator present. The poor man seemed oblivious to the severity of the situation. He was of Essosi ethnicity and seemed to worry more about him making a deadline to a delivery than anything else and that was before the interview was underway. With the LoJack they also had an alibi, so they knew he couldn’t have been responsible for dumping all the bodies.

Prior to finishing up for the night he walks around the truck to make sure everything is fine and then does the same thing on a morning before he hits the road. He stopped twice, once in King‘s landing and once at the crossing. At the crossing there was the smell of wet paint and the parking lines had been repainted towards the back of the truck, which was the only  _strange_  thing he could remember from his journey so far.  _Could they have used the paint to cover up the smell of the bodies or any possible blood splatter?_

With fresh thoughts in mind they headed up to the crossing to get a proper look at the place. ‘The crossing’ is a layover situated on the twins, it is owned by Frey industries that have the maintenance contract of the Twins. It was yet more driving and pulling up at the Crossing she was surprised, they’d past here thousands of times yet they just didn’t ever stop. It was always easier to stop off at Moat Caitlin.

‘The Crossing’ was like its own little village in a way. A large curtain wall surrounded the complex, almost shielding it from the world, but as you crossed the threshold via the access ramp, it was quite the view. The car park was front and centre stretching across most of the complex, giving you access to all it had to offer. There was a little of everything a large shopping centre that housed everything from clothes shops to fast-food restaurants was centred as the main attraction. There was a motel to the left of it with its very own pub named ‘sister-sister’ and finally to the far right was Frey Inc.’s maintenance hub and a petrol station near the exit ramp. The parking space allocated for the Lorries was closer to the maintenance hub, which kept them out the way.

They parked up walking around taking note of the vast amount of security camera’s that were situated around the car park. If the bodies were dumped here, it was likely the camera’s had to pick it up. They walked around the truck parking area, taking note that the last 4 lines had indeed been freshly painted though it could have just been coincidental. Dany followed Jon’s lead as they walked into Frey Inc.’s reception area.

“Oh, it’s you two, what do you want?” This one was called Hosteen, he resembled the Jared fellow allot though he had a full beard.

“Do we know you?”

“Father said you might have more questions,”

“Well, he wasn’t wrong”  _Just how many siblings do you have? Do you all look the same? Why did anyone marry that old bastard?_ So many questions though she held her tongue having a gander while Jon spoke to Hosteen.

“Just how many siblings do you have?” She turned away covering her eye.  _He HAD to didn’t he?_

“There’s nine of us”  _WOW._ Jon whistled, chuckling slightly. No doubt already thinking of other questions.

“Big family” she shook her head, suppressing a yawn.

“Yes” Hosteen smiled and shrugged.

“Well, can we have the CCTV recordings for the last 48 hours please?”

“Yes, sure,” she was a little surprised he said yes straight out the bat but she was thankful for it. Hosteen left them in the reception and went off to get the recordings.  They didn’t have to wait long and climbing back in the car she was contemplating whether it would be worth staying a little longer to get some food, he was looking at the signs intently, there was all kinds of options even seafood.

“What do you fancy?” It all honesty, she hadn’t the foggiest.

“What are you getting?”

“Burger, fries and onion rings” he smiled, no doubt imagining all the food.

“I’m not hungry,” she watched as he rolled his eyes.

“So should I get two portions?”

“No,”

“Maybe,”

“Maybe a large and a shake,”

The drive down was swift, more enjoyable with the food. She may have eaten most of the onion rings, it was still a surprise that he’d lifted the eating restrictions from the car though if a little girl can manage without getting crumbs everywhere so could they. Back at the precinct they flipped a coin for who had to run in with the tapes and unfortunately she lost. Aidan was just leaving as she entered the reception area and she was told to stick them on his desk for the morning.

Jon dropped her off, and it was another night on her own, she decided to lay in bed a watch a few episodes of 24 letting sleep take her. 

* * *

 

Eyes flying open fists up ready to defend herself, she sagged in relief seeing Jon stood beside the bed. He looked towards the bed-side table before she followed his gaze, eyes widening at seeing the clock 8:05.  _She slept in. She never sleeps in._

“Relax, I’ve run you a bath and there’s your morning cup of tea.”

“There’s no time for-”

“Don’t rush about have a bath, drink your tea. We’ll grab breakfast on the way in,”

“Okay,”

“Thank you,” she smiled and kissed his cheek

“You’re welcome,” he smiled back before leaving her in bed, grabbing her phone to see the 3 missed calls and the text from Jon that said. 

[Since when did I become the responsible one ;)] 

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her tea and made a dash for the bathroom. The room was clouded with condensation and she quickly closed the door behind her to keep it in the room. Her bath was one of the favourite things in the house. It was big enough to fit two people not that she’d ever used that feature it also allowed her to submerge herself from head to foot without having to bend her knees. It was perfect. The water was scorching just like she liked it… She didn’t want to take long in truth but it was hard not to. It was easy to get lost in the warmth, but to her standards she was already late. Quickly washing and getting ready, she a coffee in her to-go mug before they hopped into the car. 

* * *

 

The first port of call was checking in on Aidan’s results not that he had any, he arrived at the same time as they did; she was doing her best to straight up avoid Tywin; he was under pressure to solve this case and in turn so was they. Everything could only go so fast, the results took time; the investigation takes time.  _Time they just didn’t have…_

It was 10:25 when Aidan finally called them to his office to share his findings. In the shape of before and after pictures. It seemed the camera feed was cut between the hours of 22:00 and 23:00. Due to the camera location you couldn’t see the whole truck because the driver had parked in the bay under the camera itself. As such, you could only see the front two-thirds of the truck as well as the space directly beside it which was empty.

Moving from the first picture to the second nothing really stood out though when the pictures were placed side by side you could see that a Frey personnel vehicle was now parked beside the truck and the lines to mark the bays were orange opposed to the white they were originally. It gave them nothing. 

They had no leads, no suspects the pressure was mounting with every interview aired on the TV and it was all doing nothing but stress her out. Made even worse as Tywin had the TV brought up onto the floor so they could listen to the victims’ family members demand answers. It was an unwanted distraction that made her feel useless. Looking over their clues, the names, trying to get something to chase. The Velcro was a heavy duty brand that could be purchased from any old DIY store and looking into Walder and Luke Larks relationship proved fruitless. Attempts at contacting Roslin were declined on her behalf and she was perhaps the only person that could truly share the relationship that they shared. The only possible cause they had where Walde was confirmed was that Luke had gotten his daughter pregnant. Fathers can be an over protective bunch, but would it push the man to Murder Luke?  The other problem with that was the bodies’ showing up on the Twins. Putting the two together could loosely transcribe to a frame Job. Could someone want to Frame the Frey‘s?

Sighing in defeat, they clocked out for the day, climbing into the car, thinking of ways to persuade Jon to come over if only to provide a distraction from the case.

* * *

 

It was a surprisingly warm night, and she had the window open; the wind whistling against the top of the seat belt, the hum of the engine could just be heard under turned down radio. She was hashing and rehashing every single detail of the case in her head. They were missing something.  _But what?_ Swallowing a deep breath, she drummed her fingers on her thighs. In truth, it was better to mull over the case than it was mulling over  _other things._

“You up for some chicken curry” she blinked looking at him, she wasn’t going to say no to some home-cooked food.

“Only if I’m in charge of spices,”

“Only if you don’t try to kill me again,”

“It wasn’t that spicy,”

“My tongue was swollen,”

“Such a pussy,”

“Yeah that’s what it was, it wasn’t like you put in 10 times the amount that was needed claiming you couldn’t taste it. Well, you couldn’t because it was all in my bowl.”

“Over dramatic,”

“Fire demon,”

“Fuck you,”

Arriving at his house there was 3 reporters setting up.  _Why?_  She didn’t know, but they wanted the story that Jon was refusing to give them. So they followed him around a lot. Entering the house, she put on some music; Arctic Monkeys though on low. While Jon grabbed the ingredients from the fridge and the cupboards, it was easy to just relax, sing and dance while they cooked. Forgetting about all their problems and enjoying the process of making good food doing weird robot dancing and singing along to the lyrics.

Warmth spread through her veins as he grabbed her hands to spin her around falling against his chest almost dizzy her arms snaking around him as he pushed her back slightly. His arms moving lightly as he stirred the pan humming along to the tune.

_You and me could have been a team_

_Each had a half of a king and queen seat_

_Like the beginning of mean streets_

_You could be my baby_

Dany turned in his arms, looking down at the tasty look curry and pushing him away with her bum as she took the spoon and stirred. He grabbed the plates and quickly served the rice while she followed his lead serving the curry. He gave her a puzzled look as if to say ‘More’ and the curry splatted his plate. They sat at the dining table and dove in as the next song came on.

_I wanna be your vacuum cleaner_

_Breathing in your dust_

_I wanna be your Ford Cortina_

_I will never rust_

_If you like your coffee hot_

_Let me be your coffee pot_

_You call the shots babe_

She glanced up watching as he scooped up a spoonful of curry his eyes widening before he looked up. He nodded once a smile stretching across his face.

“Spice mastered, Sensei,”

“It wasn’t so bad before,”

“You keep telling yourself that,”

She stuck a big spoonful in her mouth, rolling her eyes and listening to the song.

 _Secrets I have held in my heart_  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours

Ignoring the meaning of the lyrics was one thing, but when Jon started singing Arctic monkeys being his favourite band. It was rather annoying repeating in her head that she just needed to slow down and not try to force the issue. It’ll happen if and when it happens. If not, well then, it won’t and everything will stay the same. After dinner they snuggled on the couch, Jon laid on his back and she was on her side wedged between him and the back of the sofa her leg crossed over his. They had DAVE on watching a show called ‘Taskmaster’ that tore a few laughs from them as the contestants pulled off ridiculous tasks though she wasn’t concentrating on that, in truth.  _Jon._ It was infuriating to be so drawn to him, how easy it would be to hook her leg over him and straggle his waist. Pin him down and devour his mouth.  _For fuck sake._

“You alright?” it was a warm murmur above her and she twisted her face slightly the warmth of his pulse under her lips. Pulling away to lean over him, he turned his attention to her fully.

“What’s the matter?” her heart beat picking up slightly, brain mulling over what to say. Her heart scared to push.

“Can w-we talk?” the words sprang from her mouth before she could stop them, so quick she was unsure if he made sense of them.

“What do you want to talk about?” his worry evident on his face as he looked to her. Not sure what to say she leaned in taking a deep breath, her hand moving to trace the line of his jaw. Soft lips meeting hers, she pulled back opening her eyes to look at him. He took a deep shuddering breath before his hands moved up to her jaw. Was he going to kiss her again?

“I know you’re hurting,” she frowned

“It’s not that,”

“It’s nothing to do with hurt, I promise,”

“I have no idea what it is, I just want it,”

“Just kiss me,” she removed his protest, his excuses from the equation hooking her leg over him and kissing him again, and again his hand on her thigh, his other warm on her back. Opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing hers slightly-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

She hummed in protest sitting up. His eyes fluttering open, he didn’t move to open the door. He leaned up his tongue licking his lips slightly as his hands rested on her back

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” what did they have to talk about? _Just kiss me, damn it._

 _“Oh”_ it escaped her as he spun them around so she was pinned to the sofa beneath him. The urge snake her arms around his neck-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

His smile was bright as he climbed up to his feet and left her sprawled over the sofa. She felt giddy at what came next. Would he storm back in the room diving on her? Her body quivered, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She could just hear Jon from her space on the sofa though she couldn’t hear whoever he was talking to.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s no problem, come in,”

“Yeah, please, just come on through,” she sat up slowly, unable to stop the frown tugging at her lips when Jon walked back in the room with a woman behind him. She didn’t spare the woman a glance staring at Jon, who frowned towards her. _HE’S GOT A G- oh._ The girl sniffed and Jon passed her the box of tissues before moving out the way so Dany could see her. Roslin Frey, her eyes red and raw from crying. She blew her nose grimacing slightly before she looked from her to Jon and back again.

“I’m sorry to bother you; I just didn’t know where else to go,”

“It’s okay come on through ill make you a drink; tea, coffee we also have hot chocolate,” Dany stuck the kettle on grabbing 3 cups before sitting across from Roslin at the table.

“I w-want to tell you the truth,” 

“It’s okay, take your time,” she gave Roslin what she hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“O-ok, I’d just found out I was pregnant,” she couldn’t help but shift uneasily a hand grabbing her own under the table. “I was scared to tell him, I know I’m under age, but I was happy,” she took a deep, shuddering breath “Luke was happy too but-” the kettle clicked and Jon squeezed her hand before he went to make the drinks. Roslin sat lost in her own world worrying her lip with her teeth. She looked scared and unsure of herself. Jon slid the placed the hot chocolate in front of them both before he rounded the table and retook his place with his coffee in hand.

“When m-my dad found out, he wanted us married immediately,” she was shaking her head, tears springing to her eyes. “Luke didn’t like to be pressured into anything and he and dad fought about it constantly,”

“When you say fought do you mean physically or verbally?”

“Oh, just arguing, it became worse when Jen figured out what my dad was trying to do, they argued even more because Jen wanted Luke to have the choice.” Tears welled in her eyes and she looked down. “We were going to marry anyway, but-but we wanted to wait till we were older.”

“Dad wouldn’t listen to us as he argued with Jen. His argument was that he wanted us married now and he wouldn’t take no for an answer…”

“A-a-and that’s when dad forbid me from seeing Luke again.” They sat in silence for a while, Dany was trying to process these revelations in her head and she was sure Jon was doing the same. Roslin was taking tentative sips of her hot chocolate fiddling with some chip in her hand.

“What’s that if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, this?” she lifted the chip from the Manderly fair if she could remember correctly, she went with Drogo and Jon way back.

“It’s a chip from our first date,” she smiled for the first time that night and Dany found herself smiling,  placing her palm gently on Jon’s knee as he jumped in his seat almost knocking  the drinks over.

“Fuck, sorry,”

“Do you have anywhere to go tonight?”

“No,”

“Well, you can stay here, there’s the spare room,”

“I c-cou-”

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

She glanced at Jon who was looking towards the kitchen door. The knocking seemed panicked.

“I’ll get it” as she climbed up she squeezed his thigh swallowing hard. She shouldn’t, she knew especially with Roslin there, but she couldn’t help it. She hurried to the door, wondering who in their great mind would come here at this time, the time being twenty five to nine.

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

Ghost stirred in his bed as she got to the door. Pulling the thing open she frowned seeing Walder Frey stood there shaking like a leaf.

“Can I help you?” he looked terrified, but she knew she couldn‘t allow him in the house considering Roslin was already inside.

“I need yo-your help, please?”

“What’s wrong, Mr Frey?”

“They’re coming for me,”

“Who’s coming for you?”

“I NEED YOUR HELP” she recoiled at his tone and photographers started to flash their camera’s as she looked up, a cold hand to wrist and she was yanked forwards the cold of a blade at her throat. She was turned around and pushed up the 3 steps while he kicked the door closed. Entering the living room Jon was stood in the door way his face merging from curiosity to downright anger as he saw the blade at her throat. Walder’s hand was on her hip as she was pulled flush against him.

“If you hurt her, I’ll kill you” the commotion pulled a wide eyed Roslin to the door, and she felt Walder stiffen behind her.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What have you told them?” she felt Walder‘s nose in her hair and moved her head forwards away from him. 

“What has she told you?”

“Walder, let her go. NOW,”

“You stay where you are bastard or the pretty one gets it. Now answer my question.”

“She said nothing. Isn‘t that right Jon? She came here for _protection just like you…”_ He looked confused for a split second before he it dawned on him and he glanced just slightly to her left where she could just see Ghost in the peripheral.

“Yeah, we are arranging a safe house as we speak in, Ghost Paez [slow]”

“Where the hell is that? She knew exactly what he meant. Walder‘s hand moved to her stomach, pulling her backwards. She threw her head back the bite of the metal against her neck nothing in comparison to the crunch of bone when her head collided with his nose. As soon as she created space Jon called the command ‘angogon’ [Bite] Ghost dived at Walder, who screamed in pain as Ghosts teeth caught the wrist that held the blade dragging him this way and that till the blade fell and Walder fought desperately to be free from Ghosts jaws. She was pushed towards the sofa as Jon pulled Ghost off with a simple heel command and ghost pulled away instantly panting hard. Dany rubbed the back of her head as Jon man handled Walder faced down cuffing him despite the fresh bite marks on his wrist. Lumbering to his feet he almost threw Walder through the door with the force he pressed the man against it.

“You move, I fucking dare you” it was a growl as Jon stood off him. Taking deep lungful’s of breath before he turned and knelt before her. His eyes looking towards her throat, his thumb tracing whatever mark was there before he looked up. She bit her lip, and he watched the movement before he met her eyes.

“You alright” she nodded speechless before he smiled slightly and squeezed her shoulder. He moved Roslin to sit with her on the sofa before he went off to make the call for a squad car to pick up Walder. Walder was still whimpering, Roslin was crying and Dany felt her energy draining from her body, eyes getting heaving off the back of the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She got up to show Roslin to the guest bedroom for the night as the squad car came and hopped into the shower.

Climbing out the shower everything was quiet now, the commotion gone, Roslin was asleep in the guest room. Padding on bare feet Jon was sat at the dining room table, a beer in hand, his gaze raking up her body from her toes past the towel up to her eyes flooding her with warmth

“Feeling better?” she hummed grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

“I’m going to take a quick shower,”

“I’ll be in bed.” He smiled at her before she made her way to the bedroom, grabbing a fresh pair of panties and a T-shirt from her draw before climbing into bed. It felt different, she felt different just laying there. Mulling over the case now with fresh thoughts in mind. _Did Walder Frey have the motive to kill Jenifer and Luke Lark? What of the other bodies? Where they just collateral?_ It just all seemed too extreme… _The recording of the truck in the car park after the feed cut showing the Frey maintenance vehicle parked beside it._ It wasn’t enough, they’d need to get the van and if by some miracle find blood or DNA inside it which would be circumstantial at best. They still didn’t have a crime scene. _Then there’s Walder shaking like a leaf claiming that someone was out to get him._ Why? Was it tied to the case or was it for something else… she was pulled from her mulling as the door opened and in walked Jon with his hair down and loose and a towel draped around his waist though she could see the boxers peeking from above it.

“I think I’m going to have to move, you know” his back was to her as he fumbled in his draw for a sleeping T-shirt. Crawling to the bottom of the bed, she grabbed the T-shirt before scooting up the bed and sticking it under her pillow. He looked at her puzzled before shaking his head and grabbing another. She grabbed that too laughing until he walked to the door. A flick of the switch and the laughter died in her throat. The room was pitch black with the blacked out curtains. She couldn’t see anything. Her ears listening for movement, trying to zero in on his breathing though she couldn’t hear anything over the beating of her heart. She debated with herself to move to switch the lamp on though the thrill of being hunted down in the dark was too enjoyable to do so. A sound to the right and she tilted her head. The rustling of the curtains-

The sound of a squeal left her throat as he tackled her to the bed, he fought to pin her arms above her head as he moulded himself against her body. The darkness, making her feel braver she rolled her hips against his slightly and he tensed up completely. His thighs pressing hers more, spreading her legs wider. His left hand holding her arms above her head, she was breathing heavily, feeling the warmth of his breath against her cheek on a path close to her ear. She gulped hard pinned beneath him.

“Thief” his words a whisper as his free hand poked her side, and she tried to squirm from his grasp. Her body rubbing against his, it was a distraction though, as she finally pulled her hands free, her nails raking down his chest towards the lining of his boxers and she laughed as he pulled away. Taking it to her advantage she had him pinned underneath her as she sat on his stomach. _He could probably feel her arousal…_ The fight seemed to leave him as their fingers interlocked and he sat up pushing her to straddle his waist. His cock hard, bobbing between them as his fingers brushed a stray hair behind her ear. She swallowed hard willing him to do something as he leaned forward, his face burying itself in her neck and she closed her eyes feeling his lips against her skin. She could feel him smile before the burning sensation of him sucking her skin. Eyes flying open she pulled away, hitting the touch lamp on as he looked to her neck and pursed his lips together. Eyebrows raised she grabbed his nipple twisting, and he swatted her hand away poking her side. Her body moving away from the poking she leaned forwards biting into the flesh between his neck and his shoulder. His whole body tensed and she fought a whimper as his cock pressing into her stomach. Head tugged back with his finger in her hair, she repaid the favour, fingers in his wild curls, and she pulled him down as he tried to bite her. Nails in the flesh of his muscled stomach, he hissed nipping her bottom, which made her buck forwards against the base of his cock.

She was lifted in the air and then he was hovering over her. Biting her lip, she leaned forward sucking his skin on his chest before he pushed her back down on the bed. He moved to her neck again, but this time she closed her neck off watching as he moved to the other side. She beat him again before he moved to the opposite. It was sudden and her stomach flooded with butterflies as his lips met hers. _Finally!_ Lips widening just as her tongue went to enter his mouth, she found it trapped between his teeth. Eyes widening, she raised her brow before he released her and grinned.

“Dick,”

“Aww, I’m sorry,” he frowned playfully pinching her checks like you would a child. Narrowing her eyes, she moved to grab his manhood, and he yelped rolling onto his back. _They weren’t there yet,_ Cuddling they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

They arrived at the office later than usual, mainly due to them, allowing Roslyn a few hours’ sleep, once they’d settled down for the night they could hear her sobbing, even though the spare bedroom was so far away from the main bedroom. Ghost was with her and come morning she was sound asleep with Ghost wedged between her and the back wall. Roslyn was distraught, eyes red, voice croaky from the crying, but she thanked them for allowing her to stay. It was only the words she spoke that entire morning. She seemed lost in her own world most of the time, last night must have been hard for her to see, her father threatening the life of a police officer…

Dany was rather looking forward to learning the entirety of what Roslin knew, whatever it was, it revolved around an argument of a union between Luke and the girl. They didn’t want to pressure Roslin into talking so they refrained from asking her any questions on the matter until they were sitting in the conference room at work.

_It was an annual gathering in a way; it was the first time I was permitted to go, but I went instead of mom. Luke went as Jen’s plus one and I was happy because we got to sit next to each other. Father and Jen got into a big argument before the meal had even been served; he-he wanted us married as early as next week. Jen saw it as unreasonable stating that Luke was his own man and could marry whoever he wanted whenever he wanted._

Tywin sat in with them in the meeting and was writing notes as was she and Jon; it was all pointing towards something happening at this party, but what?

_The arguing escalated and father lost his temper and I was sent to my room, despite L-Luke and my own protests. It was then that father forbid me from seeing Luke ever again; I went to my room crying. I kept thinking about the baby, about Luke and my father’s words. It wasn’t fair. Why did he get to choose? Maybe that’s why I-I went b-b-back downstairs…_

Roslyn’s posture changed as she went on with her story, it seemed whatever she saw, whatever happened after traumatised her and they sat in silence giving her to time to push through and finish the story. Tears rolled down her cheek, and she wiped them away with her sleeve.

_I-I-I wanted to confront father, and I went back downstairs to do that… The doors from the dining hall all the way to the front door was open and when made-_

The words caught in her throat and she broke down her hands covering her face as her head dropped down towards her lap.

_I hid when I saw father; he was covered in blood walking toward the front door with someone wearing something like a hazmat suit; I don’t know… I sneaked into the kitchen and got into the store room. S-something was wrong, I could feel it. W-w-when I looked through the gap in the door t-t-the r-r-room was covered in b-b-b… it was covered in blood and crossbow bolts. I-I- didn’t want to believe it, I couldn’t believe it. So I ran, I stole dad’s car, and I went to my friend’s house._

They left the meeting just before midday and Tywin went to find accommodation for Roslyn to stay in because she didn’t want to go home. The idea was there, the idea that Walder was responsible for the death of all the victims and indirectly responsible for the crash on the Twins it was just that they needed to find the proof. Walder’s interrogation was set for later in the day after lunch when they hoped to get some much needed answers. 

* * *

 

Instead of the usual vending machine grub she persuaded Jon to head the new vegan sandwich shop in town he wasn’t pleased. Sulking because he wanted to get a bacon double cheeseburger and not  _grass._ The radio was on again, whether it was to placate Jon or to fill the silence, she was unsure but it was enjoyable. Jon looked at the burger place like and unhappy child as they passed through his attention soon drew to the radio host as the 12 O’clock show began.

**_“Good Afternoon to the people of Westeros and welcome to the midday show, my name is Bobby Hacwild your host for lunch. We have a great show planned with some cool tunes from the 80s, but first, here’s Natalie Salsworth with the breaking news.”_ **

Grabbing her purse, she pulled some cash out ready for when they arrived at the sandwich shop

**_“Hi, I’m Natalie Salsworth with the breaking news, for the latest on ‘The Twins’ check out our app. Available on the app store now.”_ **

**_“Is Hardhome getting colder?”_ **

She couldn’t help but snort; they said the same thing every year, and then contradicted themselves saying it was melting due to the  _damn global warming._

**_“An eye opening recording sent by a unanimous source sends shivers down the spine,”_ **

Jon turned the volume up slightly as intrigued as she was.

**_“Is the government destroying the country?”_ **

Rolling her eyes, there was no point even thinking about it…

**_“Who are these detectives everyone is talking about?”_ **

He groaned long and loud as they stopped at the traffic lights and he turned the volume back down. Though she turned it back up, grinning as he huffed rather intrigued at what they would say.

**_“And finally, are they really increasing TAX again?”_ **

**_*ARGGGG YOU FOOOKING KNEELERS*_ **

The traffic light took an age and the parking places that lined up outside the store were all full so they had to keep diving looking for a place to park. The idea of running in and grabbing food was dashed with Jon wanting to see what they had because he was not eating a ‘lettuce sandwich’.

**_“Please note some viewers may find this recording offensive and or distressing. Listen at your own discretion.”_ **

**_“Let me tell you all a story about a man named Walder whose family thought themselves above the law. They butchered many for reasons far and few though they crossed the wrong family.”_ **

**_“Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe” It_** was awoman’s voice low and dangerous though impassioned. Jon turned the radio up and turned the engine off clearly wanting to listen properly. They could hear the faint whimpers before chains hit the ground.

**_“Tell them your name,”_ **

**_“NOW,”_ **

**_“M-My name is Dan-Danwell F-Frey,”_** the man sounded terrified, his voice hoarse whether he’d been crying she couldn’t tell.

 ** _“That’s right and what did you and your family do?”_** The woman was still calm, unnaturally so as she commanded the boy.

**_“W-w-we,”_ **

**_“SPEAK PROPERLY,”_** it was a roar and the chains rattled again.

 ** _“We killed them all, piled them up and dumped them on the roofs of trucks at the crossing,”_** His voice sounded defeated, though his words confirmed what they thought it still wouldn’t be enough unless they were to gain a confession from him without him being under the duress he was in.

 ** _“Who?”_** The woman’s voice laced with venom, though quiet like before.

 ** _“I Asked who, LIST THEIR NAMES,”_** A roar again showing signs that the woman was losing control of her anger.

**“Jimmy White-Kennedy, Kalum Owens, Molly White-Kennedy, William Manderly, Jennifer Lark, Luke Lark, Rose Kennedy, Matt Kennedy, Zara Smyth, Alfie Jenkins, Sarah Manderly and Saffron Cook,”**

**“All these people died on the whims of what?”**

**“I’ll tell you now, if the police won’t do justice I will,”** It was a warning and now they were facing a ticking bomb. They needed to find all those responsible and as soon as possible.

 **“I’m coming for you little sheep,”** it was a chilling message to end therecording as Jon started up the car again. It was her turn to frown and press against the window as he drove past the vegan place without a care. Her brain pressing on the complications of what the recording just revealed.

**_“Hey, it’s Bobby Hacwild,”_ **

**_“Wow, that was intense,”_ **

**_“It gave me chills,”_ **

**_“Call in and let me know your thoughts on the recording. Our number is…”_** She turned the radio off planning a cause of action. They didn’t know if the woman was working alone or if she was part of a group, but it added to the feeling of dread rolling through her.

* * *

 

The office was in turmoil as they arrived back, climbing up the stairs, she could already hear Tywin screaming down the phone. She suspected it was someone at the radio stations Headquarters from what she could hear

“Are you stupid? Would you like me to come over there and personally see to it that you never, and I repeat NEVER work in Westeros again?” 

She cringed as they ducked into his office. Jon seemed amused at seeing Tywin’s wrath aimed at someone else for a change. She couldn’t quite remember a time when Tywin was this angry; he slammed the phone down, pinching the bridge of his nose. They sat in silence as he slowly reined himself in; he was still red faced when he finally looked up.

“Here’s the warrant and seizure request for any and every copy of that damned recording. The stupid imbeciles played it live on air in the midday rush, people have caught onto it and its drawing a lot of attention on social media already, but as yet no copies have been posted online and I have tasked Aidan to keep it that way,”

It passed in a blur, warrant in hand an army of officers at their back they swarmed the offices of Wilding FM shutting the station down. Every single computer on site was checked and scrubbed of the file. It didn’t take long to have all the copies of the recording. Getting back to the office with a letter that was sent with the USB drive, they handed the letter off to Elle and the USB onto Aidan. The letter simply said two words.

_The Truth._

With the severity of the recording they focused on attempting to track down Danwell Frey as his life was clearly in danger. 

* * *

 

They used every resource at their disposal in the attempts to track Danwell Frey down; he was a just 19 years of age and it was imperative that they find him before it was too late.  They were receiving a high volume of calls from family members worry for him, his phone was switched off, and there had been no traces of him since Sunday morning. He was last seen by his cousin Jammos sometime Sunday morning though he hadn’t been seen since. Whoever abducted him, knew what they were doing. It was 16.47 when the first reports of a body being found on a back road first came in. Sam’s report came in it at 17.31 confirming the ID of the body as Danwell Frey. The body was poisoned. It was a hard pill to swallow, someone losing his life so young, made even worse as they didn’t know for certain which of the Frey’s the vigilante was targeting. They needed to speak with Walder,  _was this what he was so afraid of?_

It was 18.01 when they finally sat across from the man; he seemed much more reserved than he was at Jon’s house, almost smug being there.

“The date is Friday 6th April 2018, and it's just going 18.05. I’m detective Daenerys Targaryen, also present is Detective Jon Snow,”

 “For the record, can you please state your full name and Date of birth, please?”

“My name is Walder Frey; I was born 3rd December 1952,”

“Before we begin, I regret to inform you that your grandson Danwell Frey was found murdered today at 4.47 pm, I'm sorry for your loss,” she watched Walder’s reaction intently, he blinked once looking down at his hands before he sat back. She expected tears but his face was a mask of nonchalance. His reaction threw her off guard, she wasn’t sure if he needed a few minutes or if she should power on through the interrogation. The time restraints of the case won out in the end.

“What happened on the night of Saturday 31st March 2018?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“Well, whatever happened that night we have reason to believe that someone is after you for it, the way I see it. You can either tell us what happened or we can release you and see what happens…”

“You can't do that.”

“Actually I can, you threatened my life yes, but I could see it in my good nature to drop the charges. So you can have your freedom,”

“I don’t know anything,”

“We’ve been told different; we are running out of time. We need to know what happened and who was involved so we can put them into protective custody, otherwise you may see your family murdered one by one.” He sighed, and she was ready to throw him out to the streets and watch him fend for himself. The vigilante was someone that clearly terrified him. The threat of being handed over may give them what they needed.

“ **We did it** ,”

“We killed all those bastards; they all looked down on me and my own like we’re nothing, NOTHING. My family is not, nothing. They laughed at us, shamed us, and treated us like shit. They all thought they were better than me; Jennifer Lark, and her too proud son. Rose and her arsehole of a husband…”

“Did you murder them all?”

“Yes; Rose, Matt, Zara, Kalum, William, Sarah, Alfie, Saffron, Jimmy, and Molly, they got the hospitality they deserved. A feast truly fit for a king!” he began chucking hysterically throwing his head back.  _He murdered all these people for his pride, sick of people looking down on him?_ The thought made her sick, all those lives lost.

“Who else was involved?” Jon’s question pulled Walder from his hysteria and she watched as he licked his lips and leaned forward.

“My sons Stevron, Emmon, Hosteen Jared and Luceon,” he rubbed his eyes and sighed

“My grandchildren; Symond, and Merrett,” she was quite to write the names down already piecing a plan of action in her head.

“How did you do it?” Walder rubbed his head before he leaned forwards resting his chin on his knuckles.

Walder went on to describe everything that happened that night, it sounded like a make-believe story made worse with how happy Walder was to be in protective custody. His family would soon be joining him too as Tywin made the decision to bring in all the Frey family. What she wasn’t expecting was how many of them there were.

Walder Frey had in total 9 children; Stevron Frey was the oldest at 42, followed by Emmon Frey at 40, Aenys Jones-Frey at 39, Perriane Jessup at 36, Hosteen Frey at 36, Jared Frey at 34, Luceon Frey at 32, Lyenthe Frey, 30  and the youngest Roslin Frey at 17. That was just his children in total he had 20 grandchildren with 2 more on the way, to say he had a big family was an understatement. He had enough to field two football teams a referee and the linesmen.

 

Frey Family Tree;

 

  * Stevron Frey, 42 
    * Symond Frey, 22
    * Geremy Frey, 20
    * Jammos Frey, 18
    * Whalen Frey, 18
    * Merrett Frey, 17
    * Lothar Frey, 16
  * Emmon Frey, 40 
    * Benfrey Frey, 22
    * Danwell Frey, 19
    * Wendal Frey, 14
  * Aenys Jones-Frey, 39 
    * Arwyn Jones-Frey, 15
  * Perriane Jessup, 36 
    * Perwyn Jessup, 12
    * Colmar Jessup, 8
  * Hosteen Frey, 36 
    * Raymond Frey, 17
    * Olyvar Frey, 16
    * Waltyr Frey, 6
  * Jared Frey, 34 
    * N/A
  * Luceon Frey, 32 
    * Tyta Frey, 10
    * Williamen Frey, 5
    * Elmar Frey, 2
  * Lyenthe Frey, 30 
    * Morya Frey, 6
    * Shirei Frey, 3
    * Bump
  * Roslin Frey, 17 
    * Bump



* * *

 

Head banging she just wanted to go home, but they had more pressing matters to attend to, the Frey family was in danger. The Vigilante as the news was calling the woman was out for blood and they weren't sure if she would target the innocent in an attempt to get the guilty. They got notifications from the office as the Frey‘s were collected by offices local to them wherever they may be. It was quite, and they had the radio off. In the Riverlands the officers there picked up 14 of the Frey family, it still amazed her at how big it was. It made her feel small in a sense to only have Viserys in her family left, well and Jon in one way or another. The rangers in the north managed to collect 8 though one was apparently refusing, so they  _had_ to use force.

Officers in the reach only had one to collect who was already on route to King's Landing, the Dornish got 3 and that left one for them to collect in Kings Landing.  _Jared Frey_ the man from the clean-up crew on the twins. _The bastard had to have known that day on the bridge._  Pulling up outside the house, it was a two-story townhouse located in a private estate. It was closed off by a gate and even had private security to man the gates, a burly man with short greying brown hair. With a flash of the badge they were allowed to enter, and they drove up the drive to the third house on the lot.

As with before she had her gun and flashlight to hand as they entered, Jon was leading this time the door unlocked so they didn’t have to kick the door open thankfully.  _She was unsure if her knees could handle it again._ Splitting off Jon climbed the stairs in the hall area while she moved room by room; the living room, the kitchen, the dining area calling out his name. She stopped by the cellar door with a big padlock on it and thought he couldn’t be down there right.

“Found him,” she climbed the stairs flicking on the light switch and followed Jon’s laughing as she came to the bathroom door. There in the bath was the arrogant Jared Frey wrapped in a blanket shaking like a leaf. He’d cocooned himself in the bathtub with snacks and drinks enough to last a week.

“Don’t you think you would have been better to lock the door?”

“She’s coming for me,”

“Why is she coming for you?”

“You know why?”

“And if we take you into custody you will tell us?”

“Yes” the answer so quick it threw her off guard.

“I’ll go let dispatch know, you help Er our friend here dress in something appropriate,” she averted her eyes as Jared stood up his balls escaping the confines of his tighty whities. She could hear Jon laugh as he retraced his footsteps back downstairs to the car. Jared grabbed his blanket and a large packet of Quavers before he walked agonisingly slowly to the bedroom. She checked the room for intruders before he entered and she took a place outside the door waiting for him to dress. Unable to suppress a yawn, she kicked the door with her heel and he appeared at the door with a suitcase in hand.  _What the fuck did he need a suitcase for?_

“You aren’t going on holiday for fuck sake. Leave that, come on, let’s go,” he left the bag, and they made the way down the stairs. Opening the door, she grabbed Jared pushing him back. Her heart breaking as a small hooded figure stood over Jon‘s form laying down in the gravel.  Her hand was shaking as she pointed the gun towards the figure.

“Don’t worry, detective, he’s alive, just…” Eyes moving from the figure to Jon’s form she couldn't breathe.  _If he’s dead…_

“Ah, now before you do anything irrational your partner will die in less than a minute unless you apply pressure to the wound at his throat.”

“IRRATIONAL,” Anger flaring, eyes burning she could only focus on Jon’s form.  _He can't die._

“By the time you fire your weapon, I’ll have fired mine and you will both be dead as well as  _JARED._ ”

“40 seconds Detective, put your weapon down and tend to your partner,”

“10-” dropping her gun in defeat, she dashed forward rolling Jon onto his back.  _There’s so much blood!_ Tears clouding her eyes, she applied pressure to the wound at his throat with her left hand while she grabbed at the police radio with her right.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

“This is unit D413 officer down, I repeat officer down. Requesting a 10-33” she couldn’t suppress the sob as the emotion flooded through her, she applied pressure till her arms were numb and the ambulance arrived. In her dazed state she felt herself pulled away watching the paramedic beginning to tend to him. He was so pale, almost lifeless as he was tussled onto the stretcher. She couldn’t focus. Her ears ringing, her heart hurting. The paramedic was frantic though she sat  _there griping Jon's hand as they rushed to the Hospital,  by the time they arrived, he was just going into_ hypovolemic shock, he was so cold and she doubled over struggling to breathe as she was ushered into the waiting room.  _He can’t die. He just can’t._  Cupping her head in her hands the realisation hit her like a blow to the stomach. She just sentenced a man to  _die… If… No._ She couldn‘t go there now. She needed to pull herself together.  _Gods, Jon be okay. Please!_

* * *

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?” she stirred as shouts echoed through the waiting area, looking up, she saw Arya scowling at the woman behind the reception.

“ILL NOT ASK AGAIN,”

“Arya?” Arya’s body visibly sagged as she turned towards her. Dany wrapped her arms around Arya‘s form as she broke down. She was possibly the toughest person she knew, and It took allot to break her down, but she knew her brother getting hurt was reason enough. 

“Where is he?” it was a mumble against her shoulder and she manoeuvred them to seats in the waiting area. 

“He’s in intensive care, I think he needed an emergency blood transfusion, but he sh- he’ll be fine.” Sitting further back in her seat she looked to the tiled ceiling. She felt her eyes burning again and willed them to stop.  _Be strong._

“Who did this?” Arya’s voice held such venom it sent a shiver down her spine.

“Small build around 5, 2 same voice as the recording. It seems she is truly hunting the Frey’s down.”

“I’m going to make her wish she’d never been born.” With that Arya climbed to her feet and prowled around the waiting area. Arya eventually left promising to be back in the morning she was visibly pumped and couldn’t for the life in her keep still so it was for the best. She wasn’t sure what time it was when she was nudged awake. Kind brown eyes close as she blinked; the nurse had a reassuring smile on her face.  _That was good right?_

“He’s out of intensive care and I can take you to his room if that’s okay?” she released a sigh of relief as she followed the nurse to his room. She wanted to cry again as he laid there so motionless.  _He’s alive._ The nurse left her and she sat in the chair beside the bed willing him to wake up.  The pulse in his hands wasn’t enough she needed to see his eyes. It was around 3 when he finally woke up his hand squeezing hers. His lips dry and voice raspy she couldn’t make out what he said, so she grabbed a glass of water and helped him drink. Licking his dry lips she was well aware of the tears rolling down her cheek as she stood close to the bed.

“Wha-” he cleared his throat wincing and bringing his hand to touch the bandage on his neck.

“Wh-what happened?” he looked alarmed 

“You were blindsided, she got you pretty bad,”

“And Jared?”

“She got him,”

“Fuck,” he moved to sit up, but she pushed him back down. His hand tugging hers in a silent invitation, she kicked off her boots, pulled off her jumper and climbed on the bed curling against him. Maybe it was improper, but she didn’t care, she was just happy he was alive. 

“I’m s-”

“Shh, get some rest Jon” the steady beat of his heart under her ear lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 

Dany woke to whispering though she kept her eyes closed and tried not to react,

“Mom, I’m fine” Jon’s voice vibrated through his chest, he sounded exhausted.

“What is it with you and trying to damn well kill yourself?” Lyanna’s voice could only be described exasperated.

“It wasn’t planned; I didn’t wake up and think, ‘You know what would be fun…’”

“Don’t do that.”

”Wh-” 

“I’m glad you’re okay son, so are you and hmm?” the bed shook slightly when Jon threw his head back and groaned.

“I’m certain she loves tormenting you!” it was a man’s voice

“I do,”

“But you two do make an adorable couple,”

“You know Arthur; you’re supposed to befriend the kids. I’m still young enough to drive you mad!”

“It’s amusing that you keep ignoring the question,”

“It’s amusing you haven’t left yet.”

“Are you blushing?”

“Arthur” She sucked in a deep breath wiping her eyes before she opened them to Lyanna and the one who must be Arthur stood to the bottom of the bed with a smirk on their faces.

“Morning,”

“Good Morning,”

“Dany, this is Arthur. Art, this is  _Dany_ ” she smiled, looking to the man before Jon sighed.

“Hello,”

“We brought you a coffee, we brought Arya, one too, but she went to tend to the dogs and the bull.” She sat up climbing out the bed to sit in the chair beside it.

“Feeling better?”

“I’ll be better when I can get out this god-forsaken place,”

“Jon I swear if you leave this hospital before you‘re actually released I’ll stay in Kings Landing all damn month mollycoddling I swear it!” Jon’s face fell and she tried to hold in a laugh. Though Arthur failed first.

“So when are you two actually heading back north?”

“Trying to get rid of me, huh, I feel loved son. Truly blessed,”

“Luckily for you we’re getting ready to dispatch for Essos so we have a week with nothing to do.”

“Perfect.”

The doctor came by a short time later. Physically, he was fine, he lost a lot of blood in a very short time and his body was quick to recover. He had to have 7 stitches on the knife wound to the throat and would need to wear a square dressing to cover the wound for the next week or so. The doctor recommended that he stays off work for the next two weeks, though his body was healed his head was not and everyone reacts to trauma in different ways.

Jon was not happy moving to discharge himself immediately, despite their protests. She was sure Lyanna was ready to strangle him. They argued constantly until Jon ceded defeat and agreed to stay at home.  _She didn’t believe a word of it though!_  Arthur drove with Lyanna in the front and herself and Jon in the back, it felt like being a kid again going on a trip with the parents. Every time she glanced at Jon she felt relief, Jon was alive, and that’s all that mattered. He was alive, breathing and beside her like always.

Arthur dropped Jon and Lyanna at Jon‘s house before he drove her to Jon’s car. It was weird at first, but Arthur seemed to be just like Lyanna in a sense. With his constant teasing;

“So you and Jon, huh?”

“Me and Jon what?”

“Come on, you can tell me,”

“Tell you what?”

“Childhood sweethearts or so I’m told,”

“You’re misinformed old man,”

“I’m not old,”

“You keep telling yourself that,”

“I was actually terrified to meet them, Arya and Jon I mean,”

“Why?”

“Oh, you know the whole ‘I have two children actually, they currently work for KL PD.’”

“They’re harmless,”

“Well, when I met them, they interrogated me for 45 minutes Arya sat disassembling and reassembling her gun on the kitchen table while Jon scrolled through woodlands and looked at shovel catalogues, though the worst of it was when Nymeria came in from the back garden covered in mud with a bone in her mouth, I swear my heart stopped for a second with the way they were looking at me.”

“You’re still here,”

“Means I passed the test, whatever it was,”

“It means they trust you,”

“Well, that’s good, at least, so are you going to tell me about you and Jon?”

“There’s nothing to tell, we’re friends. Always have been, always will be,”

Thankfully, Arthur dropped it as they neared the car. Jumping out and walking around to the driver’s side, she grimaced, looking down at the pool of blood by the driver’s side door.  _Jon’s blood._ The guilt was gnawing on her, Jared was in her custody and she handed him over. With little hesitation.  _It wasn’t right. But if she hadn’t?_  It was the right call. It just felt wrong.

She waved Arthur off as she opened the car door, eyes clouding as she tried desperately to wipe at the blood on the seats.  _It was the only call._ Climbing in, she drove home the radio filling up the silence. A quick shower, wiping the blood from the seats and she was already on her way to work. 

* * *

 

The tension was thick when she walked into the precinct. There were a few officers in reception milling about like nothing was wrong though on their floor the place resembled that of a mortuary. Thankfully Arya was already there and had taken the brunt of the questions regarding Jon’s health which showed as she was shaking with anger prowling around the office like a caged panther.

It was the news bulletins on the radio that was starting to really piss her off. The news agencies were spinning the story making the woman look like a vigilante, a super hero someone looking for justice. It didn’t matter that she was breaking the law, murdering the Frey family one by one or that she nearly killed Jon. Even after Tywin released information about Jon, leaving out the part about handing over Jared Frey. There was an unchecked anger coursing through her, ready to lash out, something Feral wanting to hurt this vigilante for what they had done.

Between them they hashed out everything they knew about the Vigilante, she was female around 5’2; she had some military background especially with how she presented herself. She was seeking revenge against the Frey family for something, they just weren’t sure what. Could she be connected to one of the families? Could this be something more?

They got Aidan to cross check people in relation to the families looking for females with a military background. Working with Arya as she was, was challenging. The girl was close to snapping. Though as Aidan’s results came in with a single match Arya was ready for war.

The woman’s name was Mia Lark, half-sister to Luke Lark, and she obviously had the reasoning to seek revenge for the murders. It was midday when they had tracked down the woman’s whereabouts to a flat in Kings Landing. They’d been to the block of flats before on the corner of Earl Street when they were investigating the Gods Eye murder. Unlike before Mia Larks flat was on the 22nd floor and as they were particularly lucky, the elevator was out or order. Common courtesy was out the window when they finally found themselves at the door, a part of her wanting to storm the place find Mia Lark in there and beat her half to death, the other knowing she couldn’t allow herself to be blinded by revenge or she could lose the chance at justice.   

**BANG – BANG – BANG**

“MIA LARK, THIS IS THE KL PD OPEN UP” the anger in Arya’s voice was evident, she was refraining herself from charging through the door and getting answers.

**BANG – BANG – BANG**

“MIA LARK WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR YOUR ARREST IF YOU DO NOT COME TO THE DOOR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE TO ENTER YOUR PROPERTY” there was no waiting around this time, nodding to Kevan and Hawk from the SWAT support Tywin had drafted them. The battering ram smashed through the doors and she followed Arya’s lead. Entering the living room, she stared wide eyed at the containers on the ground, empty C4 containers, an M4. It looked as though someone was readying up for a war. Beyond the empty packaging they found nothing that would help track the woman down. Mia Lark was clearly in the wind, heading back to the office, she called in to Tywin to request an APB on Mia Lark. 

* * *

 

Walking back onto the floor, she could already feel a headache threatening at her temples seeing Jon sat at his desk. Everyone was talking merrily amongst themselves while Jon sat grim faced tying at the computer, the bandage on his neck painted red with blood. She was still happy he was alive and neither knowing he shouldn’t be there or Tywin‘s look of disapproval could quell that. Arya though seemed to steer clear of him, no doubt sensing his mood set. The office was tense even more so now Jon was prowling for revenge; he hardly spoke just stuck to the task of finding every single thing he could about Mia Lark. He was determined, but he shouldn’t be here they all knew it.  _He was too stubborn to see it._

“Detective Targaryen conference room,” she glanced up as Jon’s gaze met her own before he began typing again, it hurt, it did, the guilt gnawing at her when she looked at him.  _It was the right call…_  It was she knew, if she didn’t hand, Jared over Jon would be dead and that thought alone tore at her heart. Shuffling into the conference room Arya and Tywin was already there looking down at the blinking red light on the phone. A file slid across the desk and with Arya’s pointed look she realised immediately who was on the phone. Just as the line went live the door went and Jon came to stand beside her, his knuckles clenched white.

“This is detective Targaryen, who am I speaking to?”

“You should know who I am by now detective as I know of you. How is, Jon by the way?”

“IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU MIA LARK YOU WILL WISH YOU-”

“Feisty! I’m glad to see you know my name.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“What I’m doing is teaching the Frey’s a lesson. They killed all those people over a disagreement and they deserve to die not rot inside a nice warm box somewhere. They deserve to be 10ft under.”

“Do you have proof?”

“It’s too late now; I’ll see an end to this once and for all.”

“Ms Lark-”

“ENOUGH. I’m currently hauled up at the crossing _. Now before you go blowing in doors, I do have 13 hostages. That’s not the least of your worries though. I have 4 bombs located in random places around Westeros untraceable of course…”_

“What do you want?”

“If I see the police… I‘ll detonate the bombs,”

“If you do not give me what I want… I‘ll detonate the bombs,”

“If you try any tricks… the bombs will be detonated,”

“If you miss the deadline to my terms… the bombs will be detonated,”

“What do you want?”

“Ah, I’m glad you’re okay  _Jon,_ ”

“Oh enough of your falsehood bullshit what the fuck do you want?” There was an eerie silence and Jon scowled at the conference phone.

“I want all the Frey’s brought before me at the crossing. They will arrive on a bus and park outside ‘Sisters Sisters’ the driver will then walk back to the entrance way. You have twenty-four hours before the first bomb is detonated,”

“The bombs are timed for 3-hour intervals on the first 3 bombs. If and when the demands are met, you will be given the location of two bombs and the key used to defuse them. If you find the bombs and the wrong key is entered… the bombs will detonate,”

“Only I know the keys so don’t try picking me off with a sniper.”

“What about the other bombs?”

“When I leave the crossing on the bus with the Frey‘s, you will be given the third, the fourth will be given 24 hours after, call it a keep safe if you will.”

“I really hope you wrote all that down, goodbye detectives.” With that the call ended, and each reacted in their own way Tywin paced the length of the room muttering incoherent words under his breath. Arya was shaking with anger, stuck to the spot leant against the table. Jon stood to the side in deep thought. Closing her eyes for a second massaging her temples in a way to alleviate the stress.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ The lives of the many or the few? It didn’t really work like that, they couldn’t hand the Frey’s over.  _Like she did._  Yes a few are murderers and will be prosecuted in time once Mia has been brought to justice, but there are still those that are innocent.

Tywin stopped pacing to stand at the phone.

“We need to compromise, Dany you’re the voice represents us so you take lead, Arya try to stay calm, we don’t want her to do anything else irrational and Jon? You can leave…” Jon didn’t move except to fix Tywin with a glare, but before they could start Arya rolled her eyes and pressed call back. The dial tone pulling them away from their little stare down before the phone was answered.

“Hello?”

“We can’t hand the whole Frey family over, we have a few names from Walder but I need you to give me the names of those guilty.”

“Walder Frey, Stevron Frey, Emmon Frey, Hosteen Frey, Luceon Frey, Symond Frey, Raymond Frey, Arwyn Jones-Frey, Lothar Frey, Merrett Frey, Olyvar Frey and Wendal Frey,” Looking at the pad that Tywin brought she immediately saw a problem Arwyn, Lothar, Merrett, Raymond  and Wendal were 15,16,17,17, and just 14…

“We can’t hand over anyone under the age of 18” and even then they wouldn’t be able to hand them over, but she needed to believe they were at least willing to buy them time.

“They weren’t too young to participate in the murder of my family. They aren’t too young to face the consequences.”

“We can’t do that…”

“Well, this has been fun, we can talk in 23 hours and 56 minutes and renegotiate then.”

“No wait…”

“I’m listening?” she looked towards Tywin for input, though he was facing away from her towards the back wall.

“They’re just kids for god sake” Jon’s held disbelief, every time he spoke the girl went silent, whether she felt bad for hurting him or he reminded her of her brother she didn’t know but it was something they could use to their advantage.

“Let me help you. Let me keep the kids in custody and we have a deal” the woman growled down the phone like a vicious animal the sound of the phone smashing against something, the tone of buttons being pressed before an unnerving few seconds of silence.

“Wendal, Arwyn and Raymond may remain, but a word of warning if Merrett or Lothar aren’t on that fucking-” the line went dead as Arya pressed [End call], she shrugged

“We all knew what she was going to say… ‘If they aren’t on that bus… the bombs will be detonated’” she chanced a look at Jon his new indifferent mask firmly in place as he continued to stare at the phone. She was told to stay as Jon and Arya filtered out the room.

“Usually it would be all hands on deck, but I think at the moment Jon is a liability, and he needs to be at home recuperating. Take him home, you’re the only one here he truly listens to.”

“What about the case?”

“I’ll get everything ready just make sure he stays at home,”

“Okay,” She was going to take him to his house, but he wanted to go to hers instead. She preferred they were alone, it meant they could cuddle and she could provide what little comfort she could. 

* * *

 

He wasn’t sleeping well at all and a few times she woke in the night to see him staring at the ceiling, breathing so faintly she nearly had a god damn panic attack. As she woke up in the morning he was fast asleep, he had big rings under his eyes and there was fresh blood on his bandage but he was asleep and that would do him good. She still felt the guilt in the depth of her stomach though seeing him alive and breathing resulted in a powerful pulse in her chest.

Arriving at work Tywin looked as terrible as she felt, but they had a plan in place, now they just needed to see it through. The coach was parked out front so she knew immediately that they were going ahead with the handover. With a little twist, office Ramos managed to secure herself in the storage compartment of the coach, there would be two unmarked police cars following the coach with officer Dodd in one and officer carney in the other.

They set off at exactly 9:05 while she stayed in the office trying to figure out the last pieces of the puzzle. They had a map of Westeros laid on the conference table with the mileage of the coach circled around the point of the crossing.  _Which was pretty much the entirety of Westeros…_ The coach had a 200 gallon diesel tank and with that Mia could go anywhere she wanted, even all the way to castle black. No, it didn’t matter they just needed to figure out where she would take the Freys.

The door went and even in his tired state Tywin stiffened, Arya rolled her eyes before staring at the map. Her anger nearly got the better of her as she glanced over her shoulder towards him. He looked up towards the white board no doubt reading the questions;

‘Where is she going on the bus?’

“What places have you already checked off?” She covered her eyes not bothering to give him the answers. He should be at home recuperating.

“Jennifer Larks home was in Winter Town.” He continued on, mainly talking to himself.

“She has the ability to drive anywhere over the continent.” Arya placated him with an answer and he hummed.

“Yes but she wants revenge. She’ll want to end this all where it began and judging by the recordings we know where that will be…”  _Walder’s family home, Son of a bitch._ She could have crossed the room and kissed him right then and there. She watched as Arya grabbed her jacket and dashed out the room, pausing at Jon to give him a quick hug. Tywin left the room, giving her a pointed look. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him out the room and upstairs and into Elle’s empty office.

She turned to face him and hugged him tightly, for her own comfort? For his comfort she didn’t know, she just knew he wasn’t doing so well and he needed to be grounded so to speak. It was nice and warm and the distraction she needed before she pick-pocketed his keys and used his cuffs to attach his left arm to store rack next to the sofa.

“I’ve been nice, I’m trying to be understanding, but you’re staying put,” she stepped backwards and he stepped forwards only to be kept in place by the cuffs. Pulling his arm away so he could see the cuffs he looked towards her and frowned.

“Daenerys I need to do this,” his voice almost pleading, though his eyes were looking for her keys. Taking another step back, he quickly checked his pockets, and she wiggled his keys at him the sound drawing his attention before he froze.

“No just listen for once,” he slowly lowered to the sofa in defeat, picking his knees up and resting his head against them.

“Stay,” he didn’t acknowledge her as she placed the keys out of reach and left. 

* * *

 

They were dropped on the premises in a SWAT van. Readying up with body armour and their normal hand guns. Walder’s family home was a spacious mansion with 4 floors and countless rooms. The Swat team split into two teams of 2 in key locations; one upstairs and one downstairs in the cellars. While she and Arya took positions in a small chamber between the kitchen and the dining room that housed spare chairs.  _So they had somewhere to sit at least while they waited._

They were kept up to date via messenger, Tywin sharing every new development with the case. 

  * _Bomb locations; Dorne – Planky Town & Castle Black_
    * _Bomb squad has been dispatched via helicopter._
  * _Hostages are safe, no injuries_
  * _Coach should be with you in 10 minutes_



Her blood was up, she was ready. Mia arrived on scene at 5:41 judging by the squeaking of the bus as it came to a halt outside. From where they were they could hear everything as the Freys were marched into the dining room, Walder at the head of the collum with what looked like a bomb vest while Mia had her fist closed on a dead man’s switch.

“Well, it’s your house Walder aren’t you going to offer me a seat?”

“D-do…”

“No, it’s okay, you should sit though, you too you bunch of inbred vermin.” They watched through the gap as Mia leant forward near Walder who was quivering in fear.

“Right Walder you‘re going to explain to me every single detail of what happened that night or I’m going to make my way around this room, killing them all while you watch do you understand?” Walder nodded barley and Mia began to walk around the table slowly. She stopped behind Lother Frey.

“Please grandpa” Arya was getting jumpy like she wanted to storm the room but they needed to wait till Mia walked by the door because they needed to secure Mia’s hand.

“Oh, I was sick of it. They come here with their fake smiles all happy to see each other but not Walder and his family. Oh no. Their son gets my daughter pregnant and they claim he’s too young to marry but it’s just another slight against my family. Why would they want to marry into my family…? They eat my food, drink my wine, impregnate my daughter and have the gull to treat me like trash. Like I’m a lowly scum. Like I haven’t worked for every little thing I’ve got.”

“Oh, boo-fucking-who, what happened that night?”

“Jen,”

“You have no right to say that name.”

“Jenifer forbade a marriage between Roslyn and Luke. They were in love; anyone with eyes could see it, young love. They were happy till that spiteful bitch poisoned his mind”

“Watch your tongue. I’ll not ask again, what happened?”

“Jenifer was held there in the corner while the rest of them we butchered. We took our time with that bastard though; he was crawling towards the door trying to get to Roslin to save him… We killed her last after she’d watched them all die,”

“This was all for your pride?” Walder became silent, watching Mia slowly circle the table the table before she stopped.

“Who do you love more?”

“Him? Her?” She was nearing the door and Arya was poised ready to dive.

Arya lunged through the door hands clamping down on her right hand. Mia hauled punches at Arya, who was grunting, attempting to twist Mia’s arm behind her back. Dany jumped into the fray gripping Mia’s left hand over powering the woman, it was sudden and Arya yelled in pain recoiling as Mia bit her. She felt the force of a blow to the jaw and was thrown to the floor. Slowly standing Mia had a smirk on her face as she lifted the Deadman’s switch up and stepped backwards.

“Come on detectives, move I dare you” Glancing a look towards Arya they were both stood opposite while Mia stood in front of the door.

“Any last words?” she took a step backwards, her mind now coming to terms of the situation.  _Was this it? Hold it together._  She watched as Mia looked to the switch again taking a deep breath she removed her thumb. The red button releasing and she closed her eyes, not sure what to expect, should she feel pain? There was… nothing. Blinking her heart steadied, and she glanced at Arya whose look was one of rage powered forwards towards the door where Mia was no longer standing.

She could hear the Swat team heavy footed converging on their position, though they followed the trail of open doors to the garden. Arya caught her before she climbed back on the coach yanking her back by the hair and throwing the woman on the floor. Arya motioned for her to leave it with a wave of the hand and she stopped on the spot and watched. Arya threw a punch though Mia ducked under her arm grabbing her wrist and twisting, pulling Arya backwards, Arya’s elbow collided with Mia’s Jaw. Breaking them apart before coming together again, Mia tried to rugby tackle her, but Arya twisted, throwing a punch to the face which landed before she kicked her in the stomach. Though it didn’t seem to faze Mia one bit as she rolled to her feet, wiping the blood from her lip. Despite Arya’s pleading Dany charged into the fray tackling Mia to the ground, she felt the pain as Mia’s elbow collided with her back. Ignoring it, she sat on her knees fighting to secure the woman’s hands. Mia grabbed her hair and Dany lashed out punching the woman clean in the nose. Mia released something akin to a growl before pulling her forward, Mia’s head colliding with her own, blinking, she felt dizzy and she was thrown to the floor.

Through her dizziness she could just make out Arya and Mia rolling in the mud before Arya was looming over the woman. Punching her hard and repeatedly…  _Allot like Jon. Just like Jon._ Climbing to her feet fighting the sway, she dived on Arya pulling her off an unconscious Mia. Lying on the floor gathering her breath, she watched as Arya climbed to her feet and stalked off.

Mia was awake when the paramedics arrived and they were given a quick once over, Mia asked for pain medicine, though a glare from Arya and that was the end of that. Mia had a broken Jaw, nose, 3 broken fingers and a dirty purple bruise now growing under her eye. Arya had a bust lip, a sprained wrist and her knuckles were cut up and bloody. Dany sat while the paramedics tended to a cut on her head; she’d lost a few strands of hair too and had minor cuts to her knuckles.

* * *

 

The drive home was long, though her mind was more occupied with what had happened earlier that day. The bombs were duds and Mia was in police protection on the way to King’s Landing General. Arriving in the office they were debriefed as to what happened and she had to retell everything she saw. Gendry worried over Arya like a mother hen though Arya’s threat of ‘touch me again and ill break your fingers’ had him back off just a little. Once that was over and done, she climbed into Jon’s car and drove home, the plan was to go and see him, but Arya had informed her that Lyanna and Arthur was staying… _I bet he loves that!_

Arriving home she was tired an achy throwing off her coat she climbed into the shower for a fresher upper before heading to bed. Opening the bedroom door, she froze on the spot, seeing Jon asleep in bed. She smiled, knowing he probably escaped his mom. Drying quickly, sticking some panties on with a sleeping T-shirt she towel dried her hair as best she could before scooting into the warmth of the bed. Hands wedged under her head, she laid facing him. She couldn’t stop staring at the bandage on his neck. _How close had she been to losing him? He didn’t even know how she truly felt about him, but she couldn’t bring it up now. Now it would be in relation to him nearly dying and it wasn’t._

He stirred blinking his eyes open slightly before he huffed and rolled away facing away from her. _His way of letting her know he was still annoyed with her… She couldn’t help smiling_ as she took on the challenge and climbed over his form to face him again. Half hanging off the bed, placing a palm delicately on his chest she watched as he ignored her.

“You can’t ignore me forever,” he took a deep breath before snuggling further into the pillow. Going into the top draw of the night stand rolling the cold metal up her wrist, she shivered locking the other end of the cuffs around his left wrist. He groaned so loud the bed vibrated before he took up his stance of silence.

“Talk to me,”

“Fine, don’t talk to me…” she closed her eyes still fully aware her arse was hanging off the bed. Jon’s warm arm snaking around her waist, bending her right arm with it as she was pulled onto the bed almost flush against him. Knees bumping slightly, he moved back, and she settled in the warmth he’d just vacated. As she opened her eyes, everything drained away by the look on his face. He was looking towards her with such adoration she wanted to melt. Jon’s hand warm on her cheek as he tilted her head to look at him.

“I’m sorry,”  _what?_

“I’m sorry for making you decide,” _Gods no._

“I’m sorry for putting you in that situation.” Her eyes were burning, and she swallowed hard trying to put words together.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here, Right now with me,” His eyes filled with unshed tears. Her hand moved to rest against his shoulder moving up to trace the lines of his clean bandage. She leaned forward, placing a kiss against it. His cuffed hand gripped hers and he lifted it up his lips pressing a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. She pulled back to look up at him. Fingers wiping the lines of tears that escaped.

“Thank you,” he brought her forward closing her eyes as their lips finally met in a soft, chaste kiss before he pulled away. He was looking at the cuffs when she opened her eyes before he gave her a pointed look.

“Do you have the key?”

“I do, but you’re not having it till you smile for me…” he sighed, rolling onto his back, only the biting of the cuffs around her wrist meant she was following him having to either lean over him or straddle his stomach. Looking down at him as he pulled her arm up and down, she was a lot like a puppet.

“So where’s the key Daenerys?”

“Guess,”

“Daenerys,”

“Jon,”

“You’re so annoying,”

“All you’ve got to do is smile for me, it’s not hard see,” she gave him her most dazzling smile, though he rolled his eyes and stretched his arms above his head which had her scrambling to keep up with him inadvertently laying flush against him.

“I’m not in the mood for this,”

“Yet, you’re stuck,”

“Well to be honest, you’re stuck. Sooner or later you will have to unlock the cuffs. Like if I wanted a shower,”

“You’ve already showered, so you won’t shower again till morning,”

“Maybe I want to shower again?” He sat up slowly and she felt his cock press against her bottom. Restraining herself from reacting as the heavy length trailed a line between her legs resting hot against her stomach. Steeling herself, she noticed how close he was now, how his eyes were watching her face closely.

“Let’s have a shower, then,” the highness in her voice surprised her; if he was surprised he didn’t show it…

“Do you want to carry me bridal, style?” she raised a brow for good measure pleased that her voice was calm and cool. His hand moved to her face, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. His touch was light as he pulled her closer. Swallowing hard feeling his body pressed against hers. Bumping noses her body tingled as their lips met again. She pushed him down and followed him pushing her hands above his head. She felt him smile as he grabbed the key from beneath the pillow and she pulled away. Knowing she couldn’t let him take things too far, even if she wanted to. The cuffs were removed, and they cuddled their fingers were interlinked near her tummy.

“I’m glad you’re okay,”

“I’m glad you’re okay too,”

“Mom will probably kill me in the morning…” she whacked his arm.

“Too soon?”

“Yes, too soon.” She felt a kiss on her shoulder and she drifted off to sleep

* * *

 

 **Case File** E1290 **[The List]:** Walder Frey’s confession was the tip of the iceberg, the younger ones were much more open to revealing what actually happened that night.

 **Walder Frey:** He was found guilty of mass murder and sentenced to life in prison. His lawyer did attempt to plead on behalf of a technicality ‘his confession was given under duress’ but in the end it didn’t matter because he knew there was no way out for him.

 **Stevron and Emmon Frey:** They collaborated with Walder to produce the plans for the murder and supplied the weapons. The both took a plea deal seeing a reduced sentence for their sons. The story they gave was that the younger boys simply helped to put the bodies in the van. They also gave up the whereabouts of the weapons that were stored at Frey Inc.’s in the back of a van up at the maintenance hub. The fingerprints on the weapons implicated Hosteen, Luceon and Jared Frey.

 **Hosteen and Luceon Frey:** Were charged on multiple accounts of murder and conspiracy to murder, and would be spending life in prison with no chance of parole.

 **Symond, Raymond, Lothar, Merrett and Olyvar Frey:** Were found guilty to being an accessory for the crimes and were given various degrees of probation as well as mandatory counselling in hopes of getting their lives back on track.

 **Wendal Frey and Arwyn Jones-Frey:** The youngest was released without charge.  

 **Mia Lark:** Though noble in her reasoning she was still in the wrong. She was found guilty for the murders of Danwell Frey and Jared Frey and the attempted murder of Jon Snow. Mia Lark was charged with 3 life sentences. Her family was devastated and were determined to see her freed. 

 **Jared Frey:** Deceased.

 **Danwell Frey:** Deceased.

**Up next… Case File: The Mountain**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a learning curve this time around and you should have seen I had to dwindle the Frey family down by a few hundred. I didn’t realise how many they were... I tried a few things in this chapter that I haven’t really done before, especially the fighting. 
> 
> I couldn’t find it in my heart to kill of Robb or Arya just yet, anyway. ;)
> 
> Im sorry for the mistakes in there, its gong to be a busy few weeks so I thought id upload this now opposed to later.


	6. Case file: F1315

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly straightforward case gets blown out of proportion when the victims’ names are revealed. Jon has to work away as part of his rehabilitation and Dany has a new case that sees Tywin pull together a task force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos, it means allot and I try to reply to all the comments. Sorry If I missed you out. This chapter took a little longer than I planned to upload but it’s here and it’s changed a lot from what I envisioned originally. A few things a learned this chapter; 
> 
> A: I wouldn’t know fashion if it hit me in the face. Nor am I any good at describing it.  
> B: This chapter is a lot longer than it was supposed to be.  
> C: I messed up K9/Ghost and Nymeria

**Tuesday 27 th April 2018**

**Case File: **The Mountain****

 

It had been an eventful two weeks to say the least, the Lark family pushed on their promise of trying to get Mia released which of course would never happen. They had recordings of Mia in prison explaining her reasons, tears streaming down her face as she told the story of what she saw that fateful night so long ago. The family for obvious reasons skirted over the Jon incident like it didn’t happen. The worst of it was the newspapers, reporters, and journalists hanging on every word they said. To them, Mia Lark was a hero just trying to get revenge, while the Frey family were villains. It did not matter that the guilty were already in prison, if you had Frey as your last name you were considered evil. The Lark family started a petition ‘New Contract for The Twins’, and with the coverage from the news outlets, peaceful protests began at The Crossing. The peaceful protests quickly became violent, with hundreds flocking to loiter, destroy, and cause general havoc. It all started at the crossing but quickly began spreading all over the Riverlands with reports going as far as Kings Landing.

Tywin had initially wanted Jon to take some time off, recuperate until he was deemed ready to get back to work, of course, Jon refused. It came as a compromise that saw Jon working with the K9 unit and inevitably saw him working to combat the protesters in a joint venture between the North, Riverlands and Kings Landing. The hours were crazy, and she saw little of him the first week, the second week saw him leaving at around 4 in the morning and getting home late in the evening.

They got into some sort of ‘old couple’ dynamic at home, with him putting his house up for sale and simply moving in, _for now anyway._ It was a new warm, fuzzy sensation going to sleep alone and waking up buried against his warmth. Things hadn’t progressed between them, both afraid to take the plunge. There was also Jon and his frame of mind, he claimed he was all right but she knew he wasn’t. It was like there was a dark cloud over his head haunting him. He had been quiet; more tired too though that could be down to his hours at work. Either way, something was off with him.

The only time she really got to spend with him was on Sundays, the first wasn’t a day they could sit and relax. They received a phone call from Roslin Frey, who was panicking; she was just been chased through a mall by a few stray protesters and had locked herself in a disabled toilet. Roslin was in Tourney Gate’s Shopping Centre around a 35-minute drive away on the southwestern boarders of the city, where the old tourney grounds used to be.

It was a rush to get there, knowing Roslin was trapped in a toilet while a group of people were braying on the door and threatening her. Dany’s anger was at an all-time high as they jumped out the car put Ghosts harness on and stormed through the main entrance. Flashing the badges at the security guard, they followed the path to the food court where the bathrooms were located. Walking down the hall she could already hear banging, shouting, laughing. _They_ _thought it was funny._ The thought did nothing but rile her up even more.

Walking around the corner, they stopped seeing 6 individuals huddled around a door the _Disabled toilet._ The group were completely unaware of their presence as Jon knelt down on one knee to issue a command to Ghost.

 ‘ȳdragon’ [speak], Jon whispered the command and Ghost started barking alerting the group to their presence. Jon stood back up, his grip tight on Ghosts lead.

“Fuck the Frey’s, Fuck the Frey,” the group started to chant, a few in their laughing.

“Chasing an INNOCENT pregnant innocent woman through a FUCKING MALL?” Jon’s voice was low, he was suppressing his anger as best he could, _hardly at all…_

“She’s a Frey, they aren’t innocent,” It was the one in the centre of the group, the others sucking up to laugh at the at the comment made it worse.

“I’m fucking sorry?” she took a step forward; she was ready to break the man’s Jaw only Jon pulled her back.

“Are you stupid, are you really blaming the girl for a name?”

 “You will leave now or I will release the dog. It is my only warning.” Eyes going to Ghost pulling forwards, they thankfully left and as Roslin came out the bathroom, she felt disgusted that people were doing this. Roslin had done nothing wrong she was innocent. They managed to arrange witness protection for the girl and as the days wore on, she wasn’t the last of the Frey’s needing it. Mr Lark was devastated by the news and offered his help for Roslin, but by then it was too late. The girl was in witness protection, and they couldn’t disclose her new name or her location with him. It seems Roslin was rather reluctant to reach out too.

* * *

 

 

When they managed to spend proper time together, it was a game of sorts to see what they could do, how far they could take it. It was driving her mad, in a good way, but she was sure as hell returning the favour; he started working out in just tight shorts… He claimed it was due to the heat. _It was freezing!_ No, she was sure he was doing it to show off his body and drive her mad! As retaliation she may have started doing Yoga in the middle of the room in tight yoga pants, it was empowering and she enjoyed how red-faced he went or how he refused to get up off the sofa. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen his erection tenting his boxers before, or felt it against her. It was that this was new and pushing boundaries that couldn’t just disappear overnight. Jon was like a flip of a coin, one moment they’d be cuddling on the sofa, the next he was so far away from her that it felt like he wasn’t there at all. He was in his head and he’d say things without thinking that would send her reaching for something to hit him with, like the time she could have bludgeoned him to death with a spatula…

They put some time aside to bake, something neither had down for ages and they decided on flapjack and a Victoria sponge, they finished up putting the cake and flapjack in the over and sat at the dining table watching the _new_ TV Jon had smuggled into the kitchen. _He was planting a TV in every room; she was sure of it._ She was focusing on the picking at the batter with her fingers when he opened his mouth.

“Why don’t you try dating on there?” She looked up in time to see the advertisement to a dating website, it was so out of the blue it stunned her to silence. It hurt, but it fed this unwavering anger and she truly wanted to hit him. _Was he joking? No._ Instead of acting out she decided to ignore him, he spent the later part of the afternoon buttering her up. He apologised and showed her is cuddles, the odd kiss, doing whatever she wanted. _It was clear he just needed time…_

* * *

 

 

It was now Tuesday and arriving at work she was just waiting for a new case to come in to dig into opposed to sitting around the office. Tywin was standing in for Jon as her partner until he was back and she’d spent the last two weeks shadowing him, sitting in on the morning meeting with him and the other teams. It made her realise how much she enjoyed working on the cases and solving the mysteries. There was something addicting about it all. The paperwork Tywin seemed to do near constantly was unbearable, having to oversee everything and everyone. The best part was going over the case requests or watching the progress of the other cases as the day went on. 

When they finally got around to looking into some stagnant missing person cases, it was like being whizzed back in time. Tywin’s methodology was great to behold, his ideas, and hunches that he brought to the table. He managed to solve one specific case in a 20-minute call to an ‘associate’ and found that the person had actually been signed into a mental institution under the alias John Doe.

Sitting at her desk it had been a slow morning, and she was getting slightly frustrated having to listen to Jamie talk about some new girl he was seeing. The girl’s name was Elinor, and she was the cousin to Robbs girlfriend Margery. It was a bizarre thing to figure out, but the prospect of a family meal with them all did sound like a fantastic idea.

“Targaryen, we have a case.” Started from her musings she was up and gathering her things in a flash. She wasn’t sure what to expect in truth, his voice gave nothing away, but she was just happy to have something to work on. Standing at the top of the steps, she waited for Tywin to grab his coat before following him downstairs into the car park. Tywin drove and big dark blue Ford F150, like everything that Tywin had the car was immaculate. The dark leather interior, crisp and clean, it wasn’t hard to imagine that it had just rolled off the conveyor belt. What she learned about Tywin was he only spoke if he had something to say, he was not one to badger on about food or TV and he didn’t listen to the radio either. The car journey was filled with the police radio and dispatch reaching out to police units on patrol. She was nervous more so when she realised where they were going. The postcode was the location of the ‘Red Keep Estate’, which meant this was already a high priority case. 

* * *

 

 

As they were waved through the gates, she could already see that there was a high presence of police on the scene, some milling about, some clutching at the wall looking ashen-faced. She caught a glimpse of Ghost leading Jon further down the road tail in the air, a sure sign he was tracking. It was the way some veteran officers had their heads in their hands that filled her with dread that and the ambulances. They parked a little further down the street and walked back up coming to the front door the first thing noticeable was the forced entry and this wasn’t done by the first responders if the yellow marker was any indication. The door looked to have been hit with enough force to take it completely off the hinges. _How the fuck is that possible?_ The door was propped up against the side of the hall, she could see an unnaturally large boot print, but whether that was what caused the destruction of whether it happened upon leaving she was unsure.

The boot prints seemed to trail into the house as well as along the hall before disappearing onto the carpeted steps before the prints seemed to make a trail to the door. Dany followed Tywin’s lead as they walked into the kitchen, it was a mess. An upturned table, smashed plates, soiled food, there was a baby high chair embedded in the kitchen window and even knives protruding walls all confirming signs of a disturbance. Taking a deep breath, they continued following the trail back to the stairs, stepping over a lone doll handing half of the steps. It was the dread building, hoping to any god out there that whoever the doll belonged to had escaped. At the top of the steps, she could hear the flashing of Elle’s camera as well as sniffing, approaching the only room with a door open.

Tywin gasped, and she froze at what she was witnessing. Nothing could have prepared her for the scene laid out in front of her. It was clear it was a little girl’s bedroom, judging by the pink fluffy carpet or the purple and white two-tone walls. It wasn’t a very big bedroom, a small chest of drawers, a toy box in the corner and a small children’s bed facing the window it felt better to focus on the room opposed to the crime scene. It was a horrific scene, there was an olive-skinned woman with her throat slit hanging half off the child’s bed, her dress torn at the bottom with signs that she’d been raped. As Elle moved, she gave view to a little girl slumped against the floor in a pool of blood, her yellow dress painted red and at the bottom of the bed, there was a black tarp covering the small figure of a baby. She was struggling to stay detached. The blood and destruction were too much, it truly was a harrowing sight, and that was only on the cusp of it. Stepping back, she watched as Tywin pealed the tarp up and she felt the bile rise in her throat at the sight. _Disfigured. Some monster had done that to a baby…_ Eyes Following the path of blood to a splatter on the wall. _Was it…?_ Elle broke down crying on her knees in the middle of the room, Dany moved to grab her, a glance at Tywin, and he nodded towards the door.

Elle sobbed against her shoulder as they descended the steps for some much-needed air, it was easy to say to you shouldn’t allow a crime scene to affect you but the truth was it always did. There was a family portrait that she hadn’t noticed when they entered the property in the hall showing the little girl beaming down on the little boy in her mother’s arms. An entire family murdered and for what? That was the question they needed to answer…

The noise was nauseating when they got outside and a vast difference to the quiet in the house, there were still officers milling about but the ambulances had gone. Elle pulled away and sat on the floor while Tywin stood talking to one of the first responders. Dany stood watching the congregation in silence, narrowing her eyes as she saw Ghost bound up the road, sitting on his haunches by the tailgate of Jon’s Car. Jon followed with a man in cuffs with his partner Terry at his side. The man was a bald plump man wearing a dark tracksuit and as he neared; she saw he was wearing drag make up. He was pleading to be released as Jon’s partner shoved him in the car and Jon turned his attention to Ghost, kneeling to his height and stroking his head. Dany fought the making of a smile as Jon peered over his shoulder and whispered something to Ghost before he was bounding over. Absently running her fingers through his fur Elle joined her, and she watched as Jon approached Tywin.

“Who’s the perp?”

“He says he’s a private eye, but he ran when the first responders arrived. We found him hiding under a man-hole cover around the corner.”

“Has he said anything?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure you’ll be able to get something out of him,” Tywin nodded and walked to the back of Jon’s car where his partner was standing waiting. She turned to Jon, who was regarding her intently before he gave her shoulder a squeeze and a small smile.

“You alright?”

“I will be,” he smiled before he called Ghost and went back to the car to put Ghost in the boot. She watched on steeling herself for when she would inevitably have to go back inside. 

* * *

 

 

Entering the house Elle took the lead, she was still upset, but it was time to crack on. Dany walked around the house trying to summarise just what happened using the boot prints, scuff marks the signs of a disturbance it was all painting a series of events that led to the murders. She got back upstairs as Elle was ready to run them through her theory.

“Okay, so starting at the very beginning, we have forced entry to the front of the house, the door is splintered at the hinges, and the prominent boot print on the front suggests that it was kicked in. Two males, both around 6’0+ entered the house catching the mother unawares, I believe she ran downstairs, and the men gave chase into the kitchen,” they followed her into the kitchen as she walked around stepping over and around the yellow markers signalling the evidence. She knelt down by a broken plate “The family were sitting down to eat, however, the girl wasn’t in this room; the mother took her upstairs to the bathroom when the door was kicked in. There would be no way to get out of this room with the perps stood by the door. The mother grabbed the baby as the men entered the room. She grabbed the only weapons within reach the knives and began to defend herself.” Elle sighed, moving around the room to point at the knives protruding the walls.

“The knives missed their mark and one of the assailants flipped the table to attempt to corner her, they didn’t expect her to put up such a fight or be so quick. She somehow managed to escape the room and make her way upstairs, one of the men pulled at her dress as she climbed the stairs and that’s when she dropped the doll,” they continued to follow her as they got back to the bedroom. “The problem was, the little girl wasn’t where the mother left her and had gone to hide. The girl was hiding under the bed, but by the time the mother got to the door it was too late and the attackers managed to grab her.” Elle pulled back the tarp covering the mother “The people that did this murdered the family in order of age, the mother was made to watch as her family was butchered before her eyes before being raped. They slit her throat to finish the job. She fought on to the very and I have pulled DNA from under her nails so hopefully I’ll be able to find a match.” It was a theory that was backed up strongly by the evidence and the longer she wandered around the house the more she could see the turn of the events. Another benefit to working with Tywin was they were the last to leave, they waited until Elle, and her team were done before heading back to the precinct.

* * *

 

 

The images were tormenting, a constant reminder of the crime scene and a need to see justice. A few of the officers she knew to be there seemed to be just as affected milling around the reception area. Dany still hadn’t had lunch yet, and she was pleasantly surprised by the sandwich on her desk with a packet of crisps and milkshake from that vegan place. The smile only grew as she read the note.

_Terry’s a vegan monster like you, thought you might have missed lunch._

_Nothing beats a burger, so I got you the ~~Fake pulled pork,~~ Pulled Jackfruit sandwich. _

_Enjoy J_

Tucking into the delicious sandwich, mid-chew, and Elle was there with the report, stealing a crisp she grabbed Jon’s chair and wheeled it around before placing the report on her desk. Passing Elle the crisps she wiped her hands, pushed her sandwich to the side before opening the file. This was not good.

Elle Martel aged 38, her daughter Rhaenys 3 and her son Aegon just 10 months old. The victims were all connected to a drug syndicate located in Dorne and Elle Martell was specifically the older sister to the leader Oberyn Martell aka ‘The Red Viper’. The family was linked with all kinds of criminal activity over the years with murders being the worst of it; of course, they were never convicted. Witnesses retracting statements, evidence-going missing the judge straight up dismissing the case, one way or another they’d always get away with it. They needed to catch the assailants before the Martell family had a chance because she knew as soon as they heard the news they would be out for revenge.

She ended up sharing half the sandwich with Elle who sat with her waiting to see Tywin, he had been in a meeting with the man Jon caught since they got back, all she knew was he was a private eye and went by the name Varys. Elle had to wait around another 30 minutes not that Dany minded, it was nice to have the company, the place felt like a Ghost town.

“Daenerys,” It was Tywin’s voice, and she sighed climbing to her feet and walking to his office, they were still waiting for Sam’s report to come in but she was hoping Varys could give them something to go on in the meantime. He was still sat across from Tywin and she knew whatever he had to tell them must be of importance; she stood at the side of the desk so she could see both men as they spoke.

“Vincent Byrd aka Mr Varys here is a private eye, he was investigating the deceased. Now he won’t share with us why as is his right, but he will share with us what happened, and what he saw. Please go ahead,” Tywin gestured to Mr Byrd, and she watched as the man stuck his hands in the front pocket of his hoody and leaned back in his seat.

 ** _‘_** _I was investigating Elia and her family for a client that will remain unnamed for reasons that will remain unnamed, I arrived at around 9.30 AM due to noting from earlier observations, she doesn’t tend to start her day until around 10.30. Today it seemed she felt the need to stay in and I used her neighbour’s drive, the family I know to be away on holiday until next Tuesday to park and observe. I’ll be able to hand my notes over once you release me. At 11.45 a silver_ _Mercedes minivan pulled up, the vehicle didn’t have a registration number, but it stopped outside the Martell family home. Two men climbed out the car, believe it or not, one was round 6’7-7’0, muscular built the other was around 5’10 – 6’0 a portly man. I watched as the bigger man kicked in the door as if it was nothing. I climbed out of the car, I wanted to help, but I’m not a fighter. I made the call to you and just before the men exited the building, the first responders arrived. The man threw the officers as if they were a bag of sand and they drove off. I was climbing out of my hiding place when the second wave of law enforcement arrived and I knew I needed to get out of there.’_ Thankfully, the officers caught up in the attack survived with a minor concussion. This was a home invasion so the family must have been targeted; they just needed to figure out why… Varys was allowed to leave provided he was to let them know if he heard anything.

Sat at her desk, she was simply waiting for Sam’s autopsy results; in all honesty, she was ready to be back in the comfort of her own home. It was past five when she heard the tell-tale sign of someone approaching, straightening up her first thought was Jon, but it was Sam with the file in his hand. He looked distraught as he stopped at the end of his desk and she climbed to her feet pulling him in for a hug. He tightened his hold immediately, and she felt the dampness of his tears on her shoulder. As he calmed down, he pulled away looking slightly embarrassed at the damp patch on her shoulder before he handed the file over.

“It feels strange without Jon being up here,”

“It is strange without him being here but working with Ghost is doing him good,”

“Is he doing good?”

“Honestly, it can go either way. Either he’s there with you, or he’s pulling away. He blames himself…”

” And you blame yourself,” he was looking at her pointedly. The truth was she wasn’t so sure anymore, In her heart of hearts Jon was alive and that’s all that mattered, it wasn’t a fair situation to be put into but it was the only choice.

“You know Dany, it’s the job. Jared was a criminal, a choice between him and Jon and id chose Jon every time because he’s like family. You shouldn’t feel guilty, we’d all do the same for you, he’d do the same.” It was the conviction in his voice that surprised her and she could only stare wide-eyed as he nodded, more to himself before he continued.

“Before I forget, Gilly’s asked if you and Jon want to come over this Sunday for lunch.”

“Yeah, Okay and thanks Sam” She would somehow need to persuade Jon, but she was hopeful it would do him good? They were interrupted by approaching steps, Sam glanced behind him, and his demeanour changed. It was a tell-tale sign it was Tywin. Sam cleared his throat before he picked up his folder and handed it to her just as Tywin came to stand beside them.

“What have you got Sam?”

“It’s a horrific one; the babe Aegon suffered head Trauma in the account of having his head pressed into the wall, the bruising indicates that this was done by one of the assailants bare hands,” she flicked through the file ignoring the pictures and focusing on the words. “The little girl Rhaenys had 77 knife wounds to her torso, one of which punctured her heart.” According to the report, the knife was a 6-inch blade of some kind. “Elia was killed last, the bruising to her face shows that she was made to watch the destruction of her family, she did however put up a fight, and I have been able to find DNA underneath her nails. She was then raped and had her throat slit.” Sam looked to be on the verge of tears and again she was struggling to stay detached.

“Thank you for the report Sam” Sam nodded and sniffed before he turned and walked away, Tywin took the files with him to his office, and she sat and waited for Jon to finish so they could head home.  

* * *

 

 

Watching Ghost bound up the step she was already gathering her thing and meeting him at the top of the step smiling brightly at him. She wanted to run to him like a lovesick teenager. _It was annoying._ Instead, she ruffled Ghosts fur and nudged Jon with her shoulder as she came to stand beside him at the top of the stairs.

“Sorry I’m late, you ready to go?” she nodded trying to suppress the questions that were driving her mad all day. _What was this between them? What did he want? Talk? When? Could she see her future with him?_ That was the question that really scared her. Stomping on it all she nodded, and they walked down the stairs.

“ **WHERE IS SHE?** ” the voice had a thick accent and could be heard coming from the reception area, Jon quickened his pace and she followed two steps at a time. Reaching the reception just in time to see a junior office approach a man. He was tall, olive-skinned, with black hair and dark eyes harbouring a likeness to the late Elia Martell. _This must be Oberyn Martell, the red viper._

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm” The officer reached out with a calming gesturing as if trying to calm a wild animal and it was so sudden that Oberyn had the officers arm pinned behind his back.

“ **ILL NOT ASK AGAIN, WHERE IS SHE?** ” Ghost was ready to pounce but the command ‘umbagon’ [stay] kept him at bay. Dany petted his head gently as Jon defused the situation by grabbing a hold of Oberyn; ducking under a wild swing from the man before he pushed him away from the junior officer.

“If you calm down I will take you to your family, okay?” Jon’s voice was calm his hand held up showing he wasn’t going to try anything before Oberyn nodded slightly, his shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath looking to the floor. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through, she knew from the files he had a brother but he had still lost a great deal of his family.

“After you,” Jon pointed towards the morgue before calling out the ‘māzigon’ [come]  which had Ghost following after him, she followed and the slight smirk on his face made her realise she followed Ghost’s command pretty much. Oberyn thanked Jon for showing him the way and they men parted with a handshake and Jon giving him condolences before Sam took Oberyn to see the bodies of his late family. They stayed outside to give him some privacy, not wanting to intrude.

“You know I’m going to have to stay now?” she closed her eyes leaning back against the wall; she could imagine Oberyn would want to see Tywin inquiring about what they knew. 

“I know, but I’ll be able to get something in the oven for tea” she was pleasantly surprised as he was suddenly in front of her and opening her eyes, she was already getting pulled against him. They normally wouldn’t hug in the station but she didn’t care, the morgue was desolate after five and the only person that could see them was Sam, Sam who wouldn’t think too much on it.

“Maybe uncork a bottle of wine?”

“Light some candles,”

“That does sound nice,”

“I’ll get to it then, pretty sure I’ll have enough time to walk Ghost too, I’ll see you soon.” She smiled as he kissed her forehead and watched him and Ghost leave before walking to the door and peering through the glass. Oberyn was hovering over his sister’s form, her hand in his as he looked down at her. Dany knew what was brewing, she could see it in his stance, the slight twitch in his shoulder, the tightness in his jaw, and he was ready to explode. _God have mercy on those that got in his way._

* * *

 

 

It turns out she wasn’t wrong as soon as Oberyn walked out the room he was demanding to see whoever was in charge of the case and that was Tywin. He was quiet as they walked back upstairs and she stopped him by Tywin‘s door so she could poke her head in and see if Tywin was available.

“Just bring him in,” Tywin had his eyes closed, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, how he knew she was even there she didn’t know. Pulling back, she gestured for Oberyn to enter and took up her spot at the edge of the desk as she did before. 

“Who did this?” the words were said with barely suppressed anger as Oberyn dropped into the chair, his fingers white against the arms of it as he looked towards Tywin expectantly. 

“You know we are unable to disclose anything from our investigation” Tywin was the picture of calm but she could tell he was annoyed.

“Well, I saw how well your _team_ handled that mess up in the Reach” his tone was mocking and she gritted her teeth together to stop herself from rising to the bait. 

“Look my-”

“I will get justice for my family detectives” The last thing she wanted was to be put in a situation like last time, the idea of the Martell family seeking their own justice just filled her with dread.

“We will get Justice for your family Mr Martell,”

“Locked in a box, is that what these monsters deserve?”

“We can only do our jobs,”

“Sometimes that isn’t enough,”

“Mr Martell if you interfere in our investigation at all I will not hesitate to bring you in,”

“Good hunting!” With that, Oberyn rose to his feet and stormed out the room. She was stunned speechless, she knew he was angry but they could have done with his cooperation on the matter. In some way what he said was true, did whoever carried out the murder deserve to be locked up? Did they deserve to live the rest of their lives? It didn’t matter, there was a law to uphold, and it was their job to upload it.

* * *

 

 

She was excited to get home more so with the aroma of food in the air as she crossed the threshold. As Jon said the oven was on, Ghost was asleep in his bed and Jon was laid on the sofa. She smiled towards him pushing work away and trying to enjoy the now as she headed to the bedroom to change into something comfy, deciding on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Walking back to the room she slumped on top of him like a starfish, hungry and slightly stressed from her meeting with Oberyn. Enjoying the way his arms tightened around her immediately, she’d never had things like this before, so easy… Even in her marriage there was never just sprawling on the sofa or in bed, everything was so effortless.

“I take it the meeting went as planned,” his voice vibrated deep from his chest and she readjusted herself sliding down beside him with her head on his chest.

“You could say that” she smiled as she felt his lips against her hair. They laid there talking about the day, exchanging stories from the cases. Well, she listened to some of the calls he’d been on, some more interesting than others as they waited for the beeper on the oven to sound. The laid listening to the sound of the radio when it did and she followed him into the kitchen as he served the food. He’d chosen to make a vegetarian pasta bake, and it looked mouth-wateringly good. They ate the food with a glass of wine before they were taking their places back on the sofa. Her current favourite pastime was play fighting but after just eating she chose against it and settled for watching friends instead.

Two episodes in and they were climbing into bed she discarded her shorts before scooting back enough so Jon could cuddle her. His warmth enveloping her as it always did, she smirked as he left space between his member and her bottom

“We’re going to Sam and Gilly’s for dinner on Sunday,”

“Ugh Why?”

“C’mon it’ll be fun,”

“No, they’ll treat me like a babe,”

“Well if you don’t want to go, you have to tell Gilly” Gilly’s was just starting with her mood swings and because of that many of the guys around the skirted around her and she got whatever she wanted. A shoulder massage from Tormund? Check! Need Jamie to grab a file from the morgue? Check! Wanted Sandor to go to the Vegan restaurant for dinner? Not a chance, but nothing would get that to happen!

“Fine, I’ll go to the stupid dinner” she smiled turning round to face him. He was frowning though his eyes were mischievous as she was yanked forwards as he rolled onto his back. She pressed against him getting comfy for the night before she fell asleep. 

* * *

 

 

In the morning they parted on a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, she knew it was going to be a busy day and spending the morning running questions back and forth with Jon she was ready to get on with it. Walking into the office, she headed straight for Tywin’s office. He was sitting behind his desk with a coffee cradled between his hands; he looked to be lost in his head, which was odd considering the type of man he was. Dany took a seat across from him waiting to get started. It was slightly amusing to see the man climb to his feet, looking out of the glass window before drawing the blinds closed. He closed the door and the blinds on the back of it too before he sat back at his desk.

“There’s an age-old saying the Martell’s have eyes and ears everywhere,” _okay,_ she nodded her head unsure what to say, she couldn’t say she’d heard the saying before but it made sense in a way. “I have reason to believe the family have someone on their pay role in this station and I don’t want any information on this case leaking so we’re closing the floor down and pulling together a task force.” It made sense though it did feel a little overboard.

“Do you have names in mind?”

“I have 5 names but the question is Daenerys is your partner ready?” _Was Jon ready?_ Yes, he could always do his job; he just struggled to clear his mind at home. If he was back in the midst of work, it would probably do him good.

“Yes, I-”

“I don’t need an explanation, I trust your judgement. We’ll have Myself, Arya, Brianne, Jamie, you and Jon with Ghost. The SWAT team will be in on this too.” She smiled, feeling proud that she was being told this. That she held his trust.

“What about everyone else?”

“Cersei is taking some time off; she’s yet to get a replacement partner. Gendry is currently liaising with the Rangers up north on a case while Tormund and Sandor are due back to us in the next 2 days.”

Dany left Tywin in his office to let the team know that they were needed in the office, it was a strong team, but nothing could compare to the excitement at getting to tell Jon he was back on the team.

* * *

 

 

Arya was a mixed bag of emotions, it seemed her, and Gendry were going through their first _major_ fight. It was cute really though Dany thought it best not to say as such. She was cursing Gendry with every name under the sun as she grabbed her coffee cup and made her way to the conference room.  

Thankfully Jamie and Brianne were just at the top of the steps. Jamie was grinning while Brianne was following after him rolling her eyes. Before she opened her mouth Jamie was already protesting, a quick look to Brianne, and she nodded and dragged him to the conference room ending all protests.  

She hoped Jon hadn’t left the precinct yet; he had the tendency to turn his phone off when he was partnering with Terry. She managed to find Ghost by the men’s changing rooms, ducking inside the smell of bleach was strong in the air. He was standing outside a cubicle buttoning the last buttons on his police uniform. A grin gracing his lips when he finally looked at her.

“You got lost again?”

“I needed to see you actually,”

“What’s up?”

“Tywin wants you back on the team.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he smiled broadly before she was pulled into a hug. It showed just how much he just wanted things to be back to normal. People kept skirting around him as if he was a newbie, even working on K9 he had to endure a partner even though normally he would work solo.

“It’ll be good to have a proper partner again” It was a whisper, and she smiled kissing his cheek before untangling herself and leaving him to change back into his normal clothes. Jon arrived in the conference room with Elle and her DNA results from the crime scene but that was put to the side while Tywin explained why they were there and what he wanted.

“Last night, we had the pleasure of meeting with Oberyn Martell, the red viper himself and from that 5-minute meeting; he threatened to take the law into his own hands to get justice for his family. This has the potential to have major fall out and that’s the reason why you’re all here.”

“The Martell family have deep pockets and are not afraid to line the pockets of anyone to get what they want. Politicians, law enforcement, news cooperation’s, even bloody bakers,” he rubbed his palm down his face before he looked towards everyone in the room. “Yes, we believe they even have people on their payroll in this very precinct. It could take months to weed them out but we don’t have the time to wait on that. Whatever we find will be tight-lipped, the floor will be closed off to anyone not in this room until the investigation is concluded.” He stood back to his full height and turned towards Elle that had been waiting in the corner quietly.

“Do we have a name, Elle?” Elle bristled under all the attention and took a deep breath before she took a step forward and placed the file on the table.

“The DNA under Elia Martell’s fingernails was a match to a man named Gregor Clegane he was a…”

“Gregor Clegane the brother to Sandor?” Jamie’s question stopped Elle mid-sentence and her brain was playing catch up. Could it be? Judging from the look on Tywin’s face, it was...

“Er…” Elle pulled open the file turning over pages before she gasped. “Yes,” it seemed everyone had the same response, shocked into silence. A sure way to get to Gregor would be to attack or capture a Sandor. It was no secret that they were estranged but the Martell family didn’t know that… _Was Sandor in danger?_

“That name doesn’t leave this room! Elle I’d like you to stay on as part of our team for this, It won’t be field work but you can lend a hand in research.” Elle agreed with a small nod before taking a seat around the table. They got to work, diving into the life of Gregor Clegane and everything he’d ever done.

The death of his younger sister was marked as suspicious and according to the report, Sandor claimed at the time Gregor was responsible when the first responders arrived on the scene. The investigation at the time marked it down as simply accidental.

At the age of 13, he was charged on suspicion of carrying out a Class A felony causing the burns to Sandor’s face however, it was never proven and evidence was circumstantial at best. Sandor refused to comment on the matter and his father brought an end to the case. 

His file was littered with assault and battery cases up until he joined the army at the age of 18 participating in four tours in the army until at the age of 34 he was given the command of his own delta squad. The missions were mainly redacted, but they were a few that weren’t. There was no mistake Gregor was a large man, 6 ft. 9 inches 190+ Kg, he was codenamed the mountain for a reason. At the age of 38, he was dishonourably discharged from the army due to a mission that went sideways. The mission was supposed to be a covert assault on a compound believing to hold an HVT [High-Value Target] belonging to the terrorist militia known as the Harpies. It was a trap, and the team ended up fleeing though Gregor was separated from his team and was hunted down. The team was extracted safely and wanted to go back but the extraction team’s orders were set in stone and a recon team was close. The report tells the story of the recon team picking off the enemy combatants until they found the mountain located on a farm. This farm belonged to an innocent family of five and Gregor had murdered them all. He was removed from service at the age of 39, which was 3 years ago, and the last note in his file was he began doing paid work, essentially starting a mercenary group with his team at his back.

He was now 42 years of age and his last known location was still in Essos. The question was why he would return now. Was this a hired hit or something else? Was his team whole team with him in Westeros? Was it just two men? _There were so many questions…_ The worrying part was if the team was with him because it would certainly complicate matters. The team consisted of 10 in addition to Gregor...

  * **Amory Lorch** \- One of the founding members to the mercenary crew, he’d had many sanctions over the years more so than the rest of the team. He was a portly man in his early forties. Amory had a round face with small pig-like brown eyes. He’d spent his entire military career beside Gregor Clegane joining him on all the tours and became Gregor’s second in command. 



  * **Chris Wyck –** He was an older man in his late forties. The mug shot taken from his time in the army revealed a full-face wrinkled by age. A wicked grin framed by a thick brown bushy beard. His head was covered with a short brown hair in a standard military cut and he had stooped-shoulders. His military record spoke for itself and he’d been one of a few that had accompanied Gregor Clegane throughout his service. Prior to leaving he was given the job opportunity to train the new recruits however he left and became one of 3 founding members of the ‘Mountain and Men’ mercenary group.



  * **Ralf Ford –** He was one of the younger ones in the company in his late twenties. He had a thin face with a head of sandy brown hair, striking blue eyes with a large nose. He was one of the younger ones on the team. Ralf was handpicked by GregClegane himself when he was given command of the Delta unit. He specialised in ammunitions and despite his younger age was said to have contacts all over the world.



 

  * **Sarah Starfield –** She was in her early thirties,  She had a strong chiselled jaw with blue piercing eyes and brown hair pulled up into a tight bun with her lips pulled into a snarl. She looked like a warrior and was the first woman to join the mountains company on merit alone, she’d given 8 years of service and during that time won praise from every team leader she’d worked under. To this day, she held the record on the training assault course.



 

  * **Shinesh Greez** – He was in his early thirties, square-jawed with green eyes. He had short blond receding hair. Shinesh was originally part of an EOD [Explosive Ordinance Disposal] Team. He was drafted to Gregor’s Clegane’s team for an undisclosed mission. It seemed Gregor took a shine to the man because she stayed on the team indefinably later following Gregor to the Mercenary group.



 

  * **Tony Stine** – He was in his late thirties, baby-faced with menacing green eyes. He was a medical specialist and had accolade to prove it. He had saved many lives over the years and seemed to be the one on the team that took care of the teams’ health. He’d been on the team since the very beginning.



  * **Craig Hooper –** His face was marred by scars, he had brown eyes and short black hair. In his mid-thirties, he was a cavalry scout before he transferred to the intelligence team. He joined Gregor’s team 2 years before Gregor Clegane was discharged.



 

  * **Lena Haroon –** She still had a youthful look to her face even as she was in her mid-thirties. Short red framed her face with hallow blue eyes. Lena was part of the Recon team that ‘Rescued’ Gregor. She held the record for the LRK [Longest Ranged Kill] in the army at 3000M she followed Gregor when he was discharged.



  * **Mac Greez, Armin Hussain, Neil Paddock** were all part of a parachute regiment. Thirty-two, thirty-six and thirty-nine respectively they Joined Gregor’s team around the same time. Not much was known about them at all…



This was a highly trained and lethal team, individually each as deadly as the last. Combat ready with the munitions and gear to make even KLPD’s look like child’s play. It was a strange dilemma to be in, either they’d come face to face with Gregor and his team or the Martell family would. Neither way was likely to be simple and she couldn’t imagine the mountain or his men standing down easily without a fight. They put out an APB for the likeness of the mountain in hopes of keeping the name under wraps while checking off his usual spots around Westeros.

It was 4 PM when the reports began pouring in from up in a small town called Harrenhal. An officer reporting to suspicious behaviour was engaged by a group of armed hostiles as back up arrived one police car was said to have had a scaffolding post thrown at it like a javelin by a man a large man matching Gregor Clegane. He and an unknown number of armed men had retreated into The Harrenhal castle. The police had set up a perimeter, so they were trapped. They assumed the armed men were those of his team so that meant they were 11 hostiles at a maximum.

Along with SWAT, they set off towards Harrenhal, as she was Tywin‘s partner it meant that she had to accompany  Tywin and Jamie, Jamie calling shotgun like a child while everyone else was going with Jon in the range rover. Harrenhal was best known for its castle, it was an impending structure more suited in a fable with giants and dragons than it was in a small town called Harrenhal. It was the biggest castle in the whole of Westeros and to this day, it was very popular in the world of architecture. _According to the website anyway_ … The castle had been turned into an exhibit showcasing the beautiful architecture of the castle. The preservation was more akin to leaving the castle to fall apart and as such, they were walls that had crumbled in on themselves. They managed to arrive with the SWAT van in tow at 6.55 PM and climbing out the can, she couldn’t help but look up and marvel at the castle dwarfing everything around it. There was scaffolding up against the gate and like the first report said, a scaffolding pole embedded inside a police car, which didn’t bode well…

* * *

 

 

It was 19:05 when they converged around the front of Tywin’s car; he’d already unrolled a map of the castle over the bonnet which was illuminated from the street light the car was parked under. The Harrenhal castle was the biggest castle ever built in Westeros and though much of it was showing various signs of neglect each of the 18 structures as well as the 5 tall towers, were all still standing. Amongst all that lay Gregor and his team. Tywin moved to the side of the bonnet so they could see the map before he began.

“Right, local law enforcement has confirmed that there are armed men in the castle, thankfully there are no hostages so this should be straightforward. I’ll be staying here to run things and coordinate between the two teams,” she watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued, “Snow, you’ll be sitting this one out,” she grimaced watching how his face went from surprised to disbelief to one of rage. He looked ready to argue but instead, he huffed out a breath and nodded before moving out the way. 

“In its heyday, this was an immensely strong castle, near on impenetrable  but with how the castle has fared over the years there are multiple entry points along the perimeter walls, where it has collapsed in on itself.” She watched closely as Tywin pointed to the points on the map along the walls, one on the northern wall, three to the eastern wall and two more to the southern wall. “The SWAT team will be taking the lead on this, so please listen to any orders received from Sergeant Lannister. Kevan do you want to relay your plans?” Kevan, Tywin’s brother nodded and moved to the front while Tywin moved out of the way. He was a grim man, but he was said to be one of the best in the force.

“Benny, Anderson, Smith, and Targaryen. You’ll be all on team two with Jamie on point,” Jamie stood to his full height, clearly pleased “Desmond, Franky, Stark, and Tarth you’ll be on team one following my lead, okay?” She nodded her head focusing on her breathing, trying to remain as calm as possible.

“We’ll be heading in as two separate units; Team One will enter through the old gods’ wood. Earlier reports suggest that the inhabitants are armed with sniper cover and the trees are dense enough to cover our approach. Once beyond the wall, we’ll enter through the old Brewhouse.” His finger trailed from the gates to the gods’ wood up along the wall before coming to a small structure that connected to the ‘Hall of a hundred hearths’. “From there we sweep through the building towards the Kings Pyre tower where we will convene with team two.” He looked at Jamie before circling his finger on a collapsed point in the northern wall. “Team two will enter through the northern wall and will gain entry to the Kings Pyre tower using the scaffolding in place, it will mean a little climbing, but I’m sure you’ll be able to figure it out.” Kevan’s eyes scanned the group landing on her before he huffed out a laugh. She wanted to throttle him, but now was the time to focus. “You’ll descend through the tower room by room to the convergence point here.” His finger circled the bridge that connected ‘The kings Pyre Tower’ to ‘Widow’s Tower’.

“As a team, we will push on through into ‘Widow’s Tower’ with Stark and Ghost on point. K9 is our quickest chance of finding the bastards. We find them, surround them and hopefully, they’ll come quietly. The hostiles are armed and highly dangerous so we have to be prepared, be on guard, and most importantly watch your team.” They couldn’t underestimate the enemy but it was a sound plan that would hopefully result in the capture of Gregor Clegane and his team. They were given additional body armour as well as M4 carbines equipped with a suppressor and a torch attachment, which would be useful to stay quiet and for visibility when they were navigating the dark winding passages. It was the unknown that terrified her, she trusted the team, but this wasn’t her team. It would be a new experience doing this without Jon to watch her back but for whatever reason Tywin didn’t, see him as ready… _Now is not the time._ She moved to watch Jon readying Ghost up in his harness, giving his shoulder a discreet squeeze. He wasn’t happy but thankfully he was keeping his mouth shut, he knelt down kissing Ghost on his head before Arya pulled him along.

“Remember, trust your team, and watch each other’s backs. Good Luck.” She nodded towards Tywin before following Jamie around the castle walls to the entry point.

* * *

 

 

Once in position, the adrenaline began surging through her veins. The weight of the gun in her hands, the cold nights’ air on her face. The calm before the storm, it was both thrilling and terrifying. They were standing by waiting for team one to get into position before getting the go-ahead over coms.

“Team One in position,” she took a deep breath peering beyond the wall at the large impending structure, with the darkness creeping in it looked spooky beneath the moonlit sky. She could feel the sweat drip down her temple as pulled back on her heels waiting for the command.  

“All teams Go, I say again, all teams go!” it was Tywin’s voice that broke over coms pushing the team to advance. The grounds were neglected littered with trees and long grass that gave them the cover they needed to advance towards the scaffolding. They were thankfully able to use the ladders already on the scaffolding to climb the tower; it took longer than she had anticipated. The towers were tall but seeing the tower and having to climb the damn thing were two very different things. The higher they climbed; the more she began to take note of the leaning nature of the tower, ever so slightly at first gradually getting worse the higher they got. _Thank the gods they weren’t climbing all the way to the top._ She was flooded with relief when she climbed up and saw the window they’d be using to enter that gave them access to the old solar.

Jamie took point with Benny behind him scanning the room from the outside before climbing in when they knew it was safe. She followed them in with Smith at the rear. They initiated a room by room across the entire floor making their way towards the castellan’s chambers. The stairs led to a corridor which had six thick wooden doors big enough when opened to fit two people side by side. Nervous anticipation filled her as they squared off against the first door. Jamie to the left-hand side, Anderson to the right with Smith opposite the door, she took her place behind Jamie waiting for the signal. Jamie turned and nodded before he turned back to the door and twisted the old ring. Pushing the door open, the torch their only source of light in this part of the castle. Bursting in the room, it was quiet, too quiet. She could only hear the heavy breathing of her and the team. They continued on listening out for any sound that could indicate the hostiles while continuing the room-by-room search. It was deserted, and she could hear nothing but the faint rattling of their gear as they slowly began descending the steps to the rally point.

As a unit, they continued down one-step at a time towards the entryway to the bridge stopping two steps off the bottom.

“Team two in position,” Jamie leaned back against the wall, all they could do was now wait for team one; they hadn’t come across anything because it would have been called in and they would have had to respond so it was simply a matter of time.

“Team one approaching,” as Kevan’s voice broke through the silence, Ghosts snout pushed around the corner. Jamie scoffed pushing down the last steps and stroking his head though he was having none of it and circled Arya before sitting on his haunches waiting for the next command. Jamie and Kevan exchanged a brief nod, and the teams converged while Arya took point.

‘Jurnegon’ [Search] and Ghost took the lead, nose to the ground in search of the hostiles with the team following behind him and Arya. The search continued across the bridge and looking out over the sides, she didn’t realise how high they truly were. The view was exceptional though she wasn’t able to truly take it in as they crossed the bridge. Ghost led a straight path not bothering with the doorways as he headed for the stairs. He stopped at the stairs looking at Arya to give him the go-ahead to continue.

‘Jikagon’ [Go] She took a deep breath as Ghost began the descent down the spiral staircase, they had slowed down considerably an uneasy feeling that they would come up on the hostile team sooner or later. Two floors later and she noticed a green glow and as she descended, the steps there were green glow sticks on the ground used to illuminate the space. It was the signal that all but confirmed that Gregor and his team had been there and knowing that changed the atmosphere tenfold. The air was thick with anticipation as Ghost sniffed the glow stick before lifting his snout in the air. He stood still for a second before he bound down the steps two at a time Arya scampering down after him just as silently. Torches turned off they followed at a slower pace, trying to keep the element of surprise. They came to the bottom of the stairs that led into a corridor from the plans they were now heading down into the cells. The doors here seemed to have weathered away, partly due to the woodworms notable by the uncountable number of holes and in some place flaky texture. Ghost glided by sniffing the doors one at a time before stopping at another flight stairs. Here the corridor was narrow leading to a door at the bottom of the stairs. 

Beyond the door was a guard’s room with a door that led to the old cells. Kevan took point with Jamie beside him. She was stood next to benny behind them with Smith, Brianne, Arya, and Ghost at the back. A palm on her shoulder she pressed her hand to Jamie’s shoulder to show she was ready before Jamie nodded. The door was kicked in and heart in throat they flooded the room-spanning out finding an empty room with a door closed leading into the cells. He swallowed head as they readied up at the door, it was the last room, and she knew the hostiles must be beyond it. Kevan Yanked open the door, and they stormed the room. The sound of gunshots had her scrambling for cover. It seemed the metal bars had been removed at some point and instead left stonewalls in rows of five. Taking a deep breath, she looked across in time to see Brienne rugby tackle Jamie to the ground before a fucking cement mixer crashed through the wall where he’d been standing moments ago. The action made her scramble back from the edge of the wall taking deep breaths trying to stay calm. She looked across at the team. Thankfully, Jamie was climbing back to his feet, as was Brianne. Arya and Ghost were by the door but Anderson seemed to be down on the ground. Kevan signalled with three fingers meaning they were three hostiles. Clocking safety off she waited for the sound of the reload. Taking a deep breath, she peered around the corner and unloaded. The cover fire allowed Benny and Desmond to drag Anderson behind cover and tend his wounds. Dany ducked back into cover startled that Arya was now by her side with Ghost lying low waiting to pounce. Jamie waved towards them and gestured to listen. The gun firing had stopped and she could just hear the sound of someone running.

“Flash” Kevan’s statement had her scrambling to close her eyes and cover her ears. She felt the shock of it in the air before she opened eyes watching Arya move from covering Ghost’s head. Dany followed Arya and Ghost to the end of the room watching the man she knew to be Gregor Clegane sway on his feet.

“Gregor Clegane get on your knees and put your hands in the air” Arya’s tone was fierce as she stopped a few paces away. Gregor moved his first mistake as Ghost pounced before he was able to touch Arya, Ghost throwing his weight at the man, jaws clamping down hard on his wrist. She stepped back over the corpse one of Gregor’s team not wanting to open fire in case she caught Ghost in the crossfire.

“Put your hands up” she reinforced Arya’s command as Ghost whimpered when the giant of a man threw him away. Gregor ignored them focusing on Ghost when Kevan took the shot. The shot piercing Gregor’s left leg as Ghost locked his Jaws on the man’s right arm pulling him to the ground. It took Brianne, Smith, Jamie, and Kevan to Cuff the man. Arya was calming Ghost down by stroking his head and pulling him away but he was growling down a tunnel she hadn’t noticed. Looking down the tunnel, she could see that it led outside. Whatever was down there had Ghosts hackles raised she knew the runner must have run down there but that shouldn’t affect Ghost at all.  

‘Gīda’ [Calm] Ghost laid down though he didn’t take his eyes from the tunnel. Brianne took the lead heading down it with Jamie just behind her. Dany took the time to calm down, take a deep breath, and gather her thoughts. There were only three hostiles though they had assumed there would have been 11. One had escaped down the tunnel and the one known as Shinesh Greez was dead. It was a throaty roar that had her sprinting down the tunnel, it sounded like a bear, but it couldn’t be… _Right?_ Mouth falling open as she came to the end of the tunnel staring at Brianne stood face to face with a huge black bear stood on its hind legs. Jamie pushed her back as the bear lumbered forwards towards Brienne though the woman smarty rolled out the way. Jamie jumped down picking up a stick from against the wall and putting himself between Brianne and the bear. The bear roared again before lashing out with its huge paws. They stepped out the way of the lunge and Jamie pushed Brienne towards the tunnel while he circled to the other side of the pit to draw the bear’s attention. Brianne was cursing as she climbed up before she stopped and turned her attention to Jamie how rolled under another lunge. Jamie rummaged in his pocket pulling out a flare before he pulled the cap. The flare sizzled into the life before he threw it in front of the bear; it reared up clearly distressed by the light, which gave Jamie the time he needed to get to the Tunnel entrance. Dany helped Brianne pull him out, and she watched slightly amused as Brienne shoved him and he nearly went tumbling back into the pit. 

“What the hell was that?” Brianne was clearly annoyed

“It looked like a bear,”

“I don’t need saving Jamie,”

“I never said you did, you’re welcome by the way!” It was impossible for Brianne to roll her eyes any further as they began to make their way down the tunnel only to stop as Ghost was sat on his haunches with a lead on while Arya was looking down a manhole cover. As she looked down it, there were more glow sticks, which suggested that the rest of Gregor’s team escaped down there.

“Do we follow?” it was Jamie’s question, and it made sense they had Ghost who would be able to track them though they weren’t the mission. The answer was no, Ghost had up and injury and couldn’t go on any longer no matter how eager he was to try. It was agreed between Jamie and Kevan that they had accomplished their mission and once Gregor was questioned, they would hopefully have the name of the other responsible for the murder. Anderson was fine after being hit with a stray brick from when the cement mixer went through the wall and other than Ghost, the team sustained no injuries. It took three men to drag Gregor out and even then, he was putting up a fight. She shed her additional equipment and sought out Jon who was perched on the back of his car giving love to Ghost who was drinking his water greedily.

“Is he okay?” she sat next to him on the tailgate stroking Ghost, he’d done well-considering everything that happened in there and he was overdue a treat and some love at the very least

“Just a few bruises, I’ll take him for a check-up tomorrow but he’ll be fine. Won’t you?” He turned his attention to Ghost who crept forwards and placed his head on Jon’s lap. She was glad he was okay. He was a part of the family in more ways than one. They had to wait around for Gregor Clegane to be seen by paramedics’ on the scene. Seeing the man in person, it was understandable why he was called ‘The Mountain’, he was huge and that was without his armour. He managed to throw a fucking cermet mixer at them as if it was nothing but that was nothing next to throwing a scaffolding pole like a damn javelin. The police car it was impaled in was still in the middle of the road.

It was 22:17 when they set off back to Kings Landing, she was tired and sat in the back of Tywins car with the addition of Brianne she allowed herself a little rest. They were driving back in a convoy, Gregor in an ambulance between the two cars. The ambulance even had Benny and Anderson to keep watch because Tywin wasn’t taking any chances. The plan was to leave Gregor at the hospital for treatment on a private ward. He would then get transferred back into their custody at some point tomorrow. It was amazing the lengths that Tywin was going to but it also opened her eyes to the threat. There must be a reason… _What extremes would the Martell family go to?_

They managed to arrive at the hospital just before 1 O’clock. Gregor was sedated and covered with a tarp before under Tywins command they were heading into the elevator and descending to a floor she didn’t know existed. Jon arrived half an hour later after dropping off Arya and Ghost, he looked exactly how she felt and she couldn’t wait to go home and cuddle. However, that was thrown out the window when he gave her his keys and volunteered to keep watch overnight. It made sense, he’s just had to sit around and wait while they pulled off the sting. He was feeling under underutilised. She was on autopilot nodding, giving him a smile as she left climbing into the car and heading home. 

* * *

 

 

Readying up she admittedly didn’t sleep all too well, a _warmth_ sorely lacking. It was 8 am by the time she arrived at the hospital to get an update on The Mountain and to pick Jon up. Arriving at the ward, she managed to take it in properly this time. Unlike other wards, this one was seemingly deserted it also lacked the ‘hospital smell’ in favour of nothing. _Nothing._ There were no windows this far down. _It was enough to drive anyone mad._ Jon had his head in his hands as she rounded the corner. As always, keeping in check the impulse to touch him. He looked up rings dark under his eyes and he gave her a tired smile. _Bet he wished he didn’t volunteer his stubborn arse._

“Morning,” she mustered with a bright smile

“Night!” it was more a grumble than anything, just showing how tired he was.

“Tired?”

“You didn’t even bring me a coffee!” he complained

“I didn’t think.” He smiled and climbed to his feet catching her off guard by pulling her into a hug, his smell filling her nose as she held him tightly.

“You alright?”  She felt his gruff voice vibrate through her and had to supress he shiver,

“Just tired I didn’t sleep much” he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Complaining about lack of sleep when I haven’t slept at all, tut tut tut” _I didn’t have you to keep me warm._ She wanted to whisper. Gods, they needed to have _that_ talk.

“Are you okay?” she pulled away looking at him properly

“I’ve spent the night _brooding_ on it and I’m still annoyed because I was made to stand by and watch while the people I care about were going into the unknown when I should have been by your side, but you and Arya can take care of yourself,” he sighed rubbing his face. “But I’ve been working all night tracking down the other 9 men.” She looked at him sceptically but he simply smiled. “I’m going to bring them in to prove to Tywin that I am capable,” he was nodding his head. “I’ve put the incident in the past. My training and my instincts are in sync, I’m ready,” she smiled and squeezed his hand.

“It’s not me you have to convince…” They sat and waited for Smith to turn up to relieve Jon from his duty. The waiting allowed her to get an update on Gregor and how he was fairing. The bullet was a through and through, which meant he only needed a few stitches, the bite wounds to his arm was far worse. Ghost had torn a chunk of tissue away on the first lunge and on the second his fangs had punctured deep into his skin which had given him the lock he needed to pull even a man of Gregor Clegane’s statue down. The wounds meant the treatment was virtually done and a quick call to Tywin set a time of midday for the exchange into Police custody.

They managed to grab a coffee from the hospital cafeteria before they drove to the station to start the day. Jon dropped her out front because he was going home to freshen up and he’d arranged to take Ghost for a check-up. She saw him lean forwards in the corner of her eye and turned at the last moment and his soft lips found her own. He was shaking his head as she pulled away and quickly climbed out of the car. Smiling, she waved him off before turning and climbing the steps to start the day. _Tonight she told herself. They’d talk tonight._

* * *

 

 

Throughout the morning she received constant updates from Jon in the form of pictures and selfies, her face was hurting with all the smiling. Ghost was fine he just needed a day or two recovery before he was back on the team. He was very happy to be rewarded with a new chew toy. There was a picture of the vet swooning over him with his tongue lolled out, another with him pulling a new chew toy off the rack and her favourite a picture of Jon clutching a bag of treats as he was surrounded by dogs.  It was a nice distraction from filling in the paperwork that came with firing a weapon. It was painstakingly boring and took several hours as it tied in with the entire sting operation and she had to write her account of what happened. She was still writing away when Jon arrived; he looked happier than she’d seen him in a while. It was all very foreign more so when he winked at her like an idiot before he was ducking into Tywin‘s office. Shaking her head, she focused on the paperwork.

It was Arya’s celebratory fist pump that drew her attention to Jon approaching with Nymeria in tow. He had a smug smile on his face as he slid down to his seat. 

“You enjoying yourself?” she looked up again to see him staring her way

“No, how did Arya manage to get out of it?”

“Hey, I didn’t get out of it. I’ve already done it.” Arya sat against the edge of Jon desk smiling proudly,

“How?”

“Last night when you were sleeping probably…” she just shrugged…

“Impressive,”

“No, she was bored because Gendry isn’t back yet.” She held back a chuckle as Arya glared at him, Gendry not being at home defiantly had something to do with it.

“Stupid, has nothing to do with it, he isn’t back till later today.”

“Aww,” Jon poked her, and Arya’s face went a lovely red hue.

“Shut up Jon, you ready to head out?”

“Yeah,”

“Head out, where are you going?”

“On a sting” Arya answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but it wasn’t. _Tywin wouldn’t let Jon take_ part in the _Harrenhal sting operation. Why would he be allowed now?_

“Just the two of you?”

“Well, Nymeria and some old friends,”

“You can’t be serious,”

“I am actually, we’ll be fine,”

“We will,”

“What she says,” he winked again before he jumped to his feet and picked up rifle bag on his way to the exit. She knew he was capable, Arya was too but confronting 9 armed mercenaries with backup more than a mile away seemed ridiculous. She couldn’t question it, it would only weed doubts into his mind and she certainly couldn’t speak to Tywin about it because he would doubt her for saying Jon was ready and could also take Jon off assignment altogether. Neither option seemed to help, so she kept her mouth shut and her mind busy trying to remember everything from the night before. It was twenty-five minutes past 12 when the ambulance came to drop Gregor Clegane off. As Tywin said the precinct was pretty much empty, either way, they brought him in via the back entrance. It was interesting Gregor didn’t bother putting up a fight he walked ahead of them with his hands cuffed tightly behind his back. It unnerved her, he could quite easily make a big enough commotion yet here he was walking like an obedient sheep.

It felt off, thinking that Jon was currently after the other 9 perpetrators and there was fear clawing its way into her mind. _What if Jon and Arya were captured? What if they’re ransomed for Gregor Clegane?_

“Are you okay Miss Targaryen?” Tywin was looking towards her, his gaze penetrating felt like it could read her every thought. Instead of voicing it all she settled on;

“It just seems too easy…” Tywin nodded his head turning and watching Gregor turn and followed Smiths instructions as he entered into a holding cell. The cells in this part of the precinct had thick steel doors and were around 6X8 Feet in dimension with a small bed and a toilet. She watched as the door was closed and locked in place. The flap was lowered and Gregor stuck his hands through. Smith removed his cuffs and closed the flap again. She stood silently watching as Smith pocketed he cuffs and walked out.

“You’re right, this is too easy…”

* * *

 

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent finishing off the paperwork and pushing the dreaded thoughts far from her mind. Tywin was worrying too which made things much worse. Well, that and the fact that Jon was radio silent. It was 4 O’clock when she received an alert to meet out back; she was up in seconds almost sprinting down the stairs only to slow herself down when she saw Tywin doing the same. Dany wasn’t sure what she was expecting but Jon leaning up against his car beside Arya while Nymeria sat watching them intently wasn’t one of them. And then as Tormund pulled up and Sandor her mouth fell open as he pulled the first perp out the car and the next…

They had somehow managed to bring in 8 of the perps, Tormund and Sandor arriving that very morning helped. They doubled back, _the oldest trick in the book._ They found the stash of weapons in the bear pit and the vet _that Ghost saw earlier helped them in relocating said bear back into the wild._ Once the bear was removed, it was a waiting game and a little after 12 they scurried through the tunnel only to find Nymeria ready to lunge with Arya, Tormund and Sandor with guns pointing their way. The one that thought he’d go back down the tunnel came face to face with Jon aiming a 50 calibre sniper his way. They had no casualties; the men realising they had no weapons. They’d already lost one of their team, they dropped to the floor one by one and here they were.  

It was amusing watching Jon and Arya strut around like peacocks. Sandor wanted to seek out his brother but Tywin put a stop to that. She had just started researching the last guy; a man by the name of Amory Lorch only just as she pressed in the search window in sauntered Jamie followed with none then the very man in cuffs. She slumped in her chair feeling as if the entire day had been wasted. A door slammed, and she watched as Tywin closed the blinds. She could hear Tywin lay into Jamie from her seat and she couldn’t help but grimace. He compromised the whereabouts of The mountain and his men, anyone who saw Jamie would now know Amory Lorch was there and if they weren’t out searching for the rest of the guys, then it wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out they already had them.

Still, she could get the thought that something was going to go down. _Why didn’t Gregor put up a fight?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jamie slamming the door and walking out followed by Lorch and Brianne. Tywin stood at his door red-faced before he left it open and followed after them. 

“So we should go out for drinks and celebrate” It was Arya’s suggestion and even Jon perked up. It was all too soon and Arya rescinded the invitation as she needed to see Gendry. Tormund needed some _alone_ time with Brianne. Sandor was seeing his mother… It went on and on and the worse part was, she wanted to go for a drink. When was the last time she’d done that? _Daario._ As soon as the thought sprang up she was knocking it down. They headed home earlier than usual and she accompanied him to pick up Ghost who was all too eager to show off his new chew toy. He still had a limp, but it was much better than it had been. They dropped Ghost with Arya who looked like she’d just been thoroughly fucked. Judging by the messy hair, hickeys along her throat or for the fact she was wearing Gendry‘s white shit. Jon was losing it, she could tell. He stood frozen in the doorway staring at a shirtless Gendry who was staring back at Jon ashen-faced. Arya rolled her eyes gave Ghost a scratch before Nymeria bounded over for Ghost.

Dany managed to drag Jon back to the car despite his curses. Arya maybe 22 years old but she was still his baby sister. _He didn’t care if he didn’t have to see it_ … She felt somewhat envious of Arya she wanted that. _Not Gendry._ They stopped at home to change into something a little comfier, well she did. _Tonight was the night._ She kept repeating it to herself. They would finally sit and talk and that’s all she wanted. She decided on a two-piece crop top, pencil skirt combo. The skirt was dark blue and hugged her hips with a grey crop top covering her up to her cleavage held up by straps over the shoulders leaving her arms bare. She felt younger than she had in the last few months and watching Jon’s eyes widen when she entered the room made it worth it all the more. 

* * *

 

 

As they climbed out the Uber she couldn’t help but grimace fighting the memories away and trying to focus on being there with Jon. They had finished work just after five but it was already nearing eight and the place seemed to be heaving. Walking past the threshold the warmth, the smell of sweat and alcohol engulfed her. It was indeed packed and in turn, their table was taken by a group of rowdy students. Her eyes scanned the place hoping that _he_ wasn’t there and found herself stepping closer to Jon in the process. They made a beeline to an open booth at the back, which thankfully obscured them from prying eyes. Sansa wasn’t there, and it looked like there was a new bartender on for the night judging by the broad-shouldered man with white hair that was behind the bar. Things felt different, little touches, easy smiles it felt like they were on the same page. A kiss to the edge of the mouth and he was climbing to his feet and getting some drinks.

He returned with an uncorked bottle of wine and two glasses; she felt giddy, face hurting from all the smiling but it felt good. Pouring them each a drink she watched the bubbles sparkling in the glass before she turned towards him.

“What’s the celebration?”

“How about to a great day?” _It wasn’t over yet!_ With the look on his face, he was thinking the same as he slid closer into the booth. They clinked their glasses together before she took a mouthful of the wine appreciating the taste, enough to check the bottle. _Dornish red?_ She had never had it before but gods, _it was good!_ They talked in hushed whispers over the case albeit vaguely, she could feel the alcohol begin to take effect, still acutely aware she’d only had a single mouthful. Turning to Jon, _the Jon’s_ she licked her lips as he looked at her. She wanted him and she no longer cared to stop herself from taking what she wanted.

“K-k-kiss me” her heart was tumbling in her chest as she was yanked towards him, mouth on hers in a messy kiss that had her climbing on his lap searching for friction. His hands warm against her thighs, she wanted more. She heard someone clearing their throat, but she didn’t really care for it tasting the wine on his tongue was too irresistible.

“Excuse me?” she reluctantly pulled away from Jon, she felt dizzy and she was struggling to keep her eyes open but she laid her head on his shoulder and turned her attention to the lady that was standing at the edge of the booth. She attempted to narrow her eyes but as they closed, she fought to open them again. The woman was olive skinned, short and curvy with pouty lips painted dark red; her eyes were going between them.

“Hello, I’m Ari. I couldn’t help notice you from over there and I was wondering if I could join you?”

“Hm sure” she didn’t care in truth, and she focused her attention on the man below her, lips against his throat slowly making her way to his face. _She was so tired._ It felt like a dream and she wanted more but she wasn’t sure if she could keep her eyes open to take it. Eyes fluttering shut the warmth of him was the only thing she could feel…

* * *

 

 

Everything was spinning; she was felt sweaty even though they were outside. She couldn’t remember where they were going but _Harry? Ari?_ Was pulling them along. She felt good, happy and turning to see Jon smiling down at her only amplified it. She hiccupped turning towards him and wrapping her arms around him. She couldn’t help but giggle as they nearly toppled to the ground though they were saved by _Ari? Was it Ari? She couldn’t remember…_

“Ari?”

“Yes, sweetie?” _Ari._ They were being led towards a big building. _So many steps._ Crawling up the stairs they came to a black door. Ari opened the door, and she was pulled into the apartment with Jon. The light was blinding, and she had to shield her eyes. Turning around, she looked up at Jon who was staring at her, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he was surging forwards. Her whole body trembled under the first brush of his lips, hands fisting his shirt whether to stay upright or pull him closer, she didn’t know. The brush of his tongue gentle but demanding and she met him eagerly, stroke for stroke moaning as she felt the pleasure surge through her, breaking through the cracks and the fog giving her clarification. Waking her up, she wanted him. _All of him._

Parting for air, eyes closed his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She sighed wanting to stay like that forever.

“I- I want you” The words tore a gasp from her mouth before she captured his mouth, hands exploring his body the grove of his muscled chest. She wanted, No needed to feel his skin against her own. 

“Me” she frowned nearly falling over as he was pulled away, eyes looking for him only to come to brown eyes and red lips. The pleasure of the kiss drowning everything else out. The kiss left her breathless, the warmth of hands touching her body, her breasts the warm trace of fingers down her sides, on her skin, riding the skirt up her legs. Eyes closed, she bit her lip as the fingers neared her centre a moan escaping her mouth as fingers traced her mound. Whining when the fingers retracted from her skin. Eyes’ flying open to find Jon slumped on the sofa, his eyes barely open but he was watching her intently, his fingers reaching out for her, she was flooded with emotion. She reached out for him, _she needed him._ Pushing red lips away, she made her way to him, feeling herself falling to the left then the right. There was a clap and a feminine laugh before she was guided the way towards him. He grunted as she fell on top of him before she was pushed to the side and she frowned watching Ari pull at the button and zip to his jeans, she tried to reach for him but she couldn’t, she felt dizzy and closed her eyes for some relief. Dany opened her eyes in time to see Ari stand up, she was pulled up to stand again. The cool air assaulting her body as the clothes were discarded. Jon’s mouth was crashing against hers, his hands warm against her Jaw as she pressed against him, his cock hot and thick against her stomach.

The weight of hands pulling her to the ground, her arms around Jon’s neck pulling him with her until she was laid under him. His kisses trailing along her jaw and she arched up against desperately needing the friction, pinned to the floor with his hands on her hips, fingers hooking around the band of the panties sending shivers rippling through her. She watched as his tongue slowly wet his lips before he kissed a trail from her knee to her mound. She threw her head back feeling the soft warmth of his tongue against her, fingers grabbing hard at his curls urging his mouth closer to where she wanted it. _It felt so good._ Ari caught her attention; she’d forgotten the woman was there. She wasn’t really sure where they were but it was hard to focus with the pleasure surging through her.

Arianne pulled the dress up over her head revealing… nothing she was completely naked and as she stepped over Dany’s head, Dany could see the strings of arousal between her legs until it was hovering over her mouth, she swallowed hard, knowing even in the state she was in this was new grounds for her. It was a distraction, and she felt herself close to the peak. _Gods, he knew what he was doing._ She felt his long fingers replace his tongue, and she pulled away from Arianne to cry out. She got back to work circling Arianne’s nub with her tongue while following Jon’s move of entering a single finger. Arianne cried out and the first finger was followed by a second. The tingling spreading slowly throughout her body sinking deeper. It was so sudden the friction from his beard had her pulling away moaning loudly, bowing from the floor as she released feeling his tongue lap at her again. Arianne ground down, and she moaned and her face was covered in her release.

Opening her eyes, Ari was pulling her up. Everything was spinning, reaching out for something steady to hold on to. Something felt wrong, though the thought was soon forgotten as Jon’s’ hands pawing his way up her legs, grabbing her arse before he pressed his head against her tummy she could only stare the happiness drained away. A dream floating in front of her. The past, the future… She wanted to go home.

“J-J-on,”

“Hm?”

“I-” she groaned, the words seemed just out of reach “I – w, go home”

“Yes,”

“You can’t go we’ve only just started?”

“I wa-nt t-to h-ome,”

“Don’t you want to finish this?”

“Home,”

* * *

 

 

Stretching her head was killing her. Throat sore, it was a struggle to open her eyes and when she did, she could only stare at the man underneath her. She couldn’t remember… Anything but she was sure of one thing, he was naked. _Very naked!_ Stomach protesting violently, she was scampering up out of bed, knees weak; she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible. The bitter taste filling her mouth and she was lost, in the hall her stomach contents leaving her. With tear-filled eyes, she steadied herself against the wall before making it to the bathroom to catch the second load, and the third till she was sat on the floor in a ball dry heaving. _What the fuck happened last night?_ It was a question she couldn’t answer and looking down at her attire it confused her all the more. _Why?_ She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d worn pyjamas, why was Jon naked if she was in her pyjamas? It was the worst hangover she’d ever had the pleasure of going through, head, throat and tummy all a mess. Navigating her way to the kitchen she grabbed a glass of water for her throat and some paracetamol for her head before making her way back to bed.

Settling back in bed she took note of him, he had red lipstick marks against his throat, one on his forehead and one on his shoulder, _a shade she didn’t own…_ Giving him a little more space she tried to think of anything from the night. The last memory was climbing out the taxi and walking into the bar… _nothing else…_ Why couldn’t she remember? It made her feel uncomfortable, not knowing…. More so that Jon was naked, and she was wearing pyjamas.

 “Jon?” she nudged him gently trying to get him to wake up

“JON!” he took a deep breath, shifting slightly before he froze. Opening his eyes she watched as he lifted the quilt looking down, she followed his gaze pressing her lips together before he turned to her.

“Wh-” his eyes widened before he was jumping up, his naked state forgotten as his hand covered his mouth. She followed his lead grabbing the glass and some boxers. There was a bang and walking to the bathroom door she saw Jon on the floor crawling to the toilet. Springing forward she grabbed his hair as he threw up. She rubbed his back needing to look away as he emptied his stomach, the smell was awful. Once he calmed down, he grabbed the boxers and rushed to put them on.

“What do you remember from last night?” She watched him intently, hoping he had the answers. Though watching him pinch the bridge of his nose it didn’t look good…

“The last I remember was that I wanted to kiss you,” he flushed, and it did something funny with her tummy half wanting to kiss him, half wanting the answers. _Red lipstick…_

“Dornish Red” it came to her suddenly, they were drinking Dornish red at the pub… 

“Oh, yeah,” He stood up by the sink grabbing his toothbrush and she stood beside him doing the same, brushing their teeth before rinsing their mouths out with mouthwash.

“Wait, you climbed on my knee and kissed me” it was flooding back, the memories from at the bar…

“We were interrupted” he closed his eyes rubbing his temple before he signed.

“You know I’m going back to bed, why the hell are you wearing those?” he gestured to her pyjamas before heading to the door. 

“I don’t know, and that’s what’s worrying me…” Making their back to bed she began opening the buttons of her pyjama top. His arms circling her and she turned into him circling her arms around his neck. Lifted against him she could feel his fingers digging into her thighs as his lips met hers. The taste of mint on his tongue before she was dropped onto the bed. It was her head hitting something that had her pausing. Swinging her arm above her head she grabbed a hold of a piece of card. Pushing him off her, she sat up with him beside her looking at the card.

_Dear Jon,_

_Last night… Wow! It was one of the best nights of my life. When I close my eyes, I can still feel you inside me. I wasn’t so sure I’d be into being watched, but Dany being there definitely made it hotter. I’ll admit I did think she’d join in but the way she just sat there in her pyjamas watching you fuck me hard all night defiantly added that something extra. We should do it again sometime! Reply to my text! xo_

_Ari_

She cringed reading the note for the fifth time, the name Ari sounded familiar on her tongue but she couldn’t connect a name with a face. More importantly, she couldn’t remember anything. _Why the **fuck** would she do something like that? Why would he… Why would she… **WHAT?**_ Trying to process it, she was burning up, bile rising in her throat, an uncomfortable tightness in her chest.

“Daenerys,”

“Where’s your phone?” she looked away as he grabbed it, brain moving at a mile a minute trying to get to grips with how awful she was feeling on the top of the confusion and hurt. Looking down at the phone in his hand she grabbed it feeling sick to the stomach at the notification on display.

[Ari <3: 2 New Messages*]

[Ari <3: Ta-da xo]

[Ari <3: I can’t stop thinking of you baby xo]

“Daenerys, I’m not sure what the fucks going on but I can’t remember anything about an Ari, or you w-watching…”

“Just give me a minute to try to get my head around this please?” She watched the man she wanted to be with, fuck another woman. There was no way she would have ever been that drunk. She had done stupid impulsive things before, but this just seemed ridiculous.

 “I wouldn’t do that…”

“Look at you Jon for fuck’ sake, that’s not my lipstick…”

“Well, then why **can’t I remember any of it?** ”

“We got wasted, and you did Ari whoever the fuck that is and I watched,”

“No,”

“Call the number and find out?” she sat on the bed in a ball, keeping her distance from him trying to get her head around why she couldn’t remember anything. Jon grabbed his phone dialling the number in before sticking the call on loudspeaker.

“Jon?” The voice was husky, the woman seemed surprised

“Who’s this?”

“Don’t you remember me, Jon; I still have the marks on my body from last night babe…”

“I don’t remember much from last night to be honest care to explain what happened?”

Dany sat there horrified as the woman recounted exactly what happened. Jon was all over the woman and when things started to heat up, they decided it was best to leave only she apparently wanted to tag along. It got a lot worse, and she was unsure of what to feel, she kept trying to play it off as a night of fun, but she couldn’t get rid of the hurt or the disgust in the pit of her stomach. Made worse when she looked at the confusion on his face. Ari, even the name left a funny taste in her mouth.

The got ready for work quickly needing to get out the damn house. She felt upset and Jon was brooding in silence. It made sense in a way, Jon was always scared of commitment, it wouldn’t have worked out between them. Maybe this was all for the best? Driving to work she was lost listening to the radio until the volume was turned down. Looking at him, he had that look on his face and she knew he wanted to talk, she just didn’t want to.

“It doesn’t make sense,”

“What does?”

“What Ari said on the phone,”

“Why the hell would I be all over her,”

“It doesn’t matter Jon, it’s in your nature,”

“What?”

“You sleep around, it’s what you do…”

“Wow…”

“Are you saying you don’t?” He turned away from her to focus on the road, not saying a word. She needed to stop thinking about it and focus on the case. They had the suspects in police lock-up; they just needed to question them. Turning her attention back to the window trying to focus on the blurry images in her head. _A small shadow with big brown eyes, red lips pulled into a sultry smile…_

* * *

 

 

Arriving in the precinct Jon didn’t say a word as he climbed out the car and walked off into the station leaving her behind. She regretted opening her mouth even though it was the truth, Roxanne, Alice, he would have got with the Val chick too if she wasn’t married and that was in the last few months… Pushing the thoughts far from her mind she headed inside excited to be in the final legs of the case.

It wasn’t meant to be, Tywin was dragging his feet wanting to let the men stew in the cells for another day at the very least. It allowed her time to think, the foggy images from last night that were echoing in her mind. Images she couldn’t quite reach. All she could remember was red lips. _Ari…_

She could see Jon speaking with Elle at the top of the stairs before she disappeared down the stairs and he approached. She was getting the silent treatment she knew, and it did nothing but piss her off.

“Daenerys, can I talk to you a minute outside please?” he looked stiff, but she nodded following after him as they walked to the car.

“I think we were drugged.”

“What?”

“I think we were drugged, just think about it…” they went to their usual. How could they… _The bartender was different?_ The broad-shouldered man with white hair. _Ari…_

“I don’t know what to say…”

“I want fucking answers Daenerys…”

“I want answers too but it’ll have to wait until after work…”

“No, fuck that. I’m going now. There’s no way I’m going to make it through the day otherwise.” He sighed cradling his head in his hands. “Do you want to tag along or you staying?” _drugged._ It was an unsettling feeling…

“Do you want me to tag along?” He was still annoyed with her, but it was only annoyance. She could see the anger simmering under the surface, waiting to figure out who and why…

“I don’t really care Daenerys, I just need to get answers.”

“How though?”

“I’m going to the red dragon right now, someone drugged us and I want to know who and why…”

“Don’t you think you should at least wait for Elle’s report to come back?”

“No, because someone out there knows what happened last night…”

“Jon last night would have happened sooner or later…” His eyes narrowed before he was already moving towards the car.

“You know what, forget it. I’ll see you later.” She sighed as he walked off climbing to her feet and trailing after him, she wanted answers but she wasn’t sure if she could handle any more of the stories Ari had told them. The idea of watching was bad enough but what if there was more… She shivered climbing into the car?

* * *

 

 

Walking into the bar behind Jon, the atmosphere was very different from what it was on a night. There were cleaners tending to the mess from last night and Jimmy as well as Sansa tending to the bar. Sansa was smiling as she looked up though it was Jimmy’s reaction that Dany was more focused on. The man looked at Jon before swallowing hard and slowly making his way out back. A growl escaped Jon’s mouth before he was halting over the bar and sprinting after him.

“Jon, what the fuck are you doing?” Sansa followed him around the back and as soon as she caught up Jon had the man cornered though Jimmy had a knife and was waving it in front of him.

“I’m going to ask you once, what did you do?” Jon’s voice was low and dangerous, and there was no doubt something had happened. There was no reason for Jimmy to act like this unless he’d done something stupid, they’d been coming to the same pub for years… _What has he done?_

“J-Jon, I-I-I’m sorry. I had no choice. T-they had my family” Jimmy eyes were darting all over the place no doubt looking for a way out though there was none. He would somehow have to get past both of them. Dany decided to step back and allow Jon to handle this. He was angry his fingers pulling at his hair, strands escaping the confines drawing forth images, memories. The pictures breaking through the fog… _Last night. His hair between her fingers, his tongue, gods... his tongue._  

“What did you do?” it was a growl the pulled her out the memory, a memory that was not lining up with the story that Ari had told them…

“T-they took over the b-bar for the n-night, t-they were looking for you two…”

“Who, I want a name,”

“A-Areo, his name is Areo,”

“What did they want with us?”

“They had p-plans, that’s all I-I know. They took my family and returned them this morning,”

“I’m going to need a location, Jimmy,”

“I-I don’t know,”

“JIMMY, IM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR THIS. GIVE ME A **FUCKING LOCATION,** ”

“Jon, calm down. Jimmy, please give him the location,”

“T-they’ll kill me,”

“You know Jimmy; I’ve had a pretty shitty morning, I pretty sure I was drugged last night, **here** of all places! This Areo fuck I’m going to assume is responsible. It’s your fucking pub, and once the toxicology report comes in, I will happily see this place fucking closed down. If you don’t want to see that happen, I’m going to need the location because I need some fucking answers.”

“The water Garden” _FUCK!_ It was a building widely associated with the Martell family and if what Jimmy said was true, this Areo guy had specifically targeted them. _Why? The case._

“FUCK,” he glanced over his shoulder before lashing out and punching the wall.

“What’s the matter, Jon?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry Sansa.”

“Dany?” she shook her head, trying to process everything. _They were drugged by a man named Areo, for what purpose? Was Ari in on the plan? Fuck!_

* * *

 

 

Her brain was pulling itself apart. Worrying over the implications of last night in regard to the case, Anger at being targeted by the Martell family, and a lust every time she looked at Jon. She could vividly remember his tongue against her clitoris. That wasn’t her imagination. _That happened._ It was something that was evidently left off the note, so what else did Ari leave out? _What else did they do?_ They had a location but they couldn’t just head over there, they’d already spent too much time running personal errands, they needed to go back to work.

It was more paperwork and waiting around, she hated the waiting and it inevitably led her to run a background check on ‘Aero’ and ‘Ari’ in association with the Martell family. Staring at the screen as the search commenced the small hourglass toppling over before the names appeared on the screen. Her breath hitched as the pieces of the puzzle began falling into place…

Areo Hotah, Originally from Norvos, little was known about him. He had worked as a bodyguard for the Red Vipers elder brother Doran Martell before his untimely death. _It seemed he was still working for the Martell family…_

Ari aka Arianne Martell, the daughter to Doran Martell. Niece to Oberyn, she was squeaky clean. She had no criminal record and was apparently a lawyer but looking at the picture… _Red lip, big brown eyes…_ It was all flooding back.

It was safe to assume they were targeted by the Martell family, it made sense. _It was an uncomfortable thought._ Was it all just to cause conflict on the team? Tywin had made sure there were no leaks, no one except those on the team knew they had Gregor and his team in lock up. The worry was; _what did they tell them? Did they now know? What did this mean? Should they divulge what happened with Tywin? What would it mean for their jobs…?_ Jon was pacing, he wouldn’t even look her way? Arya, Tormund and Jamie had all tried to talk to him in some way or other but he shook his head and continued wearing a path into the ground. It had been that way since they got back, he’d typed at the computer for 5 minutes and that was that…

“Ah fuck it. I need some answers, are you coming?” she nodded gathering her things before she was following him out. Last night was still hazy, but she now remembered a great deal more than she had that morning. _They’d done things…_ The problem was the unknown. The memory of getting home was blank, there was nothing, more importantly; she couldn’t remember anything until she woke up.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” his voice pulled her from her thoughts and she was unsure whether to straight up tell him what she remembered or whether to keep it vague.

 “A little,” _It was better that way._ He was watching her from the corner of his eyes as they waited at the traffic lights. _He remembered._ The thought was reinforced as he scoffed and began to drive again.

“Are you going to elaborate?” his voice was almost playful though she could still feel the anger radiating off him. She decided to play along testing the waters, knowing that they could very easily be remembering different moments from the night…

“I remember you, er, well, your mouth on me,” _hair between her fingers, as his tongue brushed lapped against her…_ The mere memory had her pressing her legs together for relief.

“Huh?” she wasn’t sure if he was being playful or not, though she now had to elaborate. A mouth on her could mean anything from a hickey to a kiss…

“I remember feeling your hair between my fingers as I pressed your face between my legs” _There…_ She watched his reaction intently the way his face flushed, mouth hung open before he shook his head.

“I swear you want me to crash… Fucking hell,” he was still shaking his head but a shy smile graced his face.

“You asked, do you remember anything?” It was the truth, but she wanted to know what he remembered. Was it more of the same? _Something entirely different?_

“I remember, er, you naked, and I wanted to kiss you but I couldn’t get to you,” _She was 99% sure they had been drugged,_ she had never been in that state before. It was her turn to flush watching as he licked his lips. They were nearing their destination, and she was half tempted to climb over the gear stick and mount him.

“You should stop looking at me like that or I’m going to have to pull the car over,”

“I’m not looking at you like anything,” He shook his head pulling down the back alley. Her body immediately responding as the car came to a stop, heartbeat picking up as she turned to him.  It was the way he was looking at her as he reached for her. She was fighting the constraints of the seatbelt as she felt his lips on hers. _Oh, gods. She knew they couldn’t do this._ They still needed answers, and they didn’t want to be doing it in the car, but it was hard to focus on that when his tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She smiled as he pulled away, his hand squeezing her own gently. Giddy, was the only way to describe how she felt and judging by the look on his face he was happy too. Still, they needed to get to the water Gardens and get some much-needed answers. 

* * *

 

They arrived just before 5 O’clock and surprisingly the place seemed rather deserted. The Water Gardens was a retreat owned by the Martell family. The place offered fun day outs for kids of all ages with its numerous pools, and fun activities it had on offer. There was also an escape for the adults too in the form of the bar or spa days. Looking at the building, it seemed so out-of-place in King’s Landing. Walls a pale pink marble, trees and plants beginning to blossom, the reception was empty but for a woman with blue hair behind the desk.

“How can I help you today?” the woman smiled brightly towards them,

“Yes, I would like to speak with Areo if he’s here please?”

“Certainly, you can find him in the bar…”

They walked down the corridor following the signs to the bar. The bar was on the upper veranda with a balcony overlooking the pools. It was empty at this time except for a black-haired bartender and a woman with golden hair sat at one side of the bar and the man by the name of Areo Hotah at the other. Jon was ready to lunge though she held him back and smiled as the golden-haired woman regarded them before turning back to her drink.

“Fuck,” the comment drew her attention back to Areo, his eyes going from hers back to Jon’s. The look of him, the way he paled made her blood rile up.  

“Hello Areo, I think we need to have a chat,” she smiled brightly keeping a hold of Jon’s wrist so he didn’t surge ahead.

“Areo would you like me to call the police?” The bartender was trying to help, that Dany knew but in that moment she wanted the woman to fuck off.  

“We are the police, now we can either do this here or we can take it outside. Either way, you’re answering some questions.” Jon’s voice was laced in anger and he didn’t take his eyes off Areo.

“And if I refuse?” She wasn’t sure what the plan was, and neither was she sure what lengths she was willing to go to. He drugged them, made them vulnerable.

“Look Areo, you’re a big guy but me and her against you? I like my odds.”

“Officer is this necessary?” It was a question from the blonde woman thought Areo quickly moved to silence her.

“Tyene stay out of this,”

“Why don’t we all sit down and talk like adults. I assume you’re here because of some bullshit plot my cousin has plotted?” she regarded the woman properly this time. She was around their age, golden haired with deep blue eyes and pale skin. _Cousin?_  

“Cousin,” Who was this woman?

“Judging by the look of you two, I’d say Arianne,”

“You’re her cousin?”

“Yes, Oberyn is my father though my mother never allowed me to join the family business. I’m currently in training to become an officer of the law…”

“How many times have you tried?” she couldn’t imagine someone in the Martell family being allowed, names aren’t usually taken into consideration in the recruiting process but the Martell family are a special breed.

“Oh, just sit the fuck down Areo, to answer your question three times and every time I’ve failed…” She seemed more annoyed than anything.

“I’m guessing that has something to do with your name in association with the cartel?”

“Something like that…” she shrugged

“Okay now we’re all sat down, what did Arianne want with us?” Jon directed the question at Areo though it was Tyene that answered.

“She likes to seduce people, couples, and lovers. Though I’m suspecting with you two it had something to do with a case you’re working on… Wait, you’re working Elia’s case aren’t you?”

“She’s right; she was supposed to get information from you…” she… _Arianne Martel. Not so squeaky clean after all._

“Did she succeed?” She needed to know.

“No, I think you’re the first couple to ever say no to her. I’ve been her guard for years but I’ve never seen her that incensed.”

“We aren’t a couple…” the words fell from her mouth before she could stop them. Jon rolled his eyes before continuing.

“What do you mean we said no to her?”

“You refused to allow her to join you in bed. So we took you home, I helped get you into the house but Arianne stayed in there for 10 minutes. When she came out she was beaming like a ray of sunshine,” So now the question was what happened in the house in those 10 minutes?

“Why are you telling us this?” _Why would they help them?_ Someone who had worked for the Martell family for years and Arianne’s very own cousin?

“I don’t care for games or the cartel. I care only for Arianne; I’ve seen her grow to be the woman she is. When her father died, I vowed to protect her and I will do so.”

“Well I’m glad you helped to clear that up for us," she really was.

“So what now?” Areo seemed sceptical. _Now they needed to get their hands on Arianne._

“Well, I don’t suppose you are going to give me Arianne’s location.”

“No,”

“And the pub has no cameras inside to provide the evidence…”

“That’s correct,” Smart.

“Well, I can see only one possible recompense…” Before she could ask what he meant he was lunging at Areo across the table. The chair flying backwards with Areo as Jon followed him to the floor, flying to her feet Jon was already climbing to his. Staring down at Areo clutching his nose.

“Sasha, its fine, The officers were just leaving…”

“Yeah, thank you for the drinks.”

“Good night detectives.”

Arianne was fucking with them all along… It was a game. _A joke._ They were walking toward the exit when she decided to be bold. Grabbing his keys she climbed into the car, he didn’t question her simply climbing in after her. Starting the car up she put it in gear searching for a place they could be alone. _They needed to talk…_ The best place she could think of that wasn’t home was the mouth of black water rush. Parking up she swallowed a deep breath before turning towards him.

“I’m sorry,”

“You have nothing to apologise for,”

“No, Jon for…” Any words she was going to say was silenced when she was pulled towards him, Climbing over the gear shift and straddling his lap.  Nose bumping slightly everything fading away as he kissed her, gentle at first though that quickly developed into desperation.  Pulling away she pulled at the buttons on his shirt, wanting to feel his skin on hers without the fogginess, the dizziness. _In that moment._ She shivered as his cold hands sliding up her sides warming gradually against her skin before his hands were cupping her breasts she broke away moaning, pulling away as she did.

“We should have gone home…”

“How about we go for a walk instead?” she nodded smiling broadly at him. _It wasn’t a race._ Climbing out the car she relished the view, the location was a small tree line which overlooked the mouth of black water rush. From the banking, they could see the small fishing vessels out on the sea. They walked down the banking, talking about the nightmare with Arianne and the ordeal of the day. She wanted to hurt the woman. Playing this pathetic game all because they declined her? Dany had seen the photos of the woman, she was beautiful but that meant nothing. Surely people had turned her down before… _Right?_ As they walked she didn’t know what to do with her hands, reach out and grab his? Stick them in her pocket? He pulled the thoughts away as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close. They sat on the banking near the river watching a bevy of swans tend to their young at the other side of the banking. It was nice to just sit there and forget about the problems.

“Do you think this will be the end of it?”

“With Arianne, I don’t know. It makes sense in a way, the best way to get answers would have been someone on the team. I just can’t get my head around the note or trying to drive a wedge between us… What’s the point?”

“It caused a rift in the team…”

“So a distraction?”

“From what?”

“I don’t know and at this moment I don’t even care.” She laughed as she was pulled back against him snuggling against his chest. They could worry about all that tomorrow. Sitting up she pulled her hair loose from the braid and laid back down enjoying the way his fingers toyed with her hair. She wasn’t sure how long they just laid there; it was calming though as the wind picked up she was just about ready to go home.

Beep – Beep – Beep

It was Jon’s phone vibrating between them, his hands trying to get to his pocket but there wasn’t any space as she hooked her leg over him. He pushed back, and she held her breath as he was hovering over her, his arm beside her head while the other went to his pocket. He froze when her hand cupped the back of his neck, and he complied as she pulled him down and into a heated kiss. Hands moving down his back into his jeans pocket, the position giving her the ability to squeeze his ample arse. He replied with the shake of his head before he pulled back to his knees.  Staring at him as he checked his phone watching the way his face drained of all humour or playfulness, the way his skin paled before he was standing. Helping her up he handed her the phone.

[KLPD: AGENCY ALERT!]

* * *

 

 

There was an urgency to get back to the car, the enjoyment of their time together draining away with the alert. They didn’t know what the alert entailed but it couldn’t be anything good. They’d worked at KLPD for around 7 years and never had they been an agency alert. The drive back to the precinct was quick though even it wasn’t she would have still struggled to come to terms with what she was witnessing. There were multiple ambulances on scene, officers coughing and cradling heads in hands, smoke was coming from a smashed window on the second floor. A perimeter set up by the SWAT team and there was a news helicopter circling overhead.

“What in the seven hells is happening?” she didn’t respond climbing out the car and heading straight inside, Tywin was pacing the length of the reception area as paramedics were tending to an officer laying on the ground. The officer in question seemed to have been knocked unconscious but was thankfully responding to the paramedic flashing the light across her face. As they neared Tywin stopped and signed.

“At approximately twenty past six around 20 armed assailants stormed the building taking advantage of the lack of personnel here, Gregor Clegane is gone as well as Amory Lorch…”

“Fuck,”

“Yes, the team used none lethal force and there are only a few minor injuries. The rest of Gregor’s team is still in lockup. The hostiles warned officers not to open fire…”

“The Martell family?”

“It’s most likely, the conference room has been ransacked, all paperwork has been taken.”

“So what do we do now?”

“I don’t know, CCTV has been cut off, a unit was tracking the getaway vehicles but lost them near Rosby,”

“Why the hell would they be going to Rosby, shouldn’t they be heading down to Dorne?”

“You keep asking me questions, questions I can’t answer. Help with clean up,”

They spent the next few hours getting the precinct under some form of semblance. Several cops had been injured with 1 severe. The security system had been disabled, and they had no proof linking the Martell family to any of it. The worrying bit was when it came to speaking to the lady on reception, she was still a little shaken up but she gave them quite the story…

_‘I arrived at around 5.30 and I was asking Gilly about how she was going with the pregnancy, she’s a lovely girl and she’s always so happy. I got on with my duties, there wasn’t much going on in truth, a few phone calls and such. At about 6 one of the swat guys arrived wearing gear trailing in one of the Martell family. He was wearing his gear, so I didn’t see him properly; he took the man down to lock up. Around twenty minutes later there were around 20 men entering the main doors. They were armed to the teeth wearing all black with orange bandanas covering their faces. I was told to put my hands up, and I did as the leader used a microphone to give out instructions. The leader was female, you could tell by her voice but she was strongly built. The SWAT guy from before appeared followed by two men. One was around 7ft, the other about 6. I’ve never seen the men before but they were wearing cuffs and jumpsuits. I pressed the alarm as soon as the focus was off me, officers responded and they were attacked and threatened with force if they followed them… ’_

The chat offered allot, but she wasn’t sure if the SWAT man was an imposter or part of the team,  the woman claimed she didn’t see his face and said nothing of any identification marks regarding him. _Was this an inside job?_ Tywin did say the Martell family had moles in the station. The issue was, _how many?_ Where did it begin and end? It was a coordinated assault which resulted in CCTV systems being disabled, two K9 hounds being fed sleeping tablets, the conference room was raided and Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch was taken. It was a lot to take it, and she couldn’t help think about her and Jon’s conversation on that banking. _A distraction? From what?_ **This.** It was the only thing that made sense.  

It was getting late, and the precinct was set back to rights, the entire swat team was accounted for and they had no leads to fall on. It was frustrating that as well as Jon’s phone constantly ringing. _Spam calls apparently._ Looking at him provoked a heat stirring low in her belly, it was both exciting and out of place at work. _They could continue that later._

They had a meeting when the rest of the team arrived; thankfully Arya had taken Ghost and Nymeria home so he was fine. Tywin was deflated, for all the caution they were unable to keep Clegane from – they suspected – the Martell family. The meeting was quick; the only one in there happy was Sandor because he hoped his brother was given the punishment he deserved. The meeting ended with…

“What now?”

“We go home, relax. Tomorrow we’ll go over everything and pay Oberyn a visit,”

* * *

 

 

It was a long night, and she was tempted to fall into bed and just go to sleep but standing at the front door with the stress of the night she was hoping for something a little more. Falling through the door she moaned as he pressed her against the wall in a heated kiss that left her breathless. Pulling back she peered up at him, his eyes dark and lust filled watching her intently, silently she began to undo the buttons on his shirt kissing the expanse of his skin as it was revealed to her. She felt short of breath when his hands pawed at her arse bring her closer. She went eagerly closing her eyes as his mouth explored her throat.

‘Fuck Sake’ he paused pulling away as his phone began to ring. She wanted to demand he ignore it, but he gave her a peck on the lips, retreating before she had the chance. The time gave her the opportunity to move from the front door to somewhere more cosy, she was unsure whether to go straight up to bed or head to the living room so they could listen to some music, set the scene and enjoy themselves. The living room won out in the end but not before going to get changed into something a little comfier. It was tempting to wear nothing but a dressing gown but the idea of him undressing her was too strong to pass up.

Getting comfy on the sofa, Jon was still on the phone, _must be important._ She didn’t know what to do with herself. Mind wondering to whether she should do a sultry pose whether she should follow his lead. Dany couldn’t keep still having to sit there and wait for him, more so when she heard him curse loudly from the kitchen.

“Jon, you alright?”

“Yeah, one second…”

When she finally saw his in the doorway, he looked stiff his eyes scanning the room before they locked on hers. She frowned looking at him, his eyes teary but before she could ask him what was the matter he was taking purposeful strides across the room and catching her in his arms, pulling her up on shaky legs. His mouth catching hers, lips tasting of wine. His arms squeezing tight before he was burying his face against her neck. She stayed still getting a very different feeling than the one from before. _Something’s wrong._

“Dany, we can’t do this.” _What?_ She was unsure if she heard correctly as she untangled herself from him.

“What?” His eyes were downcast, and she watched as his throat bobbed and he wiped at his eyes.

“It’s wrong, I, we can’t do this” It felt like her heart was in a vice, feeling cold, disgusted. Trying to figure out why? After the entire day, the river…

“I-I- What?” She pushed his hands away as he reached for her and stormed upstairs to her bedroom. This wasn’t how the night was supposed to end. This wasn’t supposed to be how things were. Ghost followed her upstairs, and she opened the door to let him in before slamming it shut behind her. _Why?_ Cuddling up with Ghost in bed she was consumed by her emotions. She couldn’t stop shaking her anger taking over. It took everything in her power to not march back downstairs and hurt him, take all her anger out on him. _He was supposed to be different…_

Dany couldn’t sleep and she was absently stroking Ghosts fur when there was a knock at the door. She didn’t move to answer it and instead closed her eyes feigning sleep as he opened it. He approached slowly and her eyes were burning _if he didn’t leave she was going to hurt him._

“I’m sorry, Daenerys. I hope you’ll understand why.” He sighed, and she felt Ghost stir beside her “No, Ghost stay” she felt his close proximity though thankfully he didn’t touch her and she kept still until he left. _Ill hope you understand why? WHY? **WHY…**_ Covering her head with a pillow she tried to get some sleep.  

* * *

 

 

Thankfully Jon saw it upon himself to leave before she had the chance to wake up, not that she slept a wink of sleep. It was driving her mad why would he say those things? After their time in the car, or on that banking. He was just as eager as her and then last night happened. What would cause him to shift that much? _It didn’t matter. It was done._ He left his keys for the Mercedes for her to drive as he wasn’t there and for that she was thankful. It didn’t mean she forgave him, nor could she say for certain she didn’t want to hurt him.

Arriving at work she was admittedly dreading having to see him, to be around him though he seemed to be in the middle of a heated meeting with Tywin. It gave her the chance to prepare for the day and more importantly focus on the case. They still had Gregor’s team in lock up and she was hopeful that they had seen or heard something. Aidan was looking into the security feeds from the adjacent buildings for some video evidence and then at some point in the day, they would have to go and speak to Oberyn. If only to show that they knew he or his family were involved…

When Jon finally came out of his meeting, she couldn’t even look at him but he just being there evoked her emotions.

“Daenerys we need to talk,” she ignored him focusing on the computer. It hadn’t even been a god damn day, she needed space. Not him fucking with her head. Not today, especially on the back of yesterday. It was a mistake to open up to him.

“Fine, don’t talk just look…” He slid his phone across on to her desk on top of his notepad before he left the office, glancing at it; it was open on a message string with the top of a picture going off the screen to the bottom. Picking his phone up she stared wide-eyed at the recipient name, _Ari._

[Ari <3: Ta-da xo]

[Ari <3: I can’t stop thinking of you baby xo]

-       The messages were the ones she saw from before…

[Ari <3: Why won’t you reply? xo]

[Ari <3: Answer your fucking phone! xo]

[Ari <3: Last Chance Jon xo]

[Ari <3: FINE. :(]

[Ari <3: Tasty.Jpg] her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the picture. The picture must have been from the night they were drugged because she had her face in between Arianne’s legs, her breasts were on display and her hand was just out of frame, _tangled in Jon’s hair…_

[Ari <3: She knew what she was doing if you continue to ignore me I’ll out her as a mole. You be a good little boy and answer my next call. xo]

[Jon: No one is going to believe you.]

[Ari <3: No? What about if we transferred money across for her work for us? What if I send a dossier into Tywin Lannister? Do you want to risk her entire career on others beliefs? He might even enjoy the pictures, I did… xo]

[Jon: What do you want?]

[Ari <3: First… You’re going to hurt her. Then you’re going to meet me. xo]

[Ari <3: Aww. Jpg] her stomach sank at the sight, it was last night and she was wearing her dressing gown sat on the sofa. _She was waiting for him to finish his call…_ Taking a quick look at the notepad there was a single message. 

**_She was watching us._ **

Anger surged through her, it was too much and she needed to expel it. Surging to her feet she needed to walk, grabbing his phone so she could continue to read the messages as she descended the steps to make her way outside. Arianne had camera’s on them the entire time, the thought made her feel sick. _When?_ The only time she could think of was when Areo had said they took them home. _He didn’t tell them about the fucking cameras though did he?_ Dany hoped for his sake that he wasn’t at the water gardens when she went later in the day.

[Ari <3: Tell her you don’t want her, I want to see you hurt her. I know authentic, don’t fuck with me Jon xo]

[Jon: I can’t]

[Ari <3: You can and you will. xo]

[Ari <3: LOL that was beautiful, I thought she was going to punch you… xo]

[Ari <3: Heartbreak.Jpg] Sitting in the car she starred at the picture. Jon was stood in the middle of the room his shoulders slumped with his face in his hands. _He was trying to protect you…_

[Ari <3: DID I SAY YOU CAN REMOVE THE CAMERAS? xo]

[Jon: Go fuck yourself. I did what you want; now leave her out of it!]

[Ari <3: No fun. Fine meet me. I’ll call you in the morning xo]

[Ari <3: don’t be fucking late. xo]

Why was Arianne targeting them? Was this because they declined her? _Did Jon go to her?_ Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and released the tension lashing out and clubbing the steering wheel, kicking and punching everything within reach, cherishing the pain, focusing on that and not her heart. A few minutes later she straightened up fully focused on the case and went back inside; ignoring the weird looks from a few officers that managed to see the sceptical. Aidan was a few paces behind her as they climbed the steps and judging by his grim face she knew he had something. Following him into Tywin‘s office she braced herself as he opened his laptop.

“Ok, so I managed to secure CCTV footage from the lion chambers, just over the road and they were kind enough to help us out after the events of last night. Just keep an eye on the entrance,” she stood behind Tywin looking over his shoulder at the video. The screen showed the front of KL-PD all the way to the corner of the street and before he pressed play she took note of the empty police car bays outside, and the 4 blacked out jeeps parked out in the middle of the street with the doors all open, _to provide a quick getaway._ Dany kept her eyes on the entrance watching as an armed group of assailants exited the building led by a uniformed SWAT team member. “Okay, so what now” Aidan pointed to the SWAT guy, and she watched as the rest of the team climbed into the waiting jeeps to make their speedy get away. Only the officer instead sprinted further down the road and climbed into a parked car. 

Aidan it seemed was already a step ahead of them, minimising the video to show a file, and more importantly who the car belonged to, Russell Anderson.

Tywin was already on the move as soon as he saw the name, storming down the stairs, no doubt looking for his brother. It was more mess and more bloody stress. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take…

The hunt for Russell was on though he hadn’t been seen since last night securing the perimeter to a hit he was involved in. _All the worry over whether she and Jon had divulged secrets and this bastard was sharing them all along…_ His bank record _s_ showed continuous payments for the last 3 years at a monthly rate of £1.5K. _3 fucking years._ The money was filtered through several offshore bank accounts though it was safe to say it was from the Martell family. They just had no way to prove it… The argument between Tywin and Kevan was one of the worst she’d ever witnessed. She was sure Tywin was going to strangle his own brother. How did this go under the radar for so long?

Anderson’s phone was switched off, his car was still parked in the police lot and the search of his premises by the rest of the SWAT team turned up with nothing the man was clearly in the wind.

They knew the Martell family was responsible now they just didn’t have the proof, but Tywin still wanted to head to the water Gardens with the full team at his back. To show them that they were coming for them, one way or another. They were now getting ready to head out, the problem was Jon wasn’t back and his phone was on her desk.

“Sir, do you have any idea where Jon is?”

“Yes, he’s on an errand for me. He’ll be back later on this afternoon,”

* * *

 

 

She was consumed by worry heading to the water gardens, worrying whether the same receptionist was on duty if someone would recognise her from yesterday. The last thing she needed was Tywin finding out about what happened with Arianne and Aero. The place was heaving when they arrived, the car park full and she could hear the laughter of children and the splash of water even before climbing out the car. The receptionist was different – _Thank the gods –_ The man recoiling as Tywin stormed ahead demanding to see Oberyn.

“He’s not here sir.”

“If I have to secure this whole god damn building I will,”

“Now Tywin there’s no need to go to such extremes, Martin here, is new. He is still learning. If you want to see my other half please follow me.” Ellaria Sand was a confident beauty of a woman-wearing shear robe that left nothing to the imagination. Martin on reception seemed more affected by the woman than the threat of Tywins wrath. It was strange to see.

Tywin nodded and they followed Ellaria along the corridors going to a different part of the building from the one she and Jon had visited yesterday. Ellaria escorted them outside to a part of the complex that was open to the elements. There were children of all ages splashing and playing in the various pools while at the far end under a gazebo was Oberyn with his younger daughters; Dorea, Loreza, and Obella. He looked to be a lot better than he had been when she last saw him. Though that could be down to the way Ellaria slid onto his lap burying her nose in his throat. At the back of the tent stood none other than Areo Hotah, the man was wearing a nose guard mask that covered half his face but he stood unbothered by their presence. If he was there, she could only imagine Arianne was not far. Bumping into the woman, she would not be able to handle. _She’d likely shoot her at this point._

“Well, Tywin quite frankly, you look like shit,”

“We know you have him.” It was a statement though Oberyn didn’t react and she could no longer see Ellaria’s face.

“Have who?” Oberyn smiled and pulled away from his paramour

“You know damn well who I’m talking about?” Tywin was getting angrier with everything Oberyn was saying.

“I’m sorry Tywin I have no idea what you’re talking about, I was hoping you had news of my sister’s case,” the feigned innocence could only be described as mocking and Sandor had to place a hand on Tywin’s shoulder to stop him from surging forwards.

“Have you still not caught the **bastards that did this?** ” Oberyn's tone dropped, his eyes closing momentarily before he turned towards Tywin again. 

“Oh cut the crap, we know you have him”

“All these accusations friend, I have presume you have proof yes?”

“We aren’t friends,”

“That saddens me to hear”

“Oh, enough of your bullshit, we know you have them. We may not have the proof… Yet, but it's only a matter of time. So take this as your one and only warning. I will use every single resource at my disposal to take you and your entire organisation down; this was the last time you interfered in an investigation… ” she knew they two men had history, but she wasn’t sure why Tywin was taking this so personally…

“Wow, and I was going to offer you a drink. As I said, you have no proof. Therefore, I am innocent. ”

“Until proven guilty…”

“I think you should leave…”

“Where were you last night?” It was Jamie’s question as Sandor and Tormund were pushing twin towards the exit.

“Since you asked so nicely, I went on a beautiful date with my other half. We went to the Chili Room, I’m sure you can check the security feed,” She’d never seen Tywin so affected by anything. There was also Areo and those fucking camera’s but she couldn’t confront him now.

* * *

 

 

Sat in the office she no longer knew how to feel. The time and space allowing her the freedom to think. The one thing she’d been sure of over the last few weeks was how she felt about him. Things were growing, she was happy… Now?  No matter how many times she tries to tell herself that he had her best interests at heart, he hurt her. _They weren’t even together._ Maybe this was all for the best.

When he finally arrived back in the office, she spent a great deal of energy ignoring the pain to look at him, grim-faced, slumped shouldered in the company of Mr Byrd. Dany wasn’t sure what she was expecting but staring at two tickets for a fight event wasn’t it.

_‘The is an event hosted by the Martell family, it’ll be held tomorrow night and the main event on the evening is pitting The Red Viper VS The mountain. You can have the tickets, for a price…’_

_For a price?_ The way Tywin gritted his teeth and glared at the man was amusing; this case seemed to be affecting the Tywin more than any other in her memory. The tickets were for a Fight Night, no one seemed surprised or no one longer cared for surprises.

_‘I wouldn’t attempt to storm the place without confirmation that Gregor Clegane is there, these Dornish men are far more crafty than we give them credit for.’_

_Crafty?_ _What – a – joke!_ The Martell family had been 3 steps ahead of them for the last three years. The worst of it was the doubt, she doubted Anderson was the only mole on the force… _There has to be more._

_‘It’s a pleasure doing business with you, I’ll be in touch.’_

_To collect his favour…_ Tywin still wasn’t happy though she suspected that he was just glad to have made progress and now they knew where Gregor was going to be. Catching the mountain with any of the Martell family and they could easily throw the book at them. It was all down to how they handled it…

The plan took hours to come up with, it was interesting, to say the least. Jon and herself would be going to the event under the guise of watching the fighting, of course, there was no point in disguises they’d just need to dress up in something a little tidier. The plan was to scope out the place and once they had eyes on Gregor Clegane or Amory Lorch, a force of 80 armed police would storm the building. Organised crime would be leading this one though she was sure Sandor was holding out for his brother to get caught in the crossfire. The only part of the plan she didn’t like was having to go in with Jon, but Tywin was adamant. He didn’t look happy, but he was adamant. 

To keep herself busy, she decided to focus on Anderson and tracking the bastard down; speaking to his friends, his family all so she didn’t have to go home. No one had seen him; it was like he had vanished. _Or he was under the Martell’s protection?_ They could have simply got rid of him, it didn’t matter she was determined to find him. When the distraction wasn’t enough, she turned to check out the venue for the fight night and going over the assault plans, she was aware Jon was at his desk but she hadn’t spoken to him all day and she wasn’t going to start. The building had two floors and all in all eight entrances or exits though they were primarily two, which gave them the ability to bottle neck the residents. The rest of the exits were to be blocked prior to infiltration. 

* * *

 

 

Waking up to a dull ache in her neck, she had no idea where she was. Quickly gaining her bearings she realised she was in the conference room on the small sofa. _Must have fallen asleep_. Creeping out the room it was eerily quiet. Jon was asleep with his head on his desk, he’d probably moved her to the conference room in the night. Even though she was hurting, she cared for him. She always would, so she moved quietly to the coffee machine peering in Tywins office to see the man was asleep at his desk.

Placing a coffee on Jon’s desk she borrowed one of his bands from his draw and pulled her hair back into a bun. Sipping at her coffee she got to work going over the plan for what must have been the thousandth time. No matter how many times she ran through it something just felt _off…_

Thankfully, the day went relatively quickly. The only hiccup when Kevan and Tywin were got in yet another full-blown argument over Anderson. Tywin just couldn’t figure out how Anderson lasted so long without being caught unless some was covering for him. It seemed Tywins train of thought pointed to his own bother… When the arguing was put to bed by Brianne and everything began to calm down it was simply time to get ready.

The plan was to get ready and arrive at the venue for around 19:30. Getting ready was fun, neither Arya nor Brianne knew what the hell they were doing so it fell on Gilly who also had no idea what she was doing but had read enough magazines about make up during her pregnancy that she worked her magic. Dany decided on a Blue Cordelia sequin dress that was sleeveless with a high neckline. The dress allowed for easy movement which was ideal given they were running a sting operation. She bit her tongue when she finally saw Jon he was wearing a Grey pinstripe suit, Tylor made and tight in all the right places. _Bastard._ She looked away before she can catch his gaze; she wasn’t ready to forgive him yet.

They have to do a rundown of the mission for the 1025th time before they’re given leave. Climbing in the car, it became apparent that they hadn’t really spoken at all for around 2 days, nothing since that night. _She was watching us._ The thought caused a shiver to ripple down her spine.

“Daenerys?”

“Hmm?”

“You, er, you look beautiful,"

“Thanks…” They drove the rest of the way in silence. It gave her chance to prepare herself for whatever the night threw at them. 

* * *

 

 

It was a unique venue an old factory out in the industrial side of town. The place was bustling with high-end swanky cars, people in suits and dresses lingering near the entrance waiting to be allowed in. Thankfully, Jon had the foresight to bring the Mercedes and acted the proper gentleman parking up before circling the car and opening her door for her. She smiled as he held out his hand to help her out. Then joined the queue around 12 places from the front giving her the chance to settle her nerves and make sure she had the tickets in her purse for what must have been the 100th time. Jon was scanning faces in the crowd and she squeezed his hand so he didn’t look so obvious. In turn, she was pulled closer his chin on her shoulder lightly.

“There’s a lot of important people here,” his voice was a mere whisper and she swallowed the lump in her throat focusing on the task at hand as they stepped closer to the entrance. She nodded catching a glimpse of a few football players, Judges, Lawyers there were even police officers from other police precincts that she recognised meaning them being here wouldn’t be so out of the blue. She took a step away from Jon and stood up straighter as they finally got to the front of the queue.

Handing the tickets over they moved through the doors into a security check-in area. They were asked to hand over any weapons and Jon handed over the spare he had placed in the back of his pants. It was amusing that they didn’t seem to enforce it, she had a small pistol strapped to her thigh after all. The place was not at all like she was expecting. A red carpet covered the floor and in the centre of the room was an octagon with hundreds of chairs surrounding it. In the corner of the room was a bar that was accessible by an aisle that led between the seats at 4 separate intervals. Judging by heavy security presence by the stair in the left-hand corner the staging area was located upstairs. Jon’s hand was warm on her lower back as they navigated the way around the room, taking note of the guards and the exits. _Don’t think about him._ It was on repeat, more so with his closeness.

 Jon picked up a pamphlet as they moved to take a seat, the seat they chose gave them a close-up view of the octagon and allowed them to keep watch of the stair at the same time. Dany grabbed the pamphlet to look over the event, focusing on that and not Jon crowding close so he could look too.

**_ Neutral Grounds _ **

**_Sunday 29 th April 2018_ **

_Men against Men – Woman against Woman – Men against Woman_

_WAR_

**_Under Card_ **

_Husband VS Wife_

_Family Feud_

_3 VS 3_

**_Main Card_ **

_2 Sand Snakes VS Darkstar_

_Mountain VS Red Viper_

**Problems at home? Why not join the fight?**

**BOOK NOW!**

She was half tempted to sign up and drag Jon into the ring and go a few rounds, _Maybe that’s what they needed?_ Despite the clear criminal activity on display they were here to find Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch and until they got a sighting, all they could do was wait or find a way upstairs… _Which seemed easier said than done._  People slowly began making their way to the seats and Jon got up to go to the bar at act the part, there was no way in hell she’d drink anything to do with the Martell family. He returned with a glass of wine and a still sealed bottle of water as he sat down he turned in his seat and regarded her before he was leaning in.

“26 armed guards on this floor,” his voice was barely a whisper she tried not to react to the warmth of his breath so close to her ear. _Pull yourself together Daenerys._ She nodded watching as the lights dimmed down and the commentator’s voice sprang out through the speakers around the room. 

* * *

 

 

The undercard was long though at times very entertaining filled with twists and a turns like a beautiful pantomime with only the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the panting for air, groans of pain or the cheer of the crowd.  Fighting wasn’t something she enjoyed but the fighting, or rather the reasons for the fighting helped to engage her. The most interesting fight pitted wife against husband after she had found out he was cheating on her. The crowd was shown a small presentation of the woman he had cheated on her with as well as the children they had together which presented a clear _bad_ guy. The crowd booed the man though he didn’t seem to be taking it seriously at all. He bedded a woman 12 years his senior, and he didn’t seem apologetic in the least. His demeanour changed as the referee signalled the match to start, the woman immediately dropped into a taekwondo stance. He was not ready at all and spent the remainder of the fight dodging and evading as the woman stalked him around the octagon. In the end, she proceeded to knock two piles of shit out of him. _She had trained in secret._ And ended the fight by making him tap out. He began to grovel which split the crowd nicely, a few of the men becoming sympathetic to the man though the majority continued to boo. To be fair on the guy he didn’t fight back at all, and for a moment as the lights came on and the two embraced in the middle of the circle she was sure it was going to be a happy ending. The woman smiled up at him patting his chest slightly before she stepped backwards and hit him square in the jaw. She winced as the man fell, bouncing off the canvased floor sending the entire room into silence. The silence stretched on a comment from out back sent the crowd erupting in laughter applauding the woman. 

‘What a bitch!’

The next fight was the 3 V 3 war well it was supposed to be but as soon as the referee dropped his hand 3 VS 3 became 4 Vs 2. It was unfair but not in the rules. The two held their own working in tandem and went on a spree though in the end the 4 provided too much and the fight was called when one was unconscious and the other tapped. The guards had to intervene when things got out of hand outside the octagon but the group were ushered back upstairs. They had been sat watching round after round for hours and now they were heading into main events.

It was during the 15-minute break that she finally spotted Oberyn Martell jogging up the stairs two at a time followed by his paramour Ellaria Sand they had yet to see Gregor Clegane and Tywin didn’t want to rush in without the certainty of Gregor being there. Following the fighting was exhausting, and she decided to excuse herself to go to the bathroom if only to have a break. Splashing water on her face in an attempt to cool down, she stared at her own reflection stomping on the thoughts of Jon and trying to regain her focus. _Now’s not the time._

“Well don’t you look stunning tonight,” _That voice._ She turned around eyes narrowing, fists clenching at the sight of the woman. _Arianne Martell._

“Oh don’t be going all sour on me now,” Daenerys noted the man stood behind her. _They knew she was here, just like she was watched you._ “You know, it was a game at first but I like the idea of having Jon to myself. He’s mine, and there’s not a thing you can do about it. How does that feel?” _I DON’T CARE! She wanted to scream in her face, lunge across the room and break her nose._

“I don’t give a shit… You can have him.” _Just play along._ All she had to do was stay calm, claim nonchalance and try to ignore the weight of the gun pressed to her thigh.

“You don’t know? HA, you don’t know… He didn’t tell you, truly?” Arianne doubled over laughing to herself. Dany was speechless wanting nothing more than to reach out and smash her face against the mirror. Instead, she said nothing and moved to the exit. 

“Oh, before you go. Tell Jon I’m thinking about him,” storming out the bathroom she was shaking with rage, unsure where the lies began and ended. She was sure Arianne was just trying to torment her but her mind always went back to laying on the sofa. His weight pressed on top of her before he was pulling away. _We can’t do this, I can’t do this…_ Turning the corner she careered straight into someone. Recoiling she stared dumbfounded at the man in front of her. Mark Ryder.

“Oh, my, Detective Targaryen, you look splendid,”

“Thank you, You don’t look half bad yourself.”

“How are you?” the conversation carried on as she began to make the way back to her seat, it seemed Mark was still trying his best. He was there with a magazine model or so he was bragging and yet he followed her back to his seat prolonging the conversation. It was a nice distraction in truth and the surprise on Jon’s face was slightly amusing until all the questions regarding Arianne came roaring to the forefront of her mind. Jon must have noticed something was wrong because his brow furrowed before he turned to Mark.

“It’s good to see you again Mark, but could you please excuse us a moment?” Mark hesitated before he nodded and left them to it. She waited till he was gone before turning to Jon properly.

“What happened between you and Arianne?”

“Nothing has happened between me and Arianne.”

“Jon…”

“You already know what it is Daenerys. You’ve looked at my phone haven’t you?”

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me, write a note, text me…”

“Because I wasn’t thinking properly, I needed to play along…”

“So it was all a game?”

“Da-” He was thankfully silenced when the lights slowly dimmed lighting a path from the bottom of the stairs to the Octagon. The first to descend the stairs was a lone man. Long blond and black hair pulled back into a tight bun. He was tall and broad his chest showing the ripples of muscles that drew her attention. He took his position in the ring before two women appeared at the bottom of the stairs. One big boned and olive skinned with brown hair pulled back in dreadlocks to her shoulders she had orange tape around her bust and knuckles and walked briskly like she was on a mission. The other was a little smaller, with olive skin wearing a tight black sports bra, her hair a long braid down her back as she followed the other into the ring. Dany sat up straighter and she felt Jon do the same, this had the makings of a good fight….

**“Ladies and Gentlemen, This is one of two main events of the evening.”**

**“3 rounds in a two on one handicap”**

**“Fighting out of the Red corner all the way from High Hermitage is our very own man of the night…”**

**“Dark star”** the crowd erupted in a sea of boo’s and she felt sorry from him in a way.

**“Facing off against the Sand Sisters Obara and Nymeria because even the snakes come out at night,”**

It was a 2 on 1 handicap and the man seemed to like his odds. She watched as the referee had words and all three participants nodded before stepping back in their respective corners. The referee dropped his hands, and the one known as Darkstar lunged forwards slapping Obara hard, dodging Nymeria’s attempts to grab him. The man laughed as he punched Obara and pulled at the sports bra Nymeria was wearing tearing it from her body, leaving her bare. Some in the crowd erupted with hooting and hollering but Nymeria didn’t seem to care as she prowled slowly towards her opponent. She didn’t realise how invested she was in the fight as Jon pulled her back in her seat and threw his arm around her leaning in close. 

“Look at your 2 O’clock” she followed his instruction and turned in time to see Arianne saunter up the stairs with a glass of wine. Jon was stiff as he turned back to the fight, taking a deep breath to trying to calm down she leaned against him focusing on the fight again. Ignoring how she was burning up, how she wanted to march up those stairs and beat the fuck out the woman. _Now is, not the time._ Obara and Nymeria managed to corner the man each taking turns to punch and then move. Like a snake, striking out at its prey. Though he managed to get a hold of himself despite the blows and dodging past a punch from Obara, his hand found her neck and he stood to his full height. Nymeria somehow jumped up twisting her legs around his arm into an arm bar whilst in the air sending the crowd into a fit of cheering. Darkstar dropped Obara who dropped to the floor holding her neck and focused on Nymeria taking a step to the side and swinging his body around so Nymeria struck against the walls of the octagon hard. The ringing sending a quiet over the crowd but she seemed to hold on as Obara came to her senses and stood up seizing control of the situation by punching Darkstar's Jaw hard. The man averted his attention just in time to turn into the second punch. Dany could feel her heart thundering in her chest as the man fell back against the cage. Nymeria’s foot kicking out at the wall so he was laid on the ground and she managed to lock her arm bar in properly. 

The crowd cheered and she could just hear the sound of the man grunting in pain but for whatever reason, he didn’t tap. The rules for these kinds of fights were simple. Tap, get knocked out or die. _Thankfully no one had died just yet…_ Nymeria released her hold and climbed to her feet moving to the opposite side of the octagon with Obara just in time for the end of the first round. Two men entered the ring followed by a woman that looked very much like Nymeria just younger. The woman handed Nymeria some tape and helped wrap it around her bust before the ref signalled time.

Darkstar’s arm remained limp by his side as he faced off against the women and for the first time, he looked unsure of himself. Not making a move; watching, waiting as Obara stood her ground and Nymeria began to prowl around the cage. _It would be over soon._ She could tell as Darkstar would need to keep an eye on both the women he was facing, now more than ever. It seems with Nymeria’s closer proximity she won his attention and he turned towards her fully. _His first mistake._ Obara screamed and sprinted at him like a runaway train. The guy hit the ground hard before Obara straddled his stomach and proceeded to club him half to death like a barbarian. When all seemed well and done it took the referee and Nymeria to physically stop the assault. A silence grew as the ref knelt beside the man to check his pulse but as he stood up and gave a thumb up to the commentator, the room filled with cheers. The girls celebrated with a high five before sauntering back upstairs.

* * *

 

 

There was another 15-minute break, and she decided to stretch her legs hoping to spot ‘The Mountain’ so she could call this in and be done with it. She didn’t realise live fighting was so exhausting, it was a roller coaster of emotions, the first hit, the pain, the relief and that wasn’t taking into consideration her already fragile emotions. She managed to find a little corner for herself where she could enjoy the quiet though she couldn’t enjoy it for long. Jon was there leaning against the wall as he looked down at her. 

“You alright?” she nodded not sure what to say, Arianne seemed to be taking pleasure in fucking with her, or them.

“I wanted to say something before…”

“Can we not. Not now and certainly not here. Tonight, tomorrow.”

“Okay,” he sounded defeated but was pulling her against him before she could protest. She closed her eyes relishing in the warmth as she pulled away looking at him his eyes were tearing up before he looked away as the lights began to dim in the main room again. It was eerily Dark and having to navigate the way back to their seat provided to be a pain. it was just in time as a spotlight landed on the commentator stood in the centre of the darkness. 

**“Ladies and Gentlemen, This is the one you’ve all been waiting for.”**

**“Fighting out of the Red corner all the way from Sun Spear is the prince to some, The Red Viper to others or simply our gracious boss; Oberyn Martell,”** The crowd roared even in the darkness before the light came on revealing him stood there in the red corner.

 **“And our challenger all the way from Westerlands ‘The Mountain’ Gregor Clegane.”** The crowd booed as the light illuminated the mountain of a man. Gregor roared in challenge throwing his hands in the air in tight fists.

**“It’s time…”**

_‘All teams ready to go in T-minus 3 minutes’_ she wanted to them to hurry up. It wouldn’t do good to see Oberyn killed in the octagon as Gregor towered over him. Gregor was clearly brute strength and Oberyn seemed to anticipate what he was going to do and dance away almost toying with the man. Gregor was in the octagon and the team would be able to take care of that. It was the main event, and it seemed to draw everyone’s attention and that gave them their first opportunity of the night to get upstairs and check if Lorch was there. 

* * *

 

 

As they neared the stairs, she made a show of forcibly pushing Jon away and glared at him. He looked confused until the guard at the bottom of the steps moved to intervene.

“Are you okay mam?”

“He won’t leave me alone; he thinks I’m his property.” The guards face morphed into one of anger as he peeled back his jacket revealing his gun. Only Jon smiled.

“Defending a lass’ honour, how noble of you.” It was so sudden Jon surging forward and the guy was falling. She managed to catch him but he was heavy and Jon helped put him around the side of the stairs before they were climbing them up to the second floor.  There were 12 rooms in total and Jon placed a finger to his lips. _His… NO!_ Taking a deep breath she twisted the doorknob pushing open slightly. She could hear snoring and when they finally entered the room they saw the one known as Dark Star sleeping off his beating. He had blood crusted around his nose and blossoming bruises around his eyes. Her eyes lingered on his impressive physique unsure if she was doing it because she found the man attractive or because Jon could see her doing it and it could make him jealous.

“Do you want to stay here, I’m sure I can handle the other rooms alone” his voice a low whisper as he turned his back on her and crept towards the door. She followed him out closing the door before heading to the room across the hall. She couldn’t hear anything before they opened the door and peered inside, the room was bathed in the moonlight coming from the window but it was empty. The four following rooms were more the same all empty though that changed when they got to room number six. it sounded like someone was getting rowdy and twisting the handle she pushed the door open mouth falling open at seeing Nymeria fucking some dark-haired woman over a table with a strap-on. Hand moving to cover her mouth she was yanked backwards, and the door was closed. Jon was shaking trying to stop himself from laughing out and he only made it worse for her. The next few rooms saw previous fighters playing a game of cards, a hooker cleaning up after _working_ and Fortune teller offering to read their palms. It was all so _bizarre._  

Room eight and nine were empty, and she was beginning to doubt that Amory Lorch was there at all. The door to room ten was different from the rest, it was bright orange with a black star. It showed just how long they had been hosting events here if they were painting doors... Turning the handle it was dark, the only light coming from the corridor but there was a stench of shit with a metallic tinge in the air and as Jon fumbled for the light switch she froze looking down at the body of the man thrown to the floor. It was Amory Lorch, he was laid on his back in just his underpants, and his belly exposed and pained red with his own blood, Dark contusions across his belly and chest in various shapes and sizes. He had a dog collar around his neck and the brown pool around his waist strongly suggested he shat himself. That wasn’t the worst of it though, it was his eyes. They had been ripped from their sockets and were hung loose to the side of his head. Bile rose up her throat, and she pinched her eyes closed and covered her nose and mouth. Jon pulled her away and called it in before they headed back downstairs. 

* * *

 

 

The commotion was loud as they descended the stairs two at a time; she stayed a step behind Jon surveying the scene. It was a mess, armed police trying to control the mass panic as hundreds tried to run. The bystanders were being shepherded into a single file line while the troublemakers were being cuffed and pinned to walls or the floor. Two young men charged towards them trying to get to the stairs, the bigger one aiming more towards her while the other attempted to snake between them. She grabbed the second twisting his arm behind his back and pushing him back into the room as more officers poured into the room and began to set up a perimeter. Looking past the mass of people she noticed that Gregor and Oberyn were still in the octagon, still engaging each other as if they either didn’t know what was happening or simply didn’t care.

They were still going at it as she neared the octagon, Oberyn seemed to be slowing down now, and Gregor had blood pouring from his face but seemed fine. Kevan the swat leader took charge of the situation marching forwards and banging on the cage. It seemed both fighters really were too focused to notice what was going on because both recoiled slightly before locking on each other again. Kevan banged on the cage again as Oberyn punched Gregor hard enough to force the man to his knees. Oberyn looked down at Gregor before gesturing around them. 

“TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID,” Gregor said nothing looking at Oberyn with distaste who then looked away slightly and laughed. He pulled back hitting him with a mean right hook before he crouched before him.

“YOU RAPED HER, YOU MURDERED HER, AND YOU KILLED HER CHILDREN. SAY HER NAME!” Gregor said nothing and Oberyn punched him again.

“Enough, come out of that cage right now with your hands above your head. It’s over,”

“Ove-” It was at that moment Gregor surged to his feet, she watched frozen on the spot as he cupped Oberyn‘s head in his hands.

“ ** _ELIA OF DORNE_** ** _._** _I KILLED HER SCREAMING WHELP. **THEN**  I RAPED HER. THEN I SLIT HER FUCKING THROAT._” A few officers moving to engage though none was quicker than Jon who halted over at the same time as Oberyn cried out in pain. There was a sudden crack, and she closed her eyes in time as her face was sprayed water. Looking down she gaged… _That was not water._ She froze watching Oberyn’s crushed head hit the ground spasming, she could hear nothing over the beat of her heart as she watched Jon stand across from the man that just did that.

“Put your fucking hands behind your head and get on the floor” Jon’s’ voice was low and dangerous as he wiped the blood and brains from his face. _Oberyn’s blood and brains._ Her heart leaping into her throat as Gregor chuckled. He looked up taking a deep breath before he suddenly charged forward. Jon sidestepped and flicked his safety off. 

“Stand down. Get on your fucking knees and put your hands behind your head. Last chance,”

“Do you think you scare me, boy, you don’t have the balls for this.” Jon actually smiled before he aimed and released two shots making Gregor fall to the ground grabbing his leg. Withering around in the blood of the night as Jon holstered his weapon walking to the door and passing through it.

* * *

 

 

They had to wait around as Gregor was checked out by paramedics again. It seemed he had a habit of getting shot around them. _He was lucky they hadn’t killed him._ If he had somehow managed to touch Jon, she wouldn’t have hesitated to take the shot. Since he walked out of the cage, he hadn’t left her side, which was a little weird.

“Daenerys, can we talk for a second?”

“What about?” he gave her a pointed look, and she sighed. They were still at the factory for fuck’ sake, now was hardly the time.

“Ok, okay just listen, please?” she said nothing watching as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was his eyes that gained her attention, showing emotion and feelings she knew he felt. _That she felt…_

“I ca-”

“Snow, Targaryen, do you know this man?” Mark was being held by an officer as he waved at her. She nodded looking back to Jon who had his eyes closed, he sighed and shook his head.

“Er I’ll be back.” His fingers brushed her own slightly before he was walking off.

Mark was a strange guy, and as he prattled on, she could feel the headache brewing. _He just went on and on…_ It was yet another long night, something that seemed to have become a habit recently. Dany was sat on the pavement by the car watching the various police officers book people, some were talking amongst themselves it was quite a cold evening and she was rather looking forward to going home. She hadn’t seen Jon at all since he wondered off when Mark interrupted them but she just assumed that he needed to help out somewhere. She watched as Tywin stormed out the building scanning the car park before his eyes landed on hers, he was fuming.

“Where is he?”

“What, who?”

“Jon, where is he?”

“I d-don’t know, what happened?”

“Arianne Martell, Nymeria Sand are gone as well as your partner…” she froze as he spat the words at her. Heart pulsing with pain. ‘ _He’s mine!’_ Arianne’s words mocking her as she climbed to her feet, fighting off everything and focusing on the problem. _Jon was gone…_

“Jon wouldn’t…”

“The women were in my custody, Jon went to speak with them and now he’s gone. They were handcuffed detective, they couldn’t overpower him. No, I’m sorry to have to tell you this but your partner was a mole…” Everything felt so far away, without reach. _He’s not. He wouldn’t._ She said nothing finally noticing many eyes watching them. She was on auto piolet as she was pulled into the back of the swat van with the rest of the team. _He’s mine, and there’s not a thing you can do about it. How does that feel?_ Arianne mocked her. Told her the truth of it. Rubbed it in her face, it was the truth, he was a mole this entire time? **_NO!_** _He wouldn’t…_ Arya was fuming as Jamie began bad-mouthing him.

“Always knew there was something wrong with the bastard,”

“Shut your mouth Jamie or ill shut it for you, my brother is NOT a fucking mole” Dany wanted to believe her but the more she thought about it, the more it was starting to make sense. _Arianne, Anderson and now Jon…_ she sighed not sure what to think.

“You could have fooled me,” Arya lunged at him but luckily she was held back by Brianne who whacked Jamie upside of the head. 

“ENOUGH!” Tywin was glaring at Jamie who still had a smirk on his face despite the fact he was rubbing his head.

“Jon is not a mole, he’s working an angle. An unfortunate incident at a Bar put him in the crosshairs of Arianne Martell. She was threatening to _out_ him as a mole if he didn’t follow her instructions.” _WHAT?_

“What do you mean?”

“Arianne tried to seduce Jon at his local pub; she succeeded by drugging him and with the help of a man by the name of Areo. Thankfully Dany managed to get to him but Arianne managed to figure out where he lived.”  Tywin sighed rubbing his face with his hand before scanning the group “Look I don’t need to recite the whole bloody story, Jon fucked up, and we turned that fuck up into a plan that will hopefully see the Dornish cartel crumble.” She was a cauldron of emotions. _That was not what happened… He was covering for her!_  Why? She didn’t understand why Jon had told such a story… It was frustrating. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she was startled by the keys to the car. 

* * *

 

 

The weeks that followed just seemed to drag; she was back working as Tywin’s partner and she doubled down with work to keep busy. Tywin was her only form of news regarding Jon, every morning she'd get a rundown of what Jon was doing. The aim was for Jon to collect proof to bring the cartel down once and for all, it was dangerous but Tywin was banking on Arianne’s deal with Jon. It frightened her, the case started with a murder and they had done the job of bringing in the people responsible. Now they were trying to take down a cartel, it felt like Tywin was blinded by revenge and Jon was stuck in the middle of it because he was covering for her.

Dany spent allot of time mulling on the days from Gregor’s capture to Jon heading undercover, of how well things were going before everything turned to shit. She still couldn’t figure out why he didn’t tell her. There were so many lies floating about, where did it all end? She couldn’t figure out where they were or more importantly where she wanted them to be. The bottom line was he still hurt her, lied to her. How could she trust him? Where did that leave their partnership?

Arianne Martell the name never failed to get a reaction, every time it came up she wanted to break something. _Preferably her face!_ They found that the woman along with Ellaria, Nymeria, Sarella, and Elia were the last remaining heads of The Martell Family. _That was a surprise…_ The worst part was the jealousy, knowing that Jon was with Arianne, had been with Arianne day and night since he went under cover. It was that and not having the ability to talk with him or fix thing that made her begin to resent him. Maybe it wasn’t fair but she couldn’t exactly help it. This was the only calm she’d had in the last month…

A good thing with Jon being away was she was looking after Ghost, Arya offered to take him off her hands but she enjoyed his company. They went on long walks, and she knew to drop him off at work and he kept her warm on a night.

The Elia Martell case was more or less finalised since his outburst in the middle of the octagon and the murder of Oberyn in an illegal fighting area Gregor had not said a single word. He lawyered up and was handed over to the courts system to be tried.  

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday, the first proper break she’d had in an age, and she decided to take Gilly on a day out. Missandei was invited too, but she was covering the trial of Gregor Clegane and which was taking place later on in the day. It had been 13 days since Jon had been gone and in all of that; it had been quiet, almost too quiet. They’d stopped receiving correspondence from him on Thursday 10th and she was worried but she knew he could take care of himself. The plan for the day was to go shopping, head to the spa before heading home to watch a movie it was ambitious, to say the least with the pregnant Gilly but it was a nice distraction. 

 The town was packed and loud for the football match that pitted Storm’s End FC against High Garden FC in the semi-final to the champions cup. There were armed police everywhere trying to keep the gathering tension under wraps. Shopping was fun trying on weird hats, and dresses letting loose and just enjoying themselves. After the spa, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever felt so loose, so good. She could have probably fallen asleep in the car but she knew she needed to get back home to tend to Ghost sooner opposed to later. She reverted to leaving the back door open so he could lounge in the garden; the house wasn’t in danger of being robbed with him and she didn’t want him cupped up in the house. He missed Jon, she could tell but there was nothing she could do about that.

Gilly stuck the TV on and began preparing tea which gave Dany the time to take ghost on a proper walk, to the small park nearby. The walk took longer than she planned but Ghost was happier for it. Walking back into the kitchen ghost was drinking greedily from his bowl and Gilly was sat staring at the TV. As she saw the TV she froze. _Not again, please…_

**_BREAKING NEWS ESCAPED. A DAYLIGHT HEIST ON THE GREGOR CLEGANE CONVOY SEE GREGOR CLEGANE ESCAPE JUDGMENT._ **

It did nothing but anger her. _AGAIN!_ Watching the footage as a dustbin wagon took out the lead vehicle in the convoy before 5 blacked out jeeps pulled in at the rear. The video skirted over the ensuing gunfight but did show Gregor Clegane climbing into the back of Jeep before the 5 jeeps drove away. With the football match, the police were spread thin; it was ultimately the best and only time the police were left so vulnerable.

The police chase was around 5 minutes long and resulted in one of the jeeps slamming on their brakes and the police car careering into the back of it.  The car looked unscathed – _Armoured  –_ before it simply drove off as if nothing happened. The helicopter continued to follow as more police cars began to respond. The news chopper is ordered away just on the outskirts of Kings Landing when it is intercepted by a police helicopter.

Her mouth had fallen open, and she was unsure what to do, a part of her wanting to drop everything and head into the precinct another part wanting to stay home and trying to enjoy some food, and talking. She decided she’d at least wait for Tywin to text her before she went to work.

They had Cajun salmon with rosemary sweet potato wedges. Sam had gotten Gilly a book about the foods that would be good for Gilly and the pregnancy and Sweet potatoes and Salmon were on the list. The meal was fine and gave them the opportunity to just sit and talk. Well, Gilly asked questions about dates and guys… Questions she couldn’t really answer, well didn’t want to.

Tonight they were watching Beetlejuice, mainly due to fact Gilly hadn’t seen it and well, it was a classic. What Dany wasn’t expecting was Gilly to be asleep on the sofa around 15 minutes in. She contemplated waking her up but ultimately decided to text Sam instead to come and pick her up.

Finally alone in bed with ghost sprawled out beside her she finally allowed herself to think. _Where was Jon? Was he okay?_ That was the main worry, his wellbeing. If he was okay then why hadn’t he alerted them? Burying her head under the pillow as Ghost shifted his head onto her stomach she tried to get some sleep. 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at work on Sunday she walked in on Gendry squaring up with Jamie as Brianne held Arya back again, defusing the situation by parting Jamie and Gendry they were called into the conference for a meeting.

“He’s in their pocket, he has to be. Why else would he not alert us?”

“Because we would have made sure it didn’t happen and he would have been burned, it’s not rocket science Jamie you fucking turd.”

“Burned? Why the fuck hasn’t he been in contact then?”

“Maybe he’s busy?”

“Or he’s dead?”

“HAVE YOU FINISHED?” Tywin’s tone silenced the entire room

“First, enough Jamie. Not one more word. Second, Arya calm down. I’m not sure what the hell is going on around here but since this case has begun things have gone out of control,” He was right but this case had affected them all, if this was Arianne’s plan, it worked.

“We need to be working as a team,” Tywin continued on, he looked exhausted, like a parent sick of having to deal with his children fighting. She supposed she should feel bad but how can she? This was all a personal vendetta from Tywin against the Martell Family. It wasn’t their jobs to be taking down a cartel.

“It’s okay for you to say but what if Snow has turned?”

“It just means that we have another mole to catch…”

“HE’S NOT A FUCKING MOLE, Dany you know…” Arya turned to face her and Dany tried not to flinch as her face dropped “oh…” in truth she didn’t know what to think anymore…

“I don’t believe Snow is a mole but we have to be cautious. We can’t allow the Martell family to keep doing as they are.”

“The arguing amongst yourselves needs to stop, they’ll be no more. Not at least until we have put an end to the Martell family once and for all… “

It was at around 5 pm when Tywin finally received an update from Jon. The message was simple, clipped and to the point and more importantly gave them a time, date as a location. The problem was Tywin was sceptical, with Jamie’s constant comments and the lack of defence for Jon she could see that he wasn’t sure whether to initiate a raid. They came to a compromise which resulted in the raid being carried out by the army. 

* * *

 

 

She couldn’t remember the last time she was in Dorne, how warmer the place seemed to be. The staging area was set up around a mile away from Sunspear and the entire operation was being run by the commander of the military unit. They weren’t allowed to interfere, nor take part in the raid but they could follow the convoy of Humvees at a leisurely pace. Once the hit was complete, and the premises was secure jurisdiction would be handed over.

Admittedly she was nervous, worried and anxious as they pulled up at the side of the road watching as the soldiers breached the compound before they swept through it, even in the car she could hear the shouting and the odd gunshot and that just made it worse. _What if Jon gets shot, or worse?_ It was single-handedly the longest wait in her life sat in a car with Jamie, Brianne and Gendry because Arya was not allowed to accompany them.

It was another 30 minutes before everything was under wraps judging by the soldier asking them to accompany him into the compound. Following Tywin in, she wasn’t sure what to expect. There were 2 dead guards by the front door of the manse though everyone else was already subdued when they arrived. Walking up the stairs she was trying to steel herself for when she saw him again.. Eyes widening as she walked into the bedroom, his eyes open scanning them before they narrowed and he looked to the ground.

“This one says he was working for you?” she watched him carefully before she scanned the rest of the room. Ellaria, Nymeria, Sarella and Elia were all unconscious on the floor cuffed. While Darkstar and Arianne were awake glaring at Jon.

“That’s correct” it was Tywin who nodded at Jon before finally smiling down at the Martell family

“Is it?” Jamie’s question pierced the silence, and she’d be lying if she didn’t see Jon twitch or the smile that stretched across Arianna’s face.

“They were already cuffed when we arrived, he simply waved us in…” the commander tried to protest but Jamie cut him off

“Where’s Gregor Clegane?”

“Yeah Jon, where’s Gregor Clegane?” Arianne’s voice was mocking as she broke out chuckling to herself. 

“You know Jamie if you fucking lot hit when I said and not 24 hours later he’d still be fucking here.” It was the first time in however long she had heard his voice. His tone cold, annoyed as he stared Jamie down…

“Dany gods it’s good to see you again.” Arianne was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes going from Jon to Dany’s before moving to look and the one she knew to be Darkstar

“Oh, shut the fuck up Arianne,"

“What don’t you want me to tell them all the things we’ve gotten up to? Oh, you’re shy is that it?”

“I still can’t believe you asked me to watch you two…”It was Darkstar that said it but Jon simply rolled his eyes and left the room.

Once the Martell family was booked in and escorted back to the staging area a team moved into tare the compound apart for any and all information about business dealings in relation to the cartel. Sandor and Tormund were loving it, this was a big bust for them and the more information they received the better it was going to be. 

* * *

 

 

As they made their way back to Kings Landing, she became apparent that Jon had spoken to no one except Gendry. The two were friends and Gendry was always honest and open with him. It wasn’t hard to see the problem, Jamie was being very open on the topic. The team didn’t trust him and she hadn’t opened her mouth to defend him. It was hard to do when he was with the one person she hated more than anything else.

The reunion between Arya and Jon was beautiful, she was envious but there was nothing to say on the matter. She was still angry, looking at him invoked the hurt and she’d had too much time to think. On top of that when they sat back down in the office waiting for the meeting with Tywin, she noticed he’d already closed himself off.

“Daenerys, I’m sorry for the lies, you’ll-”

“Really? Just don’t…”

“You…”

“Jon.”

“You would have stopped me and that couldn’t happen, you can assume whatever you want about me. You already have, I don’t care.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, I don’t want to hear it.” She glared at him before dropping back into the chair.

He nodded his head slightly and sat back in his seat staring at the ceiling, she thought she was ready to talk but she wasn’t. _Why were things so complicated?_ Before she could think about anything else they were called into Tywin‘s office. Jon sighed before climbing to his feet and heading in. Jon ignored the glare from Jamie though she took note of the way his fist clenched tightly before he finally got into the office. She trailed after him dreading the entire meeting.

Tywin seemed allot lighter though when he looked towards Jon she could tell he wasn’t happy, not one little bit.

“Before we get started, Great work on the Martell case Jon, you have given organised crime the ammunition to dismantle the Martell family once and for all,” Jon said nothing simply replying with a nod, she knew then the meeting was not going to be a pleasant one.

“Firstly Gregor Clegane why didn’t you alert us to the hit, what the hell were you thinking in taking part and radio silence for 5 days? **ARE YOU MAD?** ”

“With all due- re-” Jon tried to protest but Twin silenced him,

“NO, you’ll listen,”

“Secondly your behaviour in jeopardising this entire case in an attempt to get laid is quite frankly ridiculous. You’re lucky,”

“Sir, I-I..” she needed to be open, this wasn’t going to end well at all but she was cut off when Jon went off on one.

“ **WITH ALL DUE-FUCKING-RESPECT I GAVE YOU A TIME AND A LOCATION, I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO ARRIVE A DAY FUCKING LATE. IF I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE HIT YOU WOULD HAVE ENSURED THE HEIST WAS A FAILURE AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN BURNED. IT WAS GREGOR OR THE MARTELL FUCKING FAMILY. IF YOU MANAGED TO FUCK IT UP ANYMORE YOU’D HAVE HAD NEITHER AND ID BE FUCKING DEAD.** ” Jon was red faced after his outburst, breathing deeply.

“Have you finished?” Tywin’s tone was deathly silent as he glared at Jon.

“Jon, you could have easily ruined our entire investigation. You cannot get familiar with people associated with the case. You know this. I’m disappointed in you.”

“Just listen, you will take behavioural courses until I am pleased with your progress. From this point forward, you will be on probation. Any fighting, breaking the law and you’ll be suspended and they’ll be no K9 either. You’ll be transferred or moved down to patrol. Do you understand?”

“Yes,"

“Good, that’ll be all Targaryen. Jon, please stay,” She left in a daze, unsure what to say. What to think. What to feel, it was just all too much as she fled the floor.

* * *

 

 

 **Case File – The Mountain [F1315]:** With the evidence and the confession in front of so many offices it was open, shut when it came to Gregor Clegane If he ever made it to court. Around a week later the skull, presumed to belong to Gregor Clegane appeared on the doorstep of Kevan Lannister and his family which resulted in Kevan being moved into the witness protection program. The Martell family was put to an end with various chargers in murder, embezzlement, bribery and those only scratched the surface.

 **Gregor Clegane:** The rest of his body was never recovered. It was thought that sympathises to the Martell family claimed revenge but they couldn’t say for certain with lack of DNA. They still didn't know why he did it, if it was a paid hit or he was working for someone and now there was no one to answer that question. 

 **Amory Lorch:** Deceased, the only DNA found on the body was that of Oberyn Martell

 **Chris Wyck, Ralf Ford, Sarah Starfield, Tony Stine, Craig Hooper, Mac Greez, Lena Haroon, Armin Hussain and Neil Paddock:**   Were all extradited to an undisclosed military location to face trial for their war crimes in Essos.

 **Shinesh Greez:** Deceased, died in the Harrenhal raid.

 **The Martell Family:** The youngest daughters of Oberyn Martell were not found guilty, though the rest were tried in relation to organised crime. The charges all varied between financial, Cyber, corruption, and drug trafficking.

 

**Up next… Case File: Unearthed.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the mistakes in there, Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \-----  
> *Life has a way of dragging you down, I apologise for the late responses. The new chapter should be up soon which is actually more like two in one, it needs proofing which shouldn‘t take too long, so I'll say next week hopefully.


	7. Case File: G2114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a new case for our team to solve, but what will the effects of Case File: F1315 have on Dany and Jon as partners? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it’s been a while. This chapter has defiantly evolved from Where I originally had it going hitting 60K. There may some parts in this chapter that may cause triggers, so just a heads up. I spammed the name generator in this chapter, so sorry if they sound familiar. 

**Missing Persons Case: The Lewis Family**

 

Leaving the precinct there was a headache brewing; Jon on probation, the Martell family completely dismantled and Gregor Clegane at this point presumed dead. It was wrong to run, but she was confident that by the time he came home, they’d be able to talk it over and hash it all out. Sitting on the sofa, she waited for him. Sticking the TV on and losing herself to the thoughts swirling in her head. _Probation,_ Tywin was still angry with Jon, his story with Arianne no doubt still having an effect. It was too late to come clean now, no matter how much she wanted to, it would only jeopardise Jon’s position further and that wasn’t taking into condition herself.  Coming to she must have fallen asleep at some point because looking at the clock it was just past 3 in the morning, the TV was on and Jon wasn’t back yet. It was then she realised _he wasn’t coming…_

As the week progressed things became worse a chasm slowly growing as he shut himself off to the point where he became somewhat reclusive writing away at his report and talking at a minimum to Arya, Gendry or Tywin. He had to talk to Sandor and Tormund for the case, but Sandor seemed to be affected by the entire ordeal too. _Gregor was his brother even after everything…_ Dany found that he would greet her, but that was it and she was okay with that. The week flew by and it was Friday when she was called into Tywins office with Jon. Tywin had the first draft of Jon’s official report on his desk and she was given a brief overview of what led up to the assignment in Dorne.

“On Saturday 28th April at around 8 o’clock Jon came in here telling me what happened between him and Arianne Martell along with cameras as evidence. My first instincts were to ask for his badge and gun and I did, though the longer we discussed it the more apparent it was that this presented an opportunity, a way in. The problem was we still had a mole. If you managed to stop Jon from spilling the secrets someone else had to…” _He fired him, what the…_ Looking at Jon he was biting his nails staring at the file on Tywins desk.

“Arianne Martell wanted me to meet her on Saturday and handing the cameras over she gave me an offer. The offer was 5k to work for her, but I downright refused, hinting that I wanted more. I spent the day working as her personal protection after Areo her personal muscle was indisposed. It wasn’t a big job, just a meeting with Anders Yronwood down in Dorne and thankfully I only had to step in once when one of Yronwood’s goons got a little handsy but I did the job. As I was set to leave, she gave me another offer 10k, then 20k before I gave her one. 50k, I needed her to think I needed the money, and it kind of worked.” _That fucking name…_ So Jon played Arianne at her own game. _He still should have said something._

“The aim was to make it believable, to get close to Arianne as a way in. Arianne’s weird obsession with Jon made it easier at the beginning. Escaping the fight club with Arianne and Nymeria was the key that got him really in the thick of it, so to speak. I’ve read the report, and I wanted to apologise for the things that you had to endure on this assignment and I can only thank you for the work on the case. What happened to Anderson is regrettable and we are yet to recover the body but Gerold had started to release information just this morning so it’s only a matter of time. Daenerys, either me or Jon will get the report to you once Jon had gone through it with Tormund and Sandor.” _Anderson was dead, what?_ There was so much she still didn’t know and she still had to wait for the damn report.

 “Okay,” Tywin nodded and sat further back in his seat,

“Right, the reason I called you both in here is that after some thought realised I was a little caught up with the events without knowing what really happened in Dorne so apologise for that Jon. Starting Monday I want you both to take 3 weeks off, it’s been a difficult year and I don’t want you both burning out before we’re even halfway through it.”

“It’s not necessary. There are plenty of cases to solve,”

“Can I stay on K9 instead?”

“It wasn’t a request, three weeks’ vacation and Daenerys I want you to take 2 seasons with our therapist Dr Ryan. Jon, you’ll be seeing Dr Bishop as we discussed before, after that you’ll both be back on the team, Jon you’ll be on probation for 2 weeks after that. So enjoy your time off.” She had no need for it, didn’t want it, She had no idea what to do with herself, but Tywin was enforcing it. Leaving the office on Friday with the revelations even if it was brief felt strange, there was so much to discuss she just didn’t know where to start. It wasn’t helped by Jon disappearing as soon as she left Tywins office. 

* * *

It was Sunday, and it was always going to be a busy day, first she had the Sunday lunch that they’d postponed at Sam and Gilly’s it was the first time she spent with Jon and it was exhausting. He was quiet but with Sam and Gilly; he was at least trying. Sat around the table, they pretended everything was perfect, digging into the beautiful roast that Sam and Gilly prepared for them. It was hard, but it was more for Sam and Gilly’s benefit than anything else. Pressing a smile to her face, she stuck to talking with Gilly. The meal went along perfectly with no hiccups and she left earlier than normal to get ready for the big night out that represented Brianne’s birthday. The next few months were stocked with birthdays, but this was the first and with the lack of work for three whole weeks she decided to really let her hair down and get absolutely wasted.

It was a girl’s night out at Chains and pretending everything was fine with a mask of indifference was easy, but inside she was a storm of emotion. Somehow she ditched her friends and woke up in unfamiliar territory, and she may have panicked. There were arms and legs everywhere and opening her eyes, seeing multiple women laid every which way across the bed made her sick to her very stomach, the good part she was fully dressed. The bad part was walking out the bedroom looking for her purse; she stumbled into none other than Mark Ryder. _A very naked Mark Ryder._

“Please cover yourself up.”  Looking at anything but _that,_ she was scraping the barrel for reasons as to why she was here. _Where is here?_

_“Do you not” – grimacing as he was trying to get her attention with his hands to show her his body, she felt sick._

_“I think I’m going to throw up…”_ and she did, running aimlessly to find a bathroom, following the instructions from Mark to find a bathroom. As Mark explained what happened disgust soon turned into embarrassment,

_“You insisted you wanted to tag along, kissed Rachel then asked for relationship advice which a few of them were only happy to give. Then to top it off you started sulking because some guy hadn’t picked you up. You passed out on the bed and we moved to the living room to continue the night.”_

It was embarrassing, sure, but it was something she could deal with, being involved with all _that_ was not. She checked her phone to see if she’d sent any messages in her drunken state to Jon but thankfully she had not. She still wanted to reach out, but she realised he’d talk when he was good and ready. 

* * *

 

With the three weeks’ vacation came 2 counselling sessions to figure out how she was doing after everything that had transpired so far over the year. The first session was on Tuesday and having to relive all that had happened was the worst of it, she always thought back to Jared Frey. The problem was there wasn’t guilt; she felt nothing but relief at Jon being alive. It made her question her morals, was it fair? With Jon’s help, she had managed to reunite hundreds of families over the years did that balance it out? Did it matter? Is Jon being alive, not enough? Eliza and her reunion with Ygritte; didn’t that make it worth it? The cases in the future, the people they are yet to help? Watching Dr Ryan writing on his clipboard filled her with dread but he didn’t say anything just waved her to continue to share what had happened. It wasn’t good to think like that, saving someone, reuniting families was a tick for the win column. They could only do the job given to them.

It was a nice surprise seeing Missy waiting outside the shrinks’ office with cinema tickets for some drama. It wasn’t some something she particularly wanted to watch and entering the theatre the lack of people in there was a dead giveaway that no one did. The near empty theatre meant that they could sit wherever they wanted it should have been obvious from the beginning when she followed Missy to the seats near the only two other people in there that Missy was working. Instead, she relaxed back in her seat and watched the film.

The movie was a decent watch about a princess that went on the run from her obligations only to end up getting captured by a secret agent. The story is centred on how the princess coming from her royal background gets to experience the world anew. It was a film of twists and turns with it ending on the cliff-hanger of the princess having to choose between the agent and her ex. 

Missy was very apologetic though that turned into an interrogation after a glass of wine back at home. It seemed Gilly and Missy could read her like an open book and knew when something was wrong. Dany watched as Missy scrolled through her phone before she handed it over, looking down at the text string between Missy and Gilly made her squirm.

[Gilly: Hey girl, what’s up with D? x]

[Missy: What do you mean? :S x]

[Gilly: something’s wrong but the guys are here so I can’t really ask x]

[Missy: ill check in :) x]

She felt bad; they had better things to be worrying about than her. She thought she managed to pull it off at Gilly and Sam’s but evidently; she had not. Slumping on her sofa with a glass of wine they sat in silence while Missy regarded her intently. It was nice to spend time with her in truth, with their work obligations it was rather tough but it was nice to catch up. Dany wasn’t sure what to say on the subject of her feelings, she was a mess when it came to Jon; she understood perfectly that to some degree they’d both fucked up and at that point; she felt too annoyed to go out of her way to fix it. Things were growing, but it all turned to shit before they could actually see where it was going… _Was it a sign?_

“So do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just work, these last few months have been difficult with everything that’s happened.” It was the truth; she didn’t want to talk about Jon just yet because they had still yet to talk about it themselves “It’s not just work either, it’s my life in general,” she sighed not sure how much she wanted to relive again, with DR Ryan she kept quiet about her personal life.

“There was D-Daario,” clearing her throat she took another swig of wine, “I should have seen it coming, he was _too_ good and I couldn’t feel anything. I thought there was something wrong with me and I got used to the feeling of having him around…”

“Of course Jon put an end to that, he could have told me straight up but instead he made Daario tell me,” In the back of her mind she knew why he made Daario tell her, it was closure. If Jon had come out with it straight away she would have needed to face Daario about it, _and then what?_

“All these secrets and lies… when did we become that?” leaning further back against the sofa she sighed before continuing “We used to tell each other everything,”

“There’s more, isn’t there?” glancing up at Missy, it felt like she was staring at her from behind a giant magnifying glass.

“You should become a detective you know,”

“I’ll stick to my investigative journalism,”

“Well, okay” Dany was searching for the right words, “What do you know about the Martell case?” Missy sat up and crossed her legs on the sofa and reached for her phone,

“On the record there was Gregor Clegane’s double breakout, and an operation to bring the Martel organisation to justice,”

“Off the record, Jon was front and centre to a lot of it and by that look, there are something‘s that I don’t even know,”

“We have to keep some secrets close to our chest,”

“Off the record, we had moles in the precinct helping the Martell family, and that is why Gregor Clegane escaped. Err me and Jon went out Wednesday I think, and we were targeted by Arianne Martell who drugged and then proceeded to take advantage of us, things happened but I managed to get my wits about me and we were taken home. I’m not sure when but me and Jon have been closer than normal, I want- _ed_ to be with him, but I think I’m over it now,” looking up Missy was quiet staring at her glass, _that was close._ Dany realised she’d been droning on and climbed to her feet to grab the bottle of wine,

“The bottom line is that me and Jon have fallen out, he won’t talk to me and that’s that,”

“Have you tried to talk to him, I can’t believe you’re going to skirt over the-”

“Please don’t,” Missy rolled her eyes before she continued.

“I can’t make you decide what to do but it seems to me that you just need to talk to each other,”

“Easier said than done,”

“Text him,”

“No. If he wants to talk, when he wants to talk, he’ll talk,” _if he ever wants to talk,_ maybe he’ll never talk to her again?

“You’re both stubborn arses,” Dany chucked as Missy shook her head.

“So what’s new with you?” they spoke for hours and it really was a much overdue catch up, Missy was planning on heading over to Essos for a month getaway and to see the in-laws. There was also all the potential news stories with the ever continuous war against the Harpy’s and the effects it was having on lives over there. The refugee camps and the living conditions, the work that Lyanna and Arthur were doing in helping people it was a treasure trove of stories that people should be reading. The hope was these stories could bring more awareness to the people of Westeros and perhaps push people to help.

* * *

 

Minus a very awkward counselling session with Tywin in there to oversee her progress, the rest of the holiday flew by. The news outlets were covering the Martell case heavily and this time there was no escape attempt or any tricks, each of the organisation was tried and given their sentence without any problems. The first day back at work she was actually glad to be back. It was strange seeing Jon for the first time in so long, and her anger picked up as he acknowledged her with a tight-lipped smile. They didn’t speak at all and she was okay with that; she put up a nonchalant mask and got on with work. _What else could she do?_ There was a fresh case, a missing 15-year-old boy named Marcus Lewis. He was African American dark skinned, around 5’3 short black hair with brown eyes. Last seen Friday morning before school by his parents. This was one of those cases that they got because someone was calling in a favour from Tywin. It shouldn’t be like this but it was part of the job, solve any case given to them as quickly as possible.

Just sat mulling over the files, she looked up her eyes meeting Jon’s for a split second before he looked back down. If he wasn’t willing to even try why should she? Where she would have normally thrown ideas back and forth with Jon, she instead wrote a list on the computer.

  * Last seen before school?
  * Check with friends?
  * Track phone number?
  * Is he in a relationship?
  * Has he shown signs he was planning to run away?
  * Any place he could stay, a relative?
  * Any clothes missing, money?



She wasn’t sure what Jon was doing, but she had Aidan run a check on the boy’s phone. Its last known location was shown on the school grounds Friday morning.

“Jon, can I borrow the car?”

“Sure, it’s the dark grey one,” she frowned looking at the keys, it was the Mercedes key, but he had a new key ring. _It didn’t matter._  

“Thanks,” She rushed out of the office coming to a stop at the foot of the car park. _Where’s my car gone?_ It was a tiny hatchback instead of the coupe’ she was used to, she didn’t like it. _Okay, she loved it._ The new car smell, Jon’s smell… _no_ , the rattle of the engine and he was letting her drive? _What?_ She couldn’t think of that now though as she headed towards the school.

It was a quick meeting with Mrs Mherser the head teacher and Miss Jones, Marcus’ form teacher where they explained the register system and what kind of person he was. It was a rather insightful meeting learning a few things right off the bat. Marcus seemed to have had a difficult few months of school; he’s come out as Bi just before Christmas _. What’s that got to do with anything?_ Apparently a lot of his classmates, mainly the trouble makes liked to poke fun at him. That bothered her, these were 15/16-year-olds, and they were bullying over sexual orientation like it bloody mattered. She was in half a mind to make an example of a few of these so-called troublemakers but chose against it, _not yet anyway!_

* * *

 

Jon was waiting in the car park puffing on a cigarette when she parked up; he put the cigarette out before following her back in. He didn’t say a word as she handed the keys over and when she finally sat down and got comfy; he decided to open his mouth

“Marcus’ parents are in the conference room waiting for us,”

“Thanks,” she wanted to rile at him, but she chose against it. They were at work, yet it wasn’t so easy to push everything aside and pretend everything was all right. _They weren’t all right._ Grabbing a pad she pushed past him and went to speak to the parents, the meeting was insightful, to say the least. Nala and her husband Jacob either didn’t know of Marcus’ sexuality or purposely ignored it. Was this a boy too afraid to come out to his own parents? Marcus didn’t have a girlfriend _or boyfriend,_ his closest friends that his parents knew of were childhood friends Billy, Charlie and Sophia.

The Interviews of Marcus’ friends would need to be done with Jon present. Dany tried to delay it as much as she could, to focus on other avenues in the investigation. The whiteboard became the only link between them with the answers that they had got from Marcus’ parents. 

  * Runaway?
  * Had £250 that his mother gave him _for a school trip_
  * _Did he have help?_
  * Abducted?
  * Last Credit Card purchases for Friday 1st June at 8.35 AM.
  * Someone should have seen him.



The route from the Lewis family household to school was within walking distance. He set off to school at 8 AM every day, so where after going to the convenience store at 8.30 did he go? They were monitoring his social media for any new posts but his last update had been a week previous and looked more like a typo than anything else, it was a single letter capitalized

M

She couldn’t hold it off any longer and then needed to go and question the friends of Marcus. The car journey was tense, and she felt the struggle to keep her mouth closed and not just have it out with him but she held it together for the kids’ sake at least.

Billy was your average ‘bad boy’, thought he was better than you and was most likely one of the culprits that bullied Marcus in the first place. They were friends when they were younger but grew apart in high school as they were in different groups. Marcus apparently kept to himself, Billy wasn’t even sure what Marcus did on break or at lunch.   

Charlie was a little shy and was more helpful than Billy. Marcus apparently did classes on break and lunch to appease his parents. Charlie and Marcus spoke often but Charlie was a self-described antisocial person and preferred to be alone. 

Sophia was one of the popular girls in school, overly loud, equally bitchy and kept checking her reflection to try to get Jon’s bloody attention. _That didn’t work._ Sophia and Marcus were always close however he went off the rails about in the last year, apparently. They were a group of bullies that were continuously _joking around with_ him. 

With the answers and everything they knew about Marcus it was starting to someone who was bullied and possibly disapproved at home and it seemed likely that he had run away from it all opposed to being taken. It didn’t mean much on the face of it. They still had to find him. 

* * *

It was just after 2 and her annoyance was slowly heightening, she’d hit a dead and watching Jon lost in concentration typing away was not helping. They were working on separate leads and him typing away meant he still had leads to chase. They came up with a system that worked for them. Jon placed his keys on the shelf and whoever had a lead would simply grab the keys. The other would then know to follow. It was a terrible thing to be doing, but it was beneficial to the case.

Jon grabbed his keys, and she huffed grabbing her things and a coffee for herself before following after him. Climbing into the car he handed over his note pad so she could read it.  Imran Sing, a name she’d already crossed off in the Stormlands. Maybe it was her stubbornness that propelled her not to tell him? _You’re wasting your own time stupid._ It was a long and boring 2-hour drive there in silence except for the radio, Free folk FM  now replaced by North X 6.07 FM. Dany sat quietly on the sofa next to Jon, observing the room. Imran was the eldest of 4 at 35, he was tied to this case because he was the school football coach and was fired for taking a shine to a few boys in Marcus’ school. He wasn’t charged and didn’t actually touch anyone but it was classed as grooming. He was revoked from teaching across Westeros indefinably.

What she didn’t expect was for Jon to talk about Imran’s brother, Moe. At 25 he was the youngest, but he was also working in the school. _What’s the connection? Could Imran have been protecting his younger brother this entire time?_ Climbing back in the car she slouched in the seat, knowing that this couldn’t go on but also rather unsure of what to say. Jon glanced towards her and she held his gaze as he pulled a cigarette pressing it between his lips, he set off before he lit up and by then her temper was up again. He knew she hated it. He was trying to get a rise out of her. 

“Can you not!” he scoffed keeping his eyes on the road

“Jon.”

 “What?”

“Don’t give me that bullshit Jon,”

“Ok, no” _Fuck this, she was done._

“Okay, pull over” He glanced over and she met his gaze head on, she wasn’t joking. If he wanted to take the piss then he could, she just was not putting up with it.

“Don’t be silly,”

“Pull the fucking car over right now” He flicked the cigarette out the window before he pulled the car over, only he locked the doors so she couldn’t get out. There was a silence then as the engine was switched off.

“I think we need to talk,” _You don’t say._

“You’re finally ready to talk, now, here of all places?” they were in the middle of nowhere. _Perhaps this was for the best; neither of them could run away from it._ It would be an uncomfortable conversation.

“I didn’t know what to say, so I didn’t say anything,” Dany was aware that he had turned in his seat however she kept starting out of the window. _He didn’t know what to say, and now he magically does?_  

“And now let me guess you have all the answers, you know everything?” narrowing her eyes as she looked at him, he was looking at the lighter in his hands,

“You know the worst thing about it all, is that I hurt you,” he sighed before dropping the lighter in the centre console and continuing, “I made the decision and I have to live with that,” _Wait, what?_

“What gives you the right to make that decision?”

“Shouldn’t I have a say?,”

“Do you think I’m incapable or something?” he wouldn’t even look at her, because he knew she was right.

“I panicked Daenerys, the station had been hit. A few forged documents and some money in the bank and then we’d be fucked.”

“We could have,” she sighed rubbing her temples, “should have gone to Tywin together…”

“And said what? We were drugged up and seduced by Arianne and we fooled around? There was no easy scenario,”

 “What about your safety Jon, for god’ sake You went on this assignment by yourself. They could have killed you. What would I do then…? Would that make me happy?”

“They didn’t though…”

“You could have. This partnership, our friendship is built on trust. We work together, we always have… we could have sat down and gone through it together.”

“The thing is, this was the only way it could have worked. If we went down there together, what other sick games would Arianne have played, have attempted to put us through to prove our honesty, to prove we wanted to work for them.”

“You still haven’t told me what really happened in Dorne.” It was bugging her all the secrecy, “The bottom line, I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me everything that night…”

“Would you have listened to anything I said? I mean you were pretending to be asleep Daenerys…”

“Look, you don’t need to like me or trust me, I think everyone has an opinion of me at the moment and I can’t change that. I’m on probation so I have to be on my best behaviour. If you can’t work with me, just let Tywin know. I’m sure at this point he’d be happy to palm me off on someone else. A precinct in the Riverlands has actually offered me a position, but they want Ghost up there too…”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want another partner, I’m just… annoyed. I’m annoyed with you.” _Myself, my feelings, Arianne, Tywin, life…_

“I get that, don’t worry and I’ll give you, your space. We just need to work together again, for Marcus’ sake,”

“Agreed,”

“Good because I’m 100% sure Marcus is with Moe, I’m just not sure where.”

“How did you deduce that?” the smugness was back as he retold his line of investigation, where she’d gone to the school, he’d gone to the family home and specifically spoke to Marcus’ older sister Zahra. The girl was 3 years older than her brother, but she knew a lot about him. _He wasn’t Bi._ That was something Marcus’ claimed to try to appease his ‘friends’ in school, the same friends that bullied him non-stop. Zahra helped Jon gain access to Marcus’ _hidden_ laptop and delving into the search history the boy had been looking at bus routes between King’s Landing and the Stormlands. There were endless Skype calls between Marcus and Moe which could be seen as extracurricular. Zahra noted that her brother was receiving numerous gifts though she didn’t know where from. She was notably jealous though. He handed his phone over and she picked it up looking at the picture he’d taken on his phone.

It was a picture of the bottom of the bed, scrolling to the right the mattress was lifted revealing a small tablet. The next picture was of a small carving next to the tablet carved into the wood of the bed frame. It was small enough to be missed, but it was readable. Moe + Marcus surrounded by a jagged love heart. If that wasn’t proof enough turning the tablet on revealed a picture of Marcus sitting on Moe’s knee…

She closed her eyes trying to process all the information. _He wasn’t Bi, he was gay. Could Moe Sing be grooming him?_ She opened her eyes as the phone vibrated in her hand.

[Ty: OMG Thank you so much! <3]

It made sense, of course, he would. They weren’t anything, barely friends at this point, she hated the way she felt about it. Jealousy, she had no right, nor did she want it. He wasn’t hers. Sliding his phone back into the centre console they set off back and despite her protests, he dropped her at home.

* * *

Why couldn’t everything just go back to normal? They were stalemate, friends but they couldn’t be around each other for long, not yet anyway. Leaning up against the door she closed her eyes trying to keep at bay the emotion. She needed it gone; she couldn’t cope with how things were at the moment. He was right though, they couldn’t let this continue to affect work and even though she hated him… _Did she hate him? No._ He was simply infuriating, still, she couldn’t imagine ever having a different partner.

The more she learned the more she understood why it happened the way it did, Jon was right. She just didn’t like that she was kept in the dark by it.  Opening her eyes she looked down at the mat by the door seeing a Green postcard on the floor. The postcard had in big bold letters MR on the front. Flipping the car over she read the contents of the invitation.

_To the ever wonderful Dany._

_I believe bumping into you that night was a sign._

_I want to know you, spend time with you._

_It’s my birthday on **Friday 22 nd June**. I’m having a little get together with a few friends._

_A little Sex, Alcohol and fun never hurt anyone._

_Last time was a nearly,_

_What will it be the next time?_

_I do hope you consider it._

_Let us treat you like the goddess you are!_

_Mark_

_xx_

_Really?_ Swallowing her anger she threw the invitation with a flick of her wrist and walked into the kitchen. She was hungry but with laziness, at an all-time high, she decided on a salad.  Digging in, in the company of the radio whilst occasionally humming along.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody’s looking for something

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody’s looking for something

 

Who was TY and why was she sending him love hearts? _It doesn’t matter._ It does matter. She was at war with herself unsure what to think or feel on the matter. Jon wasn’t hers like she wasn’t his. He could do who and what he wanted. It was the same strand of thought that questioned what the hell she was doing then. Moping around, for what? He’s clearly moved on. Not that they were ever together. She just needed to get over it. Grabbing the laptop, she moved to bed sticking the TV on for some background noise and began looking at the various options for dating out there. There were a LOT and despite the turmoil she fought on and sighed up for one. The profile took an age to put together, and she was more than impressed when she started getting message notifications almost immediately. Though she simply put her phone on silent and left it till morning.

* * *

The morning she felt happier, her phone was near constantly blowing up with notifications from men all across the globe, it made her feel wanted. Though some messages were a little crude, to say the least, the picture she chose was a selfie she took when she went to the meal with Jon and the Starks and it seemed people liked it. Work-wise things were back to normal, she focused on Moe’s credit history while Jon attempted to track down his car.

It was a long morning but things were starting to move on, recent purchases of Moe were two tickets for an early morning ferry trip to Dragonstone with two return tickets for later in the day. Dany made a quick call into the ticket master to get the times. The ferry comes and goes every 2 hours starting at 8 AM and the last trip is at 6 pm, which was the time they purchased the return tickets for. Jon tracked the car down last pictured at a set of traffic lights on Dragonstone. They decided to wait for Moe to come to them and catch him unaware once he returned to Kings Landing.

It was a waiting game, but it didn’t bother her so much as it gave her the opportunity to reply to some of the guys on the dating app; she had a coffee date for Thursday and drinks on Friday. The dates were more to test the waters than anything serious, especially as she had to psych herself up to accept the invitations. They climbed into the car at just after 5 pm, and she was pleasantly surprised the Range Rover was back.

“Why did you get rid of the coupe’?” he smiled, she was sure it was the first time she’d seen him smile in weeks.

“I got rid of the GTO and traded in the Merc,”

“What?”

“Yeah, I was never going to get around to finishing it. Some guy from the Essos wanted it and that was that. The Mercedes was different, I wanted a change. My realtor got me a beautiful new house up near the farmlands off junction D6.”

“You’ve moved house?”

“I guess a lot has happened recently.”

“How the fuck you kept that so quiet?”

“No one asked and I’ve had a realtor do it all for me.”

“You could have told me…”

“Don’t do that, don’t get more annoyed with me. We haven’t exactly been talking, have we?”

“Fair enough,” It was annoying, he felt like a stranger. New house, a new car, a new girlfriend… He’d done a lot in just three weeks and she was a part of none of it. _It doesn’t matter._ It was time to get on with work. The ferry port was near the I35 off the iron junction. It got its name from the Old iron gates that were there before they were pulled down when the roads were renovated all the way up to Rosby. They arrived at the top of the ramp that gave vehicle access to the ferry; it was a location that gave them the ability to check every car that left the ferry and they knew Moe was driving a silver 2014 Ford Fiesta.

The atmosphere in the car felt better, they didn’t talk much at all but they didn’t need to. Dany spent her time between looking out for the ferry coming into port, replying to the date app notifications and replying to texts. Mark was trying his best to get her out. He was nice, just not someone she could see herself with and after the invitation she was reluctant to see him again…

[Mark: Come out with me tonight? x]

[I’m busy]

[Mark: What about tomorrow? :P x]

[No, sorry]

After an age she finally spotted the ferry on the horizon, it was just a red dot in truth and she didn’t realise how bloody long the thing took to actually dock. The plan was to follow Moe and pick him up when he next stopped so they didn’t cause a huge scene. They needed to be wary of the potential fall out in regard to the boy; he was only 15 so they needed to keep a lid on things especially with how things turned out with Roslin. It was twenty past 6 when the damn thing finally began letting the passengers off and Jon unfolded a map playing the part of lost tourist as they peered over the top watching the steady queue of vehicles begin pouring off the prow of the ferry.

Silver, grey, off-white, charcoal black, chrome, red, blue the cars passed in a blur though none that matched the one they were looking for. The sirens of a police car could be heard, and she watched slightly alarmed as it sped past down the ramp towards the ferry. It pulled over at the bottom of the ramp, the lights still flashing as the officers climbed out with a torch and began checking the drivers of the cars.

“He’s going to spook them” Jon moved to open the door, and that’s when she saw it. The silver Ford sped past, narrowly avoiding the police officers as they scrambled back towards their squad car. The police officers moved chase though Jon was already pushing into gear, simultaneously winding down his window and calling the Marked officers a ‘bunch of Wankers’. Sticking the siren on they gave chase, she held on tight as Jon wove in and out of the traffic watching as the Ford skipped through red light after red light, narrowly avoiding pedestrians and oncoming cars alike as they followed in its wake.

Cutting through Gods eyes avoiding the many dog walkers and more pedestrians she was sure her heart was in her throat when she was thrown forwards in her seat as Jon came to an abrupt stop. An old lady stood rooted to the spot in shock before she gathered her wits and flipped them off. Jon was grumbling as he put the car into reverse and putting his foot down to catch up to Moe in the Ford. Moe seemed to be heading towards the more populated parts of the town and she knew that something was going to go wrong. They were counting on luck with all these narrow misses; it was only a matter of time until Moe hit someone. They needed to stop him and that meant they’d need to either crash into him or somehow block him in. There was also the Marked police car that was on their tail and she suspected back up on the way though she wasn’t sure because they had the police radio switched off. Moe pulled off the main road going down a back alley of a pub called ‘The Seeker’; she turned watching the sign before she heard it.

**BANG**

She felt the force of it in her seat and she turned in time to watch the back wheels of the Ford slam violently onto the ground. The entire car shaking as the hazard lights began flashing along with the car the car alarm that pierced the silence. Smoke began rising from the front of the car and Jon pulled to a gentle stop behind the crash. Pulling her seat belt off she was ready to climb out the car but the warmth of his arm across her chest had her frozen on the spot. She turned to look at him, watching as he slammed his eyes closed. It was a split second, and she was thrown forwards, his arm tight keeping her in place as the car jostled forwards. Opening her eyes she watched Jon grimace as he moved away from the steering wheel. It was all too sudden, and he was pulling away taking a deep breath before he nodded and they moved to react.

Climbing out the car she glanced behind them at the squad car that had rear-ended them though her attention was soon taken as she watched a man fitting Moe Sings description climb out the car. He was visibly shaking though as he met her gaze, his eyes widened before he set off running. She gave chase, noting how he was limping heavily on his left leg. Closing the distance with ease she managed to tackle him just before he got to the main road.

“Moe Sing, you are under arrest you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

Dany dragged the cuffed Moe back to the scene of the crash; there were already two additional police cars on the scene. She could smell the diesel and smoke in the air which had them moving back as a precaution. There were more emergency vehicles on the way judging by the sirens in the distance, Marcus was crying trying to get past Jon toward Moe but Jon was unmoved on the matter and soon ended up sticking Marcus into the second squad car.

The idiots responsible for rearing the Range Rover were doing their best to grovel though Jon was unfazed by it; he was more interested in why they were involved at all. This case was assigned to them, they had done the investigation, they had not called for help or back up so why would they interfere? It seemed Mrs Lewis had called in more favours, favours that could have resulted in the serious injury to her son.

The Range Rover was in a worse condition than she originally thought the rear axle had bent meaning the rear left wheel was at an angle and it wasn’t driveable. What was surprising was how Jon seemed to keep his cool, she half expected him to lose his shit but he shrugged it off and they got a lift back to the station. They had to borrow a squad car to take Marcus home, he’d done nothing but cry since they had split him up with Moe. He was checked up and though he had a cut to his forehead, he was fine.  The reunion was not a fairy tale, and they stood awkwardly as Marcus stormed past his family, calling his sister a ‘stupid whore’ before screaming ‘I HATE EVERYONE’ and marching upstairs. Mrs Lewis looked embarrassed for a split second before she caught herself and thanked them for their service. Dany was in half the mind to tell her to fuck herself but thought better of it and instead asked if they could speak with Marcus for a moment.

It was Jacob that permitted them to speak with him and knocking on the door they waited for him to answer. He pulled the door open, fresh tears rolling down his cheek and Jon took the lead. They spoke for around an hour about everything from school to life, to the future, hoping to get across that the world didn’t stop with Moe. He had a bright future and could be whoever he wanted to be. They also tried to explain why he couldn’t be with Moe, whom he ‘loved’; this, of course, was a rather sensitive conversation, but it was worth it to see the boy smile after such a day. They also give him their unit number with the promise of making an example of some ‘trouble’ makers in the school which he thought was a splendid idea.

The idea was to call in a favour and send Tormund and Sandor for an anti-bullying seminar when they had an hour spare, the pair worked surprisingly well as a bullying deterrent. 

* * *

The rest of the week was more of the same, they were back in sync when it came to work, and had to deal with the paperwork finishing up the case. It seemed paperwork involving a car crash was way worse than the paperwork for unloading a weapon. The paperwork kept her busy and the rest of the week thankfully flew by without incident. It was time for the first of the dates and she was dreading it. It was only a casual coffee date, but it was still nerve-wracking, she’d seen the horror stories of some online dates and she was sceptical, to say the least.

 In hindsight, Jack assumed buying a coffee somehow translated to laying his hands on her. Though pulling her badge out from under her jumper and sitting up a little straighter seemed to straighten things out. He was handsome, sure but once she got the feeling he was simply looking to hook up the ship had sailed and she was done. The second date was better but still left a lot to be desired. He seemed like a great guy; he was carefree and fun.  It’s just there was something missing, in fact, that’s the feeling she got when talking to any guy on the dating app. 

Sat in the garden on Sunday morning she sighed grabbing her phone as the notification alerted her to a message

[Jon: 1 New Messages*]

She stared at the phone not in the mood to see whatever he had to say. Looking at the messages she’d already received that morning she bit her lip, reading it again.

[Mark: Having a BBQ, how about it? :* x]

[Ok, sounds like fun.]

It was the beginning of a beautiful heat wave and the BBQ was fun hanging out with Ava, Marks younger sister that was her age. The issue was Mark and his determination; she explained she wasn’t interested and he placated her with the promise of being a friend but he seemed to take it as more of a challenge. Getting home, she was a little tipsy and her mind was all over the place. Slumping on the sofa, she leaned back getting comfy, sliding down into a laying position. She wished she had someone to cuddle with, not someone, Jon. The thoughts of Jon brought the memory of the message, the message she still hadn’t opened. Eyes flying open, she found her phone and clicked on the messages. _He must have sent another at some point._

[Jon: Can we talk? We’re thinking about heading over to the Reach, you in?] She stared at the message long and hard knowing it was now, way too late. Dany wasn’t sure if she should make up a bullshit excuse about missing the message or simply not reply. _Was she ready to listen to what he had to say? It was too late now, anyway._

[Jon: Robbs birthday on Tuesday @ New House. If you get this, you’re invited. 5 PM onwards, everyone’s welcome. Adults Only] she snorted knowing the exact reason why that was in there. Sansa bringing Rickon a 15-year-old to Robb’s 27th birthday and Rickon getting absolutely wasted.  

* * *

 

 

 

Monday 18th June

 

**Unearthed**

It was a new week, and she was glad for it, seeing it more as a fresh start. They’d be no more crying, no more sulking and over-thinking. It was simply time to move on. Jon was quiet, no doubt in a mood because of her rebuff. It didn’t matter in the end as she found a way to keep herself busy helping Cersei. _Actually helping Cersei Lannister…_ To say Cersei rarely talked to the man, it seemed Robert Baratheon’s death hit her harder than to be expected. She was nearly always now wearing black, she hardly spoke and actually muttered a  ‘Thanks’ though Dany wasn’t sure about the last past… As the day progressed, she found that sat in the same space as Cersei wasn’t actually so bad there was a boatload of files that urgently needed to be filed away and Cersei spoke very little.

Cersei left for lunch and Dany found herself moving back to her desk quite unsure of what to have. She hadn’t spoken to Jon yet, and she wasn’t willing to open that can of worms just yet. It was the bright pink balloon appearing at the top of the stairs that drew her attention and following the string seeing a familiar figure scanning the room she winced lowering in her seat. _Please no._ Mark Ryder was stood scanning the room for her. She glanced at Jon who was oblivious to him with his back to the stairs and she looked back over watching in horror as Mark walked into Tywin‘s office. _FUCK!_

She wasn’t sure how to react; half wishing the ground would swallow her up. Meeting Jon’s gaze he gave her one of those tight-lipped smiles before he looked back down at whatever he was doing.

“You want to go and get some lunch?” The question caught her off guard and she honestly didn’t know what to say.

“Sorry, I know we haven’t hung around much, but its only lunch” He looked up but she turned to keep an eye on Mark, hoping Tywin would send him away.

“Is something the matter?” She winced as Tywin came to stand at his door with a disappointed look on his face. _NO CIVILIANS ARE PERMITTED ON THE FLOOR._ She saw Jon look behind him from her peripheral and knew the exact moment he saw Mark due to his mumble of ‘Fucking hell’ under his breath.

“Everything’s peachy, I think my lunch is sorted Jon” Jon snorted as Mark spotted her and gave her a small wave making his way over towards them, picnic basket in hand with balloons and all. This was not something she agreed to; she pursed her lips together turning to Jon, who shook his head before he got back to work.

“It’s been a while, Mark, how are you doing?” Mark seemed unsure of what to say to Jon.

“Detective Snow, it has… I’m fine, how are you?”

“It’s Jon, and I’m pretty great, but you don’t want me badgering you. I’ll leave you both to it.” She watched him grab his jacket, and keys before he was leaving. Mark cleared his throat, drawing her attention.

“Hi, I thought perhaps you’d like to share dinner,” she was aware Arya, Jamie and Tormund were watching the scene intently. Mark had brought a picnic basket with balloons; it wasn’t hard to bloody miss. It was oh so romantic, but he was a friend. She’d told him countless times and yet here he was, _clearly, he didn’t give up._

“I-” she was unsure what to say, she didn’t want to make a scene with some many eyes on her.

“Sure.” Grabbing her things she looked at Tormund who was eyeing Mark with great interest. Shaking her head and Jamie started laughing as she followed Marks lead aware with all the eyes on them as she exited the precinct. In reception Gilly’s eyes nearly popped out their sockets as she looked at Mark, and Dany didn’t even manage to make it beyond the door before her phone was vibrating annoyingly in her pocket.  

* * *

 

It was one of those times when she knew what he was trying to do, and she felt nothing for him. She was sure he could gift her a dragon and she wouldn’t care. She wanted his friendship and nothing else and standing there as he pulled out a picnic blanket, wine, _she couldn’t drink_ as well as sandwiches’, chocolates, strawberries. It all just made her feel bad.  So she was rather moody heading back to the precinct more so when Mark wanted to be a gentleman and walk her all the way back to her desk. 

Jon gave her a small smile though she could see that he was uncomfortable. _Was he jealous?_ The thought was amusing and infuriating; it wasn’t like he wasn’t texting TY or whoever that was. Taking a deep breath, she sat down at her desk rolling her eyes as Tormund sauntered over.

“Who are you then?” he proceeded to clap Mark on the shoulder, no doubt sizing him up

“I’m Mark,”

“And what do you do Mark?”

“Tormund, leave him alone for god’ sake” She glanced at Jon, who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“He’s dating our Dany here Jon, I’m just getting to know the guy,”

“Who are you?” she groaned as Arya sauntered over

“This is Mark, Dany’s _friend_ ,”

“What do you do?” Jon burst out laughing, climbing to his feet and shepherding both Arya and Tormund away she was thankful in a way but it felt awkward as Mark stood there. _What was he waiting for?_

“Thank you for the lovely lunch,”

“It was a pleasure.” He took a step forward before taking a step back and that’s when Jamie appeared.

“Who are you then?” _oh for god’s sake…_

“I’m Mark,”

“Well Mark, would you mind if I borrowed you a minute?” Mark agreed, and she watched appalled as Jamie proceeded to take Mark and introduce him to everyone in the office. Which made her want to throw something at his head, Jon was back, though he didn’t say anything he picked at a bag of sweets and got on with whatever he was doing.

When Mark finally left, she sighed gathering her stuff and retreating back to the quiet with Cersei. The day more or less finished like that. She refused to acknowledge the jokes coming her way, namely from Tormund and Jamie though Brianne was quick to shut them both down and when that didn’t work one glance from Cersei and it was over. They managed to get a lot done, they’d still need tomorrow morning to finish off, but that wasn’t so bad and if she had to stay longer, then she was all for it. Tomorrow was Robbs birthday at Jon’s new house and they were all invited. Not that she had to go but she couldn’t let her current shaky friendship with Jon affect her friendship with the rest of his family. She was actually looking forward to seeing the new house.

Finishing up for the day she groaned, seeing Mark waiting for her in a Bentley. Climbing into the car he took her home, A for effort but he was beginning to come across as a little too much. 

* * *

Tuesday was more of the same though she was unable to shake the nervousness of later in the day. The heat was now bothering her, even with the windows all open the office was too warm. Mark had let her know that he’d been invited to Robbs birthday party too by Jon. _How very thoughtful of him!_  It made her wonder if she would finally get to see this TY he seemed to text near constantly. _What did she look like? Where was she from? How did they meet?_ It really didn’t matter, but it was bugging her all the same. Dany and Cersei managed to crack on and finish filing all the paperwork and before long she was heading home to get ready.

She wasn’t sure if she was sweating from the nerves or the damn heat; she decided to wear a black strappy top with blue denim shorts and some flip-flops more for the comfort in this weather. The waiting around for Mark to pick her up was killing her, she was dreading it. Half her friends thought she was dating Mark, and she neither denied nor affirmed it. She could have easily corrected them at any time, but she couldn’t help but feel like Jon did not like it at all.

Mark picked her up for 5 in his Bentley convertible; he was clearly attempting to show off. He was wearing white shorts with a grey shirt. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the wind in her air as they made it to Jon’s new house though it was the house that had her mouth parting. She could hear the thrum of the music as she climbed out of the car.

The bungalow was situated on its own private piece of land and looking at the tall green hedge the back garden was bigger than she thought. Heading towards the porch she tried to take in as much detail as she could, the grey brick, the dark windows, the fresh air, and the wellies by the front door. The garage was closed but the drive as filled with cars, some familiar, some not so much. Ringing the doorbell she looked down straightening her outfit and swallowing hard. She smiled brightly as the door opened.

“Happy Birthday Robb,” He smiled in return before pulling her in for a hug.

“Thanks,” she smiled looking beyond Robb to Margery with a smirk on her face.

“This is Mark, a friend of mine,” Mark gave Robb a bottle of wine and once pleasantries were done they were ushered through the house into the kitchen/ dining room. Beer and alcohol lined the counters, snacks and food on the table, the bi-fold doors were open and she could see a wash of people out in the garden, some on the grass, and some around the pool. The smell of wood burning and meat signalling the BBQ.

Her attention was drawn to the pool as Jon and Arya climbed onto two rafts while Tormund and Gendry faced off against them in water jousting. She knew who was going to win; it was obvious though what she didn’t expect was Gendry and Tormund to work so well together focusing on Jon. Though that was their mistake as Arya whacked Tormund with the pool noodle only the big man laughed. It was a second and Arya whistled Nymeria bundling through the wash of dancing people following Arya’s pointing at Tormund before she leapt at him. Taking Tormund, Gendry into the water. Gendry tried to protest but the threat of ‘one more word and no sex’ had Jon gagging and everyone else laughing.

Mark left her to try his hand, and she found herself trying her hand at limbo though it was unfair when Margery and Sansa decided to play. Margery was Robbs childhood sweetheart and Sansa’s best friend but they were both ridiculously flexible. She managed to finish 2nd and she was okay with that. The party went on and it was surprisingly fun seeing people she hadn’t seen in so long. It would have been better if she was drinking but she couldn’t, neither could Jon because they were on call. She wasn’t looking for him and she hadn’t seen him since the water jousting which was around 2 hours ago. Heading inside for a break she decided to have a nosey around the house, heading along the hall and up the stairs. Pushing the door open she walked through finding herself in his bedroom, a double bed against the back wall with bedside tables against each side. There was a door to the right-hand side of the room that led to a small balcony big enough for two chairs and gave a beautiful view of Kings Landing,  there was another door though she suspected that was to a bathroom. In-wall wardrobes lined the wall of the door she came in, it was a nice bedroom a grey and white like you’d expect from him.

Continuing her exploration she headed back downstairs opening another door, the room opened up to a double bed similar in size to the other, the suitcases suggested this was where Rob and Margery were staying. The next room was a little smaller with nothing but boxes stuff that no doubt needed sorting, next was the bathroom, then the living room.

She froze on the spot by the door as she saw Jon with a controller in hand playing Borderlands with a familiar looking woman. _Tyene. What the fuck is she doing here? Hasn’t her family done enough? Ty, oh Jon you stupid, stupid bastard._ Plastering smile to her face she was relieved when Mark appeared behind her and they walked in together.

Jon didn’t take his eyes off the TV though Tyene did smiling brightly as she caught her gaze.

“Detective Dany, it’s been a while,” _No long enough._

“Tyene, this is Mark, Mark Tyene,”

“Daenerys you’ve met Tyene before.”

“Yeah sorry, it’s a surprise to see you. A happy surprise…” Jon looked at her with confusion before he leaned back in his seat.

“You two enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah it’s a beautiful house,”

“Thanks, id show you around but the singing and the cake are in 3 minutes,”

They began making their way outside just in time for the music to silence. The lights were dimmed as Robb was herded front and centre. He laughed as everyone surrounded him on the patio with Margery and a 4 tier chocolate cake on the table.

Happy Birthday to You,  
Happy Birthday to You,  
Happy Birthday, Dear Robb,  
Happy Birthday to You!

Margery gave him a peck on the lips as Robb blew the candles out, climbing to his feet and hugging Marg so tightly awe’s broke out in the crowd. The celebration continued Margery’s speech, followed by Robb being thrown into the pool by Sansa and her ‘friend’ Podrick.  The whole family hugged it out before they went their separate ways, she followed Jon and Sansa as they moved to the far side of the garden near the back of the garage. They sat in a circle Aidan, Elle, Mark, Podrick, Sansa, Tyene, and Jon. The conversation flowed, and she tried to ignore the way Tyene was all over Jon, She also noted how Sansa and Elle were both blushing adorably talking to their friends.

_Beep—Beep—Beep_

_Beep—Beep—Beep_

_Bvvv—Bvvv—Bvvv_

Glancing towards Jon his face dropped, and he was already reacting, climbing to his feet and grabbing his phone, Elle followed and Dany climbed to her feet following after them. She met Jon in the hall realising the problem, she hadn’t got a change of clothes and she really couldn’t be arriving at a crime scene wearing her current attire.

“Jon, do you think you could drop me at home, on the way in?” he stopped and turned towards her.

“There’s no need, there’s a box of your stuff I-in my room,” the admission surprised her and she nodded following after him. Trying not to react as she followed him into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. He pointed to a box hidden beside the bed and she lifted it onto the bed half aware that Jon was pulling clothes out of draws. There was some she hadn’t seen in an age, an old blue KLPD polo shirt and a pair of black jeans Jon smiled seeing the T-shirt before pointing to the door she knew led to the En-suite bathroom.

She took a deep breath behind the closed door and quickly got changed. Moving out the room she froze standing across from him. It was the way he was looking at her though the moment passed and she shook her head. Focusing on the pair of Vans on the floor. She left Jon there finding Mark to say goodbye. Mark who was participating in water jousting again, this time with Margery against Arya and Gendry. She stood next to Robb watching the spectacle, watching as Mark clearly checked out Margery before Robb cleared his throat.

“So how long have you and Mark been together?”

“We aren’t together, we’re just friends…”

“Oh, okay, well you might want to tell your friend if he attempts to chat up Arya or Margery again he might find himself with a broken Jaw.” Robb gave her a pointed look and she couldn’t help but sigh.

“He didn’t?”

“Oh he did, and I never thought I’d say this but Jealous Gendry is like a bull in a china shop which is funny considering he’s a mere pup when it comes to Arya,” she watched slightly amused as Gendry got a little carried away swinging wildly at Mark but Arya again stole the show first sending Margery into the water then Mark. Gendry celebrated and then Arya sent him swimming too which got everyone laughing. She said a quick goodbye to Mark and moved to the car Robb following to say goodbye to Jon.

She frowned watching Jon load a Dark red Jaguar 4x4 with their work care package that was usually kept in the Range Rover. Jon paused what he was doing and was pulled into a bear hug.

“Enjoy yourself, don’t wreck the house and do NOT go in my room,”

“We won’t, I’ll stick Grey on guard duty and Thanks for this Jon,” Robbs smile was bright, but he rolled his eyes and patted Jon on the shoulder before he turned towards her.

“Happy birthday again,” he pulled her in for another hug.

“Thanks for coming,”

“Couldn’t miss it, enjoy!” she smiled pulling away still a little confused by the car situation. Elle climbed in the back and Dany couldn’t help but marvel once she finally climbed in, still, she couldn’t help but miss the Range Rover. It was part of their partnership in a way. Once Jon had finished loading up the care package, he climbed in and started the car up. Thankfully he lowered all the windows and opened the panoramic roof but it was still too hot.

The sun was just starting to set and as such washed everything in a beautiful orange glow as they set off. The heat was still sweltering though combated nicely with the wind as Jon put his foot down; they needed to wait as they dropped Elle off at the station so she could gather her team. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to give in and turn to him. It bothered her, not that he was dating it was more who he was dating… _What the hell was he thinking? TYENE SAND. Arianne’s **COUSIN.** How stupid could he get? _

 They were heading just outside Kings Landing to a location along Black Water Rush where the Gold road crossed the river. Black Water Rush forked in two directions, one heading further north up to Harrenhal and the other north-west up to the Stoney Sept. The call out was to the bridge built to accommodate the gold road. Initial reports were of foul odours coming from inside the tunnel and the first thoughts were a sewage leak contaminating the river water. A surveyor was called to check for contaminates though what he found was not sewage but a body floating in the water mid-decomposition. 

As they neared, they had to pull off the main highway and head down an old cobbled road to gain access to this part of the river. It was sweltering but the pungent smell of mould in the air was worse, it seemed to grow in strength the closer they got and they were still in the car. Climbing out the car, ducking under the police tape and descending the steps she was nearly gagging with the smell though it was the water level that surprised her. The water seemed to be almost at ground level allowing for twigs and whatever else to protrude the surface. The smell near the mouth of the tunnel merged from mould to what could only be described as rotting flesh made worse by the lack of airflow the tunnel provided.

Flashlights on she needed to cover her nose as they entered the tunnel and thankfully, it didn’t take them long to find the source of the smell. The water had turned a milky grey hue around the body floating in the shallow waters. The body was discoloured to a blue near purple in a state of decomposition with flies and maggots feasting on the flesh protruding the surface of the water.

I’d say female, looks like she’s been here a while. If you look at her torso, you can see that she has partial adiopocere. We won’t know more I’m afraid until we get her out of the water.

Well, we’ll leave you to it, we’ll stick around in case you need a hand. There was nothing for them to do until the body was out. This wasn’t the crime scene, the body must have been placed here prior to the murder.

“Thanks,” Elle smiled before her and the team returned to the van and began pulling out the equipment that they needed. It was a challenge trying to get away from the awful smell, the car was out the question and she was hoping that the temperature would drop as night crept in. They sat on the grassy banking, far enough away so the smell was hardly detectable over the earthy smell of the grass. 

* * *

They ended up helping set up a refrigerated tent at the top of the ramp for when the body was ready to be moved while Elle and her team changed into something a little more appropriate to be going into the water. There was a problem… _When is there ever not a problem?_ When Elle and her team attempted to lift the body out of the water, there seemed to be something around Jane Doe’s ankle to keep her anchored down and the rope seemed to tear at the fragile skin when force was applied.  Whatever was anchoring her down was heavy, and the rope didn’t seem to end. It put them in a precarious position; they didn’t know what else was attached to the rope and cutting it could potentially mean a loss of evidence. There was also the body which in its current state was pretty much a buffet for the insects as they waited around. It was Elle’s decision, in the end, to cut at the rope and get Jane Doe out of the open and into a body bag in the tent.

Once the body was out of the way they needed to wait for the utility van to arrive with the equipment needed to drain the remaining water between either side of the tunnel. The plan was to use sandbags to block water from flowing and then drain the remaining water from the tunnel using a machine. They all pitched in to help distribute the sandbags creating walls that came to above the surface, it took 30 in total and she was admittedly intrigued as the generator kicked in and the water started to drain out the passage they had created.

It was the suction going haywire that inevitably brought a stop to the drainage; the engineer moved to unblock whatever was clogging the device and emptied the contents onto the banking. The engineer called them over to examine the contents and that’s where things changed. Amongst the twigs were human remains; bones, the Radius, Ulna and the Humerus, a human arm, and not one that belonged to Jane Doe. It made them rethink the strategy, were there more bodies down there? They had to be more cautious and in doing so it took 3 additional hours to get to the bottom of the river where they found four more bodies two in a state of adipocere and two mainly skeletonized bodies.

It was the fresher bodies that added to the puzzle, wrapped around the bodies were nylon rope attached to a 30KG anchor, a type used to anchor down small canal barges.   The smell wouldn’t dissipate and only seemed to get worse as the other bodies were moved to the tent. What was a certainty, they had a serial killer on the loose, the bodies, 5 in total in various states of decomposition suggested the murders were done over an unspecified time frame. Though they’d learn more when the bodies were handed over to Sam for an autopsy.

They left at around midnight with Elle and her team having to work on into the morning, due to the weather and the fact they couldn’t keep the tunnel drained for too long. There was a lot to think on as they drove back, they stumbled over a serial killers dumping ground. 5 bodies, 3 in the last 6 months and the other two way before that. Daenerys waved at Jon as he drove away, in truth she was glad to be home. It had been a long day, and she knew the next couple of days would be more of the same. Pushing thoughts from her mind she opened her door and walked inside, it was pushing on twenty-five to one when she received a text

[Mark: In the neighbourhood, mind if I stop by? xx]

[It’s a little late wouldn’t you say?]

[Mark: Quick drink, our date kind of ended abruptly xx]

[Was that a date?] Robbs birthday was a lot of things but a date wasn’t one of them, not to mention he was checking out Margery and Arya… she could only imagine the trouble he caused when they left.

[Mark: No but you should let me take you on one ;) xx] he was such a cliché, it was annoying, but he was fun to be around. Mark was still a good guy he just wasn’t for her.

[Go to sleep Mark, we’ve been over this]

[Mark: Fine, how about a quick drink and some telly? xx] The company was what she desired even though it was late, and she’d probably need to get up early.

[I can agree to that! :)] He was a little tipsy when he arrived, a bottle of wine in hand as he smiled brightly. They sat and watched a few episodes of Friends while drinking wine and talking.

“Have you decided yet?” The question caught her off guard as they were just starting season 4 episode 22 The One with the Worst Best Man Ever and they were closing into her favourite episode the season finale, The One with Ross’ Wedding.

“Decided on what?” he was looking at her curiously though she couldn’t say she was that bothered, was there any decision that needed her immediate attention? _No. Though if this was somehow relating to getting her in bed, she would throw him out._

“On whether you’re coming to my birthday.” She couldn’t remember anything to do with his birthday, did he invite her? _When’s his birthday?_ He must have understood the confusion before he climbed out of his seat and walked into the kitchen with the empty wine glasses returning with the glasses refilled and _the green invitation_ in his mouth. _Oh…_ Technically it was trying to get her in bed…

“Do you remember now?” _Yes._

“Oh that invitation, Friday.” She had forgotten about it, a lot had happened since then. It wasn’t something she was interested in, she was unsure where he’d gotten the idea from but it was worrying. Was it written on her forehead or something?

“I’m not that kind of girl, to be honest Mark,” she wasn’t the only occurrence where she was remotely near that was getting drugged up and prayed upon. There was also the time when she ended up in a mass of limbs in Mark’s bed. _Did that really count?_

“When I see you, I see someone who wants to be worshipped. I want to worship you,” _Okay then… What the hell is she supposed to say to that?_ The only thing she wanted right now was for things to go back to normal and in that circumstance, Mark wouldn’t be here.

“All I ask is that you think on it, it’s a lot of fun and there’s some great sex.”

“We can invite some of your friends if you want, Ar-Ay-Arya or er, Marg?” Then he has to say that, Arya was like a sister for goodness’ sake, she was sure Jon would have a heart attack and Gendry would downright kill Mark but that would be after Arya laughed Mark off the planet. It was a perverted idea, one she could not even think of.

“I’m pretty sure they’d never recover your body if you propose an idea like that again,”

“You can’t blame a boy for trying, I appreciate beautiful women,”

“You should become a gigolo” he’d get paid for being a whore, and it does sound like he’s quite the whore.

“You offering to pay for my services?” The thought made her laugh, he was trying so bloody hard to get her in bed, would she need to pay?

“You keep dreaming Mark…”

“Okay, what about your other friends; Jamie, To- the big guy, Jon” Gods she had a good mind to whack him. It was clear the alcohol was getting to his head, and he was talking a load of shite.

“Wait, Jon… What happened with you and Jon?” _What?_

“What?”

“You flinched when I said his name,” _No, that’s a conversation she wasn’t going to go into with Mark._

“You clearly have no idea what you’re talking about, anyway, I’ll think about your stupid party, but if you try to invite any of my friends, I will not be held responsible for their actions.” there was nothing to think about, it wasn’t something she was interested in at all.

“Now shut up and let me watch my show,” it was clear he wanted to continue with his line of questioning but she ignored him and started episode 23. Mark fell asleep somewhere between the beginning and the end of episode 24 and she didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Covering him with a blanket on the sofa, she went and climbed into bed quickly drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

There were thankfully no surprises in the morning only a minor curable headache. Mark was still passed out on the sofa though he stirred when she stuck the kettle on. It was a quick morning, and she waited or him to leave before heading off to work. Jon was already there lost in work, and down on her desk, it seemed they already had the ID of one of the victims. Sitting down she smiled at Jon in greeting before digging into the file.

The first of the victims to be ID’d was Logan Wood a 27-year-old woman last seen around 11 weeks ago. Brown hair, blue-eyed with pale skin the picture looked nothing like the body found in the river. It seems Sam had a busy morning managing to complete the autopsy; the body seemed to have been under the water for around eight or nine weeks judging by the state of adipocere, the condition that forms a grey wax-like substance on the skin during decomposition. The decomposition was, in this case, a slow process, possibly hindered by the earlier winter weather and as such the body was in a better condition to what it should have been. Her skin was in a blue/ purple state, teeth pink and it was still yet to hit the later stages of decomposition which included bloating and or a swollen tongue. Unseen last night but the body seemed to have been hit by a propeller of some kind, which possibly loosened the constraints and allowed the victim’s body to float.

Logan died due to drowning though judging to other Markings on the body she was killed prior to being dumped. The victim had 3 knife wounds at a 25-degree angle on each side of her neck allot like gills you’d find on a fish.

There was something in the way the bodies were found that reminded her of finding little Eliza in the middle of a river up in Winterfell. The presentation seemed too similar to be a coincidence; the body was anchored down under the water just like the new bodies… Of course; the rope was different; the counterweight was different too but could he have tried this beforehand?  It wouldn’t hurt to ask though that meant they’d have to schedule a chat with the bastard… _Lovely._

There were also the anchors to look into, the make, model, where they came from. Was there a paper trail that could lead them back to a suspect? There were 5 anchors all the same model and each having its own serial number engraved and more importantly still readable. The numbers were all around the same band, all ending with a X14KLL1 **# ** the question was are they kept track of.

Looking up Jon was chewing his pen typing at the computer in concentration, they had a deal to work together again like the partners they were. _Like the partners they are._ So she decided to ask Jon’s opinion on her train of thought regarding the similarities between this and the shallows case.

“Jon, what’s your thought on the similarities between this and the shallows case back in March?” he looked up pulling the pen from his mouth

“Thinking about it objectively there are certainly similarities there but Ramsey seemed a little too unstable to be a serial killer. He also was blinded by greed, he wanted something he couldn’t have. We don’t know why he picked little Eliza but we do know why he was using the location…” he was right in a way but it didn’t help the vivid memory of being back in the river in the north.

“The bindings were near identical with bodies anchored down in the way Ramsey did to Eliza,” They were lucky with Eliza, they were able to get to her before this could happen. The body, of course, disappeared after Ramsey was in custody, which gives him an alibi for Logan at the very least, but he could have an accomplice. Someone helping him along the way.

“There is the possibility he was copying someone else’s idea…” Either he was copying someone else’s, or someone was copying his. The most recent victim was the one that surfaced, it could suggest that it was done by someone not as proficient in the knots needed to keep the body secured.

“I guess there’s only one way to really find out.”

“Sure, I’ll ask Tywin to make the call. In the meantime can you track down Logan’s next of kin please, we have to make the house call…”

“Sure, what about the anchors?”

“I’ve already done some research on those, check your emails,” he sighed as he climbed to his feet before heading towards Tywin’s office. Jon did not look too happy that they would need to go and speak to Ramsay Bolton but that was to be expected, she was dreading it too. Opening up her emails, she opened the email string between a company called ‘High Tide Manufacturing’ and Jon. The serial numbers were a match to a Don forth 30KG Anchor sold to a Vendor in 2014. The Vendor was another company called ‘Oysters and friend merchants’, a company that sold everything from seafood to boats and oars. Pushing the email to one side she opened up the record system looking into Logan Wood.

Logan Woods next of kin had yet to be informed of the recovery of the body and it fell to her and Jon to inform them. This was by far the worst part of the job, it always made her feel like she’d let the victim’s family down. All the what if’s, what could they have done differently? The fact this case never crossed their desk made it so much worse. To stand there watching as a families hope of seeing their kin again is torn away and somehow trying to stay detached. It was incredibly hard, but it was a part of the job, the good and the bad come hand in hand. It was their jobs to ensure there’s was more good.

Jon returned a little while later with a folder under his arm, he was frowning even as he sat down at his desk. She knew the reason, between having to inform the Wood family and the pending chat with Ramsay Bolton it was taking its toll and that’s not taking into consideration his probation and the way things were between them.

“You ready to head out?” he conjured up a smile but his tone was flat

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready, to be honest,”

“Me either,”

* * *

The family lived on a cul-de-sac near fishmongers square; it was a 45-minute drive with the traffic; the journey seemed to go by in a daze. They sat in silence both preparing themselves in the quiet, the closer they got the more she felt the dread begin to set in. The car came to a stop outside the house but they didn’t climb out right away. She watched his hand move from the gear stick to her hand but she swatted it away.

“Daenerys…”

“You want to do this now?”

“Do what now, I’m trying to be your friend,” he was right, it’s just it was so confusing and she saw the hurt before he looked away.

“Sorry,” she was, she just did not know where to stand with him and now wasn’t the time to be thinking about it, they needed clear heads. They were about to destroy a family’s hope at seeing their daughter again. Nothing was more important than the family right now.

“No, it’s on me. I get it. Anyway come on,” She took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves. She wished that she could turn back time, but she couldn’t they needed to do this. There was a chill to the air as she climbed out the car, the house towering above them as she rounded the car to stand beside Jon.

It was a two floor detached house with a brown picket fence around the garden. Pushing the gate open she could hear the barking of the dog as they entered closing the gate behind them. Time slowed as they approached the door, the cool air doing nothing to calm her nerves or keep at bay the sweat.

Knock—Knock—Knock

They had to wait for the door to be answered and used the time to try to calm down and straighten her clothes. The door was eventually opened by an elderly gentleman with blonde greying hair holding back a fully grown Dalmatian. The dog was pulling towards Jon, no doubt smelling Ghost. Daenerys watched as the man eyed them up before focusing on Jon’s badge.

“Mr Wood, Matthew Wood?” The man said nothing, his gaze moving to her badge before he stepped back. His hand coming to rest on a table in a hall while his face fell, and he looked to the floor.

“I-its bad isn’t it?” she could feel her eyes burning as the life more or less drained from him before their eyes. He sagged releasing the dog who jumped up at Jon before he returned to his owner who was now visibly upset. Jon hadn’t said a word, the man just knew.

“May we come in please?” Mr Wood nodded though she found it was more to himself than it was to them. As he stood back up, he pulled open the door for them to enter and led them into a living room where his wife, judging from the family portrait was sat watching Jeremy Kyle. The room was cosy with candles lit and Mr Wood gestured to the chair while he turned the TV off and sat with his wife. Jon took a seat while she stayed vigilant beside him as they took a minute to settle down.

Tears were already streaming down Mathews’ face as he pulled his wife Sandra closer. Jon cleared his throat leaning forward in his chair.

“There’s no easy way to say this, a body was recovered in the later hours of yesterday. The body was found under the tunnel over Blackwater rush that was built to accommodate the gold road. The DNA process ID’d the body as Logan Wood, I truly am sorry for your loss.” It was eerily quiet when Jon stopped talking, Sandra staring at him with disbelief before it merged too confusing before it turned to denial.

“No, no, no, no…” Sandra was shaking as she buried her face against Mathews chest, who pressed his face against her hair in turn. This was the worst part intruding as the family grieved for their loved ones. Once the couple had calmed down, they had to explain the situation to the family and what number and who they needed to talk to. They could not disclose any information to the ongoing investigation and that was the worst part. The family was upset for obvious reasons though the anger surfaced when they had to brush past a topic of enquiry. They wanted answers, they wanted justice, but it wasn’t that simple. It was a whirlwind of emotions; hurt sadness, anger, wistfulness, Joy and worry. As they shared stores of their daughters past, of the last time they saw her.

It was emotionally draining; having to sit through all of it and climbing back into the car she could feel it deep in her bones. Her eyes were hurting, and she just wanted to go home wrap a duvet around herself and go to sleep. They needed to get in touch with Logan’s girlfriend at the time, a girl by the name of Naomi Grey as she would be able to explain the days leading up to Logan’s disappearance. The information they had on file was months old and below satisfactory. It seemed like a better idea to go through it with Naomi themselves.

The drive back to the precinct was done in silence, Jon pulled off at the petrol station returning with two energy drinks and a packet of cigarettes. She was Thankful he didn’t light one up in the car at the very least. 

* * *

As they finally pulled back into the carpark, the emotions got the better of her, blurry eyed it seemed Jon was the same tears rolling down his cheeks too though his face seemed neutral. Perhaps that was the reason she reached to him, to give him the comfort he attempted to give her. Jon’s warmth blanketed her as she pressed her face into the nape of his neck, allowing herself to feel his comfort. Thoughts straying back to Mathew and Sandra back on the sofa; she could pinpoint the exact moment the realisation dawned on them, the way their eyes lost the glean. The way their skin paled and the emotion completely shook them both… Her mind went further back, back to being sat in the car, the dread at knowing what was to come, to Jon reaching out to comfort her. It was silly; she knew. He was trying to be a friend, like all those years before. It was just that with the intimacy that was developing between them it confused everything.

“I’m sorry for being stupid earlier in the car,” she took a deep breath thinking on it, “Truth is I-”

“It’s strange finding that line, especially when you’re with Mark now.” She pulled away to look at him… What?  “I get it Daenerys” No… Clearly, you don’t! She wanted to be honest, reveal the truth, but she also wanted to see just how far she could take his assumption. All she needed to do was hang around Mark more when Jon was there. _How long would it take him to realise?_

“Well, that’s the Wood family done and there are potentially four more families to visit,”

“I had a quick look at Logan Woods case file before we visited the family and it’s not pretty, it felt half arsed but you’ll have to read it yourself,”

“You could have-”

“Check your emails…” she snorted grabbing the energy drink and climbed out the car. The emotions were still at an all-time high, but she had work to do. Jon nodded ever so slightly before he stalked off, no doubt to have a cigarette.  In the office, she was more than ready to collapse on her desk, more so when she saw two more files sat waiting for her. There was no way she’d be able to notify any more next of kin. On top of the files was a note from Sam and another from Elle.

_Jon/Dany_

_Two more victims have been ID’d; Abby Hutchinson and Baylee Morton. The two others have been sent to Elle for additional tests to be run. The three ID’d victims seem to resemble each other in a way as you’ll see. They all have the same cause of death, suffocation by drowning however the MO seems different. Miss Wood had six knife wounds to her throat, Miss Hutchinson had a knife wound from the tragus that followed a line across her cheek under her jaw before connecting to the tragus on the other ear. Miss Morton had her eyelids removed and a 4 cm line across her forehead. It’s all in the reports, there’s nothing for me to do now so me and Tywin are going to inform the next of kin._

_Sam_

-

_Dany/Jon_

_The remaining bodies will, unfortunately, take time to be ID’d, I’ve sent off the samples to the lab and Marked them as urgent but I’ll let you both know the minute I get the results._

_Elle_

-

Relief flooded through her, but it was short-lived as she opened the first file. The victim’s name was Abby Hutchinson a 26-year-old that disappeared around 15 weeks ago. Again, the picture in the file held little resemblance to the body recovered in the river, though it bared a striking resemblance to Logan Wood, the same long brown hair, the pale skin. They looked like doppelgangers only the eyes were different Abby’s were a deep brown opposed to a vibrant blue. Their Jaws, lips and noses were all different too, but the shape of their eyes were roughly the same along with their eyebrows, thick and similar to Daenerys own. The body was ID’d using the fingerprints from the few fingers remaining on the body, she’d lost 4 in total.

Opening the second file she felt the effect of Déjà Vu. The victim’s name was Baylee Morton, and she looked a carbon copy of Logan Wood, if Dany needed to guess she would have said they were twins. _It seems the murderer had a type._ Baylee was 26 years age, blue eyed, pale skin same facial shape with different facial features she had been missing for around 19 weeks. The victim was ID’d using breast implants she had got for her 21st birthday. What was strange was the removal of her eyelids, the eyes of the victims had a bulging effect, and it was a struggle to know what the fish and insects had picked at. The report said they were cut with precision, which eliminated environmental factors. The location was an important factor to take into consideration too as it was too far away from the sea for creatures that would usually pick at the body to get to it. The only factor the water had was with the current, the more the body decomposed the more fragile fingers and toes became which was why the older victims seemed to have lost most of them. It was mainly the insects and maggots getting to the body as it surfaced that caused the problem they picked at any flesh they had access to which made Sam’s job much harder.

It’s said most serial killers have a victim in mind and base their target on this person they envision. This case seemed to be no different the victims so far had very similar features; the same hair colour, pale skin, similar height and of similar ages. The only thing remotely different about the murders was the Markings, whether the murderer was simply trying out new techniques they didn’t know, but hopefully, sooner or later they would find out. The information on the victims allowed them to create a profile and cross-checking that information against other missing persons could potentially narrow the remaining unidentified victims down until the lab results were back.

Jon reappeared just as she started to dig into Abby Hutchinson, taking the file for Baylee Morton. They both got on with the work in silence, both the victims already had investigations into their disappearances, but it was better to start at the very beginning. She felt more focused than she had for a while, and the silence was certainly helping with that.

“So how are you and Mark, you pulled a funny face in the car…” He just had to say something, didn’t he? Glancing up from the computer to look at him… _Maybe it because I’m NOT with fucking Mark! IDIOT!_ Always keep a level head…

“Things are going great,” she conjured up a smile thinking about their last conversation, of Mark inviting her to his birthday orgy. _Christ on a bike._ What would Jon think of that?

“Oh, that’s good, I’m glad it is,” _Was he?_ She wasn’t sure why that bothered her so much, she wanted to annoy him like he was her. _Would he get jealous?_

“He’s taking me out tonight,” _He was not…_

“Lucky you, huh, what’s the occasion?” _Was he playing along or did he genuinely think she was dating Mark?_ Had he spoken to Robb and was he simply attempting to catch her out?

“Does there need to be an occasion?”

“I guess not,”

“He’s actually a rather romantic guy” _when he’s not thinking with what’s between his legs, though saying that wasn’t the picnic in an attempt to sweeten her up?_

“You should come, bring that Tyene girl of yours…” This was one of those times when she really wished she kept her mouth shut, _He’ll say no, it’s all good!_

“Sounds good, what time are you thinking?” _I’m sorry what?_

“You sure it won’t be weird for you?”

“We haven’t really hung out much recently; I think this is a perfect opportunity unless you don’t want me to?” _The ball was back in her court and she wanted to hit him with it, repeatedly!_ It already sounded incredibly awkward, Mark, and this detached ‘new’ Jon sat at the same table and that wasn’t including Tyene…

“No… Your right, it sounds like a plan,” _A terrible plan._

“What time are you thinking, I’ll need to let Tyene know,”

“I’ll text Mark and let you know,”

“Okay, sorted!” she smiled, feeling a headache brewing trying to think of a way out it but realised if she made excuses it could look like she was trying to push him away and she wasn’t… The prospect of having to watch Tyene and him was not something she was looking forward to though. She decided to text Mark who seemed eager until he realised Jon was going, but he soon changed his tune. _She could only imagine all the things that could go wrong._

* * *

Things were becoming stupid, but she would not let him get one over on her. If he was stupid enough to think she was dating Mark she’d play along, not that he seemed to care considering he was with Tyene. It was annoying, but she’d see it through. Deciding what to wear, was difficult. A small part of her demanding that to pull a reaction from him, the bigger part wishing she didn’t care. _Would things ever become normal again?_ It was exhausting being in this situation, she’d gone over it thousands of times and it always felt wrong, they could have handled everything differently. So what was the problem? _Time…_ All that time she spent mulling on it and she’d still not seen the damn report. He felt like a Stanger, more so with how he was acting recently and truth be told… he hurt her. _It wasn’t Jon that hurt her, she knew, but he still had a hand in it._ Trying to understand why was alcohol was inducing. There was hope there still, a foolish hope that he’d turn up at her door with a bouquet in his hands and explain it all. The anger kicking in before he could say a word and slamming the door shut in his face instead.

With the heat she decided on a black asymmetric dress that hugged her body, she smiled tightly at Marks reaction when he finally arrived at seven o’clock looking sharp in an elegant black suit, white shirt combo. They had to wait for the taxi to arrive, Mark seemingly leaving his car at hers. _The cheeky bastard!_  They arrived at the little restaurant called Podium just before 7.30. It was located just off one of the Hook, one of the main streets in town. It was a beautiful little restaurant thankfully a little quieter than she was expecting; the waiter showed them to the table and Mark quickly ordered a bottle of wine and 4 glasses. She wasn’t sure what she was holding out for, would it be better if Jon didn’t turn up with Tyene or better if he did? The longer the wait the more she was sure he wasn’t coming, it was the only thought that was crossing her mind as Mark spoke about his day at work. He’d apparently had to fire his younger receptionist for inappropriate shows of affecting in a workplace. _Was it the same receptionist that he was banging? Was he telling her this to show he wasn’t seeing anyone else?_ Thankfully the thoughts were interrupted by Tyene laughing trailing a grinning Jon towards them, he was wearing his work clothes, his hair loose and sticking up here and there as if he’d just been asleep. _Did he forget?_ Jon rubbed his face pulling his hair back, she was suddenly aware she was staring at him and turned her attention to Tyene as they got to the table. She was wearing a beautiful flowing yellow dress which showed lots of her cleavage; her smile bright as she regarded them properly.

“Hey, guys,”

“Hi Tyene, not sure if you remember Mark from Robbs birthday…”

“Oh, how could I forget?” Mark gasped before Tyene continued

“Who was it Gendry,” she was thinking on it and Dany couldn’t help the dread that filled her… _What had he done now?_ She hadn’t spoken with Gendry since the party and she was sure if something happened, she’d be the first to know.

“Gendry what?” Jon looked at her quizzically though his attention was taken as Mark butted in.

“Oh, it’s nothing Jon, how are you?” Mark swiftly changed the topic and Tyene looked as if she wanted to laugh out loud, but chose against it, allowing Jon to pull her chair out for her to sit down on it. Jon sat down swiftly before looking at his wine glass and pushing it away.

“To be honest Mark, I’m knackered. How are you, and the business?” _he looked it._ It was surprising how well the conversation seemed to flow, everyone had something to say. The topics changed Mark and Jon talking about football, Tyene sparking a debate on law and the news. She was beginning to actually like Tyene’s company, more so as the woman genuinely seemed to make Jon smile a lot. The jealousy was rearing its ugly head again, but this time she stomped on it, Jon was her friend. She wanted nothing than to see him happy. The problem was Mark, bless his soul, a little cleavage, and he was like a dog with a bone. He continuously flirted with Tyene who laughed it off thinking he was joking. She could deny it all she wanted but as the night progressed, she’d caught Jon’s gaze more than once. 

Another thing she’d noticed, Jon was the only one not drinking, thinking about it, she hadn’t seen him drink at all since _that night._ _She hadn’t spent time with him since that night…_ The thought made her shiver, the memories suffocating as she sat at the table waiting for the food to arrive. Dany excused herself to go to the bathroom to freshen up; she just wanted a break, to be honest, leaning against the rim of the sink staring into her reflection. The feeling of having no control, feeling helpless, not knowing… she hated it all. Leaving the bathroom, she stopped abruptly coming face to face with Jon stood across from her. _What now?_

“Lurking outside a bathroom is not a good look,” he smiled, pushing himself off the wall and moving closer.

“Could have been worse,” he wasn’t wrong… He pulled her out of the middle of the hall and across from him, her shoulder brushing the wall as she looked up at him.

“What do you want?” he took a deep breath before continuing

“To talk” What did they have to talk about now?

“Tyene is lovely, she makes you happy. I’m happy for you.” It was the semi-truth, she was happy for him, it just hurt seeing him happy with someone else when she wanted to be the one to make him happy. _It’s too late now…_

“It’s nothing like that Daenerys, she’s my friend…” _If that’s was he calls it…_

“Well, regardless, I’m happy for you,” she smiled, wondering if her food was ready yet, the aroma from the other foods was beginning to make her belly rumble…

“No, as in I’m helping her get a placement up in the Riverlands, on a 3-month probationary period. If she succeeds Tywin will allow her to join KL-PD,” she turned her attention to him fully now. _What?_ That has to be a lie, Tyene was all over him…

“What?” Riverlands PD, the precinct that gave him the job offer, It made sense. She just couldn’t believe it, why would he help her? 

“I told you, she’s my friend…” he smiled, looking down at the floor. Daenerys realised she’d been a rather terrible friend to him recently. It just made her feel bad.

“I don’t care,”  she did care, more than she’d like to admit.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing,”

“Well, considering you’ve been sour all night,”

“I haven’t,”

“I thought it was because your boyfriends been flirting with Tyene all night…”

“ **He’s** …” she sighed, not wanting to play the game anymore, she was done. “He’s not my boyfriend for goodness’ sake,” Jon’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ before he caught her gaze.

“Phew” he pretended to wipe his forehead for a second as a smile crept on his face.

“What?”

“I received an amusing voicemail from a drunk Arya laughing her arse off as Gendry was complaining about Mark flirting with her all night on Robbs birthday…” he was grinning now, and it made her feel worse. Mark was like a honey teen.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” she watched as he reached out placing his palm on her shoulder. She felt the warm squeeze and wanted nothing more than to hug him…

“It doesn’t really matter, I’m just glad he’s not messing you about. I don’t have to beat him to death now…” she couldn’t help but scoff pushing at his chest lightly before looking to the ground. 

“Jon I can stand up for myself” she caught his smile when she looked back up,

“I don’t doubt it. So you are going to tell me what’s wrong?” _He really wasn’t going to drop it…_

“Nothing, I’m hungry.” She was…

“Well, I’m sorry for keeping you.” She rolled her eyes, feeling somewhat better that the truth was out, that the mummery was over. Now they could just be normal, back to where they were last year and the year before that. _Wasn’t that normal?_ They made their way back to the table, and Mark and Tyene was mid-conversation with Mark telling her a story of a time on his speedboat. The food took a bit longer to arrive, and they fell back on idle chatter as they tasted each other food. It seemed Tyene picked the best meal going for a sweet and sour Prawn and tuna linguine though Jon was having none of it she’d give it an 8/10.

Mark had a Porchetta di davida, an Italian pork spit-roast with veggies it was nice but felt out of place amongst the other dishes on the table and deserved a 5/10 at the very least. Jon would not share his and she and Tyene worked together to snatch some of his Southern Italian-style chicken it was mouthwateringly good the problem was she there wasn’t enough to go around it was a pleasant 7/10. Daenerys herself went for some chicken Milanese with spaghetti it was lovely, just a little bland and a simple 5/10 The night continued on and she felt her guard lowering, she was actually enjoying herself which was the opposite of what she was expecting when she ran her mouth earlier in the day.

Everything was going well, the wine was flowing they were laughing and enjoying themselves until Mark had to bring up his birthday, she felt like she was shrinking into herself. _He had to…_

“So it’s my birthday coming up,”

“Oh that’s nice,” Tyene smiled at him sipping her drink while Jon looked at him sceptically

“I’m hosting a party of _sorts_ and I would like to invite you, _both_ of you,”

“What kind of party are we talking,” Jon’s eyes narrowed slightly as he pressed his lips together to contain himself.

“Are you talking a swingers party?” Tyene jumped straight to it keeping a straight face as Jon turned to look away.

“Something of the sorts…”

“Well, you’re full of surprises Mark,”

“So how about it?”

“I’ll be honest, it’s not for me…”

“What about you Jon?” The face Jon pulled was golden, and she fought hard to stop herself from laughing out loud at him,

“Yeah, I think I’ll pass…” Jon went to take a drink of his water his eyes alight with amusement as Mark frowned.

“Well, at least you’re coming right?” he said the words as he turned towards her and Jon spat his water all over the table going on into a coughing fit.

“Wow, you go girl…” Tyene threw her head back laughing out loud

“No, no, no I’m not.” After the statement, Mark became dejected at their refusal, but they stayed and talked and enjoyed themselves until they were leaving. Jon offered to drop them back because he needed to drop Tyene off too who lived close to her and they accepted. As they pulled up to her house Tyene wanted to use the bathroom and Mark was loitering, she soon figured out why. Just as Tyene climbed back into the car Mark offered her a hug and a peck on the cheek before he turned his attention to her. Daenerys was still trying to figure out how bold he was _and he didn’t disappoint._ Pulling her in for a hug, his hands trailing down her back before she rolled her eyes and pushed him away. He scoffed moving to kiss her cheek, which she allowed.

“I don’t think I should be driving,”

“No, me either, one second.” She quickly called Jon and got him to come back to pick Mark up. Jon was alone when he came back helping Mark into the car who was disappointed with the turn of the events as he climbed it to the car.

“Good Night,” she waved them off before heading inside and jumping into bed. Thinking back on how the night went. Everything was now in the open, except whatever happened in Dorne, but it was only a matter of time. Maybe now things could start returning to normal… _Would that be enough?_

* * *

 

She arrived at work for half-past 7, which was not the plan, but the heat made it difficult to sleep and she didn’t really like the idea of waiting around at home any more than she had to. Thankfully, the warrant for ‘Oysters and friend Merchants’ had come through in the night and that meant they could hopefully start to get some information on potential suspects from the paper trail if there indeed was one. Firing off an email with the warrant attached to their contact at the company, she was hopeful they would get it and respond as soon as they arrived at work. There was, of course, the possibility that they would need to make the call later on but that was something she or Jon would have to do.

Jon arrived a little after half past, which was early for him, though she suspected the weather was affecting everyone. He acknowledged her with a smile as he placed his coat on the back of his chair and she replied in kind before Tywin called him into his office. Daenerys tried not to think of the reasoning reaching out to Abby Hutchinson’s ex to try to find out her last movements prior to her disappearance. It was more or less a quick chat with the kin of the victims, which was quite interesting.

Abby’s ex-boyfriend was a man named Braxton Long he was 28 years of age and had been dating Abby on and off for 3 years. The original investigation conducted by Detective Dale Cooper saw Mr Long as a primary suspect in Abby’s disappearance due to a public argument between the couple 3 days before she was reported missing. He was found innocent eventually, after Detective Cooper decided to acknowledge that he had a solid alibi for the entire week, leaving on a work conference on the night he last saw her which was on Friday 23rd February.

_“I was leaving for a conference late on Friday and Abby had a free day. I wanted to do something different, we work a lot, and I thought why not? We wanted to have a day to ourselves, do whatever, try something new… We went to the cinema and watched Deadpool 2, stopped at a little sandwich shop called ‘Monster Deli’ honestly, possibly the best sandwich I‘d ever had. We then decided to walk the river. We walked till around 3 when we came across this little nifty company offering canoeing sessions. We had to sign up and I’m sure I still get email newsletters from them, but the prices were cheap and it was a lot of fun. Getting back, we headed to a restaurant ‘Noodle Persia’ I’m not sure if it’s still open anymore but that’s when the arguing started. It was out of nothing really, she thought I was cheating on her with my boss. It was blown way out of proportion… Before you ask, no I wasn’t, it all came about because I was given a promotion out of the blue. Anyway Abby left me there that night and I haven’t seen her since. I always wonder what would have happened if I chased her after her? I was sent a message asking if I’d seen her by her mother, they thought she’d gone away with me and that was when we realised she was missing. I thought she was simply at a friend’s house until I got back, and Detective Cooper was on my doorstep.”_

That was on the Friday and he was away until Saturday 3rd March whereas Abby was officially announced as missing on Thursday 1st. Braxton decided to give her space and didn’t text her at all which admittedly did look strange at first, but taking everything into consideration it did make sense. She could see he regretted making that decision, but there was no point thinking what if’s now.

Baylee Morton’s best friend was a woman by the name of Tessa Blair, she was the same age as Baylee at 26. They’d apparently been best friends since they were around the age of 6. The main suspect in Baylee’s disappearance had been her manager at the time, a woman by the name of Sally though there was very little to support the theory other than the two were always at each other’s throats according to a few of her fellow employee’s. The detective on the case was an old detective by the name of Ruth Morris, Daenerys couldn’t fathom why the investigation was done so poorly. The report consisted of one single page with the audacity of reaffirming that Baylee was missing after speaking with Sally and a few of Baylee’s friends. _It was a joke, and it did nothing to add worry about the other ongoing cases that they weren’t handling._ She’d need to talk with Tywin about it because it was quite frankly unacceptable.

“It was Kristin’s birthday and a group of us went out and did some weird shit, there was 5 of us; me, Baylee, Kristin, Hazel and Marci. We started up near the Stoney Sept and went paint balling, I had never been before and I can’t say I’ll be going again. It fucking hurt, had a bruise on my leg for a damn week! We ended up walking the river back because we wanted to go shopping back in Kings Landing. The walk was nice, the weather wasn’t so bad, just really cloudy. I remember the ducks on the water, to be honest, I’ve gone over this day so many times trying to figure it out. _We walked the river from Stoney Sept to kings landing Marci wanted to go canoeing because she liked one of the guys and she persuaded Baylee to go too. Me, Kristin and Hazel walked along the side watching them. They seemed to enjoy it, and we managed to get into town at a reasonable hour. We went to a restaurant ‘The pearl’ before we went home to get ready. We went back out and got absolutely shit faced a week later she was gone…_ ”

The last day Baylee was seen was Friday 26th January, around a month before Abby disappeared… Looking at the cases separately she could understand why the detectives working the cases struggled to some degree. It didn’t answer for the unprofessional conduct of the investigation though. Having the ability to look at both files simultaneously, she could see similarities from the off, and that wasn’t just the appearance of the two women. It was the places they visited, the days they were last seen. The victims, both visited the town on Friday, both had walked along the river and both had taken part in a canoeing session. They still needed to talk to Naomi Grey Logan’s ex-girlfriend, but the link was there, they just needed to narrow it down.

They received a reply from ‘Oyster and friend Merchants’ at around 3 pm in the form of invoices linking the anchors to a company called ‘River and Rapids Co’.  The company ordered and paid for them back in December 2015. A quick backtrace in the company had its location along the bank of the river. It was a major lead and the connection between 2 of the victims. _Could the person responsible have worked for the company? Could it have been someone that frequently visited the company?_ The questions were there, but it was all dependent on if the company kept information on lessons and canoeing sessions.

‘River and Rapids Co’ was a daughter company to Greyjoy industries. The headquarters were located over in the Iron islands on the island of Pyke. The portfolio for the company was impressive owning companies across the whole of Westeros. In total there were five daughter companies overseen by the company; River and Rapids Co, Greyjoy Marina, Greyjoy repairs, Sea and Salt, and Greyjoy Island Tours. There was however only one company they were truly interested in at the moment and that was ‘River and Rapids Co’.

According to the Website River and Rapids Co was located around a mile down the river from the site in which the bodies were found. Braxton and Tessa were both able to confirm that the company was where they both had taken canoeing lessons, which was more than enough to suspect that the whoever carried out these murders was in some way associated with it. 

It was quarter past 4 when they set off to check the place out, things were actually okay between them and the car Journey was somewhat pleasant falling back into their old ways. She was sure they were lost as they followed the King’s road over the river before cutting off on the Rose road. They then had to double back, taking an off-road trial towards the southern slope of the river and then she was sure they were lost. The trees were denser here opposed to the northern side and there were no signs indicating where they were going. As the trees began to thin out she could see the building. The building was situated in a clearing on the slope overlooking the river. Surprisingly enough the car park was near on full even as the building was so far off the main road. The building looked like it had recently been refurbished and nothing like the picture on the website, confirmed, even more, when they turned towards the front of the building.

‘Blackwater Bistro’ _is this same building?_ It had to be where the hell had ‘River and Rapids Co’ gone then? They headed on through the door and she was pleasantly surprised by how beautiful the place was; misty oak walls, black charcoal floor tiles, the place was bustling with activity. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and toast, it made her belly rumble as they made the way towards the counter. Jon took the lead flashing his badge and asking If they could have a quick chat regarding the previous occupants of the building.

The conversation was swift and to the point, the employee clearly wanting to get on with her Job with how the business was going. She wasn’t sure what the previous company was called, but she did know they were evicted from the premises at the end of February only they stayed until the end of March when the owner got in touch with the police. They took over the building in the first week in April and within 2 months managed to turn the place around and reopen, w _hich was why the signs on the trail were lacking._

It was interesting to find out, and it matched their time scale… Logan Wood was the most recent of the victims. She was last seen around the end of March but the actual date would need to be confirmed later. It was a lot to think on and Jon ordered them both a drink before they sat on the veranda overlooking the river, there was a pair of steps to the left-hand side that trailed down the rest of the slope to the base of the river where a staging area was located. She could see from their seats that the racking was still in place that would hold the canoes, the view also gave them the perfect vantage point of the river all the way up to where it forked up towards Harrenhal and to the Stoney Sept. Giving her mind a break and allowing herself to just enjoy the moment, it was nice to sit out there. The heat was bearable under the canopy of the tree’s and looking at Jon things didn’t feel awkward anymore. Sure, there was still more they needed to talk about, but for now, they could enjoy the coffee and the surroundings.

“All the victims walked down there towards Kings Landing,” he painted line with his finger in the air following the bend of the river “It seems highly likely our suspect was associated with the company,” she nodded understanding his reasoning, it made sense. The location, the anchors, the timing of the last murder in correlation to the company being evicted, it was all too much to be a mere coincidence. _No, whoever was responsible could have been stood against the edge of the railing waiting, watching…_

“I was thinking the same, we’ll have to get in touch with them and hopefully find an employee or a customer that was here on the days that matched when the victims were last seen,” he was nodding his head but his face scrunched up before he sighed.

“We still have the chat with Ramsay Bolton,”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” she shook her head grimacing at the prospect, remembering the last time she saw the man. Jon was going to kill him, she was sure of it.  “Are you going to be alright doing that?” It was a valid question, she could imagine Ramsey try to get to him and Jon surging over the table and strangling him.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” he bit his thumbnail looking towards the table. Daenerys didn’t know what he was going to say, but she was dreading it, “My therapist has put me on antidepressants”

“What, why?”

“My anger, she believes the job is too much to handle for me proven with all the fighting and arguing I seem to do. This was the only compromise she offered, I have to take them while I’m on probation…” he was smiling, but in all honesty, she couldn’t fathom how that would be a good idea. “So to answer your question, yes, I’ll be able to handle it. Will you?” so that’s why he’s been so bloody weird lately.

“We’ll have to wait and see…”

“So you’re on drugs, huh?”

“Yup, I can’t feel my face?”

“What?”

“It’s a joke, I just feel a bit lighter and since I’ve started taking these, I don’t think I’ve actually been angry at all. That’s what I call progress,”

“Is it bad that I really want to try to make you angry right now?”

“Good look with that!” they stayed to finish the coffee before heading back to the precinct. They had a meeting with Ramsey scheduled for 11 am tomorrow morning, not that she was particularly looking forward to it especially now she knew Jon was more likely to let whatever comment Ramsey threw at him slide.

Back in the office, they spent the remainder of the day trying to get through to someone at Greyjoy Inc though following the instructions provided by the automated line she sat there on hold for 40 minutes. Jon assumed she had clicked on the wrong button, but when he tried from his phone, it was the same problem.

_Press one for general enquires_

_Press two to speak to one of our advisors_

_*Here at Greyjoy industries you, the customers are our priority, please hold. *_

_Lying bastards!_ The hold music was terrible and her arm was going numb, having to hold the phone for so long so she stuck it on the loudspeaker. Looking up at Jon, she wanted nothing more than to spend time with him. No double date, _was that even classed as a double date?_ Just them by themselves, watching a show, a movie, just doing something together like they hadn’t been recently… She missed the time they spent together and more importantly she missed him.

“Jon” he looked up, a small smile gracing his lips.

“How can I help you Miss Targaryen?”

“Fuck off!”

“Would you like to come over for tea tonight?”

“Err I can’t, not tonight,"

“Oh, okay no worries.”

“I really can’t, I’m not picking excuses Daenerys…”

“I know you weren’t, its okay,” she smiled and turned back to her computer, to get on with work half hoping someone would answer the damn phone sooner opposed to later. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be, the line abruptly going dead around 20 minutes later.

* * *

It was an early morning, rushing to get ready and into work because they needed to be setting off for around 8 o’clock to be getting to the NR Detention Centre up near The Neck for 11. Daenerys decided to do something nice for a change and stop on the way in to grab some breakfast sandwiches and coffees for the Journey. He was surprised, to say the least, and they sat and ate around Jon’s desk while he compiled an email to Greyjoy Inc as the phone calls didn’t seem to get them anywhere. In truth, the day should be an eventful one as it was Marks birthday and she’d received tons of texts inviting her to his party. _He really didn’t give up._ He even offered to spend it together, just the two of them. The problem with Mark was he could actually be a really nice guy if his head wasn’t so far in the clouds and he stopped being such a pervert. _He could be datable._ The problem was his offer of fun, and she wanted to have some fun. The issue was could she do _that? No, she wasn’t attracted to him at all._  Right now, she was simply not interested, and she’d told him repeatedly… As it was, his birthday, she’d agreed to hang out if he wanted to, but made sure he understood that it was only as friends. They would never be more than that.

“How was your session last night?”

“It was alright, it was basically relaxation training and talking, you might get a call later today asking how I acted with Ramsey. If I try to hug him, just shoot me.”

“You wouldn’t do that…” he burst out laughing and she couldn’t help sighing in relief whacking his arm slightly. _Just what is his therapist doing to him?_ To say that the new Mercedes was only small it packed quite the punch and _as always_ they managed to shave some time off the journey. This time she couldn’t say she appreciated it as the prize included getting to see Ramsay Bolton around 20 minutes earlier. They pulled off Kings Road down a private road that led to the detention centre which was located amongst the neck. The neck was an abundance of swamplands, filled with marshes and sinkholes which made escaping the NR Detention centre nigh on impossible. The road was littered with guard posts and they had to pass through a security point before they were allowed to pass through to the actual site. 

They finally passed through the barbed fence at twenty-five to eleven and she couldn’t help feeling a little nervous looking up at the impending structure. A guard was waiting on the fringes of the car park to escort them in and they followed him into where they needed to sign in. They had to hand their weapons oven as they signed in before they were given guest name tags and led to a questioning room. Ramsey wasn’t there yet and sitting down the wait allowed them to prepare for what was to come, she could remember the type of man he was, what he tried to do with Eliza. The attack in the ‘Winter Rose’, Jon nearly killing him… It was all floating in her mind as the door was opened and Ramsay Bolton was led into the room wearing an orange jumpsuit with his hands cuffed to the front. The guard cuffed his hands to the bar in the middle of the table before stepping back and taking his position at the door.

Ramsey looked as crazy as he did before, his smile growing as he stared at Jon. Jon didn’t react, didn’t say a word as the two stared at each other. It was very different from how she envisioned this meeting to go, she half expected Jon to surge across the table and downright beat him to death.

“So we have some questions for you, and as per our agreement. In exchange, you will be given access to a private TV,”

“Hmm, that is the deal, I think that’s fair don’t you agree bastard?”

“I couldn’t care less what you do Mr Bolton,”

“Now, now bastard, you know when I go to sleep, I dream about your family. What’s your whore of a mother called again,”

“I’m not playing your games, Bolton, we have questions. If you want your TV you’ll answer them, if not then leave…”

“I should have killed you,”

“I’m sorry you have a terrible aim,”

“One day when I get out of here” Jon started laughing, which did nothing but throw Ramsey off, it was clear Ramsay had the plan of coming into this room and getting under Jon’s skin, maybe the therapist is doing wonders for him

“I-I,”

“Shutter, clearly” the security guard scoffed merging it into a cough as Jon sat back in his chair. _He was playing Ramsey at his own game._

“One day” Ramsey took a deep breath before continuing “Winterfell will be mine”

“Well, I guess it’s good to dream, I’m bored with you now, to be honest, so are you ready to answer our questions or do you have more to say?”

“How is Eliza doing?” _Nope! He wasn’t allowed to use that name._

“Enough” The sooner he answered the damn question, the sooner they could leave.

“Detective Targaryen, feeling left out are we,”

“The plot to place Eliza in the river where did you get the idea from?”

“Did you like my game?” He was grinning like a Cheshire cat his eyes darting between her and Jon like a mad man. “I always felt I could have made it more challenging, there needed to be more pieces to the puzzle, a much more treacherous goal, all this time in here and when I get out and I will get out, I’ll have another game for you. Maybe by then, you’ll both have children, or niece or nephews?” she was shaking, her entire body ready for war, for blood. _His blood,_ she wanted to strangle him even though she knew she couldn’t. Jon’s fingers brushed her own  a reminder to stay calm, keep her head.

“The plot to place Eliza in the river, where did you get the idea from?”

“Oh come on Bastard, when did you become so… Boring?”

“Having to listen you spew shit is defiantly having an effect, now enough crap  answer the question…”

“Where did I get the idea from, well, I could tell you, but I don’t want to…”

“Well, we’re done here.”

“I want to renegotiate,”

“Guard you can take him,” The guard took a step forwards before Ramsey spoke again,

“No, fine, I’ll tell you” Ramsey sighed before he continued, “I haven’t spoken to many since I arrived here…” with a wave of the hand the guard took his place by the door again. _Was Ramsey feeling lonely?_ He was lucky he was feeling at all.

“Have you ever heard of the shadow web detectives?”

“The place where criminals and degenerates like yourself talk?”

“People of all kinds really, we are human after all,” yes a very _special_ kind that didn’t deserve it.

“Well on the _dark side_ I spoke to a lot of people about the idea for my game, I had so many ideas, I was going to flay Eliza at the beginning though I realised she wasn’t the goal. The goal was your uncle, it was always your uncle, I didn’t need to kill anyone else. I just needed to make a statement.”

“That’s it, that’s all you’ve got…” it was disappointing but expected…

“No, it’s not bastard” _Bastard. Bastard, One more._

“Say bastard one more time, I fucking dare you,” She was done listening to his shit.

“You’re no fun, to answer your question the person I was discussing it with went by the tag CE. There’s a website called Dark Magic that’s a chat website, you can talk to fellow _friends_ from all around the globe,”

“Wow, we actually got a reasonable answer from you, well done,”

“Since I’m in such a giving mood, here’s another, Winterfell will be mine. I will take everything from you, your family, your friends, your wife, your children…”

“and since I’m so generous he’s your state-of-the-art TV.” She pressed her lips together as Jon gestured towards the door and Ramsey turned to look at it expecting someone to bring one in. Only before Ramsey turned back Jon pulled a picture of a TV from a catalogue out of his pocket and placed on the table. The way Ramsey’s face paled was priceless and Jon was enjoying every moment of it.

“We had a deal,”

“Yes but that was before you threatened my family. If you do get out of here just know this, I’ll be watching you waiting till the exact moment I catch you doing something that gives me a reason to take you down. Until then I hope I never see you again, your TV has been donated to charity. So thank you for the donation”

“Yy-you can’t do this,”

“There was no deal, you think we would give you the comfort? No, I hope you enjoy the rest of the sentence,”

“Guard, we’ve finished with him…” The guard was grinning as he removed a screaming and Kicking Ramsey from the room. Turning to Jon he was smiling,

“You okay?”

“You handled him better than I did…”

“I realised what he was doing, he was trying to get to me. I just didn’t give him what he wanted, at all…”

“The TV?”

“That was Ramsey’s terms Tywin just didn’t agree to it…” she snorted, happy with the way the questioning went. Ramsey was never going to sit there and be all nice and happy; they did put him behind bars after all… There was also Ramsey targeting Ned Stark.

The two of them needed to wait a little longer before they were finally led to the signing out area where they received their guns back. They didn’t have much to go on, but it was interesting to know that he had spoken to other people before he had concocted his plan and whoever this ‘CE’ person was could be the person they were looking for or at the very least know who carried out the murders. The problem they had was the shadow web itself; it made it nigh on impossible to track people down. Everyone was anonymous and she could only hope Aidan was able to work some of his own magic to find something.  Climbing back into the car they were quick to head back down to Kings Landing, stopping off for drinks along the way. There was a lot to think on and more specifically a lot to do when they finally got back. They made it back for 3.30 and she was rather annoyed at the message she’d received,

[Mark: I know you want nothing to do with me, but the truth is I really like you and would like to get to know you better. I can change, I’ve scraped the plans for my birthday and would like to take you out instead, on a date. A real date?] _Oh, gods no…_ It made her feel bad in a way, but he knew the terms, she wasn’t interested in him… Now he was changing his plans for her. _No, he couldn’t pull that card after flirting with Arya and Margery…_

[Happy birthday Mark! Enjoy your day.] She left it at that, not wanting to be too harsh as it was his birthday but needing to shut him down for good. It was becoming too much, she’d put up with it for too long, why couldn’t he simply accept it and move on. Climbing out the car they made their way into the office, Jon had to go and call Dr Bishop to update her on how the morning went. He was proud of himself, and she could see why…

* * *

In the office, she focused on what Ramsey had told them; ‘CE’, Shadow-web, and Dark Magic she didn’t really know where to start so she decided to get some expert help in the form of Aidan. He was rather pleased to be helping and intrigued by the whole shadow-web and all the secrecy. Daenerys wasn’t really following him as he opened up windows and clicked on boxes so she decided to leave him to it.

The shadow-web was unmonitored, unfiltered and an anonymous side to the internet where people could do whatever they wanted. It was dangerous and she could only imagine what kinds of people were using it; murderers, rapists’, traffickers’, auctioneers’, hitmen and the worst of it there was no real way of knowing.

Walking back downstairs, she got back to her desk in time to hear Jon on the phone, she wasn’t sure who he was talking to but the more she heard of the conversation the more she began to realise who it was.

‘Yes, as I said to your colleague a moment ago. My name is Jon Snow and I am a detective working for Kings Landing PD.’ She watched as Jon closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again, he turned towards her, shaking his head before he put the conversation on speaker.

“I can get a warrant sent to you for the paperwork I am requesting,”

“I’m sorry detective Kings Landing PD holds no jurisdiction on anything to do with the Iron Islands, I would think a detective working there would know this.”

“An approved warrant gives me the authority for the information,”

“We simply cannot help you,”

“Cannot or will not?”

“I’ll just put you through to my superior, one sec,”

“It won’t help…” _Wow!_ Jon transferred the call through to Tywin and they both turned to try to get a glimpse of how the conversation went, they, unfortunately, couldn’t see with the blinds closed but she was sure at one point she could actually hear his raised voice. A little while later they were called to Tywin‘s office, she knew right away he was not happy, but at that moment she was trying to figure out who was?

“You can probably guess where that went,”

“He’s right kind of, the warrant from Kings Landing is not authorised in the Iron Islands unless it’s handed over in person on the island. It cannot be emailed or sent in the post,”

“That’s a terrible rule,”

“It was a part of the deal when they joined our government,”

“So what now,”

“You’ll both be heading to Pyke with a warrant in hand to continue the investigation,”

“What?” Things were relatively back to the way they were between them, but she still couldn’t imagine going on holiday with him and that’s what it was…

“It’ll have to be Monday now, I’d say a 6.30 flight and that will give you time to pack and get ready. The jurisdiction is a mess; you’ll need to request a warrant working from the local precinct on Pyke.” Tywin ignored Jon’s question and began typing on his computer.

“Can’t we send someone local to do it?” He stopped typing and stared at her for a second before he looked back down again.

“It’s your investigation is it not? If you don’t want to go Dany, I’m sure Jon will be able to handle it,” she hated that disappointed look he had on his face, it made her feel like she was letting him down.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, should be quite the holiday…”

“I’m fine with going, it was only a question,” she crossed her arms across her chest slightly annoyed with herself, but the thought spending all that time with him after spending very little was daunting and it wasn’t like they could get away from each other, they would be in the same hotel after all.

“Good, it’ll be 6.30am flight. Jon, we have a meeting on Sunday evening so I’ll give you the tickets then,” Jon nodded his head  before he turned to her,

“I’ll pick you up 4. 30 am sharp on Monday if that’s okay?” she nodded before he turned and rushed back to his desk. She checked her phone, frowning at yet another message from Mark

[Mark: Can I see you tonight, please? x]

[Sure, I’ll be home around 7.30, what’s this about?] it was interesting, she was half tempted to organise something for Mark with Tyene and Jon, if they were up to it again, though there wasn’t time to plan or think on it much more as a distraction in the form of Logan’s ex-girlfriend finally found the time to stop by. The girl, Naomi Grey was 27 years of age like the victim.

The lead investigator, a man by the name Gregg Fin did a reasonable job in the investigation, but still came to a dead end with no leads to follow…

“ _We were always close, ever since we were little… In our teens’ things just clicked, I knew I was gay and there was no questioning the feelings I had for her, but she wasn’t… I couldn’t force her, spent a year trying to move past it… One day she came to me, we’d been together ever since… until she was taken from me. The last time I saw her we went on a couples retreat, it marked our 13 th year together, we camped up near Harrenhal overlooking the river. Logan’s dad drove us up, and we took the canoe’s so we could make our way back down and get picked up closer to Kings Landing. We didn’t realise you needed a permit, and we had to sign up for one half-way through the trip or risk getting the canoes taken off us. Anyway, we managed to finish before we were picked up in Kings Landing. From there we decided to go to the cinema, we watched Game Night before we headed home for around 8 or 9 for a hot bath and to finish the night in bed. I had to head out early in the morning and I remember kissing her before I was leaving and he was trying to pull me back to bed. When I got home, she wasn’t there, but I just assumed she’d gone to visit her parents, texts went unanswered and I ended up calling Sandra at like 7 or 8 pm wondering where she’d gotten to._”

Logan was last seen Saturday 31st March yet there were more similarities to the story. The days leading up to the disappearance all involved taking a trip down the river and they all involved ‘River and Rapids Co’. The law stated that you did indeed need a licence to canoe on all rivers in Westeros though these were specifically granted by the government and not a third party company. That was a little odd though Greyjoy Inc was a little odd too. They said their goodbyes, and the woman was close to breaking down though Dany suspected she wanted to do it when she was alone. The theory was more than cemented that the murderer was in some way associated with the River and Rapids Co, but they couldn’t do more until they had an employee list, and that wouldn’t be till Monday at the earliest.

It was Friday and that meant Jon had another counselling session, he was going 3 times a week and in all honesty, it was helping, he still seemed a little detached but that might be down to the medication. She took the uBer home dreading what Mark wanted to talk about, there was a long list of things that would piss her off, and she just hoped for his sake that he would reframe from bringing them up. There was an argument she was having as she climbed headed inside… _Why did she even say yes?_ He was a friend _sometimes_ , it was his birthday, after all, wasn’t that enough of a reason. _He’s also a desperate mess, not taking no for an answer._

[Mark: I’ll see you soon :) xx]

Daenerys rolled her eyes and dressed down into something comfy, one of Jon’s T-shirts and some joggers and pulled out her braid to just relax. She made food and curled up on the sofa waiting for Mark to turn up debating if she should have a bath before or after he’d gone. She sighed, turning her phone off as 7.30 crept ever closer. 

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door and jumping to her feet, she headed to the front door, she could hear talking as she neared and her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she opened the door. Mark was stood at the door with a bouquet, a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates under his arm. That wasn’t the cause of her reaction, it was Jon stood awkwardly by his car. _Jesus, how must this look._

“Hello, Dany,” Mark was smiling at her,

“Mark, what the hell’s all this?” she was tired of it all now, it was a nice gesture sure but it only made her feel bad. The last relationship she forced upon herself was Daario, she felt nothing for so long and when she finally started things turned to shit. _Yes, Mark was different._ The problem was Mark saw her as nothing but a conquest and she was done, with it.

“I-I thought,”

“No, I’ve told you too many times now, IM NOT INTERESTED in anything other than your friendship, if that’s not enough then please just leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

“No, don’t go there. I’ve told you enough, I’ll not say it again.”

“I’m sorry,”

“I hope you enjoy your birthday Mark, but you should leave…” there was an awkward moment when he just seemed to stand there. It wasn’t his right to continue badgering her from more than she was willing to give him. A no is a no. She was aware that Jon was still stood by the car grimly pretending to concentrate on everything but her and Mark. Mark finally got the message though he needed to wait for a taxi. _He had the audacity to turn up with no way to get home._ What was surprising was Jon offered to give him a lift which was begrudgingly accepted and Jon opened the car while Mark went to the passenger side.

“I’m sorry I was intruding, It wasn’t my intention,” He was still grimacing as he peeked over his shoulder at the car,

“No, it’s okay, I didn’t expect him to turn up like that…”

“Well he is full of surprises,” He blew out a breath before he continued, “anyway I finished my session a little early and I wanted to give you this,” he was toying with the file in his hand before he held it out for her to take.

“That’s the report; everything that happened in Dorne is in it,”

“Thank you, err I would have invited you in but you need to take him home now…”

“I, unfortunately, wouldn’t be able to anyway, I have a plane to catch heading to see mum.”

“Busy weekend?”

“I’ll be back midday Sunday. I have a meeting with Tywin and Dr Bishop where we’ll be talking about my behaviour and if I’m ready to come off the drugs,”

“You sure you’ll be able to pick me up for 4.30 sharp?”

“Of course, er once you’ve read through that,” he paused his fingers tapping the file gently before he continued “I’d like to sit down and talk properly if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, I think it’s long overdue…”

“You could say that, anyway I better be getting off. Wouldn’t want to keep the birthday boy from his birthday orgy…” she snorted catching him off guard as she took a step forward and grabbed him, arms snaking around him and pulling him against her in a crushing hug. His arms immediately winding around her tightly, _this was what she wanted. This was where she wanted to be._

“I’ll see you on Monday,” she shivered as he whispered the words in her ear, detaching herself and standing back in the doorway as he retreated to the car. Waving at them both she waited for him to drive away before she closed the door and turned her attention to the file. The file that held all the secrets from Dorne, the entire Martell operation and it was all in the palm of her hands.

* * *

 

**_Case number:_ ** _F1315_

**_Serial number:_ ** _F13152114201914_

**_Date of completion:_ ** _18/05/18_

**_Location:_ ** _Kings Landing and Dorne_

**_Participating officers:_ ** _Detective Jon Snow, Tywin Lannister_

**_ Summary and Context _ **

**_Summary_ ** _: The following report is a detailed account of the fifteen-day operation undergone by Detective Jon Snow between Sunday 29 th April and 14th May 2018 as well as the days prior. The objective was to recover information pertaining to the Martell family in hopes of putting an end to the criminal organisation once and for all.  _

She didn’t know what to do with herself it was an 11-page report not including the front page and the contents and she wanted to get comfy and relax as she read through it. She decided on cracking open a bottle of wine and enjoying a bath. The hard part was re-framing from reading it while she waited for the bath to fill, there were so many questions that the report could answer, but she knew if she started reading it, she’d no doubt end up getting too invested and forgetting all about the bath running.

Leaving the bathroom door, open it allowed the condensation that would normally fill the room to escape, it made the bathroom a little more chilly evidenced as goose flesh broke out across her skin before she finally climbed into the bath. There was a lot to sift through beginning back on **Thursday 26 th April.**

_“On Thursday 26 th April, Detective Jon Snow alerted me that he had been targeted by the Martell Family. He gave me evidence and explained the situation saying that he did not pass any information on though it was difficult to believe considering the events that had recently transpired. As his superior, the only thing I could do was take his badge, though as his phone continued to receive calls from one Arianne Martell ~~I~~ , we managed to form a plan that involved Detective Snow getting into the ranks of the Martell organisation and getting us the information we needed to take them down. Initially, Jon did not want to be involved with it though we came to an agreement which saw him return to service. Miss Martell wanted Jon to meet with her and it was agreed that he would give the cameras back as a peace offering.”_

Jon was getting bribed by Tywin and Arianne, _lose your badge or go on an assignment in Dorne_. It wasn’t fair at all, and after all the problems it caused she couldn’t help resent Arianne even more. None of this would have happened if Arianne didn’t target them after all. _It wouldn’t have happened if we didn’t go out that night either._ There was no point thinking what ifs… The report picked up **Sunday 29 th**, the day that involved the great escape.

_“The means of our escape was already set in motion, the biggest issue was becoming divided with my partner. The moment presented itself when an officer by the name of Ray Dodd badge number KL7251 and an associate of the Martell family, I later found out purposely interrupted us. I managed to get away using the roof, to which on the eastern perimeter is a fire escape. During our escape, we used an unmarked police car courtesy of Tywin Lannister so he could keep track of our whereabouts as per the agreement. The plan was for Tywin Lannister to make a scene outing me as a mole, he believed the surprise of the statement would help reaffirm to whoever was in Martell’s pocket that I was really a mole and hopefully get me in. We drove down into the Stormlands staying at a safe house in the small town of Felwood for the night. They wanted to disguise me by changing my appearance, however I used a baseball cap instead to keep my face obscured._

_The safe house on Malton Street was a 2 bedroom house; it had weapons a garage with an armoured SUV parked in it and supplies; money, fake passports, fake designer clothes and drugs. I was commanded to dump the unmarked police car, and I left a note for Tywin Lannister in the glove compartment with the location to the safe house. What was noticeable was the way in which Arianne was attempting to seduce me, I chose to sleep on the sofa though woke in the night to her climbing on top of me. Nothing was able to happen as I pushed her away and thankfully Nymeria made her stay away from me.”_

The anger was back again at an all-time high, _Arianne Mar-fucking-tell._ She wished they were back in that bathroom when she wanted to smash the woman’s face against the mirror. There was the cage too, _no rules after all…_ The woman made her skin crawl, and she felt the need to put the report down and try to calm down. The bath was still warm, and she was yet to wash so she decided to get on with it; closing her eyes and relishing as she ran her nails through her scalp. It was amusing that she was only two days in, there were another 2 bloody weeks… _She could only imagine what he’d had to go through._

Finishing up in the bathroom, she put the file to one side and dried and combed her hair for a change, a dread creeping in at what he faced. There was a wish that he stayed that they went through it together but perhaps this was for the best? She could read his words and go on his Journey making own mind up on it besides, she would imagine he’d be in the air by now on the way to see Lyanna in Pentos. Getting ready for bed there were lots to think about, but she cleared her mind heading back downstairs. It was ten past nine when she made her way into the kitchen and made a quick bite to eat before setting some candles and turning the TV on, on mute. Laying on the sofa she resumed the report on **Monday 30 th April**.

_“We ate breakfast in the safe house and I focused my attention on Nymeria keeping a distance between myself and Arianne. There was an ulterior motive at play with her, she was attempting to seduce me to hurt someone else that was close to me. I was on driving duty, not told the location just told which direction I had to turn. It wasn’t hard to pick out Starfall, with the road signs, but we never actually visited the town. The location we stopped at was just outside of town on a street by the name of Selwyn Grove. It seems the house was yet another safe house, and that was where we met Gerold Dayne AKA Darkstar. The man was Arianne’s lover, I’m not sure how he escaped from the fighting venue but he looked the same, his arm was in a sling and his face bruised. There was a divide between Nymeria and Gerold from the off, which was possibly due to the event in the ring. I kept to myself even as Gerold relayed what happened between Tywin and my partner Detective Daenerys Targaryen back in Kings Landing. Arianne seemed to get a kick out of it…_

_We continued on our journey, this time sticking to back roads away from the motorway again, I wasn’t sure where we were going, I did suspect that we were heading down towards Sunspear. The journey was long made longer with the sexual acts carried out in the back of the car between Arianne and Gerold as we made it to Sunspear. Unlike their other properties, this Manse was located inside the city. The guards on the gate gave us entry into the compound and we were greeted by Ellaria Sand, one look at me and I was surrounded by guards. I was questioned in regard to what happened between Oberyn Martell and Gregor Clegane before they put me in the cells. Ellaria was beside herself that Gregor was alive and to some degree I fully expected them to attempt to ransom me off in exchange for him.”_

He was imprisoned? It made her feel uncomfortable more, so that there was nothing for Tuesday at all. Was he kept away all that time? Meanwhile, she at the time felt like he betrayed her… It was all so messy. The next instalment was **Wednesday 2 nd May**.

_“I was kept confined to the cells with nothing to eat or drink until around Wednesday midday, the heat was unbearable but I needed to keep myself occupied so I didn’t lose my mind. The stray thought was there that they’d keep me there locked away… I was shown to a bathroom by an armed guard where I was to clean up before being called upon by the remaining leaders of the organisation. It was a dome-shaped room with throne-like seats surrounding a platform in the centre. I was led to the centre where I waited for someone to say something._

_There was a commotion in the back and turning around I was confronted with Russell Anderson, followed by a young woman with Green hair, she looked terrified. I realised what was going to happen the minute Anderson charged towards me._

_‘Snow cannot be trusted. He wouldn’t betray his family, his partner or Tywin,’_

_‘Money is money, everyone has a price’ I remember this conversation due to what happened afterwards. It was also easy to remember how Andersons face changed at the thought of the money Arianne had offered me ‘to work for them’_

_‘And what was yours?’_

_‘50K and the adventure of course’ I sure hope the money was put towards a charity somewhere…_

_‘You gave him 50K, and I was made do with one and a half thousand, you must be joking?’ the arguing continued and unfortunately, Ellaria saw amusement in it. We had to fight, and the promise that Anderson would get 1 million if he won was enough to tempt him. I had to fight to keep my cover, and I tried to go easy on the man but he was blinded by greed. I eventually put him down in the middle of the ring, he was unconscious though one of the guards poured water over his face to wake him up. Ellaria stood from her chair and walked to be stood over the man before she dropped down to a knee, I couldn’t hear what she said, but I do remember watching as she pulled a knife from her boot and stabbed Anderson in cold blood. I moved to help him, but I was held back by three guards, Ellaria went on to stab him multiple of times to his chest and throat in a frenzied attack._

_I was taken back to the cell with the woman with Green hair. I found out her name was Charlie, and I was horrified to find that she was my property now that Anderson was dead. I realised this was another game if I declined or released her she would be killed. I gave her what little resources I was given as well as the quilt so she could sleep and in return, she helped tend to my wounds. It was more responsibility and for the first time I was actually scared because they could now use her to get to me.”_

Her eyes were burning as and she threw her head back into the cushion, she now knew what happened to Anderson. She wanted to skip ahead and find out what happened to the girl, Jon had said nothing about her and she wasn’t there when they raided the place… _What happened to her? Was she dead?_ Jon had been through so much in so few days and that wasn’t even taking into consideration what they went through. She went to grab a drink pressing the enter button, so the TV didn’t turn itself off before she continued where she left off with **Thursday 3 rd May**.

_“I was unfortunately right with my assessment, Arianne came to us in the cells followed by Gerold Dayne, she explained properly that everything that Anderson owned was passed on to me; his car, house, and Charlie. Arianne attempted to seduce me though when that didn’t work set Gerold on Charlie, attempting to take advantage of the girl. To do so meant he had to come in the cell and I moved to protect her. The result was me with my hands around Gerold’s throat while Arianne pressed a gun to my head, I refused to release my grip even as Arianne’s hand shook. Charlie surprised me by jumping Arianne she was a highly trained individual though more on that later. We were at a stalemate but if I held Gerold any longer, he would have died. We released them and they left us the cells._

_I sat with Charlie and she came clean with whom she was, her real name was Alissa Mariah and she was here for Gregor Clegane. She worked for a private individual that she couldn’t disclose though she did say that the man wanted revenge. Like myself, she was putting up a facade, though she was pretending to be the helpless little girl because she knew that sooner or later the Martell family would go after Gregor again and when that happened she was to make them an offer they couldn’t refuse._

_Our display spooked Ellaria Sand, and we were separated as they assumed it would be better to control us individually. I was given food, a small lamp and water to make my stay a little more pleasant. Charlie or Alissa was put in the cell across from me, we spoke and I got to learn quite a lot about her. It was a slip of a tongue when she accidentally spoke of fighting for the rebels in Essos against the Golden Harpy… It was the same war that Gregor was a part of, could her employer have been on the receiving end of Gregor Clegane’s acts, was that the connection? Or was Elia Martell the connection?”_

She had no idea what to think, rebel fighters, attempting to use the woman to get to Jon. What would Arianne have done if she had accompanied Jon undercover? It wouldn’t have been pretty! The next instalment of the report was **Friday 4 th May.**

_“Arianne found amusement in toying with Charlie to get to me, and with 3 additional armed guards took our clothes away and moved Charlie back into my cell. It was unpleasant and uncomfortable and It was more of Arianne trying to break me. They left us in the cells naked for the rest of the day, turning on the air con that made the room close to freezing. There was a loud commotion in the higher levels of the building though I only realised the severity of it when Ellaria’s younger children came to the cells to hide._

_We were covered with the blankets but it took an age for us to persuade the younger ones to get us our clothes and let us out. When they did we got out the cells in the middle of what felt like a war, men fighting shooting at each other. We later found out it was a hostile takeover by the Yronwood family.  I watched as Alissa charged into the Frey following her lead as we helped the Martell family take control back. We somehow managed to draw the hostiles to us which gave Arianne time to escape._

_We held them off for as long as we could until back up arrived in the form of Nymeria and  Ellaria and together we managed to subdue a couple of hostiles while pushing the rest back enough to secure the compound. Due to Ellaria’s gratitude, we were given a bigger room to share in the upper floors of the manse. I refused preferring to stay in the cells on the account that Arianne was kept away from me, Ellaria refused though did keep Arianne away from me and Alissa. It was an old servants room that we were given with a single bed though in truth I was glad to see the sky again.”_

He saved Arianne’s life, it felt wrong to be disappointed by that though she pushed the thought away. _Wishing death on someone was not right, regardless of what they’d done._ Arianne hadn’t physically hurt anyone, and Dany suspected a lot of the anger came from the pride at allowing the women to affect her so much… Glancing through the remaining pages there was an entire week to go and she felt herself getting a little tired. At the back of the report was a closed envelope with her name on the back, _Daenerys._ It was in Jon’s handwriting and though with where he placed it, it was clear that she was meant to read it after she had read the report. Next up was **Saturday 5 th May.**

_“We were allowed free reign around the manse as long as we stayed inside and I decided to explore the place so I knew my way around if push comes to shove. They brought us into a secret meeting where Ellaria was talking about retribution to the Yronwood family for what they had done. Apparently, they had managed to kill three guards in total but it was a splinter crew, 12 hostiles at a maximum._

_They had us in a situation where we wanted to gain their trust and they had Jobs that needed doing. Nymeria suggested it and I accepted, the job was to capture Andres Yronwood and return him to Ellaria where she would have a chat with him. I saw it as a way to extract the man with the least amount of bloodshed while gaining Ellaria’s trust. At around 3 pm the manse was visited by a man in a van, the decals on the side of the van was for a company by the name of ‘The Lock Stock and Barrel’ though I was unable to get the man’s name. It’s a certainty that this man was their weapon supplier, we were outfitted with combat gear including body armour as well as a suppressed 9mm handgun each. It was high-grade military gear, and it felt a little over the top for how we wanted to run the extraction. With that in mind as the day progressed It began to feel like a trap, as they gave us the best food, access to a shower and moved us again into a larger room with a double bed.” _

_What happened next?_ Daenerys took a moment to think about it all, he had to go through all this with Alissa when she was sat at home moping around. _Losing her faith in him…_ All the while he was trying to gain the trust of the Martell family, keep his job and protect her… She swallowed hard grabbing her glass of wine that she hadn’t touched in about an hour before downing it enjoying the sweet and sourly taste in her mouth. The TV had already turned itself off, so she sat up ready to read what happened on **Sunday 6 th May** before heading to bed.

_“It was an early morning hit, apparently Andres tends to visit his horses at around 6 am every morning, We were given a lift to a location just outside the town of Yronwood. The town was named after Andres’ fabled descendent or something or so one of the guards was telling us. We were dropped on the edges of the fields and that was when we realised it was a trap, Andres had more than 15 armed guards with him. There was, unfortunately, no backing out though we didn’t move to engage. The plan can always change and it did. They knew Andres visited the horses before he went to work at his office firm and that was where they would carry the job out._

_Alissa managed to secure them a means of transport and getting to the office they entered the building quietly without alerting the security. It was a sound plan though just as Andres arrived a security alarm began ringing. It was a theft alarm for Andres home, and Andres sent 12 of his men to secure it for him. The distraction allowed them to get Andres out the building with very little fight though we agreed to alert the local law enforcement which resulted in us having to ditch him._

_Getting back to the manse Ellaria was fuming, apparently, our job was to keep Andres’ guards occupied while they robbed his house. I couldn’t help but laugh, and that perhaps made everything worse. With a click of her fingers me and Alissa was bound before them, a gun pressed against my temple before Ellaria climbed from her throne._

_‘Arianne he’s yours after he’s learned some respect,’_

_‘Not his face’ Ellaria proceeded to beat me until I couldn’t breathe, punching, kicking stamping making sure I felt the pain but deliberately not breaking any bones. I believe I fell unconscious eventually where I was thrown back in a cell,”_

No, no… her eyes were burning as she looked down on the file. _He shouldn’t have been alone._ Taking a deep breath she kept the file under her arm as she quickly turned everything off and climbed the stairs up to bed. Turning on the bedside lap before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and go about her business. Climbing into bed she truly wanted to speak to him, to ask how he was doing. How he was really doing, she wanted to be the friend that she hadn’t been to him recently. _She wanted him…_  Pushing that away she focused on the next day with for some reason was **Thursday 10 th May.**

_“I was in and out of consciousness for the next few days and in that time I was cared for by for Alissa, she kept me alive and as my health began to recover, I was rather done with the Martell family. Thankfully Arianne stayed clear and kept Gerold away too, I think I was mentally in a dangerous place and was better kept in seclusion. Alissa was given the freedom of the manse and she brought me medicine. It seems while I was unconscious Alissa had proposed the idea of getting Gregor Clegane and getting revenge for the late Oberyn Martell._

_I was dragged before Ellaria and the family in chains, where I was given an out. They explained their plan for getting Gregor out which involved hitting the court while simultaneously calling in a bomb threat at the stadium. It was a plan that involved too many unknown factors and the potential of too many casualties. I proposed the idea to hit the convoy least amount of casualties, and Kings Landing would be quiet during the opening segment of the game. There were other factors to take into account the problem I had was the lack of trust the family had in me, I imagined if the heist was unsuccessful they would kill me so I focused and managed to put together a plan that thankfully worked. We may not have recovered Gregor Clegane alive though I truly believe if the team arrived a day earlier than they eventually did Gregor Clegane would be alive and back in prison.”_

He came up with the heist plan. Now that was surprising though it was defiantly better than hitting the court. There would have been many caught in the crossfire on both sides not to mention the civilians just there to watch the guilty verdict. The reasoning for not telling Tywin of the heist was strange, they could have removed police officers from the convoy, and tracked them all the way back down to Dorne. _It would look suspicious…_ That was a good point to consider, if anything was out of the ordinary things could have got terribly bad for him. It was **Friday 11 th May** next the day before the planned heist.

_”Friday 11 th May was a day spent preparing, we were taken to a garage just off Harpduff Lane just outside Sunspear and that was where we met with the Barker twins who supply and upgrade the vehicles that the family uses. They were very good at what they were doing and tuned one of the Jeeps to me specifically. The twins worked away on the cars for a few hours, covered them in a black Vinyl covering, and fitted them with dud number plates for the heist._

_I received the keys and was told to get used to the clutch, I spent the day driving around Dorne with Areo as a passenger to keep an eye on me. It was possibly one of the better days and I tried to focus on that when I was beginning to feel a little homesick. We made our way up to Kings Landing separately staying in a bed-and-breakfast called The Colwyn. The night saw a pre-heist celebration… Everyone retired early to their rooms to rewind with some hired help._

_It was upon seeing whom Ellaria was with that things became complicated. Ellaria took officer Ward up into her room while Macleod badge number KL7265 sat downstairs in the reception area. The police car number was. It was eye-opening, just how many others were they?”_

The calm before the storm, she couldn’t imagine what he was going through. He knew at that point that he would be going up against people he knew, officers that he had worked with what was worrying was the number of people working for the Martell family. She knew the number was 6 in total and that was including Anderson, it felt like a breach in trust. She remembered the time officer Ray Dodd helped them with the case involving the poison was he working for the Martell family then too? Tywin and commissioner Mormont were very tight-lipped about what happened to the officers and all she knew was that during the 3 weeks off the mole situation in the precinct was eradicated and every single person was vetted. Next was the day of the heist **Saturday 12 th May**.

_“It was a waiting game, the kick off for the match was scheduled for 4 o’clock while Gregor Clegane was on route at 4. We used 5 blacked out jeeps to carry out the heist and I was given driving duties with Ellaria in the passenger seat. There were additional armed men that arrived in the morning to help that was spread between the cars. They knew the route thanks to officer Ward as he was a part of the convoy._

_The dustbin wagon was the hard part, I really didn’t think it was a sufficient way to do it, but this was actually put forward by Gerold, it seems he’d watched batman recently… Surprisingly the job went off without a hitch though that was possibly due to all the help that we had within the police force. During the chase Officer, Ward and Officer Macleod were giving out exaggerated locations which threw the remaining officers during the pursuit. We managed to find a secure location to ditch the vinyl colouring while Gerold and Alissa stayed in the pursuit to keep the police force occupied.  _

_Gregor was surprised to see me, to say the least, he was limping, but he didn’t put up a fight. There was a contract in place for the fight that should Gregor win, he would be released without further harm, what he didn’t know was that contract went out the window the minute Oberyn drew his last breath. We moved to another manse this time outside of Sunspear, we arrived back  at around 9 with the stragglers like Alissa and Gerold arriving closer to 11. The manse was very similar to the other though this one didn’t have any cells.  Once everyone was back Gregor was moved to the middle of the dome room on his knee’s despite his protests and I watched as Ellaria, Nymeria and even Arianne to some degrees take their anger out on the man. They punched and kicked him constantly well into the morning. It was awful to watch, but there was nothing to do until Alissa’s plan was set in motion.”_

It was scary just how much help they were receiving, despite the caution they never stood a chance. There were two things at play here Alissa and whatever her plot was and Ellaria’s revenge against Gregor. She was nearing the end of the report and she was beginning to understand why, after everything he had been through that he shut himself off from her the minute he saw them… There were only two days left on the report to read and she turned the page to look at **Sunday 13 th May**.

_“It was the realisation that something was going down that I managed to call in a hit, it was urgent, something that needed to be done quickly. I didn’t know at the time exactly what Alissa’s plan was but at around 7 pm the manse was visited by an older gentleman, he was around 5’10, round at the waist, olive-skinned, with blue eyes. He was wearing a white suit and held in his hand a silver briefcase. The man went by the name the messenger and proceeded to give Ellaria a dilemma._

_‘My client wants Gregor Clegane and is willing to offer 3 million to get him. You can take the money or we can take him by force, either way, he will be leaving with me. We would also appreciate if you would release our operative going by the name of Charlie I believe.’_

_Everything changed at that point, a lot of things going wrong in such a short amount of time. Ellaria had a blade at the messenger’s throat while Alissa had a gun pressed against her forehead. There were more threats, apparently, the man had a team ready to infiltrate… Under the pressure, Ellaria accepted the deal though not before she pulled out a blade that was attached to a holster on her ankle and sliced Gregor’s palm. It was a minor flesh wound though I strongly believe that the blade was laced with poison as some kind of tribute to her former paramour.  They left the manse at around 11 pm and I’d still heard nothing from my team so I had to sit by and watch them leave._

_It was quiet after they had left and it was clear that the Martell family had no idea what to do with themselves. Everyone retiring to their rooms in silence. I hadn’t received any notifications or reply from my team so I took it upon myself to plan and apprehend the Martell family myself with the plan on getting local law enforcement to come and arrest them. The problem was how many of the Dornish law enforcement could be trusted? It was something I couldn’t really find out but as the plan formed it was the only play at the time that I had.”_

He must have thought they abandoned him the thought made her angry with herself because it was more or less the truth of it. Doubt spread like a weed and bar Arya no one really said anything to stop it. The most fascinating part of this was ‘The Messenger’, _who was he? Who did he work for?_ There were other questions too like; _Was the blade poisoned?_ Gregor’s head was apparently delivered to Kevan Lannister house though why would the ‘The Messengers’ employer go to so much trouble for the Martell family? _Unless of course, it was a fake?_ The head was disfigured to the point that it was unrecognisable, it was the DNA that was a match… Daenerys took a moment to herself to think on it properly. _Why did Gregor Clegane target Elia Martell in the first place?_ Though out all his interviews Gregor said not a word, the conviction was based on evidence and the eye witness of Mr Byrd, there was also his declaration in the octagon with Oberyn that was witnessed by half the precinct. The others on the team had nothing to do with it, didn’t know about it and only arrived in Westeros the day after. The only person that would have known was Amory Lorch, and he was dead. _Maybe they would never know why they did what they did…_ The case was one of the worst she’d ever been involved in but that was partially her and Jon’s fault for allowing Arianne the opportunity to target them. The last entry was for **Monday 14 th May**, the day they finally brought Jon home.

_“I spent the early hours of the morning thinning the guards, though I was pleasantly surprised when I finally received a message back from the team I was already partway through my own plan. I managed to apprehend Arianne and Gerold first using their own lust against them. Arianne assumed that I wanted her all to myself when I knocked Gerold unconscious. She thought I was playing when I bound her arms behind her back and gagged her mouth, I found enjoyment in her panic when I simply walked out of the room._

_Elleria was the hard one, she wouldn’t leave her room, so I had to spike her green tea with sleeping tablets. It was a job of transferring her to Arianne’s room afterwards but it didn’t cause any problems. The hardest person to apprehend was by far Nymeria, she was otherwise preoccupied and only left her room to relieve herself and eat… It was another opportunity to slip sleeping tablets into her refreshments._

_It was the surprise visit by Elia and Sarella that really caused the problems, I had to host them pretending that Elleria was busy. It was a surprise to have them all on location, but I was happy to get them all subdued and moved into Arianne’s room waiting for the assault. I went around clearing up the building, though I now know I forgot about the guards patrolling the courtyard._

_The army arriving was a surprise, though I was simply glad it was over, I knew that not alerting them to the Gregor heist would cause problems but I didn’t realise how much. I helped the organised crime unit to collect the paperwork and laptops that I had seen dotted around the mance before we were finally heading back home.”_

‘cause problems but I didn’t realise how much’ the translation was in fact… _My team truly believed I betrayed them, they lost the faith in me._ After everything he’d done, she wasn’t sure the last time she felt so disappointed in herself.  All the years, the friendship and she forgot it all… _Did she?_ She opened herself up in a way she never had to him and he hurt her, it wasn’t his fault but it was still him… Pushing past that was difficult and she’d allowed it to blind her judgement. _Was that a good enough reason? No._ It was in the past now and all she could do was make up for it be the friend he deserved.

This was the shorter version of the report and she knew in the full version there was apparently 74 names that they had got, a long web of people connected to the Martell family. She still had the letter to read, but she was unsure whether it leave it till tomorrow, not really sure what Jon wanted to say. the curiosity in the end that got the better of her almost tearing the envelope open to get to the contents.

_Daenerys_

_I’ll keep this short and sweet, I’m not really a poet as you know, but I wanted to let you know that I am sorry. Truly, for everything that’s turned to shit over the last month or so. I’m guessing you have a lot of questions after you’ve read the report, but I’ll answer those when I next see you. I’m at fault for the doubt held against me, I could have handled a lot of it differently and I apologise for that. I hope you can forgive me, I know it’ll take time, but I really miss having you around._

_P.S Ghost misses you_

_Jon._

She was laid on her side facing away from the lamp when she reached out and placed the letter on her pillow. That was it… _she missed him too…_ Turning the light off she really wished he was with her, but she knew she’d see him soon enough.

* * *

It was Monday, the weekend flew by and she was rather nervous to see him again. She had already packed a few days’ worth of clothes just to be on the safe side before she was in bed for 8 O’clock. Jon was picking her up 4.30, but she wanted to be ready well before that. It was 4 when she received a text from him;

[Jon: Morning, I’m going to stop and get a coffee. You want anything?]

[Usual please]

[Jon: Alright, see you soon :)]

Dany was excited to be going to be going away even if it was only for a couple of days and it was only a work trip. They wouldn’t necessarily have to work 24/7  and there was admittedly little to do until the warrant came through for them. Daenerys couldn’t say she’d ever been to Pyke before and the prospect of exploring it like a tourist did seem like fun. The memory of the last time she went to the beach was at the forefront of her mind back in the reach. _How despite the circumstance she was happy, happy to just be there with Jon._ She was still daydreaming when she was jolted by the quiet knock at the door. Pulling the door open she was finally confronted with him, and for the first time, she didn’t know what to say…

“Morning,” he was smiling as he held out the coffee for her to take.

“I’m sorry” the words fired out of her before she could stop them. _Way to play it cool Daenerys…_ He recoiled slightly his face dropping before he sighed.

“You haven’t done anything, it was me. It was all on me,”

“No, it wasn’t,” _It wasn’t all his damn fault._

“You know when I said I wanted a chat I expected something a little different.” she rolled her eye gesturing for him to enter. They moved to the living room sitting on the sofa, it was still too soon to be setting off yet so they may as well talk for a couple of minutes to hash things out before they set off. “The point is I put myself into a situation where there was no backing out. I went to Tywin without telling you and I was drawn into the Martell assignment because of it.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I’m sorry for how I handled things. How I treated you,” she no longer cared about what happened, she was more stuck on how she handled it, how she acted towards him.

“Stop apologising, you did nothing.” There was a small smile on his face, his finger toying with the lid of his drink.

“I didn’t ask you how you were, after all, that…” she sighed before continuing, “I wasn’t a friend when I should have been,”

“Stop it, you have nothing to apologise for at all, okay. Well, actually come to think of it there is one thing, introducing Mark to Arya and Margery,” It made her cringe, gods he must have found about Mark at Robbs bloody party…

“I’m“- she was cut off when he continued on.

“Gods stop it, I’ve never known a man to be so ballsy. On Friday night he actually asked me for Arya’s number, thought I knew her from work. He was a little surprised to know she was my little sister though I was fortunately in a rush so I couldn’t really have a proper conversation with him.” Mark was ballsy that was for sure, he only seemed to think with what was in his pants…

“And you thought he was my boyfriend” _When I only…_ she sighed not wanting to go there.

“I think that was fair to think…” _Was it?_

“I take great offence to that actually,” Why would she ever date Mark?

“Come on he brought you a picnic dinner to work, It was all so romantic…” What was that supposed to mean?

“That was rather nice, but that was after id told him I wasn’t interested.”

“People can change their minds…”

“Do you want me to date him?”

“I guess I will miss the guy…” he looked down at the sofa with a mock pout on his lips

“Oh go away,” They could still hang out if he wanted to, “we can invite him and Tyene out again I’m sure…” As long as he understood where they stood everything would be alright.

“Won’t be for a while, Tyene got the placement,” That surprised her though with the fact that the Martell family was now rotting behind bars it would open a lot of opportunities for Tyene especially.

“You must be proud,”

“Relieved, she was hitting high marks on the tests, and any other name and she would be in. With the Martell family finally put to bed Tyene was given a chance, one of the better things to come out of all the shit that has happened recently.” He wasn’t wrong there…

“I’m happy for her,”

“Me too, anyways we probably need to set off.” As they climbed up from the sofa, he surprised her by pulling her into a hug, his heartbeat under her ear, his arms around her waist. She could feel the warmth slowly working its way around her body as he held her tightly slowly rocking gently from side to side. She couldn’t help smiling as she ran through a quick check on the doors and window before climbing into the car.

* * *

Tumbleton Airport was where they were flying from and it was around an hour journey mainly due to the traffic even at such an early time though they arrived at the airport for twenty past five. It took a little time to navigate through check-in and find the correct terminal, Jon being sure it was one way when the damn signs overhead was pointing the other. They had to hand their weapons over for obvious reasons where they were taken away and stored in a safe on the plane. It was only a quick 45-minute flight, but she was still determined to buy a magazine and have a look in the shops before departure, they were tax-free after all.

Boarding went by swimmingly and Jon let her have the window seat not that she was particularly bothered where she sat she was too happy with how things seemed to be properly back to normal to even care. The flight was direct to Great Wyk the only island amongst the Iron islands that had an airport, from there they would need to get a ferry over to Pyke. The flight wasn’t so bad, though Jon was asleep through all of it, finally jostled awake when they hit the runway. Baggage collected, they took a taxi from the airport all the way down to the port in the small town of Pebbleton. It was mid-way through rush hour, and it took longer than she liked to get to the port arriving at ten past. It was sod’s law that they missed the ferry by 10 minutes and the next one direct to Pyke was at 9. There was another ferry that stopped at Orkmont then Harlaw before heading to Pike but that journey took an additional hour and a half. They decided to head back into town to keep themselves occupied; it wasn’t as warm in this part of Westeros and she was certainly feeling it, close to getting blown away with the gale force winds coming off the sea.

The plan was to explore for half an hour before heading back. Pebbleton was a beautiful little town on the coast of Great Wyk. There wasn’t much to it, a few shops a shipyard and the ferry port. They found a small diner to grab a drink and get out the cold; she hated waiting around and she knew Jon did too, the worst of it was this was only the beginning. When they finally boarded the ferry coloured black with a gold stripe around the rim of the hull, it was more waiting around but at least they were moving in the right direction.

Daenerys could feel her nose begin to get stuffy as she stood at the stern of the ship and looked across the view. At a distance, the islands looked harsh and bleak though still beautiful in their own right. Turning back to Jon she couldn’t help but think on last night of going through the report, reading everything that he went through… she found she had to stop herself from reaching for him, just to hug him, his fidgeting was not helping matters. He wouldn’t keep bloody still.

The ferry docked at around ten to eleven and as they made their way off; she helped herself to a brochure with the historical places to visit and giving a little history about the island. The island of Pyke was home to three towns, all relatively close to each other, they were currently in the town of Ironholt with Lordsport further down the coast. Pyke (town) _to make it more confusing,_ was located on the northeastern side of the island and only accessible by a draw bridge which was lowered between the hours of 6 AM and 10 PM. The town used to be surrounded by big curtain walls until they were demolished in the late 1800s due to a shortage of building supplies. The castle was said to be a beautiful attraction and unlike anything else on the planet; the structure was spread out over three barren islands and a dozen small stacks of rock, surrounded by water. The towers were said to be connected by swaying rope bridges though not all were still accessible. It sounded like a great experience, but It was disappointing to know that the island had nothing resembling a beach or the sun it seemed as when they reached the end of the drawbridge off the ferry the sky opened up.

It was a sprint to get into the taxi and they made their way to the car rental company. The journey took all of 5 minutes and thankfully they were able to choose their own car. It was a toss-up between a Green Renault Clio and a Red and white criterion DS3. To her surprise, she was given the choice and driving duties for the trip, she couldn’t help to look at him dumbfounded… _Was he okay?_

They were staying in Pyke in a hotel by the name of ‘Round Cliffs Hotel’. It was a moderate chain style hotel and as they passed reception, she was not looking forward to it. Jon grabbed the key, _singular,_ and she followed his lead up the stairs towards room number 17. Pushing the door open she froze, looking at the accommodation that Tywin had arranged for them. It was a twin room, two single beds separated by 2-bed side tables. Behind the doors was a small wardrobe and to the other side a small unit with a miniature TV on top. 

Leaving the luggage by the door, she moved to the bed on the left sitting down on it to test how comfortable it was, it was okay. Okay enough to want to lie down and curl up. She laid down on top of the covers looking over at Jon who was sat quietly on his own bed.

“We can get different rooms if you’re uncomfortable?” he looked up, startled, a frown marring his lips,

“Why would I be uncomfortable?” _because…_ Maybe what happened between them didn’t matter anymore? Either way, it could still be weird for him, sleeping so close after so long.

“In case you wanted your own room…” _Your own space._ Laying down she closed her eyes if only for a minute. Even in the room, she could hear the rain, it was a far cry from the heat they were experiencing back in Kings Landing.

“I’m okay with this as long as you are… As long as you don’t snore, we’re good,”

“I don’t snore, you know I don’t snore…”

“If you say so…” she rolled her eyes, fighting with the pillows to get them comfy.

“What time is it?”

“Just past 12, we need to head to the police station before I need to get some food.”

“We could get something to eat first?” she was hungry too; they probably should have eaten in that small diner back in Pebbleton. It was too late now though…

“No, we probably should request the warrant first, hopefully, it’ll take a few hours to come through but you never know…”

“You’re right, why don’t we just head to Greyjoy Inc after we’ve gotten our temp badges, maybe with the jurisdiction they’ll be more inclined to help us.”

“And then food,”

“It’s a plan,”

“Come on then,”

* * *

They took the scenic route to the station mainly thanks to the Tom-tom taking them on a tour of the town, the Pyke police department was in a Joint venture with the whole of the iron islands and as such the precinct was called [Iron Islands Law Enforcement Precinct Pyke]. They parked on the street out front taking a moment to take in their surroundings. It was just going one and it was surprisingly dark with the thick clouds overhead; the rain was still hammering away at the roof of the car and Dany felt rather reluctant to stride through it just yet. The street light illuminated the deserted streets and if she didn’t know the time she was sure it was closer to 3 AM than it was to dinner time.

IILEPP or the Pyke precinct was smaller than what they had in Kings Landing, its walls were grey-black stone partially covered with green lichen. Walking into the reception area they were met by a man and a woman on reception, she didn’t like the way the duo gave one look at them before turning their nose up as if they weren’t worth their time.

“Tourist enquires are to be handed to the Westeros or Essos union representative which can be found in the town centre.” Wow…

“That’s nice, but we’re here on business from KL-PD.”

“And what business is that?”

“I believe our superior has spoken to Chief Keys to arrange this. If you would like to alert Chief Keys that we’re here he should know…” They looked anything but pleased that they were there. The woman staring at her with disdain. Jon was taking it surprisingly well, and Dany pretended not to hear the conversation regarding the receptionist.

‘Yes, they’re here’

‘That’s Fantastic, could you please arrange for the old storeroom to be cleared to make room for our guests?’

‘Yes, sir, would you like me to send them away?’

‘No I’ll be down shortly…’ shortly was 25 minutes later and between her rumbling belly and the receptionist glaring at them she was slowly losing her temper. Jon seemed to have zero care in the world playing games on his phone as they waited. Chief Harry Keys was an older gentleman in his early sixties, he had a weathered face covered half by a big black bushy-bearded. His green eyes were framed by thick bushy eyebrows, he looked at them once and she could see straight away he was not pleased by their presence. He gestured to follow him and they walked along a narrow corridor to his office. It was a spacious room with windows looking over the building in front. He gestured for them to take a seat opposite his big oak desk, it was a mess of paperwork and files but she ignored it and focused on the man as he sat down.

“I’ll cut to the chase, I don’t want you here meddling on my island but Tywin was adamant and even I know when to keep my mouth closed. In Pyke, things are a little different we do not carry firearms.”

“I take it you are both packing?”

“Yes,”

“Well I’ll need to take them off you until you’re ready to leave.”

“I’ll be able to assign you to your own room, but I want you both to understand that the officers In this precinct don’t work for you. If you need something you will need to come to me  and I’ll we be able to help you out,”

“That’s reasonable…”

“What is it that you are here to do?”

“We are working a case that strongly ties to a company based here on Pyke. We hope that once the paperwork for the warrant comes through, we can collect the paperwork and be on our way,”

“You’ll need assistance in collecting the paperwork I presume,”

“Yes, if you can arrange something.”

“Just come to me when you need them and I’ll sort that out for you…”

They were given badges that gave them the jurisdiction to operate on any soil across the Iron Islands at the same time they handed their weapons over. It felt like she was missing a limb, to say they didn’t actually use their weapons that much it felt wrong not to operate without it. They were told to follow after Chief Keys as they walked back down the hall, _she didn’t like it here._ It felt like they were outsiders... _They were outsiders_ and the glares from officers as they passed only reaffirmed that. They were shown the lunchroom, where the bathrooms where before they were heading back towards the reception area.

“Are you detectives Daenerys Targaryen and Detective Jon Snow?” the question caught her off guard and she turned to see a young officer looking at them with what could be only described as awe (?)

“Yes… do we know you?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say so. My name is-”

“Max, don’t you have anything better to do?”

“No, Powell and Simmo have gone to do their rounds sir,”

“Okay well please leave our guests alone…”

“Sorry about the kid, he’s just out of the academy, everything is bright and colourful and he’s still full of hope. I’ll make sure to keep him out of your hair.”

“Its fine, if he has questions we’ll be happy to answer them…”

They were shown to a room that pretty much resembled a broom closet with a single desk with a computer and a chair. It was a windowless room painted dark green, it felt stuffy and she couldn’t help feel somewhat disgusted by it.

“This will be your office for the next couple of days  I know it isn’t much but I don’t have anything else to offer,” _We’ll work in the car._

“The wifi password is on the pad on the desk, happy hunting.”

“Thank you.” She shook his hand before Jon followed her lead and he left them to their own devices. She felt claustrophobic in the room after the big open space they had in Kings Landing, but it was something they could live with, it wasn’t going to be forever, a few days at the most. It was still annoying, and she was actually looking forward to Jon coming off probation just in times like these he would have lost his shit. _Okay, maybe it’s better he was still on it…_ It became apparent standing by the door there was only one chair and glancing up at Jon it seemed he’d come to the same thought. They sprang forwards and she couldn’t help laughing as he pulled the chair out and she dived on it, missing out and falling on top of his knee… she jumped up immediately feeling a little embarrassed and sitting on the edge of the desk as he started wheeling his way back towards the desk.  It was as he closed the distance she realised the new predicament they were in with her on the desk and him in the chair between her legs. Her face was burning up as she climbed to her feet and went to the car to grab their laptops.

Jon had gone and gotten an extra chair and was standing in the doorway, having a conversation with Max.

“I’m a big fan of your work,”

“That’s nice,”

“I read up on the stories from earlier this year, of the Frey case and the one involving the sparrows,” Stories, they weren’t stories. They were cases, they had affected people and people had died. Jon nearly died…

“Okay,”

“What’s it like?”

“What do you mean?”

“We don’t get fun cases over here, they’re all minor…” Fun _cases…_ she had to press her lips together to stop herself from getting angry. _Fun…_ Just the thought made her sick to the very stomach.

“The cases aren’t fun, they affect real people, real lives and yes even us. You meet many people, some much more interesting than others but that’s it. It’s a busy life with ridiculous hours, and you have little time away from it. Enjoy your minor cases while you have them because this life isn’t as fun as you think it is…”

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I do appreciate your work, and if you have time I would appreciate if you both could show me the ropes. We could look at some of the open cases and see if you can come up with anything.”

“Er, we’ll see, I guess it depends on how the investigation goes.” Max left and Jon looked a little tired having dealt with that. Daenerys got on with work finding out the location and the opening hours for Greyjoy inc while Jon requested a warrant authorisation from Chief Keys. It was a struggle to stay in the _work_ frame of mind in their new surroundings, especially when there was just so much left to discover. They had looked around on the drive to the precinct, but that was it, she wanted to explore it all, the markets, shops, parks, farms, cliffs, all of it.

* * *

When Jon was done, they headed out to Greyjoy Inc; it was located off the high street on a road by the name of Wateridge Road. Opening hours were 9 AM till 5 pm and they need to stop off at the shop for some snacks that could get them through until they were ready for tea. Parking out front, she looked at the logo of the building above the door; it was simply Greyjoy Inc on the backdrop of a golden wave. Climbing out the car she was unsure what to expect, and with how they were on the phone she didn’t really have high hopes.

“You ready for this train wreck?”

“Me, I’m wondering if this is when you finally snap,”

“You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry,”

“What, are you going to turn all big and green on me?”

“I’ll leave all the anger and raging to you,” _He’d say that now,_ how times had changed.

“I’m not that bad,”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that…” she rolled her eyes, grabbing a handful of sweets and stuffing them in her pocket before climbing out the car. They headed straight through the automatic doors into the reception area it was like entering some alternate dimension with the entrance music. The walls were white with oak wooden floors lit up with golden neon lights, in the centre of the room was a large oval desk with a stocky receptionist who was eyeing them with suspicion.

“If you’re here for Greyjoy Tours, you’ll need to head down into Iron Holt.” That voice, that was the fucker on the phone…

“We’re over here from KL-PD on a case we’re investing. We need access to files from one of the companies in the Greyjoy Inc. portfolio and would like to talk to someone about acquiring these, please.”

“Oh, in that case, you will need to speak with the CEO,”

“Well send for him and I’m sure we can hash this out,”

“Mr Greyjoy is in a meeting until 4 PM,”

“Well, we’re fine to wait,”

Taking a seat on the bench in the corner they sat quietly trying to be patient, it was annoying how calm Jon was considering the looks they were receiving from the receptionist but he was sat checking his emails. What didn’t make sense with Greyjoy Inc was the reluctance to help though she understood that the companies image could be affected if the murderer was linked to River Rapids and Co, which was a possibility.

She lost track of time sat there resting her chin against her fist and staring at the floor as they waited it was quarter past four when they were alerted to the **ding** of the elevator. The doors opened to reveal an older gentleman in his mid to late fifties, he was tall and thin with dark eyes and long grey hair down his back. Wearing a deep brown suit he took one look at them before turning away and walking towards the door. _What the fuck?_

“Mr Greyjoy,”

“Yes,” he turned around to look at them, regarding them properly this time,

“We would like to speak with you regarding an important matter,”

“I’m sure many people would…” he rolled his eyes and began walking out of the building again,

“This is official police business, Mr Greyjoy,”

“I know my rights, I don’t have to speak with you.”

“We have already requested a warrant,”

“Well, when you get a warrant to come back and I’ll be happy to assist in whatever ghost chase you’re referring to, until then I want you off my property,” with that he turned on his heels and walked away. Daenerys was stunned getting over it pretty quickly and stomping after him, _What an arsehole._

“Excuse-” she was ready to shout only Jon pulled her back before she could really go anywhere.

“Just let him go, we’ll come back tomorrow and I’ll take great pleasure in taking the company apart. Until then, there’s nothing we can do,” _He was right._ It still pissed her off to no end though, and she stormed outside watching Balon climb into his car before the driver, drove off. They loitered next to the car outside not sure what to do with themselves, they still needed to eat but she was still so angry she wanted to calm down a little first. They ended up leaving the car parked outside and heading on a walk, she just wanted to keep moving, get some fresh air now that the weather let up.

“Well if it isn’t the Detective Duo,” the comment had them, pausing mid-step and turning around her mouth fell open before she realised who it was. Asha Greyjoy with baby Marty at her hip, _Oh gods, he’s so big._ He was babbling, his little fingers reaching out towards them. She couldn’t help but smile walking forwards before she realised.

“Hello Asha, Don’t mind her, she’s brainwashed by babies,”

“Jon, look at him. He’s so cute,”

“You’re teething aren’t you, yes you are.”

“What the hell are you both doing over here?”

“It’s a case we’re working on actually to do with your fathers’ company,”

“Which one?”

“River Rapids and Co,”

“Uncle Euron little project in Kings Landing…”

“Do you know any information on the company?”

“I do actually, me and Marty are heading up to The Catch, we can talk over lunch if you want?”

“Okay, sounds good,” They walked to the restaurant catching up with what happened in the months since they had last spoken, of Theon and how he was doing. He was doing well, apparently back he usual self whatever that entailed, they were both happy with that. Daenerys spent most of the walk pulling funny faces at Marty enjoying his cute little giggle.   The meal was a lot of fun, Jon was worse than the baby when it came to seafood. Disgusted with the smell, appalled with the menu and horrified that the closest they had to a burger was fish cakes.

They spoke about River Rapids and Co and admittedly they learned quite a lot about the company, Euron Greyjoy who was Asha’s uncles founded it. Euron seemed to be proficient in creating small business projects all over Westeros. River Rapids and Co was one of the bigger ventures that lasted over the last few years, mainly thanks to her uncle Victorian’s help in setting it up. Greyjoy Tours was another one here on the island, Asha was also able to confirm that everything from the company was shipped back to Headquarters when the company closed back in March so whatever they needed would be there. _That was a relief…_ There was the stray thought that they would simply get rid of the paperwork which would cause a problem.

Asha knew very little about who worked there, but did know Theon worked on reception when it first opened for a few months to help their uncle out, so he may know. They left with the promise of catching up again either on the island or back in Kings Landing and Dany was all for it.

* * *

They waved Asha and baby Marty off before they climbed into the car; they needed to check if the warrant had come through. They were the outsiders here on Pyke and it was abundantly clear they were not welcome nor would anyone in the precinct go out of their way to help them out. _They were simply on their own._ Dany couldn’t say she minded it, it just meant they were left to their own devices. This, however, was annoying, having to head out of their way to the precinct on the off chance that the Warrant was there.

It wasn’t there which was a waste of their time and it added 40 minutes on the time of getting back to the hotel. It was still only twenty past nine, but she was knackered with all the messing around, they had to do today and Jon collapsing on his bed was a clear indication he was too. The temperature seemed to drop on a night and with the cold salty air blowing in off the sea; she was almost shivering to the point where she was wearing a jumper to bed. He was already asleep so he couldn’t really see the problem and she felt sliding into his bed would be a little too forward, especially considering some of the things they’d already done. She instead curled up in a ball, with her hood up and the cover pressed to her chin. She was slowly warming up but the new problem was trying to get comfy. _The pillow was a killer…_

“Can’t sleep by any chance?” she stopped moving and turned toward him, _he was supposed to be asleep._

“No,”

“If the 23472 thousand sighs were any indication, id have never guessed.” He sounded sleepy,

“I’m not sighing,”

“Why can’t you sleep?”

“Pillows are awful,”

“You can have one of mine if you want, I tend to sleep on my arm, anyway.”

“You sure you’ll be fine?”

“I’m pretty sure id be able to sleep on the floor at this point” The question was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t put it to words. It felt too much too soon, they were just getting back to being friends, and she was reluctant to ruin it. Would that be inappropriate? It felt like it would, things were too fragile for that even though they’d managed a few days… _Was that even apart of their friendship now?_ The thought drained all humour from her as she caught the pillow and stuffed it under her head before staring up at the ceiling

“Thank you,”

“You’re very welcome,”

“What do you think of the island?”

“It’s a cold rock in the middle of nowhere, I think I hate it.” He yawned shuffling slightly, “What about you?”

“Oh, I hate it too. The people here goodness,”

“A bunch of absolute wankers, Maybe I’m being harsh, but the officers here, bar that Max kid and well Asha and Martyn. Everyone just seems hostile…”

“I still don’t get how you managed to stay calm through the whole Balon meeting, he’s a pompous arsehole.”

“He really got to you, I thought that was impressive. You went all red and sweaty, I was sure you were going to lunge at him…”

“I wasn’t that bad,”

“I wish I took a  picture now,”

“Fuck off,”

“Well, hopefully we’ll get everything we need tomorrow and we’ll be able to head home tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh, we can only hope, I don’t think I could handle the cold for too long” The silence stretched on and she didn’t dare look at him to check if he had fallen asleep. _It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was hinting at._

“Always complaining” He sounded half asleep, clearly not really in the conversation at all. 

* * *

It was an early morning, partly thanks to all the tossing through the night while Jon slept like a baby in his bed. Getting ready, the lack of sleep was already taking its toll, and she was fully tempted to head into town to purchase a few pillows and a onesie to help in the quest for rest. The plan for the day was to head into the office, collect the warrant that would already be on their desk thanks to chief Keys. Get to Greyjoy Inc with the warrant and a few uniformed officers for backup to collect all the paperwork. Using the paperwork narrow down a suspect, head back to Kings Landing to arrest the suspect and wake up tomorrow at home. _Talk about wishful thinking…_

At 10 am they were still waiting, and she was bored with staring at the green walls of the room, bored enough to go out and ask chief Keys if he had any cases that needed looking over. _She will never make that mistake again._ There were in total 252 unresolved missing person cases across the Iron Islands over the last 3 years which was bad. It wasn’t bad when compared to the average number of missing person incidents per day in Westeros which was over 600. There was a lot to go through and she found that they were looking for missing persons that matched certain conditions. Chief Keys had asked if they could _show_ Max the ropes, though it felt more like a sneer with chief Keys wanting to palm Max on them. With Max there, it felt awkward to be huddled in the small room around the tiny desk, with him peering over their shoulders at the files. It made her wish there was something a little more productive to do, but with the missing persons file they chose there wasn’t.

The case that inevitably got their attention was a missing person by the name of Dawn Tapley, she was 31 years of age, and the most recent cases across the island, though Max did suggest that the database is updated at around 3 pm daily so they may be newer ones later. There was something about the victim that bothered her, Dawn was of height and had the same hair colour that matched the victims back in Kings Landing. The problem was Dany wasn’t sure if she was seeing connections, because she had such strong feelings for the case they were working on or there was actually a connection… Miss Tapley was on holiday over in Harlow one of the Islands with her family, her Mom, Dad, and her Sister. They visited Pyke on Thursday 26th April, went on a tour at Greyjoy Tours on the Friday, Jetskiing Saturday, and then on Sunday, she went out on a date with an unknown male. Sunday 29th was the last time she was seen and the officers that worked the case seemed to try everything to find the man checking CCTV, Posting out flyers, asking around if anyone had seen Dawn with anyone. _It was futile…_ There was no sign of the man, nor the woman. It seemed they’d simply vanished off the face of the planet.

Greyjoy Tours got her attention a company that she knew was founded by Euron Greyjoy, _just like River Rapids and Co. Was that a connection or a coincidence?_ It seemed best to treat it as its own case and they knew the best way to find something was to work back through the victim’s day and somehow try to track down this man she went on a date with. The thought was he must know the island as he somehow managed to evade CCTV cameras, but the problem was, it wasn’t something they could do now. They decided to put Max on the task, finding out as much information on Dawn as possible, what kind of men she was interested in, her favourite food, whether her sister could give them an idea of what the plan was for Dawn on Sunday 29th April. 

* * *

The warrant finally came through at 11 am and asking chief Keys for backup resulted in them having to wait around for him to actually get them the backup. In the end, it took her asking two more times to get the help they needed to carry out the warrant search. Arriving at Greyjoy Inc they parked outside waiting for the backup to arrive.

Beep—Beep—Beep

“Hello?”                                                

“I’m looking to speak with Detective Targaryen and Detective Snow please?” she glanced at Jon who was frowning at the anonymous ID.

“Speaking, who’s this?”

“My name is special agent Brooks and I would like to ask for a favour, we are currently investigating the Greyjoy brothers; Balon, Victarion and Euron on account of Piracy,” _favour… Everyone wanted something!_ Piracy seemed a little out of their league not that she was at all interested with working with the FBI after what happened with Petyr Baelish.

“And let me guess, you want to drag us into the middle of it?”

“Not in so many words,” Jon rolled his eyes, drawing his hand down his face, “I’ll cut to the chase when you carry out your warrant search I ask that you keep an eye out for any paperwork pertaining to the ‘Iron Price’,” _Iron Price…_

“And what will we do with this paperwork?” _if,_ if they could be bothered to have a look…

“If you can get the paperwork, I’ll be in touch,” His comment was more a sneer, though her attention was pulled to the police van that pulled up behind them,

“Sure” Jon pressed the red button muttering ‘dick’ under his breath. If there was one thing she was sure of an undercover assignment or any other assignment that didn’t involve getting justice for the Logan Wood, Abby Hutchinson and Baylee Morton was currently off the table. Climbing out the car she was ready to progress in the case and as the back-up climbed out of the car, she turned towards the door.

There was satisfaction at just how surprised the receptionist looked as they walked through the front door, his face paling as he immediately called for his boss on the phone. She was happy to wait preferring to hand the warrant to a manager or Balon specifically opposed to the receptionist.

 “You can’t do this,”

“With this, we can,” she waved the warrant at him, but chose to not elaborate on it further.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” He was furious charging past the receptionist with a bunch of older gentlemen around his age.

“We have a warrant for all paperwork and files regarding a subsidiary company in your portfolio by the name of River Rapids and Co.”

“I will not allow this,”

“You have no choice on the matter; if you resist, you will be arrested for obstruction,”

“Do you know who you’re dealing with?”

“I’m here to do my Job Mr Greyjoy, move your associates or we’ll move them for you,”

“I do not have to listen to you,”

“We did warn you,” Jon stepped back and gestured towards Balon and she didn’t need to be told twice,

“Balon Greyjoy, you are under arrest for noncompliance, You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence,” She pinned him against the wall, feeling a little smug as the group of men left outside. Dany handed Balon over to one of the officers before turning to the receptionist.

“Can you take us to the records room” He nodded, leading the way down the hall, the steps of the officers on their heels the only sound accompanying them as they walked down a hall taking a left down another before coming to a storage room. Entering there seemed to be shelves with boxes full of paperwork, company names that Asha brushed on and some that she had never heard of before. They branched out in the room looking for files belonging to River Rapids and Co and they eventually found them in unmarked boxes in the corner of the room behind paperwork for other companies, _the more legitimate companies._ The boxes seemed to be stuffed full of paperwork to the point where it was all just a mess and she realised quickly that they would need help to decipher it. They also made sure to keep an eye out for anything in relation to the ‘Iron Price’ though there didn’t seem to be anything.

In the office, they had 3 boxes full to the brim of paperwork, an invoicing system that seemed to make little sense, handwriting so bad she was sure it was done blindfolded and every single shred of paperwork that looked pretty much the same. Dany made a call to Tywin explaining how things were going and to update him on the warrant search, when the topic of their findings came up, he agreed to send some help in the form of Aidan, an Analyst, and Elle who after the Martell case wanted to be more involved. It meant more waiting around, but they made a start at least trying to straighten the paperwork out for when the reinforcements arrived.

The rest of the day was spent trying to keep themselves occupied, Jon was looking further into Dawn Tapley though he picked up on another victim that disappeared on Monday 28th May. The woman was named Karen Simkins, 29 years of age, she was originally from Pyke but moved up north with her family when she was in her teens. Karen was here on a girls holiday, she met with a man over in Pebbleton as the group waited for the ferry over to Pyke. The group arrived at the hotel of  The mount a 4-star resort at around 11 am, from there they settled into their separate rooms. The girls spent the day bedding in, catching up with people they knew and one such man was Lucas Baxter a man it seemed was the primary suspect on the case however, he had a solid alibi. On Monday evening, Baxter was arrested for aggravated assault and spent the night in the cells.

There were similarities between both cases, both women seemed to meet someone prior to their disappearance, both were visiting the Iron Islands and that wasn’t taking into consideration how both victims looked.  Max managed to find little, but that was expected when he was walking around asking questions in a police uniform. They managed to get through to one of Dawn’s old friends who were able to give them a bit of an insight into her. 

_‘Dawn was a lovely girl, I’m so sad that she’s gone and I don’t want to speak ill of the dead… Well, she’s not dead but ugh. Dawn wasn’t someone that would run away and the statistics state that a missing person is usually found dead after 24 hours. I’m not sure if that’s supposed to fill us with the hope that she’ll be found, but for me personally, it doesn’t. Anyway I don’t want to speak ill of the dead but she was a bit easy like if she meets a guy that she likes, she’d get some if you know what I mean. Her parents were very strict with her growing up and I think it backfired because every time they pushed she rebelled and that’s that. I can’t say what happened on the holiday but I know she wouldn’t run away and if she did, I would be the first person to get a message from her.’  _

It felt like they were stuck in a loop. They had no reason to run away, Dawn was with her family and Karen had pretty much just arrived and had the rest of the holiday ahead of her… Yet no bodies had been found, there was no ransom, there was nothing.

It was getting a little late. but neither wanted to head back to the hotel yet, Max left at around 5 pm and as soon as he went she felt like she could breathe again. They had to act a certain way with Max there which wasn’t a problem, he seemed to love the job it just took its toll.

Beep—Beep—Beep

“Hello,”

“Agent Brooks here,  So what did you find?”

“Nothing in the storage room”

“That means it’ll most likely be on the system, I’m going to need another favour,”

“No. We’re out.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are working on our own investigation, we’re busy enough.” She hung up, dropping her phone on the desk,  they couldn’t be running errands for the FBI they had too much on their plate as it is. Climbing to her feet, she turned to Jon who was feigning sleep in his chair. Grabbing his hand, she was pulling him, failing miserably to shift his _fat ass_ until he jumped up nearly sending her flying.

“Woah, Woah Woah, be careful,”

“You‘re such an arse,”

* * *

They were getting a little homesick; they spent the day working, and she was rather looking forward to seeing some familiar faces. The drive down to the docks wasn’t so bad but she couldn’t get the faces of the missing women out of her head. _There was something off with both their cases, similarities…_ Pushing the thoughts away, she couldn’t help beam as they pulled up the trio stood looking around at their surroundings. Elle was already shivering though it wasn’t hard to see her leaning slightly up against Aidan, _who knew, eh._  

“Welcome to Pyke,” _A beautiful yet dreary place with very little colour, the people are lovely, and welcoming and Chief Keys is a diamond in a dozen!_

“It’s not what I expected,” Elle frowned, looking up over the island, it certainly wasn’t the Reach,

“Is the Weather still beautiful back home,”

“Perfect for sunbathing,” The analyst a woman in her thirties, with dark red hair, olive skin held up her arm showing off a beautiful tan, _It wasn’t fair._

“Dany, Jon, this is Kyra. Kyra this is detectives Dany and Jon,”

“It’s nice to meet you,”

“Nice to meet you too, anyway, I thought you’d like to go for a bite to eat before we head in?”

“Let’s go”

 They headed down to a small diner in town called ‘The Mini Wharf’ talking over what to expect in the precinct. Chief Keys wasn’t likely to welcome them warmly, and she was dreading having to work in that tiny room with more people, especially when it was hard enough with Jon and Max. They had a quick catch up with some of the things happening back home, apparently, Arya and Gendry had been on a 3-day stake out and Cersei and Jamie had been arguing but other than that it was quiet. Tywin had arranged for another rental car for the trio and they dropped them off at the car rental place before they met back up at the precinct.

In the car, they realised they would definitely need more space, the room that they currently had assigned to them would be impossible to work with them all in it. Sighing, she followed Jon’s lead to Chief Keys office, getting told by his assistant that they needed to wait even though through the glass in the door she could see he was currently watching TV. _What a knob._ They were made to wait another 15 minutes before they were allowed to enter.

“How can I help you, _detectives?_ ”

“Our colleagues have arrived, but the room is insufficient for 5 of us, is there another room that we could move into so we can get the work done a little quicker please?”

“We don’t have any other rooms,”

“I thought you wanted us out of your precinct, you realise hindering our ability to work means we’ll be here longer,”

“I think you should watch your tone, Snow,”

“Oh…”

“ _Thank you_  Chief Keys” She had to drag him out the room as Jon seemingly wanted to argue the point. It made perfect sense, what was the point of hindering their ability to work. There were empty offices on the top floor that he could easily move them into but no, he was continuing in his knob-head-antics.

Arriving back into their room the trio were hard at work, paperwork was lining the floor in piles while Kyra was typing away on the laptop on the desk, Elle was on the floor with a laptop on her knee and Aidan was laid on the floor typing at his.

“Where do you want us?” she looked around the room for an adequate place to sit, there was possibly enough room if they moved the desk or the boxes out of the way, Jon would simply have to stand outside.

“To be honest, I don’t think there’s enough room” Elle glanced around the room once before she shrugged.

“Yeah, there definitely isn’t…” Kyra didn’t even look from the screen, but she was right.

“You might as well take the day and if we need you, we’ll call you,” _What a superb idea!_

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Jon was already heading for the door, pulling her along

“Enjoy yourselves,”

“We’re still working, kind of.”

* * *

 

Heading outside back to the car they had two options find a quiet corner and continue the investigation into the missing women, or go out and enjoy the day. They’d already looked at the files and it did look like officers that conducted the investigations did a proper Job of it unlike the cases back home. It just meant there was little to go on and being stuck on an island they’d never been to before they decided the best thing to do was to explore but also follow a few inquiries to see what they could come up with.

Lucas Baxter an old flame of Karen Simkins worked for Greyjoy Tours so they decided to take the tour and try to have a chat with him. First, they were heading into town to the open market a place Karen Simkins was last seen.

They parked up in a small car park at the end of town that seemed conveniently placed near a seagull nest because they hadn’t climbed out the car before bird poo was running down the windscreen, _that’s good luck, right?_ They jogged out the car park, scanning the sky for the pesky things only stopping when they had the veranda over them. The town was bristling with activity and they were rather winging it with their directional skills. It isn’t a very big town in truth an entire street bristling with a few of the older generation with the early morning time. They filtered through some of the shops just exploring and enjoying the time while they could.

Pyke’s open market was beautiful, it was located on a closed-off street near town, no cars were allowed entry and tiny shops lined the walls of the street while stalls filled the centre of it. The smell of fish and fresh groceries were in the air as they began to explore the place. The stall owners trying their best to grasp for their attention as they neared.

‘10 for 10 pounds’

‘C’mon darling 3 apples, four pears and a pack of grapes for 3 pounds’

‘Fresh cut beef,’

‘Like what you see? You can have it for £13.50’

It was headache inducing, but it was nice to see the fares they had on offer, the things that made Pyke what it was. The stalls that sold old artefacts and treasures that came from the depth of the sea, were the best ones and even Jon seemed intrigued at those, he stayed clear of the seafood stalls though with the big tuna and prawns even fish eyes, eyeing them as they walked past. They eventually found a stall that sold retro sweets like butterscotch, bitter lemons and Kola cubes, they had to buy a mix and they purchased some more bottles of water before they finished up and began their trip to the docks. 

* * *

‘The Greyjoy Tours’ was located back down in Iron Holt and offered a generous tour of the lands belonging to the Iron Islands. She was intrigued by it all and it was better now that the heavy rain had subsided, she still had the minor problem of a cold but with a few cough sweets, it was bearable. They knew that the company was Euron’s, they had heard a bit from Asha about what he was like, but the eye patch and the pale blue lips were a surprise, to say the least. There was a little staging area set up where he stood on a small stage explaining the journey they would take. He was a pale man a trait most of the people in this neck of the woods seemed to have, and she was sure that to some he would be considered attractive. He wore the eye patch over his left eye while his right was blue like the sea. It felt like his gaze was lingering and she couldn’t help feeling a little uneasy because of it as they had to wait to be allowed onto the ship.

There were men from his crew sifting through the crowd with a sign-up sheet for various activities they had on offer though they weren’t interested, she did keep an eye out for Lucas Baxter.  It seemed to take an age before they were finally led to the large ship; the ship was white with a black and gold stripe that circled the hull. The trip was going to be a 3-hour tour that wove between the various islands that made up the iron islands, from Pyke they were heading across the northwestern shores of Harlow going through the passage between that and the island of Orkmont before heading through another passage between the northern tip of Orkmont and Blacktyde. The Journey was to stick to the shores of Orkmont before heading south and following the east to south borders of Great Wyk towards Saltcliffe. They would then circle the island before heading back to Pyke; it seemed like quite the adventure, one that promised to show the true beauty that the Iron Islands had to offer.

There was always the possibility that Euron knew about the investigation, though, as it stood they didn’t have anything more than circumstantial evidence linking the victims with the company. The paperwork would hopefully give them a suspect in the investigation, but they couldn’t be sure who and it seemed Lucas wasn’t working today. All they knew was they had a serial killer in the wind and the belief was the person had something to do with River Rapids and Co. They were around halfway through their trip just passing the southern shores of Blacktyde when the announcement music played over the ship’s intercom. Turning around Euron was standing on the top deck looking down on them all.

“I hope you’re all enjoying your time on our tour so far, we’re going to have a 15-minute break here. The caterers have done a swimming job at filling the table with food and wine, so I invite you all to help yourselves.”

“If you have any questions, please feel free to ask, the tour will continue just after 2.15,”

It had been a beautiful journey so far seeing the structures from old still stood amongst the new, The Tower of Glimmering still standing on a mass of rocks on the coast of Harlaw, the small beautiful fishing village of Kenning they were also told about the Grey Garden and the beauty of the City and that was only Harlaw. There was also the town of Tawney that they passed on Orkmond and where they had stopped, they could just see the old castle of Blacktyde in the distance. Jon excused himself to go to the bathroom, and she stood against the barrier enjoying the salty breeze.

“You know, It’s a beautiful view” The voice startled her and turning around, she was face to face with Euron Greyjoy, he wasn’t looking at the view though he was looking at her. His presence made her uncomfortable as he finally looked away out over the distance.

“It is,” she took a step away looking over the view,

“What’s your name sweetheart?” _Was he waiting for Jon to go before he approached?_ There was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable and it wasn’t the eye patch… This close his lips looked stained in a dry sense like they’d gotten that way over time opposed to him sucking on a blue lollipop. It was his whole presence, the way he kept creeping closer…

“Dany, you?” she pressed a smile to her lips not sure how to play it, _did he know who she was or did he want something?_

“It’s nice to meet you Dany, I’m Euron” It was a douh moment; she knew who he was… _the host._

“Of course, it’s your tour.” She laughed overly loud, shaking her head at her own stupidity, “Sorry I’m miles away,” It left an awkward silence and she was thinking of how to retract herself from the situation

“Where you from?”

“Er Kings Landing, are you from here?”

“Oh born here, but I like to explore the world a bit…”

“The world is here to explore…”

“That’s true, I like that!” he smiled, his eyes tracing her face before he continued “Y’know, we’re holding some Jet Skiing classes over the next few days and I was wondering if you’d like to sign up,” It made her think of Dawn Tapley a woman who had taken the class before her disappearance, did Euron meet the woman? She wasn’t interested in the classes not that they’d have the time to take them either with their schedule.

“Er no, I don’t think it’s something we’ll have time for it be honest,” The aim was to get home as soon as humanly possible.

“We?” The question caught her off guard and she was scrambling for a way out of the conversation,

“Yeah me and my boyfriend, Jon” she gestured to Jon who was making his way towards them; Jon smiled brightly showing how surprised he was to see Euron there. She reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him closer,

“I’m really enjoying the tour so far, but I have a question…” Jon wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned back looking up at him, “Is there really a ship around here called sea bitch?” she nearly choked on the laugh bubbling out of her as Euron chucked quietly

“There is, actually, though she’s currently on land.” Euron had a faraway look in his eye as he continued, “Just an old museum now really, she went on some beautiful voyages when I was younger though…”

“You always been a man of the sea?” Jon’s question drew Euron’s attention and she placed a hand on Jon’s resting on her waist to put on a show.

“Oh, you could say that, all the mysteries and exploration. How free you are on the open ocean,”

“That sounds great,” _Jon’s voice said otherwise,_

“Are you a man of the sea?”

“No, he’s more a man of the snow aren’t you babe?”

“Aye,” She shivered as his beard brushed her ear, _fuck._

“Well, what about you Dany?”

“I love the ocean but somewhere a little warmer,”

“Essos is beautiful this time of year,”

“We might have to visit there next if this one behaves,” she nudged Jon with her shoulder and she wasn’t sure why the affection seemed to affect Euron. He was almost sneering at Jon’s hand, though he quickly snapped out of it with a shake of the head. His eyes drawing between them before he smiled,

“Well anyway, I better get back. If you change your mind about the Jet ski lessons, just let me know…” He pointed to the clipboard again before looking back at them

“Will do,” She gave him a small smile before turning away and pulling Jon back to the rail,

“What was all that about _babe_?” She rolled her eyes,

“Sorry, I didn’t want to come out with the whole me and my detective partner are here investigating your old company…”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best,”

“Also means that Euron will stop looking at me now,”

“Not his crew, though… They’re all staring at you!” Jon hugged her rocking around in a circle so she could see over his shoulder. There seemed to be 3 of the crew watching her; One was a large man with a bald shiny head, thin brown eyebrows and narrow hazel eyes. His chubby cheeks wobbled as he turned his head and he wasn’t even hiding the fact he was staring right at her. The second was a tall, scrawny man, sickly looking. He had blond messy hair and the makings of a beard with the skin around his eyes and cheeks covered in acne but that didn’t stop him from staring. The last of the men was an older, weathered man with grey receding hair. He had thick broad shoulders with dark bags under his eyes. Like the others he was simply staring. _This wasn’t normal, they didn’t even seem bothered by Jon at all…_ It didn’t take long before the tour was back underway and they put some distance between each other, though she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that she was still being watched. Daenerys wasn’t sure how many were watching her whether it was all of them of just one or two, the closer was judging by his name tag called Paul he was the older one with the grey receding hair. Due to the stares, she found herself enjoying the rest of the tour with herself pretty much pressed against Jon.

It was the neighbouring towns on the second part of the journey, the town of Shatterstone and Drumm two highly religious towns on the island of Old Wyk. They also passed Pebbleton on the southeastern shores and Sparr on the southern shores of Great Wyk, around here they passed dozens of small fishing vessels. As they went west towards Saltcliffe they could even see the Castle of Pyke though they were going to get a better view later. Saltcliffe was one of the smaller Islands and even from the distance, she could see the town of Sunderly bristling from activity, though they were now holding out for a proper look of the Old castle on Pyke.

They were disappointed that they didn’t manage to catch up with Lucas Baxter but the tour made up for it with how beautiful the Old Pyke castle looked. The way the castle foundations seemed to merge into the cliffs, each island as unique as the last. One of the crew was listing the islands, The Bloody Keep, the Kitchen Keep, the Sea Tower and The Great Keep.

The tour was fun, and it was just going 4.30, they weren’t ready to head back to the hotel yet and Jon got the idea that he wanted to visit the arcades. 

* * *

She felt like a kid again walking along the front just off the cliff’s edge; she was aware that Jon had, had his arm wrapped around her the whole time and she was glad because it was freezing. They took refuge in one of the more flashy arcades called Coral Island. The sign was of a skull wearing an eye patch and a red and white bandana with Coral Island in big flashing lights above it. As they walked through the door, she stood closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the heater overhead blanket her with warm air. There was an abundance of bells, music, flashing lights, laughter,  cheering, too much to take in as she was yanked forwards.

Jon made a beeline for Resident Evil, but she dug her heels in changing course, once she set her eyes on the fresh candy floss counter. Candy floss in hand, they played through the various games they had on offer. Token machines, 2p, 5p machines, whacky races; he won by a hair’s breath, Resident Evil finishing second on the leader board with 279,126 points, and finally the Grand prix where she destroyed him and 6 other kids. It was a little overwhelming with all the noise and lights and the heat so they moved to the restaurant inside for a drink. They both were rather reluctant to drink anything that had been opened elsewhere, only purchasing bottles that were still sealed. It wasn’t a long break before they were heading back into the thick of it.

Jon was determined to win her a teddy, not just any bloody teddy… _only the biggest one they had about half her size._ It was one of those huge claw machines though they ended up fighting over the stick when she was sure as hell he was missing on purpose.

“Let me do it,” she squeezed herself between the controls and him pushing him back. You had to press the big red button in line with your choice and press it again when you wanted it to stop, the claw would then descend on your targeted teddy bear, clamping on it before ascending back up. _Of course, it wasn’t skill related,_ but she was determined to show him she could win one. There were a couple waiting by the side that were looking at the red bear she was sure they’d had wasted all their money on the damn machine to get the blue one.

“Two more goes each then we call it quits?” Jon nodded, placing the last of their change on the console. He let her go first, and she watched the line pressing the button when the claw was in line with the teddy before pressing it again when it was directly above it. Watching as the weak and feeble metal claw betrayed her offering about as much force as a soggy biscuit. _It was infuriating and addicting at the same damn time_ , already thinking about the adventures they could go on together, just her and the bear… _maybe Jon too._

“When I win the bugger I get to name it,” He gave her a pointed look as he inserted the coin and started his go, brain trying to conjure up worst-case scenarios when it came to the name he’d think of… Mr Hugglesworth, Frankenstein, Mr Bear, if she was honest she kind of liked those. The tap on her arm alerted her attention back the machine when the claw descended clamping around the bear with an actual force… _no._

“I’ve already named it…” she was speechless watching as the bear ascended up before the claw whizzed back to the end. She was sure as it banged into the side of the machine it was a goner though the _damn_ claw held firm dropping the teddy into the collection panel. It felt like she’d won a medal, one moment she was frozen on the spot the next they were jumping and celebrating lifting the teddy in the air like a freaking trophy and then he kissed her. Something so surprising she was sure her legs nearly gave way, he turned all red and embarrassed a little shy as the other couple laughed and congratulated them.

Bear in hand it was getting a little late, and she wanted a couple more goes on the machines then get something to eat before heading back to the hotel room. Tomorrow would be back to work and she wasn’t sure if they’d have any more time to themselves so she wanted to take her time at the very least. They decided to head out to a different arcade getting some fresh air in the process and for Jon an ice cream, _how he could eat that with how cold it was she didn’t know._ That wasn’t the only thing that bothered her, as they stood at the small confectionary stand she held _the yet to be named_ teddy against her chest looking over the view beyond the bannister lining the cliffs. Her eyes scanned the horizon from left to right though as she got to the end she caught the gaze of a familiar man, he didn’t drop her gaze. He was simply staring at her and she looked away as Jon picked up his tub of Mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“You sure you don’t want one?”

“it’s too cold,”

“give it a minute,” she rolled her eyes, shoving him as he chuckled between scooping it into his mouth. His eyes scanned her face lingering on her eyes before he was looking over her head, she watched as his eyes narrowed before he turned away. His face dropped and the next moment his hand was clasping hers pulling her into Fun Zone.

“What are you doing?” he said nothing pulling her into the mass of the noise and bodies already in there.

“Jon,” he finally stopped by guitar hero,

“There’s some fucker following us, look,” she turned around seeing the man again, blatantly staring at her. He wasn’t even trying to hide it… 

“I’ve seen him before,” It was the scrawny one with the acne. _What the fuck is he doing?_

“He was a part of the crew earlier,”

“You want to go and have a chat?”

“I’m still on probation,”

“You play good cop, I’ll play bad cop,” he looked amused eye the teddy,

“Carrying that?” she rolled her eyes, pressing the teddy bear into his chest before they both went their own separate ways converging on the man. Jon got there first grabbing him and ushering him down into the corridor that led to the stairs.

“What is-is the meaning of this?”

“Why are you following us?” Jon was clearly annoyed, but he didn’t shout, he pushed the man back against the wall lightly and stepped back so he couldn’t run off. 

“I’m not following you…” He looked at Jon before his eyes moved to her face, “I’m following her, I just couldn’t take my eyes off you…” Dany couldn’t help but look at him with disbelief, _what the actual…_

“That’s possibly the worst thing I’ve ever heard,”

“You‘re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, i-I was just scared to approach you. Can I have your number?”

 “What the hell,” Jon stared at him in disbelief. There were certainly better ways to ask a girl for their number…

“That’s a no, don’t follow people around. It’s just creepy,”

“Sorry,” he looked to the ground visibly jumpy, there was something off about him and it wasn’t the asking for the number. _It felt like there was something else…_

“What’s your name?” Jon was fishing in his pocket for his phone,

“Why?” The question got his attention,

“What is your name?”

“I-Ia- Sam” _He was lying,_  she could tell with the way he stiffened and averted his gaze to behind them,

“No it’s not, I won’t ask you again,”

“Ian,” Jon took a photo of him even though he tried to hide his face. _That was getting put through the police database in the morning!_

“Well Ian if I see you in the vicinity again, it will not end well for you. Do you understand?” Now, Jon sounded angry, _was he still on the meds?_

“I-I’m sorry,”

“Go, Now” They stood in the hall as Ian was walked away to be lost in the crowd. _What a weirdo._ Turning to Jon he was shaking his head,

“What?”

“This fucking island,” he was still shaking his head even as he pulled her along.

* * *

They grabbed something to eat on the way back and she felt weirdly giddy with the way the day progressed, _yes, there was the weird encounter with Ian in Fun Zone_ but overall it had been a good day. An irrational part of her wanted the night to continue, wanted to continue having fun. A part of herself that just needed to do something, she put her teddy on her bed and turned back towards Jon. Slowly made her way towards him mimicking as he narrowed his eyes slightly, unsure what she wanted to do; hug him, nip his butt, poke his side, give him a nipple cripple, _Kiss him…_ As she looked up, eyes panning over his exposed throat, up over his beard before she stopped on his lips. It was impulsive butterflies fluttering away as she kissed him right on the mouth. Brain slowly catching up, _WHAT,_ almost jumping away, she took a deep breath staring at the ground.

“Sorry,”

“It’s alright, we’re even now,”

“That’s true,”

“This island isn’t all that bad,”

“Yeah today has actually been a pretty good day,” she smiled looking at him properly, “Thank you,”

“You were there too,”

“I know, but I’m pretty sure today’s the first time we’ve hung out in ages,”

“That’s my fault,”

“I’m just glad things are back to normal…”

“I’m sorry things got so weird between us,”

“Pre or Post Arianne?”

“Post, the last few months have been a ride and the best thing was realising that I wanted you in my life as more than a friend. I know the ships sailed that we need things to be back to normal,”

“Has the ship sailed?”

“You know  I couldn’t stop thinking about Marcus Lewis,  specifically how we handled the case. We weren’t talking, didn’t work together and something that should have taken us a day or two at the most nearly took a week.” he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, “I can’t stop thinking that if we were dealing with someone like Ramsay Bolton, would we have gotten to him in time?” _Eliza…_ They were both in sync helping each other with the clues, neither of them would have been able to get to Eliza without the other

“We wouldn’t,”

“I know,”

“You’re right,” He was yet it felt like a knife to the heart listening to him say it. Arya and Gendry were a perfect example of relationships, working in the precinct, but they aren’t overseen by Tywin on every case. There was too much at stake to be trying, the cases too important to be at striding into unfamiliar territory which could fuck everything up.

 “That’s not even taking into consideration; my probation, counselling and of course Tywin breathing down our necks,”

“I get it, Jon, it sucks…”

“It’s also fucking hard,”

“I know what you mean…” She closed the distance between them quickly climbing on top of him and sitting across his waist. He looked shocked mouth parting while she could feel his length stirring beneath her. Hands slowly moving up his torso to the scruff of his T-shirt she lowered herself catching his lips. Their mouths met in a heated kiss, it took everything in her power not to moan at the pleasure surging through her, to stop herself from grinding against him in search of a little friction. She kissed him with every single fibre of her being; it was bittersweet, tears escaping her eye as his arms held her tightly. Pulling away she kept her eyes closed and pressed her face against his neck. _This was it._ Climbing up, she quickly got into her own bed feeling somewhat lost. They were friends still, and that’s all mattered, but they couldn’t be more than that, _not yet anyway._

_Laying there she found it hard to sleep, the quiet allowing her brain to wonder over well, everything. Dany wasn’t ready to dissect Jons words Just yet, being stuck with him in the room was bad enough so she pushed it aside and focused on the cases. They still needed to speak to Lucas Baxter at some point…_

“Can’t sleep by any chance?”

 “You could say that…”

“What’s up,”

“The cases, that creep from earlier,”

“He was weird, but there are some nice people too I guess,”

“I don’t understand why he ever thought id give him my number,”

“That’s an answer I don’t think he’d be able to give you, unless,”

“What?”

“He got a _kick_ out of watching you?”

“That’s disgusting!”

“Well, something felt off with him,”

“Couldn’t he just want my number?”

“Doubtful with how off he looked, not to mention he had the entire tour why would he follow us all the way through town?”

“I know what you’re saying, I’m unattractive and a guy can’t want my number.”

“Exactly, you’re hideous.”

“Wow, thanks, Jon…”

“Yeah, whatever, you can’t say there isn’t something a little fishy going on.”

“Was that a pun?”

“Shore was,”

“Oh, go to sleep,” She rolled away grinning as she pulled the cover up over her head.  

* * *

It was screaming that work her, bolting upright to see that Jon was already pulling his jeans on. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all.

“What the hell was that?”

“It sounded like someone screaming, ill check it out. You get some sleep,”

“You sure?”

“Probably just some drunk tourists” she wasn’t going to argue, it took her long enough to get to sleep in the first place. She rolled over closing her eyes and pulling the duvet back up to her chin to go back to sleep.

Dany wasn’t sure how long it had been but the door opening stirred her, though she didn’t move to acknowledge it preferring to enjoy the warmth and sleep. It was the dip in the mattress that startled her, they’d already been through this, he couldn’t change his mind now…

“We’ve already been through this,” his hand stroked through her hair as her heart steadily gained in rhythm. _Wait… that smell, that..._

“And what have we been though sweetheart” Eyes flying open, fists clenched, she was throwing punches and kicks wildly trying to create space between them. He was trying to sit on her thighs, his weight restricting movement as a punch landed to his throat. He was stretching for her arms while fishing in his pocket with his other hand.

“Stop fighting,”

“Fuck you,” she spat the words through gritted teeth freezing as the blade hovered over her eye.

“All day, I couldn’t stop thinking about you”

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME,”

“Now, now, I saw the way you were looking at me,” _he must be joking._ She didn’t respond to his words unable to take the focus off the blade shaking over her left eye. There was no way to get out of this without losing the eye. _Just breath. Stay calm and wait for the right moment._

“I suggest you release me and get the **fuck out of here NOW** ,”

“What you expecting your boyfriend to come to your rescue,” He was smirked glancing at the empty bed beside them. _What has he done to Jon?_

“I’m an officer of KL-PD,”

“Oh, I know who you are Detective Targaryen,” eyes widening slightly, _HOW?_

“I know everything about you,” She grimaced turning away as his tongue ran the length of her cheek. Trying to check the impulse of throwing up. Fighting was futile. She just needed to be patient.

“Lean forward,” she ignored him flinching as he stood up pressing a knee to her torso, _Now._ Dany lunged at him catching his nose with her head. The pain was minimal, she just knew she needed to get away from him, no matter what. This was not going as he planned.

_“_ One more move and you’ll lose it,” she swallowed hard keeping the tears at bay. _No. No. No._

“Now hands together,” he fastened the rope around her arms,

The door was pushed open, and a grin stretched over his face. _She wasn’t sure who, but it made Euron happy she could only imagine it didn’t mean anything good for her._ The door was closed properly this time, and she swallowed hard knowing she was running out of time. The steps neared and she could only gulp as the shadow loomed over Euron. _Jon…_ He loomed over Euron his eyes dark as he quickly assessed the situation. Dany caught his gaze, and he nodded slightly.

“Did you get rid of the bas-“ He was cut off as Jon gripped the hand of  Euron’s that held blade while his other hand was around his neck lifting and throwing Euron across the room she could hear the crash but she couldn’t take her eyes off Jon.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” It was a growl, and she believed him as he turned to pursue Euron. She needed her arms free, she wanted to strangle Euron by herself.

“Jon?” he turned around, his hand on her cheek, his eyes scanning her face, her throat before he pulled the binding from her wrist and turned to confront Euron. Daenerys quickly pulled on a pair of jeans using a bobble to put her hair back before she was stalking forwards starring at the scene before her. The TV and the TV unit were now smashed to pieces and Euron was stood back to the wardrobe waving the blade in front of him like a manic while Jon was prowling after him with his fists clenched tight.

“You’re back earlier than I expected,”

“It’s unfortunate that you share a room,”

“Stay back,”

Jon said nothing moving forwards, dodging Euron‘s wild swings before he grabbed the wrist that held the blade while his other hand went to Euron’s throat pinning him against the wall. She was frozen to the spot watching Euron attempt to wrestle out of Jons grasp as Jon began twisting the blade back towards Euron.

“I told you, I’ll fucking kill you” it was a second before the blade pierced the right side of Euron’s torso, sending the man grunting in pain as Jon stepped back letting him fall to the ground.

“I didn’t see that coming…” He was wheezing, bleeding heavily. It surprised her the way he began to chuckle between breaths like this was all some kind of Joke.

“You know what’s funny?” His chuckling continued as he pushed himself back and applied pressure to the wound though neither of them moved to give him an answer. Jon turned towards her pulling her close, kissing her forehead.

“YOU DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME,”

“Its-”

**BANG.**

* * *

The door splintered at the lock and swung open wildly, narrowly missing Jon, who pushed her back behind him. Heartbeat picking up, anger slowly reaching new levels as 6 familiar looking men entered the room placing themselves between her Jon and Euron. _His crew…_  The men were all aboard his ship and there was also Lucas Baxter, she recognised him from his mug shot. The big burly one, _Sebastian?_ , helped to lift Eron to his feet who was wheezing and looking much paler than he should. _Die you bastard!_

“Take h-her, kk-kill him” he coughed as the bigger man offered support and helped him out the room.

“You don’t want to do this,” there was five of them enough to overpower her and Jon,  though as Jon moved back his hand came to rest on the phone. She knew what was going to happen before he did as he picked the phone up in one fluid motion and sent the phone careering into one of the men. It was in that second he was springing forwards and she charged after him catching the men off guard. Ducking under a wild swing lashing out with her right fist then her left, a kick to a shin a knee to the stomach before she was yanked back by her hair. Dany moved backwards following with her elbow feeling a tingle travelling down her forearm as it connected with someones face. Turning around she threw a combination of punches that had the man doubling over and a knee to the face and he was out cold.

Looking up she saw Jon lift the TV up before smashing it against another’s head but a movement in her peripheral and she was tackled to the floor. The man was looming over her, _the bastard that was following them_ , _Ian._ Her right arm was stuck under his knee and punching with her left hand was futile due to the position they were in. Dany was wiggling trying to get out of it as Jon was there pulling the bastard off her by his neck and almost choke slamming him to the floor. Climbing to her feet she was already lashing out at the other man that was yanking Jons hair to get him off, the older one. Catching his jaw with her right, nose with the left it was an arm around her throat and she was clawing at it as she was lifted from the floor. It was a struggle to breathe, _Calm down, remember your training._ Leaning forwards with all her might she threw herself back creating the space she needed.

Pulling herself away she quickly moved to the other side of the room to get an idea of what was left. 3 men were down for the count and the man that had attempted to choke her was the big guy that helped Euron escape. He wasn’t the biggest man she’d ever seen, nowhere near the size of Gregor but he still towered over her and he would have no problem overpowering her. _Speed was her best bet with him._ Jon fell back against the wardrobe as the two guys tried to overwhelm him by attacking at the same time.

Dodging a wild swipe she sidestepped a kick focusing on the big fucker in front of her, as he attempted to fight changing his mind and charging at her. He was overwhelming, and she was stuck in a corner with nowhere to go,  pain throbbing from her cheek and she’s falling as his hand caught her. It was a blow to the stomach that had her breathless, rolling, lashing attempting to climb to her feet.

“I’ll kill all of you” looking up she watched as the big man was thrown forward catching his head on the wall before he was staggering back throwing his arms around him in defence. He was dazed and as she was pulled back to her feet, there was only two left. Jon was breathing heavily, his eyes black as he kept his focus on the big guy while the creeper helped to steady him.

“Wheres Euron?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,"

“I’m going to fuck you up, and you will tell me where he is,”

“We know the law,”

“What fucking law is that?”

“Once I-in,”

“Quiet boy,” Sebastian, pushed Ian backwards to silence him, 

“What are you waiting for?” Jon charged ahead ducking under a punch from the big guy and uppercutting the creeper in one fluid motion. _One to go…_ The big guy turned to towards Jon giving her the opportunity to jump him, jumping on his back she snaked her arm under his chin locking the choke hold in with her elbow. He immediately was yanking at her arm trying to get free and moving back in an attempt to crush her against the wall only Jon pulled him forwards throwing a punch to the man’s stomach as he slowly began to waver. He fell to his knees before collapsing onto his face and she let go and stood up, blood still up, adrenaline still pumping through her veins as she took a moment to gather her breath.

Dany grabbed Jon hugging him tightly as she calmed down until he pushed her to sit on the end of the bed, she could hear the police sirens and she leaned against him watching the crew of Euron Greyjoy wither In pain on the floor. The odd one attempting to climb to their feet until they were put back down. The police officers charged through the door, stopping and staring at the mess that surrounded them but they didn’t react, it felt like a daze watching police officers attempting to wake the men up before calling on the paramedics. She was aware that an officer was talking to her, but she couldn’t process what he was saying focusing on Jon’s breathing and trying to calm down. _It was over._ Yet she didn’t feel anything other than numb. Jon pulled her into a hug and she went willingly tears rolling down her cheek as his hand stroked her hair.

“It’s okay,”

“It’s okay,”

“It’s over,”

“I’ve got you.” She closed her eyes, trying to steady her heart, she couldn’t describe what she was feeling. She just knew that she was done with everything, she wanted to go home, curl up in bed and pretend the world didn’t exist. They were led into the back of an ambulance where they were tended Jon insisted she was checked out first and the paramedic was going to move Jon to another ambulance on the scene though he refused stating he’d be fine with some sleep. Her stomach was hurting as well as the back of her head and her elbow, but she knew it was minor. There would be a few bruises in the morning. _It could be worse._  They declined having to check up in the hospital and just wanted to get some rest only the room was now destroyed and an active crime scene so they weren’t allowed entry. When Chief Keys arrived, he allowed them to get their belongings, but didn’t say anything else. Jon was quiet, brooding, he hadn’t been more than a step away from her since back up arrived. He was absolutely fuming and the only good thing they had going for them was that they knew Euron would be needing medical attention. _The hope was he’d bled out somewhere and died._ There were a thousand _What if scenarios_ working the way around her mind. It was scary, that they’d come so close. What would have happened to her? _Would they have ever found her body?_ It was the approach of chief Keys that pulled her from her musing. It had gotten to the point where the book stopped with Euron Greyjoy. _She wanted him dead._

“There’s an APB out for Euron Greyjoy, the drawbridge is up so he’s somewhere in town, there was a trail of blood leading all the way to the car park. I have asked for the camera recordings so we can find out the make and model of his vehicle, and I’ve notified A&E to report all stab wounds to us,”

“Put Aidan on it first thing in the morning” it was the second time she’d heard him speak, and the anger was still there.

“I think our guys can handle it” Jon scoffed surging to his feet,

“I don’t give a fuck what you think, put Aidan on it in the morning.”

“Snow, you need to calm down. Getting angry with me is not going to help anyone,” He was right, but the way they have been treated since they were here, he had a point. They needed to ask three times for back up to collect paperwork from Greyjoy Inc. The precinct as a whole looked down on them…

“Oh, because you’ve been oh so fucking helpful so far haven’t you,”

“Jon” he turned towards her catching her gaze before she looked down, looking at him made her want to cry again, but she desperately wanted to wait until she was alone. They had to wait to be given a new room considering the old one was a mess, with blood, broken glass and broken furniture not to mention the door. The concierge was arrested on suspicion of being an accomplice so they had to wait for the owner of the hotel to arrive to put them into another one. The men had been arrested while one of them was on their way to A&E for medical help.

The owner of _Round Cliff’s Hotel_ was very apologetic, in an almost grovelling matter. It wasn’t helping anyone, and she was sure she was going to explode whether it was to cry, scream, punch something she didn’t know she just wanted some privacy without people looking at her with pity. Mr Ali made a few calls before he was finally giving them directions to a new hotel that was owned by his friend. 

* * *

There were so many emotions going through her as they climbed into the police car and were given a lift to the second hotel. The new hotel was beautiful, and the concierge handed them a key each before asking them to follow him to their rooms. She couldn’t say there was a chance they’d have their own rooms. _Not tonight anyway…_ It was a five-star hotel, and she supposed if everything was all happy and peachy she would be enjoying it but with her current mood, she didn’t care. She wanted the concierge to go away and leave them to their solitude.

The first room was number 24 on the second floor, the concierge was going to show them what the room had on offer but she pushed past him and entered the room. She could hear Jon speaking with him as she collapsed onto the bed in a heap.

“Sorry, it’s been a difficult night, but thanks for showing us here,”

“Would you like me to show you to the other room?”

“No, I’m sure I’ll be able to find it, thanks,” she could hear the door close before he was approaching her, she was lifted up like a baby before he put her properly into bed only she refused to let go and pulled him in with her. She felt dirty wanting to be alone, wanting to scrub at her skin. _What would have happened if they did abduct her?_

“I’ll run you a bath, okay?” She shook her head burying deeper against his skin, feeling safe with his arms wrapped around her. There was no going to sleep, and she felt reluctant to let him go so they just laid there manoeuvring slightly so she was laid on top of him, in the back of her mind she knew it was inappropriate she just didn’t care. It was Jon’s fingers painting lines on her back that lulled her to sleep.

_‘Welcome to the shallows detective!_ ‘, _‘Welcome to the shallows detective!_ ‘, _‘Welcome to the shallows detective!_ ‘, _‘Welcome to the shallows detective!_ ‘, _‘Welcome to the shallows detective!_ ‘, _‘Welcome to the shallows detective!_ ‘,

_The words echoed around her from every direction suffocating, overwhelming, pushing her to cover her ears to drown it out. Pictures flashing before her eye’s moment, memories, everything. As it stopped on Euron Greyjoy stood before her. The noise subsided and in its wake was a black silence only disturbed as Euron strode forwards creating a splash. The water was already surrounding them._

_‘I saw the way you were looking at me’_

_The water rose with every step he took and she refused to let him close the distance, watching the way the water rose above his nose, his eyes, his head before he disappeared completely. She took a deep breath, keeping herself afloat as she took in her surroundings for a way out. It was a tug on her ankle that sent her to panic getting pulled into the depths fighting to get free as the water turned blue when he opened his mouth._

_“You’re mine,”_

Jolting awake Jon was there his fingers still painting pictures on her back,

“I’ve got you” she felt lips on the side of her forehead and she tightened her hold on him.

“Want to talk about it?” she shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking happy thoughts, thinking of happier memories. She wished she was back at home, on the sofa with Jon and Ghost in the corner with the TV on low. There was also the thought of E-, of _him _ bleeding out after Jon stabbed him, watching the life drain from him. There were the bad thoughts too, clawing in the depths of her mind, but she ignored them and focused on Jons’ fingers against her back.

“Aren’t you going to get some sleep?”

“I’m okay, for now, you get some rest… Unless you want me to run you a bath?”

“I need to clean up,” Dany made to get up, but he was quicker, limping to the bathroom before he turned on the tap for the bath. She felt vulnerable, her body was tight and would no doubt be aching tomorrow, and she was tired. _A bath was the safe bet._ The aim was not to check her reflection, pretend everything was normal as she entered the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack for her peace of mind.

Her body was already straining itself, especially in the area of her stomach and ribs but she powered through it climbing into the scolding hot water and letting it soothe her broken body. It was a quick bath mainly because she didn’t like the quiet in the bathroom, talking was out of the question and music could stop her hearing if _he _ came back again. Scrubbing her skin until it was red raw, powering through the pain of her cheek with the need to feel clean it wasn’t long before she was climbing out and drying quickly.

“Jon, you there?”

“Yeah, you need anything?”

“No” When she got out Jon was sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, staring at the small bottles of alcohol that lined in the space between him and the door. _He hadn’t drunk anything since that night…_ As she neared, he looked at her giving her a small smile before he was pulling her to sit between his legs.

“Thank you,”

“No, ill always have your back, Like you always have mine,” Hmming there was nothing really more to say to that, through all the shit they’d been through, they’d always have each other’s backs. _Even if sometimes they mess up…_ It was cold and despite being cradled against Jon she couldn’t help but shiver.

“You’re freezing, let’s get you back in bed,” He carried her to bed, wrapping the duvet around her before he was retreating to the bathroom for a shower. Like her, he left the bathroom door open a crack. Daenerys couldn’t sleep if she wanted to, so she stared at the bathroom door waiting till he came out. When he climbed back into bed, he was so warm and she couldn’t help but grab his hand and press it against her stomach in the hope of absorbing some of his warmth. He was like a hot water bottle, _only better!_

* * *

Dany refused to open her eyes, wincing slightly at the pain running down her left-hand side, the memories all surging to the front of her mind overwhelming her. Pulling the duvet down below her chin, it hurt to move the cold air, making her shiver amplifying the pain and the achiness all over her body. Pulling the duvet back up, she found the warmth of Jon’s hand against her stomach and pulled him closer. He almost whined in his sleep before he sighed and snuggled closer.

“I don’t think I want to move,”

“I’m content to stay here all day” he squeezed her against him and the pain throbbed in her side

“Ouch,”

“Sorry, where do you hurt?”

“All over, don’t let go of me though,”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” she moved back with as little effort as possible enjoying his warmth all the way up the back of her thighs, her bum and her back,

“I’ll order some food in a bit,”

“I don’t want you to leave me just yet,”

“I’m not planning on leaving you at all, I meant I’ll grab the phone,”

“Good,”

She managed a few more hours sleep jumping awake to a knock at the door, it was the panic kicking in only soothed as she looked up to see Jon sat on the end of the bed. It was the first time she’d gotten a good look at him since last night. He had a swollen cut on his cheek with bruise peeking from beneath his beard. His bottom lip was cut a, and he had a scratch mark down the side of his neck. His chest was the worst of it bruised red while his ribs on the left-hand side had started to go a dark purple. He was wearing his shorts and she could see that there was also a deep dark bruise on his thigh. He gave her a small smile and placed a comforting hand on her leg before he got up and slowly limped to the door. She laid back down as the door opened and Jon pulled in a trolley with food on. When the door closed again, she was ready to get up, but Jon wheeled the trolley beside her before he placed the tray on the bed. There was some bacon sandwich, a current teacake and toast with bowls in case they wanted cereal. Dany didn’t have much of an appetite but she knew she needed to eat something picking at the bread of the current tea cake and turning her face away when Jon offered her the bite of bacon.

“Come on, you have to eat something”

“I don’t want any of that,”

“Please, for me,” she shook her head and grabbed the TV remote, it was only 10:35 and there was very little on, she hated the local TV stations and ended up settling for a movie channel with the TV on mute. He didn’t relent on getting her to eat and she only did so to appease him snuggling back up in the quiet. It was bugging her, she wanted to see how bruised and beaten, she was but at the same time, she wanted to pretend it all didn’t happen, stay in bed and just _feel_ something.

Curiosity got the better of her and she was fighting every perceivable pain in her body as she pulled open the wardrobe and looked at her reflection. The pale blue bruise along her cheek, bust lip, the light purple bruising all across her chest and stomach, hands and knuckles sore and now scabbing over. She looked like she’d been to war trying to quell the tears, Jon slowly limped behind her and she leaned back against him as his fingers traced the bruise along her side. Daenerys wasn’t focusing on that, she was focusing on them. Of the way, he kissed her hair, swallowed hard when his thumb traced the back of her hand above the cuts to her knuckles, the way he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. His arms wrapping around her gently, it was in that moment she realised, she didn’t want normal… _she wanted him._

They spent the rest of the morning in their room neither feeling up to going out, they were in no state to be on the move all day. Texts and calls were ignored until the phone in the room started to ring, _if there was any bullshit,  someone was going to die._ Jon answered the phone, a surprised look on his face as he looked to the handset to try to get loudspeaker working.

“I’ll just stick you on loudspeaker,”

“Thank you,”

“Good,” He checked the time, and it was just after 12 “Afternoon sir”

“How are you both fairing?” Jon glanced over her before he poked his bruised leg, wincing slightly,

“Hanging in there,”

“Good, well, I’m here on Pyke and would like you to come into the station for a chat at say 3 please?” _He was on Pyke?_ That was surprising… Though she was already dreading the conversation, he would want them to talk about what happened last night and she wasn’t ready to relive it all just yet.

“We’ll be there, could you send someone to pick us up, cars at the other hotel still,”

_“Yes, I’ll see you soon detectives.”_

* * *

A quick shower each and they were waiting in the lobby for an officer to pick them up, the drive was quick officer Stevens dropping them off at the car before they drove into the station. Daenerys wanted to see the room again, check if it was as bad as she thought or if her imagination was exaggerating at all.  Jon steered her to the driver side door while he limped around to the passenger side, he claimed it was simply a dead leg but it was still bothering him.

They stopped at the pharmacy for some energy drinks and paracetamol; she had a quick look at cough sweets too chewing her bust lip when she crossed the rows with boxes of condoms. _It would never come to that._  They managed to get to the precinct for five past three and she was okay with that eagerly awaiting the painkillers to kick in for some relief. Tywin was waiting for them in reception and she would be lying if she didn’t notice a power shift immediately with chief Keys stood a step behind Tywin as they greeted him. 

Once pleasantries were done Tywin led them up to a new room where the whole team seemed to be already busy at work. It was another round of pleasantries and pointless questions of how they were doing, Kyra was still going through the paperwork, but it seemed that she’d got on quite a bit. Aidan was delving into the life of Euron and seeing his picture made her want to throw up her breakfast while Elle had a whiteboard and seemed to be looking into the men that had carried out the attack on them; Jay Malver,  Paul Cray, Jimmy Wover, Lucas Baxter, Ian Hone and Sebastian Fyste. It felt strange putting a name to the faces that tried to abduct her; it was the creeper that bothered her the most, 28-year-old Ian Hone. _He wanted her number, apparently,_ however, now she was thinking he wanted to know where she was staying.

It was all numbing and Dany focused her attention on a calendar on the wall; it was the only thing of colour in the room and it provided a nice distraction from anything related to the case. It was a solar calendar that showed the different phases of the moon and today 27th June marked a full moon. On the Journey here she hadn’t bothered to look up though she was sure to check it out when they left. She found herself always needing to know where Jon was, like a nervous tick and every time she found that he was already looking for her.

Tywin wanted to know what happened last night and having to sift through the entirety of what happened was not fun though the highlight was getting their weapons handed back to them despite chief Keys protests on the matter.

“I don’t think either of you are in a state to continue this investigation, Dany is too close to this. You both are,”

“We just need some rest, we’ll be fine in the morning…”

“I don’t want you gallivanting around  seeking revenge,”

“No, we’re going back to the hotel for massages and sleep. Put a tail on us if you like,”

“What about tomorrow?”

“It’s back to work. The way I see it, Euron Greyjoy is the number one suspect in the case,”

“Okay,”

Jon finally decided It was time to get some rest, and she wasn’t one to argue ducking out the room and heading to the exit. What she didn’t notice as they entered was the added security no doubt because of what happened with the Martell case. 

* * *

True to his word they got back to the hotel and went straight to the spa, she was reluctant to get undressed and ended up having to have Jon standing outside the cubicle as she stripped down into a dressing gown. Jon was already in his as they moved into a massage room. They were given the instructions to lay on their front and cover themselves with a sheet before the two masseuses entered the room. Dany made sure they entered before she put her face against the cushion and tried to relax. They worked miracles along her back, but 15 minutes in it was snoring coming from Jon and she couldn’t help but burst out giggling with the other girls. He was out cold and she didn’t want to wake him after last night so she told his masseuse to leave him and finished off her own massage before she decided to wake him up.

“How was the message?”

“It was perfect,” she watched him closely as he turned away to yawn,

“Oh really,”

“Yeah,”

“So you weren’t snoring all the way through it, then?”

“I wasn’t asleep, I was just resting my eyes,”

“Yeah, whatever you say,”

They had full access to the swimming pool and the indoor Jacuzzis though there was no chance she was doing any swimming. There was understanding as she sat in the Jacuzzi why people liked these things so much, it made you hot and sweaty, relaxed your boy and just all-around made you feel good. _It also helped sitting across from Jon, despite his bruised up physique…_ They had a small meal in the hotel before they were heading back to the hotel room, things were feeling better but she still preferred the solitude, _with Jon._ The cuddling, spooning while they watched TV it was nice and something she’d missed over the recent weeks. 

* * *

It was Friday, and they were finally back to work, the lack of Euron Greyjoy in police lockup was grating. Jon was more pissed that a body hadn’t turned up. Being back in the precinct so close to the men that worked for the monster was nauseating. After the Martell case, she didn’t feel safe, even with the additional security. There was fresh determination to catch him, to put the whole ordeal to an end and catch the bastard. _One way or another, they would catch him._

They greeted the others in the office, Kyra had done a fabulous job and managed to find employment lists from when the company was founded, staff schedules dating back to December 2015 as well as sign up forms dating back to January 2016. There had been 12 employers in total and they decided to fire the pictures off to Cersei back in Kings Landing to check if Tessa Blair, Braxton Long or Naomi Grey recognised any of the men.  There was the feeling that the case was significantly bigger than they first thought which was strongly backed with how Logan Wood, Abby Hutchinson and Baylee Morton were found. The initial thought on the murders was that the killer was experimenting, but what if they were looking at several killers, with each one having their own ritual? An interesting find was that despite River Rapids and Co’s location in Kings Landing Euron Greyjoy only hired people from the Iron Islands except for Theon. Everyone one of the men currently in lockup had all worked there, some considerably longer than others with Paul Cray and Lucas Baxter starting way back in January 2016 while Sebastian Fyste and Jay Malver started in April 2016. Jimmy Wover started in March 2017 and Ian Hone started in April 2017.

According to the schedule all seven of the men were working on the Fridays that all the victims disappeared, and after what happened on Wednesday they were beginning to suspect it could have been a team effort to abduct the women, they just needed to know why. It seemed to sign up meant having to hand over personal information such as name, address, email address and phone number which allowed them to find and abduct the women from their own homes this was supported by Ian Hone following them on Wednesday. First, they needed to track down Euron and Dany focused her attention on Aidan’s work.

Aidan had torn Euron‘s life apart, finding anything and everything that made Euron the man he was. Things that happened in his childhood, his teenage years all the way up to his adult life. There was his credit card history, Employment history, asset portfolio. He’d been around that was for sure, from the minor misdemeanour charges when he was in his early teens to the arson charges he got when he was just 16 years of age for burning down a ship in the harbour. He went through many minor companies over the years with River Rapids and Co being the big one that he started with his brother Victarion in December 2015. Something happened within the family, but they couldn’t say for sure what it was, only that it resulted in Victorian leaving River Rapids and Co after beating Euron to a pulp and leaving him in hospital on deaths doors. _If only…_

It was the credit history that got her attention. There were three credit cards that had never been used until that very morning. The purchase was a one-way ticket to Qarth for a half twelve flight. It was just going on half ten and they still needed to get to the airport, which involved getting to the port and then the ferry ride. They were certainly pushing it for time, but she would drive on to the runway to make sure he didn’t get the chance to escape. _There was just no way he was getting off that easily._ Tywin appeared from chief Keys office with a determined look on his face,

“We have a helicopter inbound,” That surprised her, but calmed the panic that was beginning to brew at the prospect of Euron getting away.

“How long will it be?”

“10 minutes,”

“We’ll get him Daenerys,”

“Aidan, can you shoot?” The question caught him off guard and he looked towards Tywin with confusion,

“Me?”

“Well, you or Elle. Kyra wouldn’t be able to participate because she doesn’t work for KL-PD, we’re going to have to board the plane and take Euron off, I think four of us could do it without any problems. So can you shoot?”

“Yes,”

“Good,” They didn’t need all the body armour and equipment for this, they just needed the guns and their badges. _There was no messing around._   The helicopter needed to land at the hospital due to lack of space, but that was fine, it only took them an extra 10 minutes before they were finally able to board the helicopter. Neither of them had been on a helicopter before and she was rather nervous though it was easy to forget about that as Jon and Aidan did their best impressions’ of ‘Get To The Choppa!’ both trying to get the right accent and both failing miserably.

Climbing in they were given an intercom headset so they could talk, but the pilot and Tywin were on a separate channel. The helicopter had enough seats for 5 people not including Tywin and the pilot and harnessing in the doors were quickly closed before she could feel the rotor begin spinning up. It felt like they were sitting there for ages whilst it got up to speed and she couldn’t help checking the time. _It’s only 10:36 calm down!_   Take off, seemed to pass them by, and it soon felt like they were floating in the air, with no recollection of how they got there. The sound seemed to compress into a hum in the background, it was enjoyable seeing the Iron islands from above, the views were breathtaking, so much better than when they were on the plane.

Anticipation was growing the nearer they got to the airport, and she became aware that she’d been holding Jons hand the entire time. Chancing a glance at Aidan he was staring out the window at the other side while Jon had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the seat. Squeezing his hand, she let go and watching as he peeked his eyes open, gave her a reassuring smile before he closed them again, _he was trying to get in the right frame of mind._ It wouldn’t do well if they boarded the plane guns blazing…

“Right, the plane is parked at the end of the runway,” Tywins voice broke over comms as the airport came into view, they were around 5 minutes out and however long it would take to land.

“We will board the plane, extract Euron quickly and quietly,” He would have, had to go through airport security so there was no chance he could have a weapon, beyond a plastic fork.

“We do not want to create mass panic,” It made sense and yet the closer they got, the more the memories started coming back to her making her shift uneasy. His disgusting tongue against her cheek, the blade over her eye… Dany was at war with herself, knowing she needed to stay calm, but struggling to do so.  The helicopter descended quickly, and she enjoyed the distraction of dip her stomach and the bounce as the helicopter hit the tarmac.  There were so many ways this could go, she was going to be facing the man that attempted to abduct her for the first time. The thought of still wanting him dead was there. Jon was on his best behaviour no doubt trying to ease the worry for her. As the helicopter touched down, they were given the go-ahead to exit, having to duck down low to the ground as they came out from under the rotor. The plane was already on the runway, however, it was commanded to power down and to await further instructions. They had also requested for Air steps to be made ready upon their arrival, which was just getting into position at the front of the Airplane.

Tywin took the lead as they climbed the stairs in a single file line, knocking on the door of the aeroplane and waiting for someone to open it. They needed to step back as the door sprang open, and was greeted by an airline attendant.

“We believe our suspect is on this plane trying to flee Westeros.”

“We have reason to believe he could be a danger to the public and would like to apprehend and get him off the plane as swiftly as possible.”

“If you could take me to your captain, we can put a message over the PA system as reassurance while my colleagues arrest him,”

“Would you one of us to show you the way?”

“No, it’ll be better to do a row by row sweep in case he’s changed seats,” it was Jon’s suggestion as they made their way to the curtain into first class. First class persisted of diagonal booths with flat bed seats separated by a walkway on either side. There were nine rows with 36 seats in total, the people in this section were already getting comfy for the long flight, some reading books. Others were typing away at their personal planner and tablets though they all stopped as they walked by to ogle. Dany took the left walkway with Aidan behind while Jon took the right side working through each row slowly. Euron was supposed to be in the Economy plus but there was always the chance that he could have swapped with someone so it made sense to work their way down the plane a row at a time.

They walked through the curtains into the galley and she needed to take a moment to calm down, reminding herself she couldn’t kill the man in cold blood.

‘Good morning ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking, there is currently a minor exercise taking place on our plane courtesy of the KL-PD.’ Jon was looking at her and she nodded as they moved onto the next section of the plane, this section apparently offered more in terms of comfort and as they pushed past the curtain, a hush came over everyone sat there. Euron purchased a seat on Colum C, Row 14 which was five rows from the front and the seat on the very end next to the walkway.

‘Hello, ladies and gentle I can only apologise for keeping you from the sunny weather across the pond. I ask you all to stay seated and stay calm. We should only be a few more minutes thank you for your patience,’ her eyes immediately zeroed in on the seat, gun pointing as she narrowed her eyes and closed the distance. The bastard had a mask covering his eyes, _asleep, with little care in the world._

“Greyjoy,” he said nothing, and she tapped the gun to his head “Greyjoy” He jolted scampering to pull the mask from his face. His eyes widened when he realised he had a gun pressed to his head and couldn’t help but step back. _That was not Euron Greyjoy…_ The man had blue eyes, but he had 2 of them, his face clean shaven…

“Euron Greyjoy,”

“Yes that’s me,” He fished in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, showing them a picture of the real Euron Greyjoy. _Is he joking?_ She wasn’t in the mood for this,

“Stand up, put your hands behind your head,” the man obliged and Aidan handcuffed him and escorted him to the front of the plane. Jon continued with his row by row sweep before he came back to the front of the plane. The curtain was closed, and they stood with the man.

“What is your name?”

“Euron Greyjoy,”

“You’re sticking to the mummery?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“Fine, Euron Greyjoy you’re under arrest for the attempted abduction of a police officer, You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

“I’m innocent,” they dragged him off the plane and she was acutely aware of the cheering from the passengers all no doubt eager to get on with their Journey. They climbed back into the helicopter with Jon purposely taking his seat across from the pretender.

“I know you’re not Euron Greyjoy  and I want your name,”

“Euro-”

“you’re not him.”

“Sir when this helicopter lands you will be arrested in the account of aiding and abetting a known fugitive which will result in 3 to 10 years in jail.”

“I’m sorry,”

“What is your **NAME?** ”

“Julian, Julian Roach.”

“Why are you impersonating Euron Greyjoy?”

“I’m an actor you see, and a job is a job, if you’ll kindly un-cuff me I’ll show you my card,”

“And he hired you?”

“Yes, to assume the role, Money makes the world go round.”

“Who are you?” Julian was looking at Jon when he asked the question and like her he was not happy. _A fucking actor…_ It was all a wild goose chase while Euron no doubt escaped using some other means.

“The man that’s going to throw you out of a helicopter if you don’t close your mouth,”

“That’s very rude, I was supposed to pass a message to someone.” Jon looked up from the floor, his eyes narrowed as he regarded Julian properly,

“Who?”

“Detective Ta-Tra- gryn” it was a sinking feeling, and she tried not to react to it. Letting Jon take the lead on it,

“What’s the message,”

“It’s in my left jacket pocket” Jon grabbed him yanking him out of his seat whilst he searched his pockets. All the items were handed to her while Jon continued on through the other pockets. There was an envelope, some chewing gum, two wallets; one with his fake credentials and one with his real ones. The envelope had her name on it and knowing it was from Euron didn’t particularly encourage her to open it.

Her hands were shaking as she tore open the envelope and looked inside, there were a letter and a pushing the letter to one side strands of long brown hair. _Her hair…_  

_Detective Dany,_

_I can still taste you on my tongue_

_We’ll meet again, this I promise you._

_Safe travels_

Passing the note to Jon she stared out the window, trying to stop herself from thinking too much about it. Attempting to enjoy the helicopter ride though she couldn’t… _We’ll meet again._ He was attempting to torment her, and she wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through his head. _If she sees him again, he’s dead._ There was nothing else to say. The rest of the helicopter ride was done in silence after Jon threatened to throw Julian out of the helicopter again… Jon was not handling the note well at all and as they got back to the precinct, he stated he needed a minute. Julian was put in police lock-up where he would stay until Tywin questioned him in relation to tracking Euron down.

* * *

Tywin went to question Julian straight away and at around the same time, one of the first responders to the abduction attempt came back with the statement from the Concierge that gave Euron a key to their room. It still made her angry that someone was stupid enough to do that, but reading the statement she could have strangled the bastard.

Shane York: ‘I had never met the man before, but he said he was here to surprise his girlfriend on their 5-year anniversary, she was here with work. He had flowers told me her name, said he wanted to surprise her.  I thought it was quite the romantic gesture, it was only 8 pm, so I gave him a key card and that was that…’ _How fucking stupid do you get?_

Officer Carpenter: ‘You didn’t think to call and ask, obviously Euron Greyjoy was not in a relationship with any of the occupants in that room… So you’re going to need to explain why you did it’

Shane York: ‘He was pleading… It was just so spontaneous you know. Showing up with flowers, it was a romantic gesture… Who am I to deny love?’

Officer Carpenter: ‘You said that he turned up at 8 pm how do you explain that he didn’t get in the room until just after 4 am, didn’t you wonder where the key card was?’

Shane York: ‘I honestly thought he had gone straight to the room and well… that he’d drop the card off in the morning.’ It made her feel physically ill. He believed every word Euron said, without checking with them first. _THEY WERE IN A TWIN ROOM FOR FUCK’ SAKE._  Daenerys was on her last nerve and there was still most of the day to go. Jon was back with coffee’s and it was time to get on with work. Julian was about as helpful as a concrete parachute, he was very compliant and answered all the questions Tywin threw at him. The problem was it gave them nothing to go on,  they got a number to a burner phone that Euron used to contact Julian, a location where he picked up cash the ticket and envelope and that was it. The priority was still in finding Euron they just didn’t know where to start. 

Euron’s crew were all still in the cells and had yet to be questioned as Tywin was dragging his feet again, wanting to let them stew over. _Was it some old technique or something?_ She didn’t know, the more time that passed the more she began to feel like Euron was gone…

“If you don’t want to question them, I’ll do it,”

“We wait until they want to talk,”

“We can’t be waiting forever, we need answers now. The longer we wait the further Euron gets,”

“Jon…”

“No, you remember what happened with the Martell case, we can’t let that happen again.”

“I understand Jon, I do but-”

“Please,” she was desperate, they needed help and they couldn’t allow this to drag on. The relief flooded through her as Tywin nodded his head once before he sent Max to prepare Paul Cray and Jay Malver. The plan was for Tywin to sit and talk with Mr Cray, Mr Malver and Mr Baxter while she and Jon spread the others between them. Jon wanted Sebastian Fyste and was willing to let her have the other two to make that a reality.

They stood in watching Tywin in his attempt of getting information from the men, it felt like he was losing his touch a bit. _With everything that had happened, it wasn’t a surprise._ Still, it was strange seeing him accept ‘No comment’ as an answer to all the questions given to Paul Cray. Allowing the man to have a cup of water and sitting back and watching as he poured the entire contents on the table. Jon was fuming, and he wasn’t even in the damn room, and she felt the need to rub his fucking face in it.

-

Jay Malver was more of the same only he was going as far as ignoring Tywins existence. _Where had the ruthless Tywin gone? The Tywin that would shout loud enough to make people cry?_ Jay Malver asked for water too, but he was declined and that was when he blew up…

_“I KNOW MY RIGHTS,”_

_“I WANT MY WATER,”_

_“TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW AND YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DAMN WATER.”_

The disgusted look on Mr Malvers face was the only reply Tywin received as he signed and sat back in his seat. 

-

Jon ended up sitting in with Tywin with questioning Lucas Baxter and she couldn’t help but take enjoyment at the way the man squirmed in his seat. Tywin asked the questions while Jon stayed quiet regarding Lucas only, she didn’t miss the way at one point he looked like he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and stuck to the routine that all of the men had chosen thus far in asking for the water.  It was frustrating and wasting time they didn’t have.

The lack of answers was annoying, she hated that they knew, but they were still in the ‘Im not telling you anything’ stages and she was hoping she and Jon could do a better Job at the remaining guys. Which was easier said than done.

First up was Jimmy Wover, and she already was fed up enough as it was. As she entered the interview room Jimmy recoiled immediately, seeing the man sat handcuffed to the table there was a wave of anger bubbling low in her belly.  She wanted to smack him, but she knew she couldn’t. _That wasn’t the way._ The interview went as to be expected with the man refusing to speak only this doughnut asked for bread. Not a sandwich, or a chocolate bar… plain bread! Then the bloody water. There was a headache brewing at her temples as they walked out of the room, the anger was still there amplified by a lack of answers and they only had two more to question. 

Ian Hone was the creeper that followed them, he was the one out of the entire crew she hated the most, _not including Euron-Fucking-Greyjoy. Sitting across from him she couldn’t help but glare at him, hoping he knew exactly how she felt._

“How do we find Euron?”

“As it stands you on your own here.”

“You followed us, you told Euron where we were staying, You helped to abduct me,”

“How do we find him?”

“I-I w-want w-water” _and I want to beat you bloody._ She didn’t bother to respond simply climbing from the seat and turning her back on him. _There was simply no point…_

* * *

Jon wanted to speak to Sebastian Fyste alone, he was the one that helped Euron escape. Jon was angry and because of the lack of answers so far they were going to use that to their advantage. The plan was to stage an interview off the record wherein which anything goes, everyone had a hand in it. Tywin added a dud camera, Elle thought of throwing paperwork all over the place, and Dany remembered Arthurs story about Arya assembling and disassembling his gun. It was the final straw, they needed answers and if anyone looked unhinged, it was defiantly Jon.

There were about 10 of them watching the spectacle with Mr Fyste sat handcuffed to the table. Everything was in place; the dud camera, paperwork, and Max was going to head in mid-way through the meeting to let Jon know the coroner was there for him. Jon stormed into the room in a flurry nearly knocking over the camera as he sat down across from Mr Fyste resting his forearms on the table. He looked angry, ready to lunge across the table which was working wonders. Jon continued to stare at the guy for a few more minutes without saying anything before he climbed to his feet and proceeded to pick the camera up and smash it on the ground.

“I don’t think we’ll need that, do you?” he added a little chuckle to the end of the sentence and Sebastian’s response was to look at the door in alarm. They needed to be gentle here push the right buttons, Jon could not touch him, but he could look crazy enough that he might. 

“What’s the matter, don’t you feel safe here with me?” The grin dropped from Jon’s face before he became all serious again, taking his seat

“No, oh, I’m so sorry. We should begin again, shouldn’t we?” He leaned back in his chair regarding Sebastian,

“Ah, I’ll cut to the chase, I don’t like you and I don’t have the patience to mess about. So I’ll ask you once, nicely okay…”

“What did you want with my partner?” Though this was a show, she could see in his body language that it bothered him. The danger these men caused bothered him, _and he was angry about it…_

“I SAID WHAT DID YOU WANT WITH MY PARTNER?” Jon surged to his feet sending the paperwork flying in every direction,

“You can’t do this” it was the first time he’d spoken and the way Jon’s face lit up made it all the better, _It was also the first time it felt like they could really get something._

“I don’t come from here, I’m of the north.” The man’s eyes widened before he looked to the ground, clearly thinking of a way out of this…

“I’ve done noth,“ Jon slammed a fist on the table pointing a finger at him,

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE, IT’S A LITTLE LATE TO BE PLEADING INNOCENCE DON’T YOU THINK?”

“I meant I can’t help,” This fucker was clearly lost in his own little head,

“You can, and you will. I think we need to up the stakes a bit.” Jon pulled the gun out, and the look on the man’s face was absolutely priceless. He looked from the gun to Jon, to the broken camera before looking towards them behind the glass. He couldn’t see them, of course, but now he was terrified,

“When I’ve finished assembling this I’ll shoot you, and then I’ll move on to one of your friends and I’ll keep fucking going until I have Euron’s location or the reason you wanted my partner.” He didn’t disassemble the gun fully, and she knew that the pieces he had would take around a minute to put back together.

“You can’t do this” Jon said nothing delicately piecing the gun back together.

“Snow, the coroner is here,” Max stuck his head through the door taking a gander around the room before he looked to Sebastian showing no reaction, _Well played…_

“Thanks, Max,” Jon waved his hand, though kept his focus on the gun assembly

“Help me,” Max shut the door and Jon said nothing adding the barrel and the spring back together 

“Okay, okay stop. Please, I’ll tell you.”

“I’m listening,” Jon placed the gun down and finally looked up,

“She was to be a sacrifice,”

“A what,”

“A sacrifice to the gods” _fucking religion,_ It made her so angry.

“What is it with fucking gods in Westeros... For what reason, what do you get out of it?”

“Power” _Of course…_

“What power,”

“The power of the Kraken…” _A Fucking legendary sea creature,_ _here we go._

“Do you have this power?”

“The power comes from the seventh entity; she was to be Euron’s seventh.” So Euron Greyjoy murdered 6 women, _wait…_ That didn’t add up with the body count at all, considering they had 5 bodies. _Where’s the sixth?_

“How many sacrifices do you have?”

“Four” the words left his mouth almost immediately, and he seemed to catch himself off guard. _He wasn’t supposed to divulge that…_ 10 bodies, and if Sebastian and Euron had murdered 10 victims between them, _what about the others? Where are the other bodies located?_

“I’m sorry what?” Jon was clearly shocked by the news rubbing his forehead trying to get his head around it,

“No comment,”

“You’ve murdered 4 women and for what, to chase some fucking fairy tale,”

“I want some water,” he’d finally shut himself up, and he was clearly not going to say another word. There was one thing that was bothering her, her attempted abduction. She was supposed to be the seventh sacrifice, did the date have any importance? The attempt was on Wednesday and the full moon was on the Thursday, she knew with a full moon comes a higher tide. _Was this the link or was this simply a coincidence?_ She focused back on Jon as Tywin pressed the intercom to give Jon instructions. 

“Jon, that’s enough,”

* * *

They sat at their desks with Tywin stood at the front of the room by the whiteboard, it felt like being back in school but this was for a better cause. After Jon had interviewed Mr Fyste, she ran her moon theory over with Jon and Aidan, but it was the Kyra that seemed to be able to really put it together. Taking the named victims in Kings Landing only, into account it seemed the victims all went missing on the Friday closest to a full moon. Her own abduction attempt was the day prior, and then checking the dates it seemed that it was the same thing with Dawn Tapley and Karen Simkins, the missing women. Miss Simkins disappeared on the 29th April and the full moon was the very next day, it was all beginning to link together like a massive jigsaw piece…

Using the data they were able to renew the victim profile. They were now looking for missing persons with brunette hair between the ages of 24 and 36 that disappeared within three days of a full moon. The results were alarming, showing a total of 41 potential victims, including their 3 victims back in kings landing as well as the two newer cases of Karen Simkins and Dawn Tapley.

Karen Simkins, Logan Wood, Abby Hutchinson, Baylee Morton, Samantha Holding,

Jill Gibbs, Emma Owen, Cleo Schindler, Becky Hayden, Nia Hunt, Rebecca Stone,

Robin Tucker, Jess Maxwell, Catherine Burke, Alexander Haddish, Karen Taris,

Mary Fisher, Sonia Kelley, Mariah Little, Jennie Blossom, Halle Wallace

Anita King, Julia Bush, Casey Barnes, Leona West, Lousie Ray, Hana Ryan, Sophia Reilly,

Miya Kelly, Cordelia Osian, Tessa Luna, Holly Watson, Alima Foster, Sydney Taylor,

Mei Fynley, Dawn Tapley, Paris Jacobs, Beth Holmes, Laura Franks,

Mikki Lowenna, Sonia Porter,

The potential victims came from all across Westeros within the last 4 years. They needed to go through every single case trying to find information surrounding the disappearances and then speaking with the family and friends to see what they recall if anything. _It was tiring,_ but a process that they needed to do properly. It took longer than was ideal to just get hold of the files and as they came in everyone began diving into them looking for a connection or a link between any of the potential victims. _Did they visit the same arcade? Buy the same hat? Eat the same food? Visit a company that was owned by Euron Greyjoy?_

They sorted the potential victims into piles corresponding with where they came from;

**Kings Landing** : Abby Hutchinson, Baylee Morton, Emma Owens, Logan Wood, Rebecca Stone, Sonia Porter

**The North** : Alexander Haddish, Casey Barnes, Jill Gibbs, Lousie Ray, Robin Tucker

**Dorne** : Cordelia Osain, Maisie Lowenna, Sophia Kelley

**Stormlands** : Alima Foster, Anita King, Cleo Schindler, Julia Bush, Leona West, Miriah Little, Miya Kelly

**Westerlands** : Becky Hayden, Halle Wallace, Holly Watson, Karen Taris, Nia Hunt, Mary Fisher, Sophia Reilly

**Riverlands** : Beth Holmes, Hana Ryan, Paris Jacobs, Samantha Holding, Sydney Taylor

**Iron islands** : Catherine Burke, Dawn Tapley, Jess Maxwell, Karen Simkins, Laura Franks, Mei Fynley, Tessa Luna

It became clear that they would need to break one of the crew and Tywin wanted a crack at Lucas Baxter and standing behind the one way glass they watched him finally get some answers.

“I want to know where I can find Euron, anything you can remember. I know you want to say something, so say it!”

“FINE, Euron can fucking die for all I care. If you want him, he’ll be on his ship. It’s called the Silence, and he usually has it anchored just south of the castle,”

“Why the change of heart?”

“They killed her…”

“Who?”

“Karen,” he closed his eyes, bowing his head before he continued, “The moment Euron saw her, I knew… I just knew it,” _Did Euron kill her?_ “I wanted to catch up with her, we grew up together and we met up just enjoying our time while she was here. I got a call at about 5 and I went to take it. When I got back Karen was talking to Ian.” He sighed “Euron was shepherding me away, and I lost it, that’s how the fight started, that’s why I was arrested…”

“Who killed Karen?”

“Ian the slimy bastard,”

“I want you to know that I was done, have been done with all this shit for months. I stuck around because in truth Euron is someone to be feared. I honestly saw targeting the detectives as his downfall, my job was to cause a distraction, though the minute I realised it was the guy that was checking it out I let the woman I was holding go. I thought that if the guy got back in time I could be done with Euron altogether.”

“I don’t understand,”

“I wanted Euron dead,”

“Okay, just put that on hold for a second,”

“Euron’s ship, what do you know about it?”

“It’s an ex-military vessel and there was something, er,” he scrunched his face up before continuing, “Something about it being undetectable by radar I think,”

“The Greyjoy’s have a bunch of them,”

_WHAT?_ They were scrambling out of the room in search of Aidan to find everything and anything linking the Greyjoy family with ships namely one called the silence. _He couldn’t get away…_ On the Greyjoy books there were 6 ships; Grief, Iron Victory, Leviathan, White Widow, Seven Skulls and Silence. _A fucking fleet?_ It was one headache after another and they made sure to pass the details on to the coast guard to keep an eye out for any ship passing through the surrounding areas of the islands.

* * *

Jon drove back, and she was admittedly tired, it had been a long and busy day. The disappoint was there that they hadn’t caught Euron and there was now the feeling that they never would. Endless questions floating around now that they got Sebastian to open up, though Paul’s statement was much more important. Sebastian had said that she was to be Euron’s 7th sacrifice which implied that he has murdered 6 others, while he had 4 sacrifices for himself. Paul confirmed that Ian Hone murdered Karen Simkins, and that gave them the total of 11 murders, only they had 5 bodies. _Where were the others? What about the others in the crew, did they each have sacrifices?_ They still needed to finish the questioning of Lucas Baxter but that was to be done in the morning and the hope was he would give them the information that they needed to at the very least, recover the bodies.

Dany tried not to think about the fact she could have been one of the victims, that if they had separate rooms Jon may have never gotten to her. It had been playing on her mind a lot, _where would she have ended up?_

 “What’s the matter?” she shook her head turning towards him as they made their way inside the hotel,

“Huh, nothing,”

“You’re brooding…”

“No, I’m not,”

“Come here,” she smiled, pressing her face against his chest and walking up the stairs to their room. Once inside she pulled her coat off and her shoe’s noticing the way Jon was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes. Things had been a little _too_ serious recently, and she wanted to cheer him up.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-” Dany quickly moved to tackle him, cutting him off as he burst out laughing. Jon’s hands immediately moved to her ticklish spots though she rolled off him onto the bed, lying beside him with her legs hanging off the edge.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I feel like we’ll never catch _him,_ ”

“We’ll get him. Maybe it won’t be tomorrow, but one day we will,” turning to look at him he was already turned to face her. His eyes full of belief, and it was that belief that consumed her. _They would get him._ Moving closer she caught his gaze go from her lips to her eyes and perhaps that’s what spurred her on. Snaking her arm around him, her lips were on his breaking away to laugh as he attempted to roll over nearly sending them both to the floor. Manoeuvring onto the bed properly so he was accommodated between her legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck, to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss. Breaking apart, she looked up at him,

“Sorry,” He kissed her again pressing himself against her, she could feel his length and pulled away knowing she didn’t want to be taking this too far, especially after their talk. _They could kiss though, right?_

“Now we’re even,” catching his gaze, the glint in his eye, the taste of him on her tongue she kissed him again.

“Now we’re not,” his smile was easy as he rolled them over so she was on top. They spent the night cuddling, rolling around on the bed, kissing and enjoying themselves for a change. _What did it mean? Nothing!_  It was something they both needed, and they enjoyed it, _so why not? Deep down, she_ wanted to take things further, especially when his hands were on her arse, but if they were to take things to the next step, she wanted to know that he could without beating himself up about it. There was also zero chance of it happening anywhere near this _fucking island though._

* * *

Waking up that morning she was sure it was the best nights shed she’d had in months, no bad dreams, no waking up at stupid o’clock. It was a nice change and when they finally got into work, she was fully ready for whatever the day threw at them. The questioning of Lucas Baxter continued in the early hours of the morning, he was very passionate about Karen Simkins, his hatred for Ian Hone and Euron Greyjoy and was at one point laughing. He happily confirmed that Euron had murdered six women, while Sebastian had killed four and Ian hadn’t just murdered Miss Simkins there were two others as well. Mr Cray became tight-lipped regarding any other murders, but it was strongly believed that they were some. _What that number was, was anyone’s guess._ Today the plan was to raid the properties belonging to the crew of Euron Greyjoy in hopes of getting some much-needed answers. There were eight bodies that they needed to find, it was going to be a difficult task, but the hope was to find some proper leads, mementoes or something to track them down.

The crew lived all over the island and small teams were sent to each of the locations while she and Jon tagged along with Tywin as they stopped by each over the course of the day.

Paul Cray lived with his wife and 3 children on Pebble street it was a large 3 bedroom’d house, thankfully the kids were at school though Mrs Cray was not happy that they were there. Mrs Cray was a lawyer by trade and thoroughly checked the warrant before she allowed the team to enter. It was a spacious house that looked to be put together beautifully, everything seemed to have a place, everything fit a colour code. Paul had a garage of ‘his trash’ that they focused their attention on, it was full of tools, paint cans, empty jars, and Christmas decorations. The only thing of interest was a framed picture on a wall, with a red dotted line that wiggled across it. They found nothing, no jewellery, pieces of skin, anything that could have belonged to the victims but they were still sceptical that they could find something in the other properties.

Lucas Baxter lived in a barge in the marina, in IronPort. It was a small boat that didn’t leave much space for manoeuvring about though it was good because it meant everything was close. The boat was one of the easier to pull apart and there was also a waterproof container that was tied with a rope around the prow of the boat that was filled with belongings such as money, his phone and his passport. He didn’t own any jewellery and there was nothing to tie him to any of the murders. There were however messages between him and Karen Simkins arranging to meet up. True to his word the two seemed close, and they were even selfies in the camera roll of them smiling and goofing around. 

Sebastian Fyste lived in a small one bedroom’d flat on the corner of lazarus street the place was a mess with used fast food boxes and wrappers. It smelled of sweat and cat excrement, thanks to a near overflowing litter tray in the corner of the kitchen. They found no cat or anything to tie the man to the murders, but they did find a picture that was similar to the one found in Paul Crays house. This time the background was Red with a silver dotted line, they weren’t sure what to make of it. Whether the gang all had similar tastes or if they simply stood as a representation of the crew itself, they didn’t know.  

Jay Malver lived in a boat that was docked in port, it was a fishing vessel that was half refurbished into a living space, it was a bigger boat though hardly seaworthy to the point where they needed maximise personnel on it. It had 2 cabins, one with a bed with little else and the other with a desk and endless boxes of blank envelopes.  It was an odd find but beyond that, they found nothing, except like the rest of the men a framed picture this time gold with a blue line. 

Jimmy Wover lived in a small house near the town centre with his parents, his parents were in their seventies and were worrying about their son. They had actually reported Jimmy as missing because he hadn’t been home in the last 2 days. He lived in an converted attic though in truth the place was spotless, moving the bed revealed letters all carved into the wall; H, R and D. He had very little beyond the wardrobe full of clothes and a piggy box full of 2ps. The thought was he was storing his personal things somewhere else so his parents didn’t see it, _but where?_

Ian Hone was crashing at his friends flat in Ironholt, his friends were clearly junkies as the place was a mess of used syringes and drug wrappers. The friend a man by the name of Hulio Gonzalez thought that this was a drug bust and attempted to flee. _He didn’t get far._ When the man finally calmed down, he showed them to Ian Hone’s little corner. He had a suitcase full of his clothes, excessive bags of coins, but like the others not much else.  

Searching the houses came up with nothing really linking them to the other murders, they had a crew of serial murderers and nothing to show for it. _There must be something._ They had 500 pictures from each of the properties that needed going through; there were no hidden areas, no safes or anywhere to hide things. With the boats in the Marina, they even checked the water, but there was nothing beyond the container belonging to Lucas Baxter. The pictures were the only thing of interest that drew Tywin’s attention. It looked like a decoration though Elle swore she recognised the fine lines somewhere else.

“Look,” Elle opened another picture on the computer beside the picture that Tywin was looking at, the scale was the same but the colours were different. The most important part was that the lines connected…

“Is there any more?” it took Elle around 20 minutes before they had 6 pieces of the puzzle and Aidan working his magic managed to put them together like a jigsaw puzzle on the computer. The pictures seemed to be of the Iron Islands and the line highly suggested it was a treasure map. The problem they had was that they were missing the most important piece the red X which could be located anywhere in the ocean between Great Wyk, Saltcliffe and Pyke.

The line that covered the map seemed to trail around the Iron islands, it began at Blacktyde heading south around the eastern borders of Harlaw before heading north past the gap between Orkmont and Great Wyk. The line continued around the western shores of great Wyk before disappearing into a void that consisted of Saltcliffe and Pyke. They needed that location, and Tywin wanted another crack at the men, namely the ones he hadn’t spoken to yet. He started with Jay Malver though he seemed to be sticking with his guns.

Ian Hone was the one who helped in the end. They informed him of Lucas Baxter’s statement connecting him with 3 murders including Karen Simkins. Ian was surprised though his ego got the better of him and by the end of the meeting they had Lucas Baxter on 5 accounts of murder too as well coordinates at 25.0000° N, 71.0000° W which was in a small triangular pocket between the old Pyke castle off the coast and the southern shores of Great Wyk.

* * *

They needed to scout the location, they knew now that something was under the water. They were simply unsure what, and how deep it was. There were a few possibilities playing in her mind as they drove down to dock with Kyra and Tywin as Elle and Aidan had the afternoon off. Tywin had arranged to borrow an Offshore Patrol Vessel, Pyke’s little gem if chief Keys blubbering was anything to go by. It felt weird after what happened last night, after how intimate things became and she was constantly reminding herself of the conversation _._ _They simply got caught up in the moment._

Tywin seemed to be in his element donning the aviator shades and taking control of the boat as they pulled out of the Marina. Daenerys felt happy to be back on the water without feeling like she was being watched, she felt at ease as the wind picked up whipping her braid back as they made their way to the coordinates. Kyra was easy to talk to speaking about the island and the beauty of the castle as they followed the coast of Pyke before heading north.

The hope was that there was something on the surface such as a Buoy that had a rope attached to it holding whatever was kept there at bay but that was not the case. As they arrived at the coordinates, the surface of the ocean was clear except for the few pelicans that flew off as they neared. All attention was turned towards the chart-plotter that read the depth of the water they were sat on. The readings showed a depth of 30m (95 ft), there seemed to be something down there that was handing out false readings. With the lack of equipment at their disposal they would need to get a diving team in so they could get a look down there.

The ride back was less pleasant with Tywin first letting Jon try his hand at steering before she got to have a go, Kyra was absolutely terrified by the end of it but it was a lot of fun. Chief Keys was arranging for the diving team that was located over in Harlaw to come and assist them and the best part about it was they were both given the opportunity to join them and with how much their bodies had recovered she was all for it. Jon was harder to persuade, but he agreed in the end, with the thought that they’d hopefully have a better idea of what they were looking for. That uneasy feeling, whenever she lost track of him, was still playing on her mind near on panicking in search of him. It was something that would only reside once she caught his gaze, and the problem was… _How the hell was she going to cope when they got home?_

They were given a leaflet over the do’s and don’ts before diving before they headed back to the hotel to prepare for tomorrow, it meant that she needed to power through her lack of appetite but she wanted to participate. They went to sleep early in hope of getting a proper nights rest for the big day.

* * *

Opening the curtains the sky was filled with thick grey clouds which didn’t bode well for the plans of the day. Today marked the dive, and she was rather excited to be getting the chance to explore the depths of the sea, this wasn’t snorkelling, this was deep sea diving. _If the weather holds up._ The plan was to meet with the Dive Team at 9:00 along with Tywin and Chief Keys but first they had a little time to themselves. The rule sheet stated they couldn’t eat much and had to stick to water if they did eat they had to have high-carb foods.  They spent the morning lying in bed, keeping an eye on the weather and hoping it didn’t decide to rain. Dany felt like they were cuddling too much, this was more than before but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. _She didn’t want to stop._

They were ready for 8:30 and she was happy to hand over driving duties as it gave her the time to prepare herself, the drive was quick and it seemed despite setting off early they were the last to arrive.  Leading the band of divers was Sophie Parren, she was a veteran diver at the age of 37, she had long blond flowing hair with pink streaks flowing down to beyond her shoulders. The team consisted of 5 other members with; Darry Justman, Jevan Brewlan, Daris Bolling, Bridget Selter, and Wylla Manderly. It was a surprise seeing Wylla, Jon knew her from some of the parties that his uncle used to host back in the day. They boarded the ship quickly, this was a notably bigger vessel, and they headed straight out of port though stayed in a relatively shallow area.

They had to sit through a crash course in diving safety that went over everything that could wrong and what they should do in such situations. It was long and boring and it felt like most of the items on the agenda were pretty obvious but some weren’t. The ascent was set at 30 feet per minute however as they were newbies they were going to take their time and hit double or treble that time. The conversation continued with Sophie making sure they knew what to do before they were gearing up for a practice dive in the shallow water.

The first practice run was to be done at 5m, Sophie was stood on the prow of the ship while Dany was paired with Wylla and Jon was paired with Darry. Hitting the water, it felt nice and as they dropped under the surface she was overcome by a feeling of weightlessness, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment before she righted herself and focused on following Wylla. The first dive was at 5m so they could get used to the feeling and the equipment they had on and more importantly know how to use it. The BCD [buoyancy control device] and how to use the inflatable if something went wrong as Wylla pulled the button and Dany found herself ascending to the surface.

The practising continued and the more she was in the water the more comfortable she began to feel gaining the confidence to stray a little further away from Wylla though not too far, _always keep your buddy close by,_ the depth they were at gave her the ability to see some of the sea life. It was beautiful even from a distance and she hoped that there would be able to get a closer look during the proper dive.

Once the practising was over the boat began making its way to the dive point, they were still wearing their wetsuit but they had time to sit back and relax before they got there. The dive crew all seemed really close and Sophie and Wylla both were very open and pulling her and Jon into the conversations. Talking about some of the better dives they’ve done over the years, they didn’t just work for the police force they also worked for the military and privately across the world too. It was all fascinating and before they knew it they were port side waiting for Sophie as the leader to deem the condition suitable to dive.

* * *

The plan was set, the weather was holding and conditions were met. Daenerys was excited even If she was a little nervous too, as she followed Sophie’s lead putting the gear on. This felt different to the practice runs, they were going to depths that weren’t that far too seasoned drivers but to them it was. They had to put on the heavy load of the BCD harness, Twin cylinders, Regulator, Fins and a Mask, she’d never get used to the weight outside of the water. It made her feel like a turtle with everything on her back but seeing Sophie and Darry carrying twice the amount she sucked it up and got on with it.

The air pressure and regulator are treble checked before they jumped into the water, the suit doing its job and keeping her warm. The water still felt cold, but it was a nice cold as she waited with Sophie on the surface for Jon, Darry and Wylla to enter the water. Once everyone was in, they descended slowly, _five minutes decent;_ she made sure to keep Sophie in her line of sight. It was surprising how clear the water was here, by no means could you see at a great distance, but the visibility allowed you to see around 10ft in any direction. This part of the ocean seemed to be lifeless and looking down into the abyss she could just make out the grey-brown colour of the ocean floor.

The odd ray of the sun could be seen breaking through the water though, as they descended deeper the surroundings became slightly darker. It was a beautiful feeling almost weightless as they neared the ocean floor; Sophie scanned the surroundings with the torch focusing on parts that seemed to be protruding from the ocean floor. As they neared, she realised what it was, it was remains of a foremast still attached to the bow of a ship. _It was a shipwreck site._ The ship was in two parts, the bow with half its mast had grounded hard while the stern was up-turned shielding its insides from the light. On the ground, she was able to get a better look, making sure she stayed behind Sophie as they made their way to the bow of the ship. Sophie handed her the torch before pointing at the bow, and Dany gave her a thumbs up before training the light on the bow and watching as Sophie wiped the rust and growth away showing partial letters. D or O, Da-gor, Dagons feet, Dagons Feast.

The bright and vibrant sea life scattered from the wreckage as the light neared their makeshift home, on closer inspection the two half’s of the ship was intact though she knew from a documentary that octopuses sometimes like to make a home out of shipwreck so she didn’t really want to be among the first to head inside. This close she could see that the metal on the bow had corroded heavily on the starboard side while the rest just seemed to be covered in layered rust. Wylla and Sophie both slowly made their way to the stern and Dany followed after them using the torch to illuminate the opening; it seemed to be covered in an old thick fishing net that had seaweed woven between the netting to create some kind of barrier. The net was covering the hole completely, tied around a mangled piece of metal. _Someone must have done this._

Wylla cut the net away and as the net fell to the ocean floor, it revealed a hole bathed in darkness, shining the torch into the open space she couldn’t make out much but as Jon and Darry shone their torches to the contents got their attention. The lines of the torchlight revealed a line of small rectangular like boxes and once Wylla and Sophie checked for any unwanted creatures, they were finally given entry. On closer inspection, there seemed to be metal chests in a line of seven, each with markings on the top that was different from the next. Darry moved to take pictures of the site and each of the chests. They continued to look around for anything else before they were slowly making their ascent. It was a slow process, and she was rather happy that she managed to go through the entire thing without out needing to be brought out. Jon was the same, he was happy he’d done it after all. It was refreshing to breath fresh air again, even if she thought she was going to freeze to death the minute she was pulled onto the ship.

Back on the ship she and Jon quickly went to get changed while the dive team passed the finding onto Tywin, the chests all seemed to have a code of some kind on the top; EG, PC, LB, SF, JM, JW, and IH. It was eureka moment saying the exact same thing at the same time,

**Euron’s Crew.**

The rest of the afternoon was tiring watching the dive team extract all the chests which was a time consuming and dangerous process. The first chest had the initials of LB they assumed belonged to Lucas Baxter, surprisingly it was a waterproof chest and once they broke the lock the contents did nothing but baffle them. Inside the chest were five sealed glass jars surrounded by dry hay, making sure to document their findings and take pictures on it in its original position, Jon grabbed one of the jars with his gloved hands to get a better look at it, it was an old jam jar with an elastic band holding an envelope wrapped around it with a 10 digit code. The contents seemed to be water and sand though she could hear a glint of something hitting as the glass when Jon shuck the jar gently. The codes seemed to all end with the same letters that were on the box, **BMKL1801LB.** They thought it was best not to open them and instead left it to Elle back at the precinct so they didn’t contaminate the evidence. In total there were 7 chests with 30 jars. On its own, in the shipwreck, there was another Jar, but this didn’t have an envelope attached and seemed to have two rings inside in water but no sand. 

There was a lot of evidence to go through but as they made it back to port, she was absolutely knackered and leaning up against Jon she found herself dropping off and it was only just going on 4 PM.

Diving was an amazing but very tiring experience and Tywin let them finish an hour early, not that either of them took it. They instead helped get the evidence back to Elle. To help with the processing of it, first they just needed to find somewhere to turn into a clean room and it inevitably ended up being the small green room from before. They started with the chests themselves in search of fingerprints, manufacturing logo’s, anything to figure out where they came from before moving on to the Jars. They would then need to go about processing each one separately taking a detailed account of its contents before figuring out what it all meant.

* * *

The next few days saw the findings finally start filtering through, there was a lot of information to sift through, but the first was another one of the bodies ID’d from back in Kings Landing. The fourth victim to be ID’d was a woman by the name of Emma Owens, who according to the report had been missing since new year eve, 31 December 2017. Like the other victims, she was a brunette with a similar build but the most important aspect was the name was a match to one on the profile they hand compiled of potential victims. They still had one more victim to ID and the thought in the precinct was that the name would be one of the two they had remaining from Kings Landing profile list which was Rebecca Stone or Sonia Porter.

It was Wednesday before they managed to work through all 31 of the jars and the notes. Thirty of the Jars were very similar in that they all weighed around 410g, all containing water with contaminants of semen, a single strand of hair and a cup of sand. The strand of hair was cut so they were unable to pull any DNA off of it, the water liquidated the semen, but they sent it off to be tested for DNA just to be sure.  In each of the jars, there was also a form of jewellery, all the pieces varied in the form of; rings, earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. All the pieces were different and all equally expensive, _like treasure._ There were also the envelopes that were wrapped around each of the jars like labels, each with the codes on them. Inside the envelopes were short notes with the code and a descriptive single word;

_MFWL1706PC - Strong_

_AKSL1702JM - Cute_

They had thirty codes and their attention was entirely focused on breaking the code. Four letters followed by four numbers followed by 2 letters. Aidan was having no luck running the code through his many algorithms so they turned back to Euron’s Crew namely Paul Cray and Lucas Baxter. The men had lawyer’d up as was their right and now that they knew Euron was in the wind they were less reluctant to talk.

There were 2 prisons that they had the potential of getting sent to in the iron islands super max Farwynd Prison and the IronPort at Volmark and it seemed both men wanted to put in a deal to get the prison they wanted. The deal was to decipher the codes and the locations where the bodies were buried. There was one deal on offer and it was first come, first serve. In the end, it was Paul Cray that gave them what they wanted;

_‘The first two letters represent the sacrifice, the second two where they were from, next two was the year, and then the month. The last two letters represented who the sacrifice belonged to…’_

“Aidan cross-check the first two letters with the potential victims and see how many match please?”

“Okay,” they were huddled around his computer while he completed the task, horrified that of the 41 potential victims they had a match to 30 of them. Breaking the code down was relatively simple from there…

**LFII1601EG** – Laura Franks – Iron Islands – 2016 – January – Euron Greyjoy

**PJRL1603PC** – Paris Jacobs – Riverlands – 2016 – March – Paul Cray

**BMKL1801LB** – Baylee Morton – Kings Landing – 2018 – January – Lucas Baxter

**RTTN1709JM** – Robin Tucker – North – 2017 – September – Jay Malver

On and on it went every month, _every full moon,_ since January 2016 the crew taking it in turns like it was some kind of game. The code gave them everything they needed and DNA tests with the contents of the Jars and the crew came back a match. All they needed to do was recover the bodies…

**Casey Barnes** , **Catherine Burke** , **Julia Bush** , **Laura Franks** , **Mary Fisher** , **Nia Hunt** ,

**Beth Holmes** , **Abby Hutchinson** , **Paris Jacobs** , **Anita King** , **Sonia Kelley** , **Miya Kelly** ,

**Mariah Little** , **Tessa Luna** , **Jess Maxwell** , **Baylee Morton** , **Emma Owens** , **Louise Ray** ,

**Sophia Reilly** , **Hana Ryan** , **Cleo Schindler** , **Karen Simkins,** **Rebecca Stone** , **Dawn Tapley** ,

**Sydney Taylor** , **Robin Tucker** , **Halle Wallace** , **Holly Watson** , **Leona West** , **Logan Wood**

Thirty victims _, thirty one including Jane Doe,_ in total all those names, those women were taken before their time. They were still attempting to figure out why? _Why did that bastard start this?_ It’s often said that the serial killers go through a traumatic event that pushes them onto a path of death and destruction they just needed to know what happened. Laura Franks was the first victim to disappear back in January 2016 which was around the time that Euron was beaten half to death and Victarion left River Rapids and Co. They needed more information about what happened, why did Victorian beat his brother half to death? _What was the motive?_ They needed to speak to Victarion, they just needed to track him down first.

The locations were sent off to precincts in the correct jurisdiction all across Westeros, Dorne, Riverlands, Stormlands, the north, and the Westerlands. They had already retrieved the bodies in Kings Landing, and now they had the location for the ones in the iron islands which was in the mouth of Corpse Lake.

* * *

 

They powered on over the next couple of days with the major operation in recovering the bodies on Pyke. It was a delicate job so for obvious reasons it was left to the diving team to conduct. There were two bodies that were in the state of adiopocere while there were the remains of six others. It was single-handedly the biggest case the iron islands ever had, though she was sure it was the biggest case Westeros had ever seen too. The bodies were later confirmed to be Dawn Tapley and Karen Simkins. Testimonies from the men helped to build a solid case against them, with Lucas Baxter ultimately talking giving them the push they needed to get the others to talk. Across Westeros the recovery in some parts took longer than others with little remains of the bodies left before the beginning of the year.

What was annoying was Tywin handing the case over to Chief Keys, it would be a nice win for them at the very least. It didn’t feel like a win, all the loss of life because men were blinded by the idea of something beyond their reach. There was one thing they still didn’t know, and that was why, why did this all come about? What pushed Euron to begin this all in the first place? In their efforts for answers, they reached out to Balon and Victarion who had both seemingly disappeared. There was a younger brother by the name of Aeron Greyjoy though he was of no help. The paperwork was done and handed over and it was nearly time to go home.

It felt good to pack on Friday, relief at finally getting off the island and going home. To celebrate the end of the case despite Euron still being in the wind, Chief keys invited them all to a meal. She couldn’t be bothered to dress up, and it was lucky Jon was going at all. Luckily it wasn’t a seafood restaurant it was an Essosi’ one, and it was surprisingly a great night listening to the old stories of Tywin and Chief keys in their prime. They toasted to going home and before long they were back in the hotel for the last night before they were finally heading home. The unknown was scary, she had no idea what would happen when they got home but she was still looking forward to it. 

* * *

They arrived back home on Saturday at 17:05 and it felt good to be back home. Dany couldn’t help but feel relief as the plane touched down back in Kings Landing, working their way through the airport, collecting their baggage it all flew by and it wasn’t long before they were climbing into Jon’s car. He’d accumulated a £224 charge, but it was better than getting a ticket,  _not that he’d have to pay it…_ Jon was back to his old ways behind the wheel and she was sure it was classed as speeding as he hit the motorway. Parking up outside her house she didn’t want to go in,  _she didn’t want to leave him._ _It had been a pretty eventful few weeks though they could extend that to the last few months and yet it was simply better when they were together,_ _so why couldn’t they try?_ _Why couldn’t they see where it went, why couldn’t they simply enjoy whatever this was between them?_

“Daenerys,” she smiled, turning towards him, he looked nervous and she wasn’t sure how to respond to it. _What did he have to be nervous about?_

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go home,” he glanced towards her, fidgeting with his fingers on his lap, “I mean stay with me…”

“I know what I said in that hotel room and a part of me however small it is agrees that would be for the best but I want this,” he gestured between them before he looked up to meet her gaze, “I want to be with you,” heart responding to his words. _I want this too._ Instead of answering his question she grabbed a hold of the scruff of his shirt pulling him closer, she kissed him then a chaste thing before he kissed her again, opening her mouth to deepen it. Pulling away she licked her lips and regarded him properly,

“I want to be with you, there’s just so much at stake and what you said was true,” they sat in silence for a few more moments trying to weigh the pro and the cons though in truth Dany was stuck on the simple fact of how much she wanted this. He wanted this too,

“You’re right, but we could have rules,” that could work, but in that moment she wasn’t really focusing on that, as she took a deep breath before kissing him deeply. Pulling away to bite his lip slightly before she climbed out the car, making sure to look over her shoulder at his dazed form. She was doing her best to steady her heart as he climbed out the car and she pushed open the door pulling him into the house. They could figure all that out later, for now… _she was done waiting!_

* * *

 

 

**Missing Person Case – Marcus Lewis [MP1312];**

Moe Sing:  He pleaded guilty to grooming charges and statutory rape with an 8-year jail sentence and his name put onto the sex offenders register. He was banned indefinitely from teaching, however due to his guilty pleas his brother was reinstated.

**Case File – Unearthed [G2114];**

The case was bigger than anyone could have anticipated and resulted in the recovery of thirty-one remains. Using the Jars and the statements they were able to name a total of thirty of the bodies except for a Jane Doe that predated all the other bodies. They were able to confirm the bodies using carbon dating and the statements of the men before they went on to notify the next of Kin. A lot of families were torn apart and heartbroken and perhaps the only plus to take from the whole ordeal was the fact that this was the end of it.

**Euron Greyjoy:**   He is wanted on 6 accounts of murder, 22 accounts of murder by transfer of intent and 1 abduction attempt. He is currently at the top KL-PD’s most wanted with a bounty on his head at £300,000. The coast guard over in Essos as well as across Westeros had all been put on alert. There had yet to be any sighting, but they were hoping he would be found when the ship needed to stock up on fuel and supplies.

**Balon Greyjoy:** He was arrested on obstruction and later paid his bail of £150; he was later fined £2000 for obstruction. He disappeared along with his brother, but he was no longer wanted for questioning. 

**Jay Malver and Paul Cray:** Were found guilty of 29 accounts of murders under the rule of joint enterprise and one abduction attempt. Paul Cray got his move to IronPort at Volmark while Jay Malver was sent to supermax Farwynd Prison both men would be spending life in prison with no chance of parole.

**Lucas Baxter and Sebastian Fyste:** The men were found guilty of 26 accounts of murders under the rule of joint enterprise and one abduction attempt. Lucas Baxter received a 3 year reduced sentence, though the number meant very little as he still had  26 life sentences. The men would be spending life in prison with no chance of parole.

**Jimmy Wover and Ian Hone:** The men were found guilty of 16 accounts of murders under the rule of joint enterprise and one abduction attempt, Ian Hone was also charged for stalking.

 

**Up next… Case File: Boy Wonder**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s 10 chapters after this one I have drafts for with minor cases like the Lewis family in there too. Unfortunately, I’m not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded my target is one a month, but it depends how adventurous I want to get with them from this point on. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed.  
> If you’re complaining about jonerys, I fully understand where you are coming from but it will change nothing. All the relationships are minor when it comes to the ever-changing dynamic between Dany and Jon.  
> It will not be a fairy tale, things will get in the way. 


End file.
